Tutoring Services
by TigerLily8806
Summary: Ginny gets stuck tutoring her worst nightmare. Or is it? Who knew that tutoring Muggle Studies could turn out to be a fun extracurricular activity. Lost of smut and lemons and is rated M for a reason!
1. Tutoring Service

A/N: Ok so this is suppose take place during Harry's sixth year. Disregard all of HBP, and not all Slytherins hate half bloods, muggle borns, or 'blood traitors'. Oh and his chapter is going to be Ginny's POV but next will be Draco's with the same situation just what he thought and stuff. That's how this whole fic will be like. On chapter Ginny and then the next Draco. Plus this will have smut and lemons so if you don't like them then STOP READING NOW! Enjoy!

Ginny was leaning against Mrs. Pince desk waiting for the student that she was suppose to tutor. Professor McGonagall was very strange at keeping the student's name from Ginny, Ginny didn't care that much either way she was getting paid and the extra cash was totally worth it. The door of the library opened and Ginny looked to see who it was. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed as Draco Malfoy walked through the doors.

_Well I know it's not him. Why would he care about Muggle Studies?_ Ginny thought. Malfoy looked around the room like he was looking for someone and his eyes laid on Ginny, he raised an eyebrow and started to walk over to her. _Oh Merlin I really don't feel like dealing with him today._ Ginny thought to herself. Malfoy stopped at the edge of Mrs. Pince's desk and crossed his arms and looked towards the door. Ginny sighed deeply again out of relief. Ginny looked at her watch to see what time it was and whoever the student was, they were late. Ginny tapped her foot out of annoyance and place her books hard on the table. _I should just leave, obviously they aren't coming._ Ginny thought. She glance at Malfoy who was still leaning against the desk with his arms folded looking at the library door. _Looks like someone stood him up too._ Ginny giggled. Malfoy glanced at her and Ginny immediately stopped. He looked her up and down and smirk, Ginny felt her cheeks get hot. _What is he looking at? Something else to make fun of me for?_ Ginny thought. Merlin she didn't want to be in the same room with him for another minute. Ginny turned to Mrs. Pince.

"Mrs. Pince did a student come here looking for a tutor for Muggle Studies?" Ginny asked.

"You!" Ginny heard from the edge of the desk. She turned and Malfoy was staring at her in shock.

"What about me?" Ginny snapped.

"You're my tutor?" Malfoy asked a little annoyed.

"Merlin, Professor McGonagall has one sick sense of humor." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"You're telling me." Malfoy grumbled and crossed his arms again.

"Come on then." Ginny said and picked up her books and started to walk to a table. She was jerked back and when she turned she was almost nose-to-nose with Malfoy.

"We are not doing this here." He growled.

"What are you talking about? This is fine." Ginny said ripping her arm from his grip.

"Oh no! I can't be seen with a blood traitor like you." He growled.

"And where do you suppose we go then?" Ginny asked about to punch him in the face.

"Back to my dorm. I'm Head Boy, this way were not in public." Malfoy explained.

"Fine whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes and followed Malfoy out the library door.

"And hang back a little, I don't want people to get the wrong idea." He spat. Ginny rolled her eyes again and paused in the middle of the hallway before she started to follow Malfoy again.

"I don't believe that I'm doing this. Is it really worth 10 Galleon an hour?" Ginny mumbled. They walked up what seemed like a thousand stairs up to the Head's dormitory.

"Witch's broom." Malfoy said and the porthole swung open and Ginny followed Malfoy in. Ginny had been in the Head's dorm a few times because Hermione was Head girl and Ginny would go over and hang out with her so the shock of how amazing the dorms look didn't wash over Ginny like it use to. All of the furniture was black and very elegant. Two banners hung from the ceiling, a ruby red Gryffindor and an emerald green Slytherin. A roaring fire lit up the room and there were two staircases leading to two different doors. One was painted red and gold which was Hermione's room and the other was painted green and silver, which was Malfoy's room. Ginny sat on the couch and put her books on the table that was in front of the fire. "And what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy hissed.

"We're here to study Malfoy." Ginny hissed back.

"Do you really think that I'm going to study down here in the common room when Granger could walk in at any minute and then you two will start chattering like a couple of fairies. I think not." Malfoy shook his head. "My room." He said and pointed to the green door.

"Do you really think that I would go up there?" Ginny laughed and pointed to his door.

"Well it's either you do or Professor McGonagall will get to hear about how one of her tutors bailed out on one of the students." Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms.

"I don't think she would see it your way when she finds out that you're trying to make us study in your room." Ginny snapped.

"What are you afraid?" Malfoy's lips curled. "Don't worry you're not my type." He added. Ginny could deal with it anymore she was about to hex him into next week. She closed her eyes and thought about the dress that she wanted to buy for the up coming dance. She pictured how beautiful it was and then she pictured how pricy it was. _It's totally worth it! You just have to deal with him for another half an hour. He already wasted your time having you walk up here, what's another 30 minutes._ She told herself and calmed her down.

"Alright, lead the way." She said trying to sound sweet. Malfoy smirked as she stood up with her books. Malfoy walked up the stairs and opened the door. His room actually was beautiful. It had the normal four-post bed in the middle of the room with silver and green drapes hanging down from it. He had a huge window that had silver lace for curtains. There was another set of couches and chairs in front of a fire and a desk with two chairs already pulled out. "Well this is different." Ginny said as she set her books down hopefully for the final time.

"What Granger didn't decorate her room as lavish as she could?" Malfoy asked.

"No, she's more modest." Ginny said and sat down. Malfoy sat down next to her and sighed in annoyance. "Why do you need a tutor for muggle studies anyway?" Ginny asked opening her book.

"Because I see no point in learning anything that those people do, did, or are doing." Malfoy drawled.

"So why take the class? You don't need to." Ginny asked. She was annoyed that she might be wasting her time.

"My father." Malfoy plainly said.

"Your father?" Ginny said shocked.

"For some unknown reason he thinks that I should learn how muggles work, know their history, and such." Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

"Ah! Like 'know thy enemy'." Ginny nodded.

"I guess." Malfoy shrugged. "Before we get started." Malfoy paused and Ginny looked up at him, waiting for him to finish. "Why did you even take the job?" He asked.

"I didn't know that it would be you." Ginny answered truthfully.

"Well when you found out. Why?" He asked.

"Well one reason is none of your business." Ginny paused and she took out some parchment.

"And the other?" Malfoy asked.

"Know thy enemy." Ginny looked at Malfoy and smirked.

"No! No! No! Malfoy!" Ginny yelled slamming her hand down on the table. The past half an hour has been terrible. "For the last time muggles use what is called a cell phone when they want to contact someone right away. They can't just fly to them, apparitate, or Owl them." Ginny said angry, she was getting nowhere with him.

"I couldn't even imagine being in a world were those thing don't exist! It's pathetic!" Malfoy yelled.

"You don't have to imagine you just have to know it!" Ginny yelled back, she looked down at her watch in relief and started to pack her things up.

"And where are you going?" Malfoy growled.

"It's 5 O'clock. Our two hours are up thanks to you being late and then dragging me up her. Plus it's time for dinner." Ginny explained and walked to the door. Malfoy followed her out. "Same time tomorrow." Ginny said as a statement rather than asking.

"Tomorrow? It's Saturday!" Malfoy complained.

"What's your point?" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny?" Someone said behind Ginny. She turned and Hermione was in the common room looking shocked.

"Oh hey Hermione." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked looked from Malfoy to Ginny back to Malfoy and then at Malfoy's door.

"Tutoring." Ginny said plainly walking down the stairs.

"Is that a problem Granger?" Malfoy asked was he walked down the stairs too.

"No, not at all." Hermione glared at Malfoy. They all walked out of the porthole.

"Drakey!" Someone screamed. Ginny turned around and Pansy Parkinson wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy's face was priceless, it was a mixture of shock and horror. "Granger, Weaslette." Pansy glared at them.

"Pansy." Ginny grinned at Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked Ginny.

"I'm not allowed to visit a friend?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

"Whatever." Pansy scowled and turned her attention back to Malfoy as Hermione and Ginny walked away.

"I almost feel back for the guy." Ginny said looking back at Pansy hanging on Malfoy and him still looking like he wanted to die.

"Almost." Hermione grinned and Ginny laughed with her as they walked to dinner.

A/N: Don't worry there will be some real action in the next few chapters. Remember next is Draco's POV of the same situation. Please Review!


	2. Conquest

A/N: Like I explained before this is in Draco's POV

Draco couldn't believe that his father was making him take Muggle Studies. Worst of all he signed him up for tutoring without even consulting him; and to top it all off Professor McGonagall wouldn't even tell him who his tutor was! Draco pushed the door of the library open and search for some nerdy student. _Merlin is better not be Granger!_ Draco thought. He looked over to Mrs. Pince's desk and the little Weasley girl was standing there. Well she wasn't little anymore, not at all. Draco walked over to Mrs. Pince's desk and lean against the desk looking again for some stupid tutor to show up. Draco glance at his side, the little Weaslette had quit a figure. Draco didn't know why he never noticed it before. Her skirt was a little shorter than most of the girls and her shirt had at least two more buttons undone than most girls also. If Draco didn't know any better than he would think that she was waiting for a hot date. Draco looked her up and down very slowly. She hand long fit, slim legs that Draco assumed that she got from playing quidditch; Draco could image them wrapped around his waist. Draco had to smirk at the idea. _That would be the ultimate button to push for Weasley and Potter._ Draco thought. He looked back at the young Weasley and followed her curves up to her chest. If Draco tilted his head enough at the right angle he could see her bra; Draco smirked again as he followed her lines up her neck. _I can't wait to leave my mark._ Draco smiled to himself. His eyes wondered onto her soft pouty lips, he himself almost licked his own lips in anticipation. The Weaslette giggled, it was an actual cute giggle; that's when he realized that she had caught him and she was now looking back at him. Draco quickly adverted his eyes, but didn't make it look awkward. _That's it! I'm going to make that little Weasley mine._ Draco grinned and then as if Merlin himself was on Draco's side, the little Weasley said,

"Mrs. Pince did a student come here looking for a tutor for Muggle Studies?" _There's no way!_ Draco yelled in his head.

"You!" Draco said shocked. He couldn't believe it. _This is going to be easier than I though._ Draco thought.

"What about me?" The Weaslette snapped.

"You're my tutor?" Draco asked dumbfounded. Get a little aggressive. _You still have to keep up my act if I want her to come back to my dorm._ Draco told himself.

"Merlin, Professor McGonagall has one sick sense of humor." She mumbled under her breath.

"You're telling me." Malfoy grumbled trying not to laugh at his own luck, he crossed his arms to complete his look.

"Come on then." She sulked and picked up her books and started to walk to a near by table. _Oh no! We can't stay here, if I'm going to do this than I'm doing my way and now._ Draco said to himself and grabbed the Weaslette's arm and pulled her back to him. She stumbled back with the look of surprise in her eyes, they were nose-to-nose and Draco could smell her perfume. _Raspberries_. How ironic that those are his favorite fruit. _I swear the universe just wants me to get what I want._ Draco laughed to himself.

"We are not doing this here." He growled.

"What are you talking about? This is fine." She said ripping her arm from his grip. _There has to be away to make her see it my way._ Draco thought.

"Oh no! I can't be seen with a blood traitor like you." He growled.

"And where do you suppose we go then?" The Weaslette looked a bit pissed, but she still looked hot.

"Back to my dorm. I'm Head Boy, this way were not in public." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Fine whatever." She rolled her eyes and followed Draco out the library door. She stood right next to him as they walked down the hall. They passed some Ravenclaw third years and they started to whisper, Draco couldn't have any of this. Only after he had made the little Weasley scream his name did he want people to whisper about it, not before.

"And hang back a little, I don't want people to get the wrong idea." He spat back at her. He heard her grind her teeth together and she fell back, but didn't hang back too far. He heard her grumbling about galleons, but he ignored her for the rest of the way. He had to think up away to get her to want to bend to his will. Not like it was very hard for him to get girls to do that, but this would be different. She would be thinking of her brother and Potter and what they would say. There had to be away; they walked up the stairs up to the Head's dormitory and stopped in front of the portrait.

"Witch's broom." Draco said deep in thought and the porthole swung open. Draco marched in almost forgetting the cutie walking behind him. Draco stopped in the common room and looked around to see if Granger was there, there was no sign of her, which made Draco grinned. He looked up at his green and silver painted door and it dawned on him. He turned back to the Weaslette and she was sitting on the couch making herself comfortable. "And what do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed, he was getting tired of always trying to get her to do things. He never had to work this hard with the other girls, it was usually them asking to see his room and the rest was history.

"We're here to study Malfoy." She hissed back.

"Do you really think that I'm going to study down here in the common room when Granger could walk in at any minute and then you two will start chattering like a couple of fairies. I think not." Draco shook his head. "My room." He said and pointed to the green door.

"Do you really think that I would go up there?" She laughed and pointed to his door. Draco got really pissed. _Is this little blood traitor laughing at me! IS she even bloody worth it!_ He yelled in his head

"Well it's either you do or Professor McGonagall will get to hear about how one of her tutors bailed out on one of the students." Draco smirked and crossed his arms.

"I don't think she would see it your way when she finds out that you're trying to make us study in your room." She snapped. _Touché._ Draco paused for a second. _Maybe I'm going at this all wrong. Must girls like the angry Draco, maybe the uninterested Draco is more her style._

"What are you afraid?" Draco's lips curled. "Don't worry you're not my type." He added. The Weaslette looked like she was thinking, that was a god sign for Draco. She closed her eyes, most likely thinking of what the worst and best thing that could happen, soon a smile appeared on her lips and she opened her eyes again.

"Alright, lead the way." She said soundly a little too sweet, Draco didn't care though. He smirked as she stood up with her books. Draco walked up the stairs and opened the door. He watched as the little Weaslette looked around his room almost in awe. "Well this is different." She said as she set her books down on his desk.

"What Granger didn't decorate her room as lavish as she could?" Draco asked.

"No, she's more modest." She said and sat down. _Of course she picks my desk to sit at. Not my comfy couch where I could have easily sat a little too close to her._ Draco sat down next to her and sighed in annoyance. "Why do you need a tutor for muggle studies anyway?" The Weaslette asked opening her book.

"Because I see no point in learning anything that those people do, did, or are doing." Draco drawled he was getting bored. _Maybe this was a lost cause to begin with._ He thought

"So why take the class? You don't need to." She asked a little annoyed.

Draco thought about his answer first. _Should I tell her the truth? Why not?_ "My father." Draco plainly said.

"Your father?" She said shocked.

"For some unknown reason he thinks that I should learn how muggles work, know their history, and such." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Ah! Like 'know thy enemy'." Ginny nodded.

"I guess." Draco shrugged. _This was defiantly a waste of time._ Draco thought. _But wait! If she hates the idea of being alone with him as much as she is acting, then why did she go along with it in the first place?_ "Before we get started." Malfoy paused and She looked up at him. "Why did you even take the job?" He asked.

"I didn't know that it would be you." She shrugged.

"Well when you found out. Why?" He asked.

"Well one reason is none of your business." Ginny paused and she took out some parchment. Now he was interested.

"And the other?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Know thy enemy." She looked at him and smirked. The half an hour took forever! And Draco still didn't learn any useful information. It was all just a bunch of useless junk that people in the wizard world had no use for.

"No! No! No! Malfoy!" Ginny yelled slamming her hand down on the table. "For the last time muggles use what is called a cell phone when they want to contact someone right away. They can't just fly to them, apparitate, or Owl them." The Wealette said angry. Draco didn't even know why she was trying so hard, he didn't need to know it perfectly, just enough to pass the class without kill himself.

"I couldn't even imagine being in a world were those thing don't exist! It's pathetic!" Draco yelled.

"You don't have to imagine you just have to know it!" She yelled back, she looked down at her watch and started to pack her things up.

"And where are you going?" Draco growled.

"It's 5 O'clock. Our two hours are up thanks to you being late and then dragging me up her. Plus it's time for dinner." She explained and walked to the door. Draco looked at his watch and saw that she was right, he jumped out of his chair and followed her out. "Same time tomorrow." She stated instead of asking.

"Tomorrow? It's Saturday!" Draco complained. He would have to come right after quidditch practice.

"What's your point?" She snapped.

"Ginny?" Someone said behind the Weaslette. They both looked to see who it was, Granger in the common room looking shocked. _Ginny! That's her name, not like I'll call her by her first name but now when he tells Blaise of his plan, he'll know who he was talking about._

"Oh hey Hermione." She said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked looked from Draco to Ginny back to Draco and then at Draco's door. _Yes, think that we are doing something so you can go run and tell her brother. He'll flip a shit and forbid her from seeing him, she'll then do the opposite just to piss him off._ Draco smirked to himself.

"Tutoring." Ginny said plainly walking down the stairs.

"Is that a problem Granger?" Draco asked was he walked down the stairs too.

"No, not at all." Hermione glared at Draco. They all walked out of the porthole.

"Drakey!" Someone screamed. _Oh Merlin! Not now!_ Draco yelled to himself. Ginny and Hermione turned around to see Pansy bloody Parkinson wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Draco wanted to kill her, she could be ruining everything! "Granger, Weaslette." Pansy glared at them.

"Pansy." Ginny grinned at Draco. _Wait she grinned at me! Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked Ginny.

"I'm not allowed to visit a friend?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

"Whatever." Pansy scowled and turned her attention back to Draco as he watched Hermione and Ginny walked away. When they were around the corner Draco pushed Pansy off of him.

"Get off!" He growled.

"But Drakey I thought that we were going to dinner together." Pansy said trying to look somewhat attractive, it didn't work.

"No you said that we were and you knew that I wasn't going to get you so you came here instead to force me to go with you." Draco snapped.

"Sob off Draco!" Pansy yelled at him, "I don't need you to do anything with me or for me!" She yelled.

"Good I wasn't planning on doing it anyway." Draco laughed without humor.

"You're a real jerk you know that!" She yelled walking away.

"Yeah and that's why you keep coming back." Draco called after her as she turned the corner. Draco knew that this wasn't going to be the last time she does something like this. She always does and they always fight, it just usually ends with them snogging for a bit, but not anymore. Draco was on a mission and he was going to conquer Ginny Weasley, even if it's the last thing he did.

A/N: Like I said before don't worry it will get more smutty but a lemon won't be for another two or three chapters, but some snogging will happen in the ext chapter I promise. Please review!


	3. Knight in Shining Green and Silver

A/N: So I've gotten some reviews that weren't that excited about the different POV each chapter so it's now going to be more omniscient.

"Ginny, I don't think that you should still do this." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hermione I'm just tutoring the guy." Ginny laughed. They were in the Head's common room sitting in front of the fire. It was a cold rainy September day and Ginny had just gotten there to tutor Draco, who was late again.

"I know, but it's Malfoy and you know his reputation." Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. Suddenly the porthole door swung open and Draco walked through. He was wearing a dark green shirt that was soaked with mud and probably sweat. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain and again sweat. As he walked he tracked in mud but it disappeared at the flick of his wand. He was still out of breath and he didn't even noticed Hermione and Ginny on the couch. "It's about damn time!" Ginny yelled as he walked by. Draco swung around to face them; at first he looked shock and then his stupid smirk formed.

"Waiting desperately for me?" He smirked. Ginny got up and walked in front of him up the stairs.

"Desperately no. But waiting yes." Ginny said in a huff, placing her hand on the doorknob of his bedroom.

"You can't open it, it's lock." Draco smiled. Ginny smiled back and turned the knob and opened the door. Draco stood there shocked.

"How the hell!" He yelled.

"It doesn't take much to figure out a correct unlocking spell Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked in, Draco walked in after her. Her books were sitting on his desk, even though it was raining she wore a short denim skirt with a pink 3 quart sleeve sweater. She sat down in the chair that she sat in yesterday. She crossed her long legs and Draco couldn't help himself but to watch as her one leg bounced on the other. Draco shook himself out of his daze.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked throwing his muddy boots and broom in the corner.

"No not at all." Ginny smirked and crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll just get undress then." Draco growled and pulled off his shirt over his head. Ginny held her breath as she watched his shirt slowly uncovered Draco's stomach and revealed his rock hard abs. As his shirt went higher Ginny saw his chiseled chest and strong arms. The shirt came over his head and Ginny snapped her head towards the fire burning in the corner. She wasn't going to let Draco see her checking him out. Ginny heard him working on his belt and it actually took a lot of her not to turn back around to look. She was actually really curious to see what the big fuss was when it came to Draco Malfoy Sex God of Slytherin. Then again she wanted to do it without him knowing it. She heard his pants drop and she focused her eyes onto the fire. "Well then I'll be back." He said and walked over to the door.

"What!" Ginny yelled and turned to face him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist but it dipped down so she could see his perfectly firm butt. Ginny looked up to see his stupid smirk and she felt her cheeks turn red. She turned her head back to the fire. "And where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked with as much anger that she could muster up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, unless you want to study with me while I'm dirty and sweaty?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Just make it fast." Ginny rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the fire. She heard the door closed and she turned to face the door and glared at the spot that Draco was standing.

Draco walked down the stairs smirking to himself. _I'm glad that she caught a glimpse of that._ He laughed to himself. He walked down the stairs and saw Hermione looking at him in shock. "And what are you looking at Granger?" Draco asked.

"Is Ginny still in there?" Hermione asked still shocked.

"Yes and don't think that you can just walk in there and start chatting with her." Draco growled as he started to walk to the bathroom.

"No I mean she was in there while you changed?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked again.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked turning the knob of the bathroom door.

"Not yet." Hermione said and looked up at Draco's door.

_What the hell is taking him so long?_ Ginny thought to herself. She tapped her skirt with her wand and it turned into a pair of jeans. She tapped them and they turned into another pair of jeans. She was so bored; she thought that she was going to die of boredom. She tapped her jeans again and they changed into a different skirt, she didn't even hear the door open.

"Are you having fun?" A male voice said and Ginny jumped. She turned around and Draco was standing there in his towel, little water beads rolled down his chest and his abs. Ginny tried to just focus her eyes on his face which had it's smirk.

"What took you so long?" Ginny spat.

"It was ten minutes Ginny calm down." Draco rolled his eyes and they both paused. That was the only time that Draco had ever called her by her first name, he didn't want her to see that not even he meant to call her by her first name, so he kept walking towards his wardrobe. Ginny turned away from him again and looked at her watch.

"Do you think that we can hurry this up?" She complained. Draco sat down next to her and she glanced at him. He was only wearing his boxers; Ginny quickly looked away and opened her book. _He's such a prick._ Ginny thought flipping through the pages._ Yeah but a bloody sexy prick!_ She fought with herself.

"I hope that you don't mind, it's laundry day." Draco said with a smile.

"Whatever." Ginny sighed and flipped through her book again, her legs were still crossed and the one was still bouncing on the other. Draco watched as she lifted her leg and re-crossed it with the other one. _Merlin, what I would do just to slide my hands up those legs._ Draco thought. He watched her face as she searched for what she was looking for. He counted the freckles that were on her cheek and the bridge of her nose. She actually didn't have that many and they actually looked really cute. _Wait did I just think that the Weaslette was cute?_ "Ok lets get started." Ginny said finally finding the chapter that she was looking for.

"What's the rush?" Draco asked closing his eyes and leaning on the back of his chair so that it was on only two legs. "Got a hot date?" He joked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ginny said bluntly. Draco's eyes popped open and he fell back onto the floor. Ginny busted out laughing, Draco grumble as he pulled himself up and picked up the chair. Even though Draco was pissed that she was laughing at him, he couldn't but help to notice how her laugh was actually musical. "Oh Merlin, I'm going to replay that in my head over and over again." Ginny laughed.

"I don't think that it was that funny." Draco grumbled.

"Believe me, it was." Ginny laughed. She sighed and flipped another page. Draco grumbled again and perched his chin on his fit.

"So who is it?" He asked suddenly. _Try not to sound so angry at the idea._ Draco told himself.

"That's for me to know." Ginny said plainly.

"If I guess, will you tell me?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked turning towards him.

"Can't I make some small talk?" Draco smirked and for once it actually look genuine. _Was that a genuine smile? No way it's just an act._ Ginny said to herself.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Umm…Is it a guy?" Draco asked, Ginny turned towards him quickly and glared.

"Of course!" She snapped.

"Alright! Alright! I'm just making sure." Draco smirked again. "Anyway, is he your year?" He asked.

"No." Ginny sighed.

"Alright, is he younger than you?" Draco asked.

"No." Ginny said plainly.

"Alright, then he's my year." Draco said out loud. "Now, I wonder what House." Draco smirked. "Hufflepuff?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't say anything, she just huffed. "No, I don't think so." Draco shook his head. "Ravenclaw?" He asked. Ginny still didn't say anything. "Ok, I'll take that as a no." Draco smirked. "Slytherin?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy I think that we should start studying." Ginny sighed again and pointed to her book.

"A Slytherin then? Wow." Draco smirked his famous Malfoy smirk. "I would have thought that I would have heard of it by now." Draco said.

"Malfoy, your studies!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down! I just want to know." Draco smirked again.

"Is it Crabbe?" Draco asked. Ginny scuffled in disgust. "Ok, Goyle?" Draco asked.

"Please tell me that you don't think that I would go that low?" Ginny snapped.

Draco chuckled, "Alright. Theo Nott?" Ginny didn't say anything. "Who else could it be?" Draco sighed. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Blaise Zabini?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy Seriously! Are you just going to waste my time?" Ginny sighed angry.

"So it is Blaise." Draco smirked.

"If we're not doing anything then I'm going to leave so that I can get ready." Ginny sighed closing her book.

"No, no don't leave." Draco rolled his eyes. _Merlin she's kind of cute when she mad._ Draco laughed to himself. _Wait! Did I just say that the Weaslette was cute again! Man I really need to pay attention to what I'm thinking. She's just a conquest._ Draco said to himself. "I'll shut-up. If you just answer 5 questions." Draco explained.

"Fine." Ginny sighed and crossed her arms and rested them under her full breast.

"When is it?" Draco asked.

"8:30." Ginny said plainly.

"Why so late?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to get some work done before hand." Ginny sighed.

"What are you guys going to do?" Draco asked.

"Eating dinner and flying." Ginny said plainly.

"What are you going to wear?" Draco asked. That threw Ginny off.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the one who's asking the questions." Draco pointed out.

"Fine you have one more." Ginny said a little annoyed.

"You still didn't answer my last one." Draco smirked.

"What's the point? I can't even show you." Ginny said throwing her hands in the air.

"I saw you using your transforming skills." Draco said and pointes to Ginny's skirt.

"Fine." Ginny sighed and stood up. She pointed her wand at her skirt and turned in into a dark jean wash. She pointed to her sweater and it turned into a navy blue V-neck, which showed much of her cleavage. Draco spun his finger around, motioning her to spin around. For some reason Ginny actually listened and spun. _I can't believe that I'm doing this._ Ginny thought.

"I don't like the jeans." Draco said as she faced him again. She did look amazing, but the fact that she was covering up her legs should be a crime.

"And that matters why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm his best friend and I know what he likes." Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously I would wear a skirt if I was you." He added.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked. _Because your legs are amazing._ Draco thought but before he could stop himself, the words fell out of his mouth.

"Because your legs are amazing." He looked at her legs in a daze until he realized what he said. Ginny had no idea what to say or do. _Did Draco Malfoy just give me a complement? Is he staring at my legs? Has he been checking me out? Wait, Gin you can't be that shocked, you did check him out earlier. But it doesn't matter he's, Draco bloody Malfoy and he doesn't check girls like me out!_ Ginny just stood there. She looked down at her books and quickly picked them up and walked out of the room. Ginny didn't even pay attention to see if Hermione was in the common room, she just kept on walking until she was back in her dorm room.

Ginny sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths. _Just forget about it Gin, it was nothing. He's Draco Malfoy._ Ginny told herself. Ginny stayed in her dorm for most of the night, trying to do her work and trying not to think about what Draco said about her legs or anything that had to do with Draco.

The second after Ginny ran out of the room, Draco got up and changed quickly and ran out himself.

"What did you do to Ginny?" Hermione yelled as he passed her in the common room.

"I did nothing, she said that she wanted to get ready for her date." Draco lied, but kind of told the truth. He left Hermione yelling something else as he ran to the dungeons and to the Slytherin dorms. When he got down there he realized that he didn't know the password, he grabbed the closest first year by the collar. "What's the password to the porthole?" He growled.

"I'm not suppose to tell people." The first year stuttered out.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco growled. The first year nodded his head.

"So you have two choices either tell me or I'll give you detention from now until holiday break." Draco threatened.

"Ginger root." The first year blurted out. Draco dropped him and continued to the porthole.

"Ginger root." Draco spat and the porthole opened.

"Drakey! What are you doing here?" Pansy said shocked.

"Not now!" Draco barked and ran up to the male dorms. He slammed the door open and Blaise was in the mirror lifting two shirts to his neck. Crabbe and Goyle sat on their beds actually doing their work ignoring the both of them.

"Draco! Nice to see ya mate!" Blaise said not even a bit shocked that he got into the Slytherin dormitories.

"Did I hear right when someone told me that you're going on a date with Ginny?" Draco asked as he walked in.

"Yeah. Look Drake I'm not sure if you have seen her, but she has gotten HOT!" Blaise smirked to himself in the mirror. "Wait did you just call her Ginny?" Blaise said almost doing a double take.

"What? Yeah whatever! And actually I have realized that she's hot and that's why she is mine!" Draco growled. Blaise face almost turned white.

"Hey that's not fair! You didn't tell any of us and I have already asked her out!" Blaise said looking at Draco through the mirror.

"Well unask her out then." Draco said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry mate, but that's a no can do." Blaise said shaking his head. "Plus it's just a date." He shrugged.

"With you, it's never just a date." Draco said raising an eyebrow. Blaise smirked at himself in the mirror again.

"You're right." He smiled.

"So in that case, call off the date." Draco ordered.

"Listen Draco I've already asked her out and she has already said yes. And it took me a while for her to say that. She thought that it was some kind of a joke. So I'm not canceling now." Blaise said sternly.

"Fine, but after this you keep your hands off." Draco said pointing at Blaise's reflection.

"What! What if it goes well, she's not just going to jump in the bed with you if she has a good time." Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! You can snog her but that's it Blaise I mean it!" Draco yelled. _Merlin he better not tell me anything about it or I might deck him._ Draco thought.

"How do you even know that she wants to even snog you?" Blaise asked.

"Please Blaise, really?" Draco smirked.

"How about this, we both go after her, no rules we just see who she has more attraction to." Blaise smiled.

"Fine, but it's not very fair for you." Draco laughed.

"Are you kidding, if everything goes to plan then I'll have her scratching to get into my pants." Blaise laughed.

"No Blaise! Just snogging!" Draco said roughly.

"What's with you? You're acting like you like her or something." Blaise said looking at Draco suspiciously.

"What?" Draco said shocked. "I do not." He said shaking his head. "I just want to be the one who takes that innocent sparkle out of her eyes." Draco smirked.

"Oh so she's your new conquest?" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Yes and that's why I don't want you to touch her." Draco said. "Besides snogging I mean." He added.

"How do you know she's a virgin anyway?" Blaise asked. "I mean if she's not then you just wasted your time." He smiled.

"No, she is. Do you really think that he brother wouldn't be all over her like he is, if she wasn't?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"She did date his best mate." Blaise shrugged. "Maybe he had the pleasure." Blaise smirked as he watched Draco's face. Draco wanted to kill Blaise, just the thought of Ginny actually sleeping with Harry made him mad.

"No, even for a Weasley she has more class than that to go that low." Draco said shaking his head.

"Oh and she doesn't have enough class not to sleep with you?" Blaise laughed.

"Shut-up Blaise." Draco smiled. "It's going to be a bit of a challenge but I think that I can do it." Draco smirked.

"Well good luck." Blaise smirked back.

"Good luck to you too." Draco smirked.

"When do you even see her anyway?" Blaise asked.

"My father signed me up for tutoring in Muggle Studies and she's my tutor." Draco explained.

"Lucky." Blaise whispered. "I would let her tutor me in a lot of subjects." Blaise winked.

"Hey Draco! When did you get here?" Crabbed asked as he looked up. Both Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes and Draco left without even answering Crabbe's question.

"Gin! Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Lavender asked walking back into their dorm room. Ginny looked up at the clock and it was 7:30.

"Oh Merlin! You're right!" Ginny yelled and grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom.

Blaise waited out side of the Gryffindor porthole when it came swinging open. He turned around and saw Ginny wearing a navy blue V-neck sweater, a black flowy skirt and black knee high boots.

"Wow." Blaise said. Ginny smiled and walked out of the porthole. _I guess Malfoy knew what he was talking about._ Ginny thought.

"You look…wow." Blaise stuttered.

"Thanks." Ginny giggled. They walked up to the Divination tower.

"Alohomora" Blaise whispered and unlocked the door. They closed the door and Blaise summoned a couch and a table right in front of the window looking out towards the lake. He summoned two plates. Ginny sat down, but there wasn't anything on the plate.

"Am I supposed to pretend to eat?" Ginny joked.

"I didn't know what you would like so, I charmed the plate to create anything that you say." Blaise explained.

"Ummm…macaroni and cheese." Ginny shrugged and macaroni and cheese appeared. Blaise laughed, "You see I would have never thought of that." Ginny laughed with him.

"I haven't had it since I was young and I just had an argue to eat it now." She explained.

"How about my mum's meatloaf." Blaise said to his plate and a weird looking square piece of meat appeared on his plate. "It looks really gross, but it's actually really good." Blaise chuckled.

"I bet." Ginny smiled and dug into her macaroni and cheese.

"Is it good?" Blaise asked.

"Just like my mother use to make." Ginny grinned. They spent another hour or so eating, talking, and having a good time. Ginny got up and sat down on the fluffy couch and Blaise joined her.

"I think flying is out of the question." Blaise stretched and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny had to laugh at the fact that he used that move. "What's so funny?" Blaise asked.

"It's nothing." Ginny shook her head.

"If I haven't told you already, your look amazing." Blaise whispered into her ear.

"You have, but it's not like a girl could ever get tired of hearing it." Ginny smiled.

"Well then you look amazing." Blaise smiled again. Ginny turned to face him and he lend in and kissed her lightly. He had pretty firm lips, but he didn't put too much pressure on them. Ginny started to kiss back and Blaise slid his over arm across her legs and rested it on her knee. Ginny had no idea how the situation escalated like this, but the next thing that she remembers is that she's laying on the couch while Blaise towered over her snogging like crazy. Ginny's one hand was around Blaise's neck and the other was finding it's way up his shirt. Blaise's one hand was resting on Ginny's hip as the other one was making it's way up her shirt. _What the hell am I doing? This is defiantly not me! There has to be a way to get out of this. But do I really want to? Yes Gin, what are you talking about!_ Ginny fought with herself. Suddenly there was a crash of lighting and a boom of thunder. Both Ginny and Blaise jumped at the flash of light and sudden noise. Both of their heads snapped towards the window and rain was now being thrown in by the gusting winds and a low rumble shook the sky. Blaise looked back at Ginny and smiled. "Now where were we?" He smiled as he started nibbling at her neck.

"Ummm…Blaise it's actually getting late and I still have a Potions essay to write." Ginny said acting natural.

"It can't be that late." Blaise said and looked up at the clock that was crooked on the wall. "Holy shit it's 11 already?" Blaise said shocked. Ginny sat up quickly and looked for herself.

"We better go, curfew is in an hour." Ginny said pushing Blaise off of her.

"I guess, but I know the Head Boy and you know the Head Girl, so we'll be fine." Blaise smirked and lend in again.

"I don't think so." Ginny laughed. It wasn't that Blaise wasn't cute or her type or anything. Ginny just didn't want to go all the way on their first date.

"How are you treating my mate by the way?" Blaise asked as they both stood up and he made the couch and table disappear.

"Who Draco? Oh yeah he's fine." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You two must be getting along fine since you're both using first names." Blaise said a little annoyed. _Draco called me by my first name to Blaise? Wait did I just call him Draco? Is Draco talking to Blaise about me?_

"Ummm…I guess." Ginny shrugged as she walked to the door. "When is your first quidditch game?" Ginny asked changing the subject. The rest of the way they talked about quidditch until they came to the Gryffindor's porthole. "Well I had a great time." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah I did too. Maybe we should do this again?" Blaise said and smirked a little.

"Yeah I would like that." Ginny smiled. Blaise lend in and kissed her lightly.

"Night." He whispered.

"Night." Ginny whispered back.

"Flying Monkeys." She said and the porthole swung opened.

"Oy! Why is Malfoy looking over here?" Ron asked as he shoved some food into his mouth.

"I think he's looking at Ginny." Harry said looking over at Draco and then Ginny. Ginny didn't dare look at Draco, she wasn't really sure how to act around him.

"No I don't think so, I think he's looking at me." Ron said with his mouth open.

"No Ron, I'm pretty sure that Harry's right. He's looking at Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny gave her a glare and a kick. Hermione just glared back at her.

"Why would he be looking at you?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." Ginny lied.

"Ginny!" Hermione piped up. Ginny gave her another glare and Hermione shut-up.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ron said in his older brother voice.

"Well I might have gone on a date with Blaise last night." Ginny shrugged her shoulders like it's nothing.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Ron you knew that I was going on a date." Ginny snapped. "You saw me leave last night and you even asked me where I was going." She added.

"Yeah and you said that you were going on a date!" Ron said curling his hands into a fists.

"Yeah and last night was that date." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that it was with Blaise bloody Zabini." Ron almost yelled.

"Why does it matter?" Ginny sighed.

"Because he's best friends with Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Ginny knew that Draco defiantly heard that, she glanced over and he had a smirk on his face as he was now watching his entertainment for the morning.

"Harry stop yelling, and so what if he is." Ginny said getting a little angry.

"You are spending a lot of time with Slytherins now." Hermione said under her breath but both Harry and Ron heard her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron spat and looked at Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"They were going to find out anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Ginny snapped and stood up. She started to walk to the doors and she knew that Hermione was now tell both Ron and Harry everything, she could have killed her. As she passed the Slytherin table she glanced at Blaise and he waved with a wink. She smiled back and then her eyes landed on Draco whom still had his stupid smirk on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed the door with all of her might and headed to her first class.

"So how was your date?" Draco asked as he wrote his essay on automobiles.

"It was good." Ginny sighed crossing her legs, she caught Draco watching as she did. For some reason it gave her a slight chill of excitement. "But you knew that already." Ginny smiled as Draco followed up her curves and met her eyes.

"Yeah, Blaise told me about some events." Draco smirked. For some reason Ginny liked the idea of Draco knowing about her and Blaise snogging.

"Did you like what you heard?" Ginny asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and put down his quill.

"Do you want me to like something that I heard?" Draco asked.

"I'm only asking because you were just so captivated by me at breakfast today, or at least that's what Ron told me." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I was looking because I just couldn't believe it." Draco smirked.

"And what's not to believe? The fact that I'm actually fun?" Ginny smiled.

"Not exactly." Draco smiled, an actual smile. "I was more amazed at the fact that you have some secret talents." Draco smirked a warm smirk.

"Ummm…your essay Draco." Ginny smiled and lightly tapped his parchment.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Draco smiled and went back to his essay.

"That's Professor Weasley to you." Ginny giggled and stood up. She walked around Draco and lend down next to him and read what he had already wrote. _Is she flirting with me?_ Draco thought. _No way she was just on a date with Blaise._ Draco told himself.

"Do you mind?" Draco chuckled putting his quill down.

"I'm just making sure that you're doing a good job." Ginny flirted. _Oh Merlin! Gin you're flirty with Draco Malfoy. You seriously need to stop._ Ginny told herself.

"Well lending against me isn't really helping me concentrate." Draco said glancing down her shirt. _At least it's a nice view._ Draco thought. Ginny caught him looking down her shirt and she had to smile to herself.

"I didn't think that I would be your type." Ginny said as she stood up.

"I have a wide arrangement of types." Draco winked. _Well at least he's flirting back. No! It's not good that he is flirting back._ Ginny yelled at herself. Ginny went back to her seat and sat down and looked at her watch. "Do you have somewhere to be?" Draco asked picking up his quill. "Not another date?" He added.

"No I just don't want to go back to the Gryffindor common room when Ron and Harry are there." Ginny explained.

"They didn't seem that happy that you were dating Blaise." Draco nodded his head as he wrote.

"They were more angry at the fact that I was tutoring you and I would be very surprised if Hermione didn't tell them where we met." Ginny said looking around his room, even though it was like second nature for her to be there.

"I see." Draco nodded and put his quill down again. "Done." He said and handed Ginny his parchment. Ginny took it and started to read it over. Draco noticed that as she read she started to chew at her lower lip, it was really cute. _Damnit there goes that cute thing again. I guess it's not that bad._ Draco said to himself. She looked over the top of the parchment and their eyes met.

"It seems like I've taught you something." Ginny grinned and put the parchment back down.

"I might not like the subject but I pay attention when I'm…intrigued enough." Draco said looking Ginny up and down.

"Well in that case I hope that you lose interest, if not then I might be out of a job." Ginny said as she stood up.

"I don't think that I will lose interest but I'll make sure you'll still have a job." Draco smiled.

"I guess we are done here then." Ginny said and walked to the door.

"Same time next time?" Draco called out.

"As always." Ginny said closing the door.

Ginny couldn't believe it! In her Potions she actually made her potion not only faster then anyone else, but right! Sadly because of this, Snape refused to believe that she did it on her own and forced her to stay after class so he could watch her do it again. She was lucky that she didn't have another class after this, but Snape knew that since he summoned her schedule and checked. Like the last time she made the potion right and therefore forced Snape to give Gryffindor 50 points. He did however make her stay and clean up while he left her alone. Ginny quickly cleaned up and started to head back to her dorm. She had almost two hours before she had to tutor Draco and she wanted to get some work down or at least to relax.

"That's right! That's right! That's right! There's no way through!" Peeves chanted over one of the archways back to Gryffindor.

"Let me through Peeves." Ginny said angrily she had no patience or time for this.

"No, no, no! There's no way through! You must go back up and over!" Peeves laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to walk through the archway but was sent flying back. Peeves rolled in the air with laughter as Ginny stood up and dusked herself off.

"Whatever!" Ginny said as she stormed off back towards her Potions classrooms. She looked on the side of the wall and it said 'detour'. _This must be the other way that Peeves said I had to go._ Ginny thought and she followed it very carefully. She walked by a large painting and she heard laughter, Ginny almost froze where she was. She knew where she was now, she was right by the Slytherin's porthole; and they do not take kindly to lost students especially not Gryffindor students. Ginny hurried pass the porthole and turned the corner and suddenly all of the torches went out. Ginny paused and looked around; she slowly made her way down the hallway. Suddenly a torch lit up and two figures stood in front of her. Ginny stopped in her tracks and watched the two figures. "Who's there?" Ginny asked.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." One figure said.

"It looks like we have a lost student." The other one said.

"And a Gryffindor!" The first said with glee.

"I said who are you?" Ginny said louder and with the little courage that she had left.

"And from that red hair I can only assume that it's the little Weasley girl." The second one said.

"But she's not little anymore. Oh no she's not." The first one said and stepped into the light. It was Crabbe and soon the other one stepped into the light too and of course it was Goyle.

"What do you two want?" Ginny growled. Now that she knew her attackers she was less scared, she was much smarter than both of them put together.

"We just want to have some fun." Crabbed smiled.

"Just let me pass." Ginny said walking forward. Crabbe pushed her against her shoulder until she hit the wall. "Let me go!" Ginny yelled and raised her wand, but suddenly her wand flew out of her hand and into Goyle's. _Damn non-verbal magic!_ Ginny still hasn't gotten the hang of that.

"Calm down my pretty, like I said we just want to have some fun." Crabbe curled his lips and smiled evilly Goyle chuckled in the background. Crabbe slid his hand up Ginny's arm. "Well don't we have nice soft skin?" He purred. Goyle came over and grabbed a handful of her hair and sniffed it.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Ginny yelled trying to struggle from Crabbe's hold.

"And a nice raspberry scent." Goyle chuckled letting go of her hair.

"How lucky are we? That's our favorite." Crabbe laughed without humor. His hand came up to her face and gently pet her cheek. "We are going to have a lot of fun." He growled, his eye narrowed and looked down at Ginny's cleavage. "Lots of fun." He smiled back up at her.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny yelled and spat in his face. Crabbe wiped the spit off with one hand and tightened his hold on Ginny's arm with his other. "Ouch!" Ginny plead.

"You are going to say more then just 'Ouch' when we are done with you." Crabbe growled. Ginny saw Goyle working on his pants and Crabbe's hand brushed the hem of Ginny's skirt.

"No." Ginny whispered. "No!" She yelled and started to struggle again.

"That's it, scream for me." Crabbe laughed.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" A male voice yelled and made all three of them jump. A tall man stood in the shadows, both Crabbe and Goyle smirk at the figure.

"Hey mate." Crabbe smiled.

"Are you going to join this time? First timers get first." Goyle smirked and looked at Ginny. Ginny thought that this man was going to be her savior but now she was panicking at the fact that he's just going to add to her suffering.

"Take your hands off of her." The figure said.

"No that's not how it works mate. Always keep a hold of her or she'll run away." Crabbe said shaking his head with a smile.

"Unless you're like me and enjoy the chase." Goyle said still looking at Ginny like she's a piece of meat.

"Take your filthy hands off of her now!" The figure yelled and finally stepped into the light. Ginny gasped as she saw that it was Draco. Both Crabbe and Goyle started to look scared and Crabbe finally let go of Ginny's arms. She was still frozen to the wall as Draco walked over to Goyle and held out his hand. "Her wand." He said with disgust, he still didn't look at Ginny. Goyle handed him her wand and Draco handed it back to her without looking at her. Both Crabbe and Goyle looked scare and slowly started to back away from him. "Now get out of my site!" Draco barked. They both nodded scared and started to walk quickly back towards the Slytherin dormitory, all of the torches suddenly became lit again. Draco turned to Ginny and his harden facial expression disappeared he held out his hand for her and she quickly grabbed it. They suddenly broke out into a brisk walk turning down hallways and corners. Ginny chould barley keep up and she could barley process what just happened.

"Wait! Wait! Draco." Ginny said out of breath. Draco stopped and turned to her. "Can we rest?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded his head. Ginny pulled his hand to the wall with her and she lend against it. For some reason she was afraid to let go of him, as if she did then Crabbe and Goyle would return and he would disappear.

"I'm so sorry about them." Draco finally said to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Ginny asked.

"It not a secret that they do that, it's usually a Slytherin girl and the girl usually wants it. They just like to act like that." Draco explained.

"So they weren't going to do it?" Ginny asked.

"I actually don't know. Pansy and Daphne Greengrass are their usual targets and they love it, I have no idea why they even thought to do it to you." Draco said and Ginny saw his other hand curl into a fist. _He actually cares about me? No, no way. Why would he?_ Ginny talked herself out of it.

"I'm ready." Ginny said standing up straight again. They continued much slower through the hallways and corners and didn't say anything. They turned another corner and there was a hallway straight ahead filled with students.

"Ok we're by the Hufflepuff dormitories, do you how to get back from here?" Draco turned to her and asked. "We don't have to meet today if you don't want to." Draco said shaking his head.

"Yes, I know how to get back." Ginny nodded her head and looked up at him. "And yes we will still meet, don't you think you can get out of it so easily." Ginny smiled, Draco smiled back at her. Ginny went on her tippy toes and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and let go of his hand and followed a group of students down the hall.

Draco watched Ginny walk down the hall and turned the corner. _She kissed me?_ Draco was dumbstruck. _It doesn't matter I need to go take some more important business._ Draco said angry. Draco turned on his heels and almost ran back to the Slytherin dormitories. Draco heard some giggling down the hall. Draco growled and raced down the hall and grabbed the first figure that he could and slammed it against the wall.

"Hey mate! What's eating you!" Goyle yelled as Draco held him up by his throat.

"Yeah Draco! Pansy said yes." Crabbe yelled behind him.

"Aww is Drakey a little jealous?" Pansy asked behind Draco.

"Shut-up all of you!" Draco yelled. "I don't want the two of you to ever! Ever! Touch Ginny again! Do you hear me!" Draco yelled into Goyle's face.

"Did you say Ginny?" Pansy said annoyed.

"Shut-up Pansy!" Draco yelled. "Do you two understand me?" Draco yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah mate!" Goyle yelled. Draco dropped Goyle down and walked away from them without saying anything else. Draco took a little detour around the castle trying to calm down. He passed a grandfather clock on the third level and saw that it was almost time for his tutoring with Ginny. He slowly walked up to his dorm not looking where he was going; he turned the corner and saw Ginny waiting outside of the porthole. He suddenly felt happy and was glad to see her. _She's just a conquest._ Draco repeated in his head and started to walk towards her.

Ginny walked up to the Head's dormitory, she was hoping that Draco was already there, this way she wouldn't have to listen to Hermione. She walked up to the porthole and knocked lightly. She didn't hear any footsteps so she knocked harder and again she didn't hear any noise. She stood outside of the porthole and waited for hopefully Draco to return first. She started to hear footsteps and she turned and saw Draco walking towards her with a smile. "Hermione isn't here?" He asked.

"No I don't think so, I knocked but no one came." Ginny shrugged.

"Squiggle foot." Draco said and the porthole opened. He let Ginny go in first and there Hermione was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hermione! Didn't you hear me knocking on the door?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no I heard it." Hermione said angry. Ginny took in a deep breath and stormed up the stairs to Draco's room. "Oh and Malfoy don't forget that we have to work on the dance so your studying is going to be cut short." Hermione said as she read.

"Yeah whatever." Draco grumbled and walked up the stairs. Ginny was sitting in her chair with her arms and legs crossed. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I fine." Ginny grumbled and flipped her book opened. Draco sat down next to her and watched as she flipped through them almost ripping the pages. "The thing is! I know exactly why their mad! For some reason they think that I'm a total idiot or something, like I can't take care of myself!" Ginny started to rant. Draco didn't say anything he usually would have pleasure in seeing someone flustered, but not Ginny he actually hated it. "Merlin!" Ginny yelled and then turned to Draco. "I'm sorry, for ranting." Ginny said and shook her head.

"No it's ok." Draco smiled and pulled the poor book from her hand. "Why don't we talk about something else." Draco said.

"Ok." Ginny sighed and smiled up at Draco. "What do you and Hermione need to talk about with the dance?" Ginny asked.

"Oh about the small stuff, like is there going to be a beginning dance, invitations, and charming a few things." Draco explained. "I think tonight is the dancing thing." Draco grumbled.

"You don't like dancing?" Ginny asked. Draco turned and stared at the fire.

"Ummm…I don't know how to do it." Draco whispered.

"You mean you don't know how to do the dance?" Ginny said shocked.

"No I do." Draco said turning back to her. "I just don't know how to do the intro dance." Draco shrugged shyly.

"Do you want me to show you?" Ginny asked standing up. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ummm…right now?" He asked.

"Well there isn't another time that we can be together without on lookers and you're ahead on your studies." Ginny explained.

"Ok?" Draco said and stood up. Ginny pulled him to the middle of the room and held up her hands. Draco placed his one hand on Ginny's waist and the other took her hand into his.

"Alright now you will always take the first step forward." Ginny said. "You will take two steps forward." She added. Draco took two steps forward and stopped. "Alright now you will always go two steps to your right." Ginny said and Draco took two steps to the right. "And you will always take two steps back and then two steps to the left." Ginny instructed. Draco did as he was told and stopped. "Alright now pick me up from my waist and spin me around counter clockwise and stop to your right." Ginny said.

"Wait I have to pick you up?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm not that heavy." Ginny giggled.

"No it wasn't that." Draco laughed.

"Just pick me up." Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco smiled and lifted Ginny up and spun her around. "And repeat." Ginny smiled as Draco put her back down. Draco started to dance again, but much more smoothly. "Good! You see you're a natural." Ginny giggled as they danced.

"Thanks." Draco grinned.

"So have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" Ginny asked. Draco looked shocked at the question and that's when Ginny felt her face get hot. "I was just wondering, some small talk you know." Ginny added as Draco picked her up again and spun her.

"I haven't asked anyone, but I got a few inquiries." Draco smirked to himself.

"Of course I guess that was a dumb question." Ginny smirked too.

"And what about you? Probably a lot." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Not so much." Ginny laughed.

"They're probably scared, girls have more nerves than boys." Draco explained.

"Thanks." Ginny giggled and suddenly they stopped dancing. "You're a fast learner." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." Draco smiled. "Are you ok…from before?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess as long as I have my knight in shining green and silver then I'll be fine." Ginny smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't think that you will need me anymore." Draco said and touched a lock of her hair.

"Did you do something?" Ginny asked and cocked her head.

"I might have spoken some aggressive words." Draco shrugged.

"And all for the little Weaslette." Ginny grinned. Draco's face went to shock. "What you didn't think that I knew my little nickname?" Ginny laughed.

"I just thought that you hated it." Draco smiled.

"I guess it all depends on who says it and how it's said." Ginny shrugged.

"Does that mean I can call you Weaslette?" Draco asked.

"I never said that." Ginny shook her head standing a little on her tippy toes.

"Tell me when I can." Draco said leaning in and their lips touched lightly. Draco's lips were firm, but very soft at the same time. Ginny slowly started to kiss back and slid her hand from Draco's shoulder and wrapped it around his neck and brought him closer to her. Draco pulled her waist closer to him and deepened their kiss. _Merlin! Am I kissing Draco Malfoy! What the hell has gotten into me? First Blaise! Now Draco!_ Ginny panicked in her head.

"Malfoy! Are you done yet!" Hermione knocked from the other side of the door and both Draco and Ginny jumped. They both looked at the door and then back at each other. "Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah alright!" Draco yelled back. They were still in both of each other's arms and Draco looked down at her and smirked warmly. He brushed through her hair and she smiled back at him. Suddenly they heard the click of the lock and the turn of the knob. They both jump out of each other's arms by the time the door opened. "Merlin Granger haven't you heard of privacy?" Draco drawled. Ginny walked over to the table and started to pick up her books.

"What were you two doing?" Hermione asked a little annoyed looking around the room.

"Studying, Hermione what did you think we were doing?" Ginny snapped as she held her books.

"Well sorry for ruining your fun, but Malfoy we need to do this now." Hermione said and walked out the door. Draco looked at Ginny and Ginny stared back, she had no idea what any of this meant.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said a little nervously.

"Yeah." Draco smiled and Ginny smiled back before she walked out of his room and down to the commons. She walked pass Hermione and neither of them said anything to one another.

A/N: So it really was a little hard for me to do the whole different POV in the same fic. Tell me if it was good or should I go back to two different chapters for each POV. Please review!


	4. Which to Choose

A/N: I'm glad that I did a good job on the different POV's I think I might just be omniscient from now on though and just put in their little head notes.

Since their kiss, Ginny and Draco haven't brought it up, they have just been studying and joking around. They never really talked about anything important like friends or family and if they did then they would say "my brother" or "my father" they never put names to them. Draco walked into his room and found Ginny sitting on the couch, a place where she never has ever sat before.

"Comfy?" Draco asked closing the door. Ginny turned around and smiled at him.

"Sorry for just walking in, but Hermione was down there and we still aren't talking." Ginny explained.

"It's cool, don't worry." Draco said shaking his head and threw his quidditch broom and boots into the corner.

"So I have a question for you." Ginny said changing her position on the couch so that she was facing him.

"And what is that?" Draco asked pulling his shirt over his head. Ginny paused for a minute and just watched as Draco's shirt went over his head. She had seen him do this every Saturday and every time she still had to pause and watch his abs and chest muscles flex. "Ginny?" Draco asked pulling his shirt off.

"Well, ummm how's the dance planning going?" Ginny asked getting shaken out of her daze

"Did Lavender ask you to ask Hermione?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah so that's why I'm asking you." Ginny said and turned back to the fire, she knew what Draco was about to do and even though she would like to watch she resisted. She heard Draco chuckle behind her and then his pants hit the floor. "Well?" Ginny said still not looking back at him.

"Well it's good that you said no to Dean Thomas." Draco said and walked to the edge of the couch in his towel.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow and facing Draco, like always she kept her eyes on his face.

"Because we're going to leave it to fate on who's your date." Draco smiled and headed towards the door.

"What does that mean?" Ginny called to him.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Draco just waved his hand towards Ginny and left the room. Ginny laid down on the couch and closed her eyes as she waited. There was a knock at the door and Ginny got up and answered it.

"Oh! Is Draco here?" Hermione asked surprised to see Ginny.

"No he's taking a shower." Ginny said nonchalantly, she didn't want to fight with Hermione or the others but she just wished that they would stop treating her like a child.

"Alright tell him that I need to talk to him." Hermione said a little shyly and turned around and went down the stairs. Ginny closed the door and went back to the couch and flopped down. She heard the door open a few minutes later, but she didn't look up.

"Hermione said that she needed to talk to you." Ginny said looking through one of Draco's quidditch magazines.

"Yeah she said something about that." Draco said walking over to his wardrobe.

"So are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" Ginny asked and turned around to face him, that was a mistake. Draco was in nothing but his boxers, Ginny had seen him in them before but she actively tried not to find herself looking at him in them again. Ginny knew that she was blushing but she kept her eyes on Draco's face, which had his smirk on it. "Well?" She asked. Draco smiled and slid his legs in a pair of black slacks.

"Granger, some prefects, and I are thinking up a different way of choosing people's date. So just tell Lavender that and the rest of Hogwarts will know not to ask for dates because that will be done for them." Draco explained and walked over to the couch and sat down really close to Ginny he was practically sitting on her lap. He had a light blue shirt in his hand, he threw it over his head and lend back against the back of the couch.

"Ok?" Ginny said very confused.

"I wish that I could elaborate but we still don't know how it's going to happen, but we do know that asking a date will not be needed." Draco smiled at her.

"Alright." Ginny laughed.

"You know, for someone who wears a skirt everyday for classes you would think that you wouldn't wear them on the weekends." Draco said pointing to Ginny's green skirt. Ginny crossed her legs and rubbed it slightly against Draco's leg mostly on accident but not totally.

"That's because I came here." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Draco smiled.

"You keep your room so hot! The fire is always blazing and your windows are always closed. I'm always hot even when I'm in a skirt, I don't want to know how if feels with pants on." Ginny explained.

"Oh. I like the heat." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "So are we going to actually study today?" He asked.

"Draco you're three chapters ahead of your class." Ginny laughed and lend her head against her hand that rested on the back of the couch.

"Good." Draco smiled.

"So I have another question for you." Ginny said taking in a deep breath. Draco laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yes?" Draco said resting his hands behind his head.

"When are you going to kiss me again?" Ginny asked bluntly. Draco's eyes popped opened and he slowly turned his head towards Ginny, which closed the little gap that was between them.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Draco asked a little confused, Ginny could tell that the question really through him off. _Is she serious?_ Draco thought.

"Well the first time wasn't so horrible." Ginny smiled a bit, she had no idea where she got this sudden rush of courage but she went with it. _God I hope the answer is yes._ Ginny thought to herself.

"Well you kind of ran off the last time, so I figured that it was a one time thing." Draco said slowly still pretty confused. _She's totally serious!_ Draco said to himself shocked.

"That's because Hermione was waiting for you and if I stayed longer than she defiantly would have suspected something." Ginny explained.

"You didn't bring it up any other time." Draco said.

"I just did." Ginny pointed out. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Ginny shrugged. _Ok obviously he doesn't want to._ Ginny wanted to kick herself for even asking.

"No!" Draco almost yelled, which made Ginny laugh._ That's a good sign._ Ginny smiled to herself. "I mean, no. It's just you caught me off guard." Draco explained and turned his body towards her. "You're a bit pushy. Do you know that?" Draco smirked.

"I've only been recently." Ginny winked.

"I like it." Draco smiled and lend in and kissed her. _Finally!_ Ginny screamed in her head. His lips were soft like last time, Draco ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him. A rush of raspberry scent filled Draco's nose and Draco almost jumped Ginny right there, but he calmed himself down. Ginny had trouble holding back a moan that wanted just to burst out. Draco placed his other hand on Ginny's waist and pulled her waist towards him and deepened their kiss. Ginny wrapped one hand around Draco's neck and her other hand slid up and down his chest. _Merlin! I just want to touch her all over._ Draco thought. Draco lightly licked Ginny's bottom lip hoping to get access. Ginny slowly parted her lips and Draco slipped his tongue into hers and that was when Ginny couldn't hold back her moan anymore and it slipped out and into Draco's mouth. _That was a good sign._ Draco smiled to himself. _Merlin, she taste so amazing._ Draco himself almost moaned. Draco smiled within their kiss and ran his hand down Ginny's waist and along her leg. He pulled the back of her knee and brought her leg over his lap and had her straddle him. Ginny giggled as Draco pulled her over and nibbled on his bottom lip. Draco let out a little growl from the back of his throat and slid his hand up Ginny's skirt and grabbed her butt.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. Both Ginny and Draco jumped and looked towards the door.

"What?" Draco yelled back and smiled up at Ginny. Ginny smiled back and bit her bottom lip.

"You have a guest." Hermione yelled back. Ginny looked at Draco and Draco looked confused back at her.

"Who is it?" Draco yelled back.

"Zabini." Hermione yelled and Ginny could hear the disgust in her voice. _Fuck! Blaise! I totally forgot about him!_ Ginny said in her head.

"Tell him-." Draco started.

"I'm not your owl!" Hermione screamed. Draco sighed angry and Ginny slid off of his lap.

"I'll be back." Draco whispered to Ginny and kissed her lightly. Draco got up and opened his door, Blaise stood there with a wide grin.

"Drake!" Blaise smiled.

"Blaise." Draco sighed.

"I hate to bug you during your…studies." Blaise said walking pass Draco and into his room. "Hello Ginny." Blaise beamed at her on the couch.

"Hi Blaise." Ginny smiled but notice the glare that the back of Blaise's head got from Draco. Blaise turned back to Draco with a little smirk.

"Things going well?" Blaise asked looking around the room like he had never been there and landed his eyes on Ginny again.

"They were." Draco sighed angry. "What are you doing here Blaise?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be able to make our next quidditch practice." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and shifted his weight.

"I have other previous plans." Blaise said nonchalantly again.

"Which are more important than our practice?" Draco asked.

"A little bit, plus I planned them before you made this quick practice." Blaise explained.

"Fine, but then that means that we will have our own practice to make up for it during the week." Draco drawled.

"That's fine." Blaise nodded his head. "I'll see you later." Blaise said and walked pass Draco.

"Don't you mean in like 10 minutes for dinner?" Draco asked looking at his wall clock.

"Nope I'm not going." Blaise said shaking his head. "I'll see you later tonight Ginny." Blaise said over Draco's shoulder. Ginny's heart stopped, _Shit! We have a date tonight? I totally forgot! When did we make it? What are we going to do? Fuck!_ So many thing raced through Ginny's head within seconds.

"Ummm…yeah." Ginny said and smiled awkwardly. Draco closed the door and turned back to Ginny.

"You have a date tonight." Draco said, he wanted it to be a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah I guess I do." Ginny said a little awkwardly again.

"You guess?" Draco said and crossed his arms again.

"Well, I don't really remember us making it." Ginny said honestly.

"So many dates that you can't keep them straight?" Draco asked a little annoyed.

"Draco it's not like that, I seriously don't even remember making this date. The last time that I talked to Blaise was after our first date and he said that we should do this again." Ginny explained. Draco walked over to the edge of his desk and lend back on it with his arms still crossed. _I can't believe that she's playing me! It's suppose to be me playing her!_ Draco said angrily to himself.

"Draco it's not that big of a deal, it not like either of us are in a monogamist relationship. I'm just dating him." Ginny said getting a little defensive. _What's up with him? It's not like he's my boyfriend. I mean yes this would be my first time hooking up with someone while dating someone else, but seriously it's not like Draco has any right to me._ Ginny ranted in her head.

"Does he know that?" Draco asked feeling a little better knowing that she's not taking Blaise seriously.

"Well I guess not. But that will be my conversation starter tonight." Ginny said standing up and picked up her book from the table.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Draco asked as she walked towards him.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. I don't work on Sundays." Ginny huffed as she was about to pass him. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Maybe I need more studying." Draco almost growled as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I don't work on Sundays." Ginny repeated, she was still a little mad. Draco lend down and kissed her lightly. Ginny pulled away and glared at him. "I don't work on Sundays." She repeated again, he slowly pulled her book out of her hands and lend in again and kissed her deeper and pulled her into him more.

"I really think I need more study time." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. Ginny just stood there while Draco kissed her neck lightly. She was trying to stand her ground. She didn't want him to think that he had any control over her. Draco kissed up and down Ginny's neck as he kissed down to her collarbone he lightly thrusted his hips into hers' and her heard a slight purr escape her lips and he knew that she was his.

"When is your quidditch practice?" Ginny whispered. Draco smiled and tucked some of her hair back behind her ear.

"2-4." He whispered.

"You better be here at 4." Ginny growled and snatched her book back and pulled out of his arms and walked to his door and left.

Ginny walked down the stairs and Hermione watched her from the couch. "What?" Ginny asked and stopped and faced her.

"I didn't say anything." Hermione shook her head and went back to reading her book.

"No but you are thinking something so just tell me already?" Ginny snapped.

"So how awkward was it to be in a room with both Draco and Blaise?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book.

"Not awkward at all. Why should it be?" Ginny lied, it was actually very awkward since she could totally feel the tension between the two friends.

"Well your dating one while doing whatever with the other." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginny it's not hard to see that both Draco and you have some kind of attraction towards one another. I have ears I do hear giggling going on up there." Hermione said finally looking up from her book.

"Oh right I forgot I'm supposed to hate him because you three do! How dumb am I?" Ginny pretended to laugh. "So I should cut out the joking around and small talk with him while I'm stuck in his room for two hours. Awkward silence is totally better!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny I didn't say that." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Oh yes you did! Because you heard actual laughter and giggles coming from his room while I was there. That just means that I'm fucking him right. Little Ginny Weasley can't take care of herself, she needs the Golden Trio to be right there besides her at all times!" Ginny ranted on and stormed to the porthole and left before Hermione could say anything else.

Ginny knew that Hermione was right about a few things like dating friends, but she was certainly not screwing Draco or Blaise and she really wasn't planning doing it with either one of them. Now she had to go back to her dorm and change for a date that she didn't even know that she had. "Flying Monkeys." Ginny said and the porthole swung open.

"Ginny! There you are!" Lavender smiled as Ginny walked into the dorm room.

"Were you looking for me?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, you still haven't told me about Blaise." Lavender smiled and flopped onto the bed.

"Well I have a lot more to talk to you about." Ginny smiled and walked to her wardrobe. Lavender's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh really?" She smiled. "Please tell me!" She added.

"Well you know that I'm tutoring Draco right?" Ginny asked looking through her clothes.

"He's Draco now?" Lavender smirked.

"Yeah." Ginny blushed but she was glad that Lavender couldn't see it. "Anyway he's really nice and I've been thinking that he's cute and stuff." Ginny skipped the details.

"Well it's about time! I swear that you were the only girl in this school who didn't think that he was hot!" Lavender laughed.

"Right anyway, I figured that he wouldn't be interested in me so I went on the date with Blaise." Ginny continued and took out a pair of black skinny jeans. "Blaise was very sweet and funny and charming. We ending up snogging." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to see Lavender's face. Lavender's jaw dropped and then a smile crept across it.

"Ginny Weasley!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She yelled.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. Anyway Ron and the Trio found out and they got pissed at me and Hermione hates the idea of me tutoring Draco." Ginny said.

"Why does she hate it? It's not like the library is so romantic." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Well, we don't study there." Ginny said pulling a long light blue oversized shirt. "We study in his room." She added and waited for Lavender's wrath.

"Merlin Ginny! You don't tell me anything!" Lavender yelled.

"I know, but I figured that if a lot of people knew then most people would start to think what Hermione's thinking now." Ginny explained.

"What is she thinking?" Lavender asked.

"She says that she hears laughter and giggling so we must be screwing around." Ginny said angry.

"Well is she crazy?" Lavender asked.

"Well no, she's not that far off." Ginny said hiding her face.

"WHAT!" Lavender yelled and jumped off of Ginny's bed. "Ginny! Are you fucking Draco?" She asked excited.

"No of course not Lavender!" Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to her mirror. Ginny heard a groan coming from behind her. "Do you want me to?" Ginny laughed.

"Well I actually if I wanted it my way, I would be screwing him." Lavender laughed.

"Lavender." Ginny almost hissed. "What I am saying is that we snogged too." Ginny smiled.

"Merlin Ginny! And where are you going now?" Lavender asked looking Ginny up and down.

"Yeah that was a awkward situation. Draco I were snogging when Blaise came." Ginny said.

"He caught you two snogging?" Lavender gasped.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "Hermione called up and told Draco and then we stopped and he let Blaise in. It was very awkward only because I think Blaise is jealous or threatened by Draco they were being really weird towards each other." Ginny explained.

"Well shouldn't Blaise be threatened by Draco?" Lavender asked.

"Well only if we were going out, but we're not. We're just dating we never stated what we can or can't do. And that's what I'm going to tell him tonight." Ginny explained and put a little lip gloss on.

"He my not like that." Lavender warned her.

"I know but seriously I'm not his girlfriend and guys do this all the time to girls. I mean look at what Colin did to you with Padma." Ginny pointed out.

"True." Lavender nodded her head. "Have fun tonight." She called as Ginny walked to the door.

"Thanks I might need it." Ginny smiled and waved good-bye. Ginny walked down the stairs and Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Ron did a double take when he saw her.

"And where are you going?" He asked standing up, Harry turned around too.

"On a date." Ginny snapped.

"With Zabini again?" Harry snorted.

"As a matter of fact yes." Ginny huffed and walked out of the porthole.

A/N: Hope you like it! Please Review…Oh and he's a mini clip of the next chapter…nothing big but it's something. Oh and I'm excited to see HARRY POTTER Tomorrow! I hope you all get to see it!

"You can't be serious!" Ginny laughed.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"You don't like the Weird Sisters!" Ginny said shocked.

"Their whatever." Draco shrugged.


	5. Hot and Steamy

A/N: Warning! This chapter has a lemon in it! Enjoy!

Ginny stepped out of the porthole and Blaise's back was towards her, he slowly turned around and smiled at her. "As beautiful as always." He joked.

Ginny giggled "Thank you." She smiled and they started to head towards the Divination tower again.

"We're not having dinner. Are we?" Ginny asked. "I only asked because I already ate." She lied.

"What? No of course not, we're going to fly." He winked at her. The hallways were still busy with students since dinner was just let out a half an hour ago. A first year Slytherin walked straight up to them and stood in their way.

"Yes?" Blaise almost growled.

"I was told to give this to you." The first year almost stuttered and handed a folded up parchment to Ginny. Ginny looked confused but took it anyway and the first year ran off. Ginny opened it and read what it said.

_If for any reason your date is cut short, meet me at the quidditch pitch._

_~D_

Ginny smiled when she saw the silky handwriting and she recognized it immediately even before she read whom it was from.

"Who is it from?" Blaise asked suspiciously. Ginny looked back up at him and smiled weakly.

"Oh it's from Lavender, she threatened to hex the first year if he didn't give me the note." Ginny lied quickly.

"Oh what did she say?" Blaise asked relaxing a bit.

"She told me to behave myself." Ginny winked. Blaise smile widen and they walked up to the tower and stood by the window.

"_Accio Broom._" Blaise said. His broom came zooming through the window and he caught it before it hit him in the face. Ginny giggled and Blaise looked at her. "My broom likes to go a little too fast." He smiled.

"_Accio Broom._" Ginny said and her broom zoomed up to the window but then floated into her hands lightly. "My broom likes to go a little slower when it's needed." Ginny smiled. Blaise was about to hop on his broom when Ginny grabbed his arm. "Can we talk?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Blaise smiled and waved his wand. The same couch from last time appeared in the exact same spot as before and Blaise flopped down on it and patted a spot next to him. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes but plopped down next to him, a little farther than Blaise probably wanted. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked and scooted a little closer to her.

"Well about what happened earlier today." Ginny said plainly. "In Draco's room." Ginny added incase he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What about it?" Blaise said narrowing his eyes.

"What's wrong between you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked sourly.

"I mean you two are acting like you hate each other." Ginny explained.

"We don't hate each other." Blaise laughed. "We…it's a guy thing." Blaise finally said.

"A guy thing?" Ginny said and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah." Blaise smiled. "Plus I don't know why you even put up with him." Blaise added. "He's my best mate and all, but some of his requests are pretty ridiculous." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"He forces you to study with him in his room?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't deal with it." He shook his head.

"It's whatever." Ginny laughed. "He's really not forcing me anymore, it's actually nice to have the privacy." Ginny explained. _Shit! That was probably the wrong thing to say._ Ginny thought when she saw the look on Blaise's face.

"And why would you need privacy?" Blaise asked narrowing his eyes again.

"I mean…well." Ginny was trying to collect her thoughts. _Wait! I don't have to explain myself to him; he's not my boyfriend or anything._ Ginny realized. "That's something beyond the point." Ginny finally said.

"Am I not supposed to find out?" Blaise asked throwing some venom around.

"No. I don't care if you know, but it really doesn't concern you anyway." Ginny tried to say as nicely as she could. _Seriously I need to get this idea of him being able to control me out of his head now._ Ginny thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked.

"We're not in a monogamist relationship Blaise, I can date other people." Ginny explained holding back her temper.

"So you and Draco are dating now?" Blaise said standing up slowly and walked over to the window.

"No, this has nothing to do with Draco. This has to do with the fact that we're not going out so whither I'm going on dates with you, Dean, Cormac, or even Draco you don't have the right to get all pissy with me." Ginny said standing up too.

"If that's what you really want." Blaise growled not looking at Ginny.

"It is." Ginny nodded her head.

"So can I do the same?" Blaise asked turning around finally with his arms crossed.

"What?" Ginny was a little shock.

"Can I date other people too?" He asked he raised an eyebrow and waited for her response.

"Of course Blaise, that's the point of having a non monogamist relationship." Ginny smiled a little. "I'm not your girlfriend, you can do whatever you want. If you want to ask me out again that's fine. Or if you want to as Lavender or Daphne that's fine too." Ginny tried to explain.

"Fine then." Blaise shrugged and made the couch disappeared.

"Are you mad now? I mean did you want more from this?" Ginny asked point to him and then her.

"No, this is fine." Blaise let a smile creep onto his face and uncrossed his arms.

"Ok good, do you want to go?" Ginny asked pointing to the window.

"Nah, I don't feel like flying anymore. Sorry for cutting this a bit short" Blaise said.

"No it's fine. Really." Ginny assured him. Blaise's' smile then quickly disappeared and he turned towards the door.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the Gryffindor's tower?" Blaise drawled turning around slowly.

"No I think that I'm going to go for a little ride." Ginny said walking to the window with her broom.

"Have fun." Blaise grumbled and left. Ginny walked over and locked the door and walked back to the window and took in a deep breath. She hopped onto her broom and zoomed off into the night. It wasn't that cold out and the fresh air seemed to lighten her mood even more then it already was. _Gin, you do realize that you're getting excited to see that pompous, arrogant, jerk, Malfoy right? Yes, but he's sexy, charming, and an amazing kisser too!_ Ginny told herself. Ginny didn't go straight to the quidditch pitch; she didn't want Draco to know how short her date really was. She flew over the castle a couple of times and then down by the lake. The night was so beautiful. The moon was a bright crescent shape and the star twinkled cheerfully. Ginny slowed down and hovered over the forbidden forest as she just looked up in the sky and watch the stars.

"This isn't the quidditch pitch, but I guess it's close enough." A voice said behind Ginny. She turned and Draco was slowly floating towards her looking up at the stars too.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Ginny shrugged.

"For a good hour and half." Draco grinned and looked at her.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"I saw you flying around the castle and then down by the lake." Draco explained. _I wonder why their date didn't last long?_ Draco thought.

"Oh, well I just wanted to fly on my own for a bit." Ginny lied.

"Why do I find that to be a lie?" Draco smiled.

"Whatever." Ginny said in a huff and zoom down to the quidditch stadium, she was still a little mad that he coned her into giving up her Sunday because he wanted to snog, even though she wanted to.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked as he landed. "Did Blaise break up with you?" He teased.

"Shut-up Draco! And he couldn't break up with me considering we were never going out." Ginny snapped and marched behind a tree. _Man, Blaise must have done something to make her so mad, maybe I can work with that for my advantage. Plus she was pretty hot when she was mad._ Draco smiled to himself.

"Well something happened to make you get so angry." Draco smirked and walked towards her after leaning his broom against a different tree.

"That's none of your business." Ginny said angry. _Why does he want to know so much about my personal life? Why do both him and Blaise try to act like they care so much! It's driving me crazy!_ Ginny screamed in her head.

"Did he not care for the note that I sent you?" Draco asked and popped his head a round the tree that Ginny was leaning against. Ginny turned her head from him with a huff. _Why does he have to be so cute! I can barely stay made at him!_ Ginny was getting so furious.

"No it had nothing to do with that. I lied and told him that it was from Lavender." Ginny told him getting less angry.

"Was he not that happy to find out that you didn't want a monogamist relationship?" Draco asked leaning against the same tree that Ginny was leaning on.

"No he didn't care." Ginny sighed. _I got her right where I want her, now is when I make the move._ Draco smiled. Draco slid over next to her and put an arm up next to her head and lend in.

"So what's the problem then?" He purred into her ear. That was Ginny's breaking point. Any trace of anger that she had for him just melted away and all that she wanted to do was to snog him. _She's putty within his hands._ Draco said to himself. Ginny turned her head towards him, their lips were just inches away. She looked into his silvery eyes and she gave into her temptation. She closed the gasp between their lips. His lips were cold from the night air, but he didn't wrap his arms around her waist or pulled her into him, like he usually did. _Why isn't he pulling her into him? Why doesn't he seem to want to kiss me back? _Ginny pulled back and the fire was back into her eyes and just like that, she was mad at him again. Ginny tried to push him away from her, but he didn't budge an inch. "And what was that love tap for?" Draco smirked sliding his hand around her tiny waist.

"Why did you even want to meet me here?" Ginny hissed trying to wiggle out of his hand. _This was much easier than I thought. Blaise is totally going down._ Draco laughed in his head.

"You know you're really cute when you're mad." Draco whispered lightly rubbing his lips against hers'. "Hot even." He added and lightly licked her lips and pulled away a little. Ginny's eyes kept their fiery glare, but in the inside she was totally his. _So this is why he's the bloody Sex God, because he's so damn good with his words._ Ginny said to herself.

"You didn't answer my question." Ginny whispered, it sounded much more forceful in her head and she kind of wanted to kick herself for saying it in such a weak tone.

"Because I didn't want to wait for tomorrow." Draco whispered and captured her lips and pushed her against the tree. This was what Ginny was waiting so impatiently for, she wanted to feel his rough kisses against her lips and his strong arms clutching her against him. Ginny let out a soft moan as Draco forced his tongue into her mouth. _If he thinks that he can play games with me, then he has another thing coming._ Ginny growled in her head. She roughly pushed him off of her, but this time he actually did stumble back a little. _Did she just reject me?_ Draco almost growled in his head. "Did you—" Draco started to growl.

"Shut-up and follow me." Ginny said seductively and walked off behind the stadium. Draco growled but did follow her. _Oh no! I'm the one with the control tonight._ He told himself. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the closest tree.

"I'm not one to follow directions." Draco said roughly grabbed her waist and pushed himself against her. He used his fingers on his other hand to run them up and down Ginny's arm. Ginny actually hoped that he would be rough with her, it kind of turned her on since all of the other guys that she had been with usually took things slow. Draco started to kiss down her neck as Ginny wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled at his shirt. _Gin you are defiantly going to get yourself in trouble._ Ginny said to herself. "Why don't we go back to my dorm?" Draco growled into her ear. _I told you so._ Ginny taunted herself.

"I don't know." Ginny said and let out a small moan as Draco nibbled onto her neck.

"Why not?" He purred.

"I think that I should go." Ginny breathed, but not even she believed herself.

"You don't sound like you want to go." Draco nuzzled her neck and licked her earlobe.

"I don't." Ginny moaned. _Fuck! Why did you say that out loud?_ Ginny yelled in her head.

"Then why don't we go back to my dorm?" Draco asked lightly kissing her lips.

"Why don't we save something for tomorrow." Ginny said trying to push him away again, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sure that we'll have plenty to do tomorrow." Draco growled and grabbed her butt.

"Well then you wouldn't mind to wait until then." Ginny smiled and lean in against him, pushing him off of her a little and that's when she made her move and slipped pass him. _That little minks!_ Draco smiled. "Until tomorrow." Ginny winked and backed away from him slowly. "_Accio Broom_." Ginny said and her broom came flying towards her and she jumped on it giggling. "4 O'clock! And don't be late!" Ginny yelled back at him.

She landed back into the divination tower and walked back to Gryffindor smiling to herself._ That was a very close one._ Ginny sighed to herself. "Chocolate Eye of Newt." Ginny said and the porthole opened. Lavender was sitting on the couch in the common room and her head snapped towards the porthole when she heard it close. Her eyes light up and she jumped off of the couch and ran towards Ginny.

"Oh Merlin Ginny! You have to tell me everything!" Lavender yelled. Ginny looked over on the other side of the common room and she saw Ron and Harry crane their necks so they could over hear her.

"Let's talk up in the dorm." Ginny said loud enough for them to hear. Lavender closed their dorm room door and jumped onto Ginny's bed beaming at her.

"Your hair looks a little tussled, does that mean it was good?" Lavender smiled.

"Well, yes and no." Ginny smiled and looked around the room, it seemed like the other girls were sleeping but she wasn't buying it. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and she wrote everything down.

"Ginny Weasley you better not be doing homework instead of telling me what's going on!" Lavender whispered with anger.

"Of course not Lav, I'm writing it down because I don't want eavesdroppers to hear." Ginny whispered pointing to the other girls in their beds and hopped on the bed with Lavender. Lavender looked over at them and nodded her head and smiled. Ginny handed over the parchment and Lavender snatched it out of her hands quickly. Ginny saw her expression turn from shock, to awe, to shock again, blushing, to totally shock again. She lowered the parchment and looked at Ginny totally shocked.

"Merlin!" Lavender whispered. "You little vixen, you." She added and smiled. "Are you really going to see him tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes I am…at least I think I am." Ginny said looking a little nervous.

"You better be!" Lavender almost yelled. "I mean its Draco bloody Malfoy!" Lavender whispered.

"I know! I know! But I feel like he might be expecting more." Ginny whispered.

"Oh! You mean." Lavender said raising both of her eyebrows subjectively.

"Yeah, and I don't want to just give it up. Knowing him that's all that he's looking for." Ginny explained.

"Well what do you expect?" Lavender asked. "I mean you told Blaise that you don't want a monogamist relationship, do you really think that Draco does?" Lavender asked doubtful.

"No, I don't want one really I don't. I just don't want to give it up so easily." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then don't, tease him a bit. Make him wait until he practically begging for you." Lavender smile wide.

"Do you think that I could do that?" Ginny asked.

"Why not? You've got him this far." Lavender shrugged.

"Well other girls are always after him, girls who are willing to give it up very easily." Ginny said. "What's stopping him from going after one of those girls when I don't give him what he wants?" She asked.

"Well, nothing. But he hasn't since you've come along, so just ride the wave while it's still going good." Lavender pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to change and got to bed." She said.

"Yeah I would too, you had an adventurous night." Lavender winked and hopped off her bed and climbed into her own.

Ginny heard Draco's door open and she popped her head up to see if it was really him. "Draco?" Ginny asked and saw Draco closing the door, he was all dirty as usual and he looked a bit tired.

"Hey just because you got here first doesn't mean I'm late." He panted. "It's 3:55." He said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I know." Ginny giggled and laid back down on the couch. She heard Draco undress and even though she desperately wanted to watch him, she didn't. _I wouldn't want to make his ego too big._ Ginny laughed to herself, she threw her legs up in the air and twirled them around waiting for Draco to leave to take a shower.

_Damnit! She's not wearing a skirt._ Draco noticed as he looked over and saw a dark wash pair of legs dancing in the air. "No skirt today?" He asked. Pulling down his pants.

"No, the castle is getting pretty cold, I try not to wear them anymore." Ginny smiled, she knew that Draco would complain to her later about that.

"Well, I'll be back." Draco said closing the door. Ginny popped her head back up and jumped off of the couch and locked the door.

"Merlin I hope this works." She said to herself out loud She hopped onto the edge of his bed and waited. Draco walked up the stairs and turned his doorknob, but it was locked. _What the? Is this a trick?_ Draco thought. He didn't have his wand with him and he looked around the common room to see if Hermione was around.

"Ginny?" Draco called.

"Draco?" Ginny called back.

"Did you lock my door?" He asked.

"Hold on." Ginny said sweetly. "_Alohomora_." He heard her say and the door unlocked. Draco walked in and Ginny was sitting on his bed not wearing much at all. She wore her school uniform, with some changes. Her skirt was much shorter, even shorter than Ginny kept it. Her vest and button up white shirt barley covered anything. Her midsection was showing and her full breasts were popping out while most of her bra was showing too.

"Fuck…me." He whispered and slowly closed the door.

"If you're luck." Ginny smiled twirling her wand between her fingers. _Dead kittens! Dead kittens! Dead puppies! Dead puppies!_ Draco kept repeating to himself, he didn't want her to see how much she just turned him on. Ginny pointed her wand at him and he was lifted up into the air and then slammed down onto one of his desk chairs. His arms were on the chair arms and they felt like they were being held down and so did his feet.

Ginny jumped for joy in the inside. She had been working on those non-verbal spells all morning. Not until 2 O'clock was she able to lift Lavender up and put her into a chair. She only bonded her arms and legs once and that was at 3:30.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Draco asked a bit scared. _What the hell was she thinking?_ Draco was totally shocked.

"That's Professor Weasley to you." Ginny said seductively. "And I'm here to administrate your exam." She said and uncrossed her legs and crossed the other. Draco's jaw almost dropped. When Ginny uncrossed her legs he had a full view shot of her panties, he wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or not but he didn't care. _Dead kittens! Dead kittens! Dead puppies! Dead puppies! This isn't working! Professor McGonagall naked! Finally!_ Draco panicked in his head. "Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you get them right then you shall be awarded with an article of my clothing will be taken off. If you get the question wrong then an article will be put back on." Ginny explained and Draco's jaw dropped again. "Shoes and socks are considered as one piece of clothing." She added with a wink. _She can't be serious! Merlin! She's totally serious! Merlin's beard she's so fucking sexy! Dead puppies!_ So many things raced through Draco's head. "Do you understand?" Ginny asked and raised an eyebrow. Draco didn't, couldn't, say anything he just nodded his head. "Good!" Ginny smiled and uncrossed her legs again and crossed the other. Draco knew that this time, she defiantly did that on purpose. She picked up her Muggle Studies book and flipped through the first few chapters. "Now. Where is gunpowder supposed to originate from?" Ginny asked looking up from her book. Draco paused. _Fuck! I know this! I know I know this!_ Draco yelled in his head. His eyes followed the lines of Ginny's body up and down and landed on her chest. _Merlin…_Draco's mind went completely blank. "Now Draco, I can only give you a certain amount of time. You have 3 more minutes." Ginny said sweetly.

"China!" Draco yelled out and looked up at Ginny to see if he was right. Ginny smiled sweetly.

"That's correct." Ginny said and kicked off her high heel shoes. "Next question." She said and flipped through her book again. "When was the first landing on the moon?" Ginny asked. That one was an easy one, since Draco just had an exam on that last week.

"1969." He smirked and waited to receive his reward.

"Very good." Ginny said with a smile. She lean down and slowly rolled her knee high sock down. Draco watched as she bent down, showing him her cleavage. She then uncrossed her legs and crossed the other and slowly rolled her other knee high sock down, again showing off her cleavage to him. She sat back up and dropped both of the socks to the ground with a wink._ Merlin, this girl is going to be the death of me._ Draco thought. "What Prime Minister said this, 'A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty'?" Ginny asked. That one was a hard one, Draco just couldn't think while he watched Ginny's chest rise up and down with her breathing. "Draco?" Ginny said.

"Ummm…" Draco stuttered. _A pessimist sees the difficulty…an optimist sees opportunity._ Draco repeated in his head. _The hell with it! I don't know!_ Draco yelled in his head.

"Winston Churchill?" Draco said, knowing that he was wrong.

"Correct." Ginny smiled and stood up and let her cloak fall to the floor. She turned around and her skirt was so short that it didn't even cover her butt. Her perfect ass, hung out waiting for Draco to grab it, even though he couldn't even move a finger. "Who created the telephone?" Ginny asked as she hopped back up onto the bed. Draco knew that he knew this one.

"Alexander Graham Bell!" Draco said quickly.

"Very good Draco." Ginny said a little impressed. "And since you got four in a row correct you get to choose the next item of clothing, it just can not be my shirt." Ginny explained. She slowly lifted her small little vest over her head and exposed more of her full breast and lacy red bra. She then turned to her book and flipped through more pages. _Ok what do I want her to take off next? Her shirt defiantly her shirt! No I can't do that!_ Draco racked his brain. "Give me the definition of an x-ray." Ginny said and placed her book down next to her.

"It's the way that muggles find out if there is a broken bone in their body or if there is something lodge in a place that they can not see. They use radiation to make this possible." Draco said slowly trying to think of the page that the definition was on in his book.

"That's close enough I suppose." Ginny nodded her head reading the true definition and turned back at him with a small smirk. "So what's your choice?" She asked. Draco stared at her, looking at each piece of clothing, even though there was only a hand full left. _Not her tie, that won't do anything. Maybe her skirt! That would be brilliant! Or her panties, I would love for her to cross her legs after that one. No, I have the perfect idea._ Draco fingered it out.

"Your bra." He said with a smirk. Ginny was shocked that he picked something so little, she would have thought that he would pick her skirt or at least her panties. She shrugged her shoulders and unclasped her bra. She slipped her arms into her shirt and did a little dance. The next thing that Draco knew she was slipping her bra out from one of her sleeves. "Hey you were supposed to take your shirt off and do that!" Draco protested. That's when Ginny understood why he choose the bra, he thought that he could get her to take two pieces of clothing off instead of one.

"I told you that my shirt wasn't coming off." Ginny giggled and let her bra fall to the floor.

"Well at least I know you're enjoying this as much as I am." Draco smirked looked at her chest. Ginny looked down and her nipples were hard and in his sauna for a room, there was no way that Ginny could blame it on the drafty castle.

"Well this would have been a bad idea if only one of us liked it." Ginny winked leaning forward and she watched his eyes drift towards her chest. "Lets get back to your studies." Ginny smiled leaning back. "Who invented the light bulb?" Ginny asked not even looking at her book. _Fuck! I should know this one too! I really, really, really should know this one!_ Draco yelled at himself. Ginny smiled at him and tussled her skirt a little. She watched as Draco's eyes ran up her legs and looked like he was trying to remove her skirt with his mind. "Draco?" Ginny said in a singsong way.

"Ummm…His first name is Thomas." Draco said and Ginny nodded her head and lifted her skirt up a little more. "Gods Ginny." Draco complained.

"Professor Weasley." She said.

"Professor Weasley, you are not making this easy." Draco complained.

"I just want to make sure that you have been paying attention to our tutoring session." Ginny said sweetly. Draco swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to rack his brain for what this bloody muggle's name was. "Draco." Ginny whispered.

"Edison?" Draco asked opening his eyes. Ginny smiled at him and hopped off the bed. She put one hand behind her back and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing matching red lace panties. "Gods Professor." Draco whispered.

"The next question is going to have 5 answers." Ginny said and pointed her wand to her shirt and it turned into its regular sized button shirt. "Every answer for each button." Ginny smiled pointing to her shirt's button. "Are you ready?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded his head and waited for the question. "Name 5 famous scientist." Ginny said plainly. "You can't use the ones that we said already and it doesn't matter what time period they are from." Ginny explained.

"Leonardo Di Vinci, Galileo, Sir Issac Newton, Albert Einstein…And." Draco said quickly. Ginny slowly started to unbutton her shirt from the bottom up, slowly showing her midsection again. Draco's eyes followed her hands as they went up, she skipped a button and unbutton the others. The one button she didn't undo was the one that would show him all of her breast.

"Draco." Ginny sung. Draco looked up at her face again and he almost started to panic, he couldn't think of another muggle scientist. "Think Draco. Think." Ginny whispered and bent down a little more.

"Can I have a hit?" Draco whined. Ginny smiled and licked her lips a little.

"Think female." Ginny whispered. "And radiation." She added getting very close to his lips with her own. "Think Draco." She whispered. Draco closed his eyes and cursed his stupid brain for quitting now.

"Marie Curie?" Draco whispered opening his eyes again. He looked into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and saw them smiling back at him. She hopped onto the bed again and slowly unbutton her last button, unleashing her big full breast. _Merlin she's bloody perfect!_ Draco thought. He spotted his wand on the bed up by his pillows and he knew what he was going to do. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and dropped the shirt to the floor. She hopped back down and Draco watched as her chest bounced. She smiled at his dumbfound face and turned back around to pick up her book. Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a warm mouth against her neck. "You know you should never leave a wizards wand out in the open." Draco growled and dropped his wand onto the bed. "Especially when that wizard knows non-verbal spells." He added and kissed down her neck as he pushed himself against her butt. A hand ran up Ginny's stomach and grabbed one of her breast cause a low moan to escape Ginny's mouth. "You are a very, very naughty little girl." Draco growled and bit her earlobe.

"Draco." Ginny moaned. She felt Draco smile against her neck and he spun her around to face him. He looked her up and down, rubbing his hands all over her and picked her up by her butt and placed her back on the bed. Draco pushed her back onto the bed and slowly kissed her stomach all the way up to one of her breast and took it into his mouth and his hand kneaded the other. "Draco." Ginny breathed again as Draco flicked her nipple with his tongue and pinched her other nipple with his hand. _Blaise is going to be so pissed._ Draco smiled to himself. Draco pulled away from her breast and kissed up to her lips pressing his hips into hers. Ginny could feel his hard member against her thigh and it made her so wet. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth and slid his hand down her waist slowly bringing her panties down with them. "I don't think so." Ginny smiled pushing his hand away from her panties.

"And why is that?" Draco growled trying again. _She has to be kidding._ Draco laughed to himself.

"It's just no." Ginny smiled and rolled him off of her. _I'm defiantly going to make him beg._ Ginny laughed to herself.

"Fine." Draco smiled evilly and sat up. Ginny sat up on her elbows and grinned at him. "If I can't pull them down, then I'll just go in them." He growled and slid his hand up her leg. His finger ran up and down her slit making Ginny gasp and hung her head back. "It's my time to tease." He growled into her ear and slipped two fingers under her panties and played with her clit. Ginny grabbed a handful of the sheets and gasped again. Draco smiled as she closed her eyes and he slipped his two fingers into her. _My god she's so tight!_ Draco moaned in his head. _I can't wait to get into her._ Draco grabbed a handful of the sheets himself just to stop himself from touching himself. Ginny arched her back as Draco quickened his pace.

"Draco!" Ginny panted.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Yes! Draco! Yes." Ginny moaned pulling the sheets up. Draco smirked and played with her clit while he quickened his pace even more. Draco felt her tighten around his fingers and watched as she bit down on her bottom lip, stopping her from screaming. Draco smiled as he watched Ginny come to her climax, arching her back and scratching at the bed sheets. Draco pulled his fingers out and watched as Ginny panted and tried to catch her breath. Draco lean down to Ginny's ear and lightly bit her neck.

"That's for teasing me." He whispered huskily. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Is that all that you're going to do?" She whispered, this time Draco laughed and grind against her.

"Are you looking for more?" He asked grabbing one of her breast again and slid his other hand down her side.

"Do you think you can give me more?" Ginny joked and pushed Draco's hand away from her panties again.

"This little game that you are playing is getting a little tiring." Draco said and slammed her against his headboard. He held her hands up against the wood as they kissed roughly. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his erection against her even more. _Merlin how does she turn me on so much?_ Draco asked himself. _No other girl actually has done anything like this. It was usually some smooth talking and then they were in his bed. But he wants to be in her, he needed to be in her right now!_ Draco thought. "You're such a fucking tease." He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist and trying to pull her panties down again. Ginny giggled and pushed his hand away again. _I wished that she would stop playing with me!_ Draco whined. "Ginny!" Draco growled as he grabbed her waist again.

"Ouch!" Ginny yelled. _Oh Merlin! I hurt her! How could I? What did I do?_ Draco started to panic. The very idea of his hurting Ginny actually made him worry.

"What happened?" Draco asked in almost a panic, he was a little mad that he showed his feelings.

"You burn me!" Ginny said shocked looking down at her waist.

"What?" Draco said shocked. Ginny looked down again and she saw Draco's right forearm. It had the dark mark and it was glowing red. She then looked down at her side where the burn was. She looked at the mark again in shock, she knew that there was a chance that Draco could have taken the mark, but she didn't think that he would. She looked back up at him and he was looking at her. Draco twisted his arm so that she couldn't see it.

"Draco." Ginny whispered and touch his arm, but he pulled it away. He sat up quickly and got off the bed.

"I think you should go." He growled walking over to his wardrobe.

"Draco." Ginny said quietly and hopped off of the bed too.

"Just leave." Draco growled.

"Draco wait!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips. Draco ignored Ginny and looked down at his forearm.

[_Flashback_]

"Draco Orion Malfoy!" Lucius boomed. Draco didn't pay attention him he just kept on marching down the long hallway in the Malfoy Manor. "Draco!" Lucius boomed and suddenly he was right in front of Draco. "You stupid boy!" Lucius yelled. "You will take the mark!" He yelled.

"And why would I sell my soul to that thing! That thing that you fall over your feet for!" Draco yelled; a pale hand came across Draco's face.

"You will respect the Dark Lord!" Lucius yelled. "And will do what he wishes and he wants you to take the mark. And if you don't then he'll do unspeakable things to you." Lucius growled.

"I don't care what he does to me." Draco growled.

"Stop just thinking of yourself, you selfish git! Think about what he could do to your mother too." Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Like you care about her. I see the way that you look at Aunt Bella." Draco narrowed his own eyes.

"You watch what you're saying." Lucius said.

"I would if it wasn't true." Draco said. Lucius raised the back of his hand and hit Draco across the face again forcing Draco to the floor. Lucius kicked him in the stomach twice and then bent down to Draco's ear.

"You will take the mark and you will respect the Dark Lord." He whispered menacingly. He kicked him in the stomach one more time and then walked down the hall.

[_Flashback_]

Draco felt the burn of tears in his eyes, but he didn't let any out. He blinked them back and filled his eyes with anger instead. He turned back to Ginny and she was still stand there in only her panties looking worried. His eyes found the burn on her side and his face softened again and pointed his wand in his hand, a piece of cloth and three cubes of ice appeared. He walked over to Ginny and placed the cloth on her burn. "I don't know any healing spells or I would have heal that, I know that the muggles do this to their burns so it must work somehow." Draco mumbled. Ginny placed her hand on his and looked back at him. "When you feel better you should get dress and leave." He said letting go and walking back over to his wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans and slipped them on leaving them undone.

"Draco I don't understand." Ginny said shaking her head.

"You don't have to, you just have to leave." Draco spat and pulled out a shirt.

"Why don't we talk about this?" Ginny asked taking a hold of his left arm. Draco pulled his arm out of her grip and almost choked her by her neck, pushing back until she hit one of his bedposts. She dropped the cloth of ice and the ice shattered when they hit the floor.

"And what makes you think that I would want to talk to you?" He growled.

"Because I thought that we were friends." Ginny said calmly.

"Do you really think that I could ever be friends with someone like you?" Draco growled again.

"Fine, maybe we're not friends but you are attracted to me for whatever reason." Ginny said just as calm, even though Draco's hand was almost clasped around her throat.

"Do can't actually think that I am in anyway attracted to a blood traitor like yourself." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I would totally believe that if we were in any other situation." Ginny smirked. "I also would have believe that if you weren't pressing yourself against me with your dick hard against my leg." Ginny smirked again. Ginny was right, Draco had his whole body pressed against Ginny. Their lips were just inches from each other and he was as hard as a rock. He glared into her chocolate brown eyes. _Why the hell do I care so much about her? She's just supposed to be a conquest! This is stupid! She is, that's all that she is! A conquest!_ Draco told himself. "Go ahead try to tell yourself that I mean nothing to you." Ginny whispered. She somehow had him pinned; even he couldn't deny that she was more than just a conquest to him. He would never tell her that or ever say that out loud. Draco suddenly crashed his lips down against hers grinding his hips against hers. He wrapped her legs around his waist and they crashed down to the bed again.

"No stupid games this time." Draco growled slapping her butt.

"Who said that they were games?" Ginny growled while she bit his bottom lip and grinded her hips up against his. _I couldn't even deny him even if I tried._ Ginny whined to herself.

"Ginny." Draco whined. "Please, I want you. I need to be in you." Draco begged which shocked even him, but he didn't care it was what he wanted, what he needed.

"I want you in me." Ginny panted back and that was the only thing that Draco needed to hear. He quickly pulled his pants down and just as quickly pulled Ginny's panties down. He kissed her passionately biting and lick anywhere each other's mouth could get a hold of. Ginny grabbed the waist ban of his boxers and started to pulled them down. Ginny looked down and saw the head of his penis when they both heard the noise that they have been dreading.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Draco and Ginny paused and looked at each other.

"No bloody way." Draco whispered, they waited to see if they were just hearing things. A few more seconds passed and they didn't hear anything. Ginny looked up at Draco and Draco smiled down at her taking her lips for himself again.

"Malfoy!" They heard Hermione scream from outside the door. They both jumped and looked towards the door.

"What?" Draco yelled he couldn't believe it! It was like Hermione knew every time that he and Ginny were about to have sex.

"It's 10 mins to 5." Hermione yelled. _What the fuck is her point?_ Draco said angrily

"And?" Draco yelled trying to keep his temper.

"We need to meet Professor McGonagall for the meet for the dance." Hermione yelled through the door.

"No, she cancelled this weeks meeting." Draco growled. Ginny unwrapped her legs from Draco's waist. Draco looked down at her and he shook his head. "Don't worry." Draco whispered and kissed her lightly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"No she cancelled next weeks meeting." Hermione argued.

"Granger I think I know what I heard!" Draco yelled turning towards the door as if she could see his glare.

"And I think I know what I wrote down!" Hermione yelled banging on the door.

"Granger I swear!" Draco yelled sitting up. _I am going to kill her! I finally got this far and now this!_ Draco yelled in his head. Ginny giggled quietly at how mad he was getting and she spotted the dark mark again. _Why did he get so mad when she tried to touch it the first time?_ Ginny wondered. She slid her hand onto his and he didn't seem to mind.

"Just get ready!" Hermione yelled. Ginny crept her hand up Draco's hand and then wrist and lightly ran her hand over the mark. Draco looked down at her quickly and Ginny smirked sweetly at him. _Why the hell is she touching it? Why is she looking at me like that, even though she knows what it means._ Draco asked himself. He looked down at her pissed, Ginny didn't know if it was because of Hermione or because of what she just did. He looked at her for a while, not saying anything and not even paying attention to what Hermione was yelling about. He ran his fingers through her hair again and lean down and kissed her lightly. _Why does she look at me like that? Why does that look make me actually happy? Gods her lips are so kissable. What's Granger yelling about? Whatever I don't care._ Draco thought.

"I think I better go." Ginny whispered as they parted.

"No, don't. I can skip the meeting, plus I know I'm right." Draco said rubbing her cheeks.

"I know that you think you can skip it, but Hermione won't let you. She'll come beat down the door and drag you out whether you like it or not." Ginny giggled.

"I don't care." Draco said nuzzling her neck. Draco hated being this mushy with someone, but he couldn't help it.

"Draco there is tomorrow." Ginny laughed lightly pushing him.

"It's always, 'there's tomorrow'." Draco whined and rolled off of her. Ginny smiled at him and slid her panties back up and straddle him. _Gods he's so hot! Even when he's whining he's hot! Why the hell am I leaving!_ Ginny thought her herself. Draco took a hold of her waist and sat up kissing her. "Don't go." He whispered.

"Malfoy I swear I'll hex you if you don't get down here!" Hermione screamed.

"And that's my cue." Ginny smiled and slid off of his lap and onto the floor. She slowly started to put her tiny outfit back on. Draco hopped off the bed and pulled up his pants and buttoned them. Ginny bent down to pick up her shirt and vest when Draco came from behind her. Ginny stood back up and smiled as Draco kissed up and down her neck. "Draco." Ginny whined.

"I hope I make you say that over and over again the next time I get my hands on you." He whispered roughly in her ear. Ginny smiled and turned within his arms.

"That's a large promise to make." She joked.

"Believe me, that's a promise that I will keep." Draco growled kissing Ginny deeply.

"I think that I need to go." Ginny smiled pushing Draco away and put the rest of her clothes on. She pointed her wand at her outfit and it turned back into her long sleeve navy shirt, dark wash jeans, and black rider boots. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny winked and grabbed her book before she walked out of his room.

"Ginny?" Hermione said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione." Ginny said indifferently.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Tutoring, like I always am." Ginny said showing Hermione her book.

"Its Sunday Gin. We don't tutor on Sundays." Hermione said folding her arms.

"He has an exam tomorrow and he was a little anxious about it." Ginny lied as she passed Hermione.

"I hope that you don't think you are getting paid for this." Hermione spat. "Are you wearing his cologne?" She added quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked stopping in the middle of the room and turned towards Hermione.

"You smell like him." Hermione pointed out.

"How the hell do you know how he smells?" Ginny asked getting a little jealous.

"Ginny I live with him, he throws on a gallon of it every bloody day! I would have to not have a nose to not know what he smells like." Hermione yelled.

"Whatever Hermione I'm going to dinner." Ginny said rolling her eyes and turning back around towards the porthole. Ginny skipped towards the Gryffindor tower when she bumped into Lavender.

"Oh my gods Ginny!" Lavender screeched. "Tell me everything!" She yelled. Ginny couldn't keep herself from smiling and she pulled Lavender into the girls bathroom. "Ok so tell me!" Lavender yelled when Ginny closed the door.

"Not yet, I want to make sure no one is in here." Ginny said looking in all of the bathroom stalls. "Alright." Ginny smiled and Lavender was beaming at her like she has been for a few days now.

"Did it work?" Lavender asked.

"Yes." Ginny squealed with Lavender. She didn't believe that she was acting like this, this was defiantly not the way she usually did when it came to guys. Then again, this wasn't any other guy.

"Tell me everything!" Lavender smiled.

"Lav, I'm not going to tell you everything." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine. Just tell me if you guys did it." Lavender smiled widely.

"Well, no." Ginny said frowning.

"What! He didn't like the whole teacher thing?" Lavender asked.

"No he loved it, I mean at the end he got himself out of the bonds and he couldn't keep his hands off of me." Ginny explained.

"So then what gives?" Lavender asked.

"Hermione." Ginny sighed.

"Hermione? What does she have anything to do with it?" Lavender asked totally shocked.

"We were just about to, when she called up. Yelling about some meeting with McGonagall." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"And he kicked you out?" Lavender asked shocked again.

"No! No, no!" Ginny said shaking her head. "He didn't want me to go, he was trying to get me to stay." Ginny explained.

"Gin! Did I hear you right when you said that he was trying to get YOU to stay!" Lavender yelled. "Why did you even want to go!" She asked.

"Because Hermione was there! And if I Draco didn't get down there, Hermione would have come up there and knocked down the door and that would have been worst." Ginny explained.

"So what Gin! When's the next time that you will be able to do this again!" Lavender yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Tomorrow." Ginny smiled.

"Do you really think he'll want to do it tomorrow?" Lavender asked suspiciously.

"Well he said that he wants to hear me say his name over and over again the next time he sees me." Ginny blushed.

"Are you serious?" Lavender said with her jaw almost dropping to the floor.

"Dead." Ginny grinned.

"Holy shit Gin, you have him wrapped around your little finger." Lavender laughed.

"I don't think I have him wrapped around my finger." Ginny shook her head.

"You never know." Lavender laughed. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and they stopped talking. Pansy and Daphne walked in and they both stopped and glared at Ginny and Lavender.

"So anyway, why don't we head to dinner?" Ginny said.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." Lavender scuffled looking at Pansy.

"Hold on." Ginny said and turned to the mirror and fixed her hair.

"So I think Draco is going to ask me to the dance." Pansy said a little louder than she had to.

"Really? You two have been getting close." Daphne said a little loud too. Ginny slowly down her motions and took her time to wash her hands. Lavender got the hint and checked herself in the mirror too, fixing the smallest things.

"I know, I was in his room pretty late last night." Pansy smiled at Daphne in the mirror.

"Doing?" Daphne raised and eyebrow.

"What do you think Daphne?" Pansy mustered up a fake laugh so horrifying that Ginny almost covered her ears just so she didn't have to hear it. She motioned to Lavender and they started to head to the door. "And aren't you going on a date with Blaise tomorrow night?" Pansy asked Daphne.

"Of course, we've been dating for months now." Daphne made the same excuse of a laugh. Ginny and Lavender left the bathroom and looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They laughed the whole way to the Great Hall.

"So Pansy must have been at Draco's when Draco was out by the pitch snogging you." Lavender laughed.

"Hey she said that she was in his room, she didn't say that he was there with her." Ginny laughed. Ginny looked up and saw Draco and Hermione standing out side of it arguing.

"I thought that it was tonight!" She heard Hermione yell.

"I told you that it wasn't!" Draco spat back and looked up and saw Ginny. Draco totally forgot about Hermione and watched as she and Lavender walked pass. Ginny smiled sweetly at him and gave him a little wave. Draco smiled back, but then was brought back to reality when Hermione screamed his name. "What! What the hell do you want Granger!" Draco yelled looked down at Hermione again.

"What the hell were you looking at?" Hermione asked and turned around to see a glimpse of Ginny's red hair flying by. "Oh I should have known." She said turning back to him and crossed her arms.

"What does that mean?" Draco spat.

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy. She comes down from your room reeking of you and you come down smelling of her?" Hermione said raising her eyebrow. "It doesn't take a genius." She spat.

"We sit next to each other while we studied. I didn't know that we were suppose to sit across the room while we studied." Draco spat back and walked into the Great Hall. He picked up his shirt and smelt it quickly. _Raspberries. Granger was right I do smell like her. Good._ Draco thought.

A/N: Ok I know that I said what I left at the end of the last chapter was a sneak peak, but I decided to go a different way and I think this way was much better. I hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing I love them!


	6. Fraternizing with the Enemy

A/N: This one is going to have smut…maybe a lemon. I'm not really that sure but either way I hope you like it! Oh and I'm going to do some back and forth POV stuff, I'm still not sure how I like this, sorry if it's annoying.

Ginny and Lavender sat down at the Gryffindor's table away from Harry and Ron whom glanced over when they saw them walk in.

"Are you ever going to talk to them again?" Lavender asked grabbing a roll from the breadbasket.

"I will when they stop treating me like a child." Ginny grumbled. Hermione came out of nowhere and plopped down next to Ginny.

"So what the hell is going on with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Why do you care?" Ginny said bluntly. "And you know the answer." She added quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and grabbed a roll from the breadbasket.

"I care because I don't want you to end up like all of the other girls." Hermione said ripping a piece of bread off of the roll.

"Well you have nothing to worry about since their nothing going on." Ginny said scooping some food onto her plate.

"He smells like you Gin and you smell like him. What am I supposed to think?" Hermione asked.

"You're supposed to think that I can take care of myself." Ginny spat back.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked.

"As a friend yes." Ginny answered.

"So you two are friends?" Hermione smiled doubtfully.

"Yes, just friends." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So if you walked over there right now and said 'hi' he would just say 'hi' back?" Hermione asked.

"That's the dumbest thing in the world Hermione!" Ginny said and turned to her.

"I didn't say that we were best friends I didn't even say that we're good friends I just said that we were friends." Ginny said getting a little angry.

"So he wouldn't say 'hi' back?" Hermione asked.

"If he came over here while I was sitting with you, Ron, and Harry even if I said 'hi' back to him don't you think that all three of you would say something snotty to him?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't say anything and bit into her roll.

"No I don't think we would." She said as a matter of fact.

"Well then you don't know your best friends because I know once Ron spotted Draco walking over here he'll say something like 'Oy why is that git coming over here?' and Harry would saw something like 'maybe he wants to barrow the salt?' and when Draco finally got over here either one of them would then say something like 'why don't you slither back under the rock that you came from.'!" Ginny almost screamed. The whole Gryffindor table fell silent and looked over at the two girls. "Am I not right?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes. Hermione looked around at the other Gryffindors and then back at Ginny.

"There's nothing to see here!" Hermione yelled and stood up and walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Wow that was a show." Lavender said as Ginny turned back to the table and the rest of the table went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Is he looking?" Ginny asked quietly. Lavender turned her head slightly and scanned the room.

"Yes and he had quiet the smile on his face." She told Ginny and Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"He was smiling?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and it was directed towards you." Lavender smiled.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat down hard next to Blaise.

"Man what's eating you?" Blaise asked with some food in his mouth.

"Granger is pissing me off as usual." Draco grumbled and watched as Hermione walked by and sat next to Ginny.

"What with the whole Weasley girl again? Come off of it Drake, she's not worth it." Blaise said swallowing.

"You're back to calling her, the 'Weasley girl'?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm totally done with her, have fun." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"But I thought the night before was just so much fun." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well it was, I mean she's great at snogging and all, but then she gets clingy and that's why I told her that I don't want a monogamist relationship and that I will date other girls." Blaise said bringing more food to his mouth. _What bullshit._ Draco laughed to himself.

"And how long did you two snog the night before?" Draco asked.

"Almost all night, it was like 10 minutes to curfew or something like that." Blaise said shaking his head. _Right was that after or before Ginny left you for me?_ Draco smiled.

"What's going on over there?" Theo piped in and pointed towards Ginny and Hermione. It looked like they were in a heated argument and Hermione pointed over to the Slytherin table and that seemed to piss Ginny off.

"They must be arguing about me." Blaise said chuckling to himself. Draco darted a glare at him, but then cooled down before anyone could notice.

"Yeah they must be." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oooo look at that cute little Hufflepuff." Blaise said turning the subject and pointed to the Hufflepuff table. A girl with long brown hair was sitting with Cho Chang. She had bright blue eyes and she had pretty nice curves and she looked a little easy, perfect for Blaise. "I'll see you boys later." Blaise smiled and stood up and walked over to the table. Theo moved down and Crabbe and Goyle moved a little too.

"What's that smell?" Theo asked sniffing the air.

"It seems familiar?" Crabbe said sniffing the air too.

"Raspberries." Draco said smiling and looked over at Ginny. Hermione stood up and walked over towards Ron and Harry and Ginny still looked a bit pissed. Draco still watched as she calmed down. _She is seriously so hot when she's pissed._ Draco smiled. Her friend that she's always with looked back at him and then turned towards Ginny. _Huh? Raspberries._ Draco thought as a smile spread across Ginny's face.

The next day Ginny and Lavender both had a free period so they sat in the courtyard, which was pretty crowded with other students.

"Do you see what I see?" Lavender smiled with a grin.

"I don't think so." Ginny giggled. "What?" She asked.

"Look to our right." Lavender winked. "But don't look so obvious." She added quickly. Ginny turned her head an inch or two and moved her eyes to the right. Draco, Blaise, and a few other Slytherin boys were leaning against some columns.

"Yeah what about them?" Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at Lavender.

"I think Draco was looking over here." Lavender smiled.

"Lav, I think he has other things to do and worry about than me." Ginny laughed.

"Gin, the only thing that he has to do, is you." Lavender joked.

"Shut-up." Ginny said hitting Lavender on the leg.

"I would, if it wasn't true." Lavender laughed. "That's going to leave a bruise." She laughed as she rubbed her thigh

"Whatever." Ginny laughed and quickly scanned the courtyard. She was about to quickly look over the Slytherin boys, but when she glanced at them two icy blue eyes caught her glance. A small smile spread across his face and Ginny couldn't do anything but smile back.

"Hello! Ginny! Ginevra!" Lavender yelled.

"What?" Ginny jumped at the sudden yelling.

"I see that you were just so captivated by a certain someone who should be too busy doing or thinking about other things." Lavender said sarcastically. Ginny's cheek started to get a little red and she wrapped her cloak around her a little more. "Ginny are you blushing?" Lavender laughed.

"No it just got a little cold out here! I mean it is the middle of October." Ginny lied.

"Of course you got cold on the warmest day that we have had yet. That makes sense." Lavender said raising an eyebrow.

"Lav leave me alone." Ginny laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop teasing you." Lavender laughed with Ginny. Ginny snuck a glance over to the Slytherin boys again and the same icy blue eyes stared back at her. He nodded towards the direction behind Ginny. _Is he pointing to that hallway?_ Ginny thought. Ginny looked behind her and there was a dark corridor that headed towards the inside of the castle. Ginny looked back with a questionable look and the icy blue eyes smiled back at her and again Ginny could only smile too. "I think he's trying to tell you to meet him back there." Lavender whispered. Ginny jumped again at the sound of Lavender's voice in her ear.

"Merlin! Lavender!" Ginny yelled and held her hand to her chest.

"What? Just trying to help." Lavender shrugged.

"No, it's just that you scared me." Ginny laughed. "Thanks though, I wasn't sure if that was what he really was saying." Ginny explained.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure that that's what he was trying to say." Lavender nodded. Ginny looked up to find the blue eyes again and saw that he was walking over to them. _Oh bloody hell what am I going to do? What am I going to say?_ Ginny panicked. Draco smiled down at her for a second, but kept on walking towards the corridor that he pointed to before.

"Do you think I should go?" Ginny asked Lavender.

"I think you should wait a few seconds." Lavender nodded.

"Ok." Ginny nodded.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Pansy said as she strolled over to Lavender and Ginny with Daphne at her side.

"Oh what do you want?" Lavender spat.

"Oh nothing I just notice you looking at Draco." Pansy smiled evilly. _Oh bloody shit!_ Ginny thought. "I hope that you're not thinking that you have some kind of a chance with him." Pansy grinned.

"I'm just his tutor Pansy. And in the tutoring world, it's kind of a required for you to look at your student at least once maybe twice a day." Ginny thought quickly on her toes.

"Well just back off alright Weaslette." Pansy spat. Ginny stood up and Lavender stood up with her.

"Why don't we go, the company here has gotten…slutty." Ginny spat as she looked Pansy up and down and walked away.

"That little!" Ginny heard but then it was muffled when Lavender turned around and used a muffling charm on Pansy. Ginny looked back and laughed with Lavender.

"I'll see you in charms." Lavender said laughing down another corridor.

_I wonder where she is right now._ Draco thought looking around the courtyard. _Wait! No you don't! You don't care about her, you only care when she gets to your room today so you can fuck her little brains out! _Draco yelled at himself.

"So my extra practice is tonight?" Blaise asked Draco.

"What? Oh yeah." Draco said shaking out of his scanning.

"What's up with you?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine." Draco shrugged and folded his arms across his chest and looked around the courtyard again until he found her. She was sitting with her friend that she's always sitting with. _Lavender? Is that her name?_ Draco thought. _They look like they are having fun. I love it when she laughs. What? No I don't! She does look amazing today though, I have to admit. Alright she does look hot! Bloody hell, look at those pout lips! They're just screaming to be kissed! Shit she's looking over here! God her eyes are beautiful…Wait! No their not! Go back to her kissable lips! Hmmm, there's an empty classroom down that hall over there, maybe._ Draco thought.

"Hey Draco!" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "What are you looking at?" He asked and turned around and followed his line of sight. "Oh the Weasley girl huh?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "Listen mate, if she hasn't given it up yet she's not going to do it." Blaise said.

"That's what you think." Draco said looking towards Ginny again.

"Whatever mate." Blaise rolled his eyes and started to talk to Goyle.

"Theo!" Draco called over the other Slytherin boys. Theo walked over with a smile.

"What mate?" Theo said.

"Do you want to make 20 gallons?" Draco asked.

"Hells yeah." Theo grinned.

"Ok I'm going to go down that corridor over there, if for any reason Blaise goes down there and he's not back with 5 to 10 minutes run down there and tell him that Professor Snape is looking for him." Draco instructed.

"Ok, what if he doesn't go?" Theo asked.

"You can keep the 20 gallons." Draco smiled and held his fist out. Theo stuck out his hand and 20 gallon fell into it.

"We have a deal than." Theo smiled and walked back over to where he was. Draco looked back over to Ginny and her eyes landed on his again. He nodded over her head towards the corridor. She looked back and looked confused, but apparently her friend wasn't because she whispered something to her.

"I'm heading off." Draco turned to the guys, they nodded at him as in acknowledgement and Draco started to head towards the corridor. _Don't look at her, keep it cool. Just walk pass her and you'll be good._ Draco told himself as he walked. Draco was trying to walk straight when her just peeked down at her and her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him. Draco smiled a little and she smiled back. _Fool!_ Draco yelled in his head. He ignored his stupid mistake and walked down the dark corridor and found the empty classroom that he was talking about. He left the door opened and slipped in, this way he knew when she was coming down the hall. He heard her call down to her friend as she entered the hall, suddenly Draco heard a male voice. _Blaise you little prat!_ Draco growled.

*** (_Both POV_)

"Where you off too?" A male voice said and Ginny turned around with a wide smile on her face, but it faded away slightly when she saw it was Blaise. He jogged over to her with a nice smile across his face.

"Oh I'm just taking a long way to charms." Ginny lied.

"Do you mind the company?" Blaise asked and started down the hall before Ginny could answer. They walked down the hall in silence for a little bit. _This is a little weird, I haven't talk to him since out last "date" if you want to call it that._ Ginny thought.

"So I wanted to say sorry." Blaise finally said as they passed an opened classroom's door.

"For what?" Ginny asked. Blaise walked over to the wall and lean against it slightly. Ginny walked over to him waiting for her answer.

"For getting all pissy with you the other night." Blaise shrugged.

"Oh, that's alright." Ginny said slowly. _This is kind of out of the blue._ Ginny thought.

"Well I would like things to go back the way they were." Blaise smiled and lightly stroke Ginny's arm.

"I would like that too." Ginny smiled back. _I hope he doesn't mean the snogging part._ Ginny thought. Suddenly Blaise attacked Ginny's mouth with his own, it wasn't soft like it usually was and it defiantly wasn't firm like Draco's. Instead it was, well, wet and messy. _I guess he did._ Ginny said grossed out in her head. Ginny lightly pushed him away, but Blaise didn't get the correct hint. He pulled away and smiled at her. Ginny casually wiped her mouth and smirked a little.

"What are you doing today?" He whispered brushing her arm up and down again.

"Ummm…tutoring Draco." Ginny said casually and Blaise's face fell a little.

"I hope you know that you two aren't fooling anyone." Blaise said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. _Fuck! Really does everyone know?_ Ginny thought.

"Well maybe you're fool most people, but Draco's my best mate and I see the way he stares at you." Blaise explained.

"He doesn't stare at me." Ginny shook her head.

"Sure he does and it isn't his, 'I'm just looking off in the distance', or whatever stare. He looks for you just so he can stare at you." Blaise said leaning closer to Ginny.

"And that bothers you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not going to lie. It bothers me a little." Blaise nodded. "But I know that he hasn't gotten to you and that makes me feel better." He added.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow.

"I mean you two might snog or whatever, but you're not in his bed." Blaise shrugged.

"And how do you know that?" Ginny said getting a little annoyed.

"Because you still have that innocent glow about you." Blaise smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Which means that that snake hasn't gotten to you." He added.

"That snake?" Ginny chuckled. "I thought that you two are best mates." Ginny said.

"Oh no we are. But I still think he's a snake and he thinks that I'm a prat." Blaise shrugged.

"Don't tell me, it's a guy thing?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Blaise smiled and light kissed her again, it was the way that he usually kissed her. But she was sick of it, she wanted him to kiss her like Draco kisses her; rough.

"Hey Blaise!" Someone yelled. Blaise lifted up from Ginny and walked into the middle of the hall to see who was call him.

"What Theo?" He called out.

"Professor Snape is looking for you." Theo yelled down.

"For what?" Blaise asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know why don't you find out!" Theo yelled back a little annoyed himself. Blaise sighed and then turned to Ginny.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"No it's ok." Ginny said quickly. She really just wanted to go find Draco.

"I'll see you later than." He smiled.

"Sure." Ginny nodded and Blaise jogged back down the hallway and out of site. Ginny sighed out of relief and walked back down the hall herself looking around for Draco, she passed the opened classroom and suddenly a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her in and slammed her against the wall causing her books to fall to the floor. Ginny looked up and saw Draco a smiled spread across her face, but he did not smile in return. He took a finger and wiped it across her lip and looked disgusted at the saliva that was on his finger. _I can't believe that after yesterday she's still kissing him._ Draco growled.

"So you like kissing him?" Draco asked in a deep voice.

"No." Ginny said honestly. Draco looked at her quickly with a confused look. _I love kissing you though._ Ginny thought looking into his eyes. _If she doesn't like doing it, than why does she?_ Draco wondered.

"Then why do you kiss him?" Draco asked still looking a bit piss.

"He forced the kiss." Ginny shrugged. "It was wet and messy." She added. _If they suck so much than why does she keep doing it?_ Draco wondered.

"Are they always like that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, they are usually nice and soft. The other two kisses that he gave me were more like his usual kisses." Ginny explained honestly. _Why are you telling him all of this? Well why not? He should know that he's the better out of the two. His ego is going to swell so much! If his didn't then Blaise would have._ Ginny thought.

"And what about mine? Do you like mine?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Ginny blurted out before he could even finish. _Good._ Draco smiled at her and lean down to her lips, but they didn't touch yet.

"And what do you like about them?" Draco purred inching his lips towards hers and then backing away a little. _He's such a tease._ Ginny growled in her head. _She teased me yesterday and now it's defiantly my turn._ Draco smiled to himself

"They're soft too, but firm." Ginny whispered. "With Blaise it feels like he's waiting for me to make the move and he'll just go with it." Ginny explained and paused as Draco's lips got closer.

"But?" He purred. _Like Putty in my hand._ Draco laughed.

"But with yours." Ginny paused again as his lips parted a little. _And he calls me a bloody tease._ "With yours, you're soft and yet you know what you want and you're ready to take it. You want to take it, and you will take it." Ginny breathed. _She knows me very well, from just a kiss at least._ Draco thought.

"And you like that?" Draco asked and lifted an arm above her head and snaked his over around her waist.

"I love it." Ginny breathed. _Bloody hell Gin! Why don't you go ahead and tell him that you masturbated to him twice last night too!_ Ginny yelled at herself. Draco smirked as her and inched his lips towards hers again._ She loves kissing me? That's a very, very good sign._ Draco grinned to himself.

"Love it huh?" He whispered.

"Yes." Ginny could barley breath. _Just kiss me already!_ Ginny's head was screaming.

"Good." Draco purred and took her lips. Ginny couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her mouth when his lips finally touched hers and she couldn't help herself from ripping and scratching at his cloak and shirt. _I love it when she moans like that! It turns me on so much!_ Draco growled. She wanted it off, she wanted it all off. She wouldn't care if he took her right here and right now. Draco pulled her up the wall as Ginny's hands ran through his blonde hair and snaked it around his neck. "There's my naughty little girl." Draco growled.

"You're not into the innocent little girl?" Ginny moaned.

"You can be cute and innocent to everyone else, but I like you naughty with me." Draco said biting her bottom lip. Draco kissed down Ginny's neck grabbing her breast as his other hand snaked up her skirt. "I don't think I can wait for later today." He whispered.

"Neither can I." Ginny said shaking her head. They both heard a clicking sound and they stopped. Draco placed Ginny back down on the ground and put a finger to his lips. They stood there in silence and listened.

"Can you believe what that stupid Weaslette said to me!" They heard Pansy say. "And that stupid Brownie girl! I swear the next time I see them both!" Pansy yelled.

"Don't worry about it Pansy. She's not the one with the man." They heard Daphne's voice.

"True, all that the Weaslette has is Potter." Pansy spat.

"She did go out on a date with Blaise though." Daphne said sourly.

"Yeah what's going on about that?" Pansy asked and they stopped right in front of the classroom.

"It's nothing, we had a fight and that's when he went on the date with the Weaslette. But we're back together again and we're fine." Daphne explained.

"Ok that's good, I was going to be worried." Pansy said.

"Well his mother loves me." Daphne went on.

"Really?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, this summer we spent so much time together that his mother asked when I was going to get him to pop the question." Daphne squealed. _That little lair!_ Draco thought. Draco was pissed he was about to open his mouth when Ginny put her hand over it. He looked down at her and lightly kissed her hand. Ginny smiled and bit her bottom lip. "What about you and Draco? Has he asked you to the dance yet?" Daphne asked and that broke the moment. Ginny's head snapped back towards the two girls. _I'm going to kill her._ Draco growled in his head.

"No not yet, but I know he will." Pansy giggled.

"You two are so cute together." Daphne said.

"Yeah I know and I can't wait to get back into his bed." Pansy laughed and they continued to walk down the hall. Neither Draco nor Ginny moved until the sounds of their chatter had died away. _Whatever you'll deal with her later, right now you have Ginny._ Draco calmed himself down.

"Now where were we?" Draco growled and was about to kiss Ginny when she moved her head and dodge the kiss.

"You slept with Pansy?" She asked. _I can't believe that he could or would stoop so low._ Ginny pouted.

"Ginny." Draco sighed and smiled at her.

"Did you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Draco said plainly. _Didn't everyone know that?_ Draco thought.

"Gods Draco! I can't believe you." Ginny said and tried to push him off of her. _Pansy is one of the worst girls in the whole castle! She's so gross, she would fuck a goblin but not even they would stoop that low!_ Ginny yelled.

"Ginny you knew that I have slept with other girls." Draco rolled his eyes holding her in her place. "How do you think I got my nickname?" He asked. _Seriously I couldn't have thought up a better name myself._ Draco smiled to himself.

"I don't care about the other girls." Ginny said pushing him again. "But Pansy! Really? Draco even I thought that she lied about that." Ginny said shaking her head and finally pushed Draco back. _Ok this is getting to be annoying. _Draco sighed. Draco sighed out loud with annoyance and slammed Ginny back against the wall.

"We were each other's first." He said in a low voice.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked.

"We were each other's first. We dated for two months and then we had sex, once. She became very clingy so I dumped her." Draco explained.

"And when you were bored or haven't had any for a while?" Ginny spat.

"No, I never had sex with her again." Draco said forcefully.

"Daphne?" Ginny asked.

"Daphne was Blaise first." Draco said shaking his head. "After we went out Pansy, Daphne, Goyle, and Crabbe hooked up and I will never touch anything that either one of them have had." Draco said disgusted. _Ouch! That hurt kind of._ Ginny thought.

"And if you, if you weren't there to stop Crabbe and Goyle. Would you not even be here with me?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco's face went from disgust to shock. _Shit! Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. I totally forgot that that happened._ Draco said to himself.

"What? No, no that's not what I meant. You're different." Draco said and rubbed her cheek. _You mean something totally different from any other women or any other person._ Draco wanted to tell her, but he would never cross that line with her. "I would kill them and rip out their throats, but you and me wouldn't be any different." Draco smiled and lean down. _You're getting soft on me._ Draco growled to himself. _Shut-up!_ Draco yelled.

"Are you just saying that?" Ginny asked a little suspicious.

"And why would I lie about something like that?" Draco smiled.

"To get laid." Ginny smiled back.

"Don't you know who I am?" Draco lightly kissed Ginny. Ginny moaned into his mouth again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to go to charms." Ginny whispered between their kiss.

"Don't go. we can go to my room. Granger has class all day and Professor Flick won't miss you." Draco said and kissed her again.

"I want to." Ginny moaned as Draco bit her neck. "But I can't." She shook her head.

"You're the best in the class, hell the best in your year. You can miss a class." Draco growled into her ear.

"And how do you know that I'm the best in my year?" Ginny laughed.

"Professor McGonagall let me see who the new prefect will be, since Betty Samson has been sick and now is withdrawing from Hogwarts." Draco explained and nibbled her ear.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ginny giggled and then she paused. _Bloody hell! It's me! I'm going to be the new prefect! _Ginny yelled in her head. "Is it me?" Ginny asked. Draco pulled back from her with a smile.

"It's you." He smirked. Ginny screamed with joy and jumped into her arms for a long and deep kiss.

"I can't wait to tell my mum!" Ginny yelled.

"You can't tell her yet. You won't get the letter until Christmas break." Draco explained. "But you know what that means." He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"No, what?" Ginny asked.

"It means that we can do rounds together, walking through the dark hallways. Alone." Draco purred and pressed himself against her. Ginny giggled and ran her hands through his hair again.

"Yes, because doing rounds would be exactly what we would be doing." Ginny growled.

"Well rounds could be very fast while we take our time doing something else." Draco smiled and kissed her.

"Alright." Ginny smiled. "But I really have to go." Ginny sighed and lightly pushed Draco away. She never got how she can easily push him away one minute but the next it was like pushing a boulder. _It's because when you try to push him away, you really want him to stay._ Ginny told herself. _Yeah, well that's true._ She agreed. "I'll see you later today." Ginny smiled and lightly kissed Draco.

"I'll try not to be late." Draco smiled and handed her, her books.

"You better not be." Ginny smiled as she left the room.

Ginny waited on Draco's bed reading 'TeenWitch'. She didn't feel like wear her school uniform anymore since it has gotten cold and drafty in the castle. So she wore a red tang top with a grey zip-up hoodie, jeans, and knock off Ugg boots. She heard murmuring on the other side of the door and assumed that Draco was talking to Hermione. The door opened, but Ginny didn't look up. "You're late." She said and sat up while she was still reading her magazine and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and shook her head, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "So you want to know what Daphne said about Blaise in charms?" Ginny chuckled and finally looked up. Both Draco and Blaise were standing in front of her dirty and sweaty. Draco just walked over to his wardrobe and took off his shirt while Blaise kicked his quidditch boot off and placed his broom on Draco's desk.

"Please enlighten me." Blaise growled and sat down on one of Draco's desk chairs. This was very awkward for Ginny, but she didn't want Blaise to sense that so she acted like none of this was any different than another day. She swung her legs over the bed and hopped down.

"Well for starters she said that you two have been going out for months now." Ginny stared, Draco choked out a laugh as he took his quidditch boots off too. "She also said that your mother loves her and over the summer she asked Daphne when she was going to get you to pop the question." Ginny continued.

"What? My mum was kidding! She even laughed after she said that! She knows that I hate Daphne!" Blaise said getting mad.

"Well that's not how she tells it." Ginny smirked. She liked getting Blaise mad, it didn't turn her on or anything it was just comical. "She also says that you're going to take her to the dance next week." Ginny said adding fuel to the fire.

"I'm going to kill her!" Blaise yelled and Draco burst into laughter. Ginny looked over at him and she love it. _He's so cute when he laughs._ She thought. Ginny turned towards the couch and hopped onto the back of it and balanced herself, she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Ginny are you reading TeenWitch?" Draco asked and Ginny heard him pick the magazine up.

"Yes, Draco I don't just read Quidditch Weekly." Ginny sighed. "I am a girl too." She added. _Well yeah, I defiantly know that._ Draco smirked to himself.

"This junk usually have useless knowledge in it, you know that right?" Draco asked putting the magazine back down.

"Some of it comes in handy the others are just funny to read." Ginny explained without opening her eyes.

"Most of it must be just really funny." Draco smirked and she heard Blaise chuckle.

"Whatever." Ginny sighed.

"I'll be back." Draco chuckled and walked to the door and left to take his shower. Ginny was now alone in the room with Blaise. She heard Blaise get up and walk over to the couch. She felt him lean down to her ear and then he was standing over her head. He lean down a little more and kissed her softly. Ginny opened her eyes quickly and then lost her balance and fell onto the couch cushions.

"Surprised?" Blaise asked.

"A little." Ginny said looking up at him. He had some dirt smudges on his face and his hair was plastered to his head from all of the sweat.

"That's strange, you didn't mind the last time." Blaise smirked.

"Last time we weren't in your best mate's room. And you forced your kiss on me." Ginny said nicely.

"Huh? I forced the kiss?" Blaise smirked again and lean down again. He placed his hands on the arm of the couch but his face was just inches from hers. "And how about the other times? Did I force those on you too?" He asked.

"No, but if I say no now you'll have yourself a little fit now won't you." Ginny almost spat. Blaise smirked at her and lean in closer.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" He purred. _Man Blaise's ego is bigger than Draco's_. Ginny thought.

"Because your ego won't let you." Ginny narrowed her eyes. Blaise laughed and lend back.

"Does Draco really have you wrapped around his finger that tight?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"What? He doesn't want you seeing other people, does he have a hissy fit?" Blaise asked.

"We're not going out Blaise, Draco has no power over me. I'm just tutoring him." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Are you still playing that card?" Blaise asked and sat down on the couch.

"I don't think Draco would like you to be sitting on his couch while you're all dirty and sweaty." Ginny said looking Blaise up and down. _Why doesn't he just get the hint?_ Ginny asked.

"He'll get over it." Blaise rolled his eyes and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"I also don't think that he'll appreciate you trying to snog with me on his couch." Ginny said. _And neither do I._ Ginny growled.

"Who said that I was trying to snog you?" Blaise said shrugging.

"You did, I see that look you have in your eyes." Ginny said looking at him.

"I have a look?" Blaise asked a little shock.

"Yes, and it's very obvious once you get to know it." Ginny explained and the door opened. Draco walked in, in nothing but a towel and looked at the couch. _What the hell are they doing on my couch?_ Draco growled in his head.

"That was fast." Blaise almost grumbled.

"He usually takes fast showers." Ginny said looking into the fire. _Thank Merlin for that._ Ginny sighed.

"That's because if I don't, she'll have a hissy fit." Draco sighed and walked over to his wardrobe.

"Hey mate can I borrow some clothes?" Blaise asked as he got up from the couch.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm and take a shower there?" Ginny asked. "Unless you're expecting to join the study group." She chuckled and kicked off her Uggs.

"Maybe I will." Blaise said as he took the clothes from Draco. _He did not just say that!_ Ginny said shocked. _He did not just say that!_ Draco growled in his head.

"What?" Ginny said jumping up and looking at Blaise and then Draco. Draco looked a little piss and Blaise smirked evilly and walked over to the door. "But Blaise you're not even taking the class." Ginny said quickly.

"That doesn't mean I can't learn a few things." Blaise smiled and left the room.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco growled and looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"No don't be, it's not your fault he's just being a bloody prick." Draco said shaking his head and slipped into his boxers and pants under his towel. Ginny stood up and walked over to the other side of the couch and lean against the back. "I told you that there's always a 'there's tomorrow'." Draco smiled and walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. His pants were still undone and his abs and chest were still a little wet from his shower.

"I just didn't think that he would say that." Ginny shrugged.

"Gin, like I said he's just being a complete prick." Draco smirked and lend down and kissed her lightly. Draco slid his hands up and down Ginny's thigh and butt. "No skirt today?" Draco whispered.

"It's getting a little too cold for that." Ginny smiled and ran her hands up Draco's chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"That's a pity." Draco growled and picked Ginny up by her butt and balanced her on the back of the couch.

"So I've always wondered." Ginny started to say but then paused.

"About what?" Draco asked kissing her jaw line.

"Who will I be joining on the Draco Malfoy Slytherin Sex God wall of conquest?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Who said that you're a conquest?" Draco purred and slowly spread her legs apart. _You did you idiot!_ Draco yelled at himself.

"Well, we're not going out. I don't think we will start to go out and we are both itching to screw one another. I would call that some type of a conquest." Ginny said seductively. _At least she knows that she's a conquest. No strings attached._ Draco told himself. _Maybe not on her side, but you're getting a little soft on me. Shut-up no I'm not!_ Draco argued.

"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. _There's no way that she actually wants to know about the other girls, this is a trick._ Draco told himself.

"How about I point to a spot in the room and you give me the names." Ginny smiled and pointed to the couch. _Maybe she is serious._ Draco thought.

"First things first. Are we talking about sex?" Draco asked slipping his hand up her shirt and rubbed her lower back.

"Sure I guess. We can start here." Ginny nodded and pointed to the couch again.

"Katie Bell." Draco said nonchalantly and kissed her neck.

"Katie Bell? Really?" Ginny said shocked. "Was she good?" She asked. _Merlin! He got to Katie Bell she's always saying how much of a prick he is!_ Ginny giggled. _Then again, Gin so did you._ She smiled to herself.

"Average." Draco shrugged and grabbed her butt again. Ginny giggled as he started to nip at her neck.

"Alright." Ginny laughed. "Over there." Ginny pointed to the desk.

"No one." Draco said shaking his head. _I wonder how she's going to react when she knows the truth._ Draco thought.

"No one?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. _Maybe I can be the first then. _Ginny giggled to herself. "Alright the floor?" Ginny pointed to the floor.

"No one." Draco said and took in a deep breath of her scent. _I can never get enough of that smell!_ Draco growled in his head.

"You're right, too hard." Ginny nodded. "The shower?" Ginny asked and ran her fingers through his hair pulling back a little. Draco groaned and Ginny saw the lust in his eyes. Draco pulled her more on his waist and lifted her off of the back of the couch. One of his hand snaked up her shirt and grabbed one of her breast and played with her nipple. Ginny gasped and rocked her hips into his. _Gods I want him._ Ginny moaned to herself. Ginny let go of his hair as he found her ear.

"No one." He whispered and pinched her nipple again causing another gasp and another thrust.

"No one?" She whispered. "The common room?" She panted. Draco walked over to a bedpost, pinning her against it and roughly captured her lips.

"No one." He growled as they parted.

"Why am I finding all of this hard to believe?" Ginny asked through their kisses and Draco threw her onto the bed. _I wished that she would just stop talking._ Draco thought. "The bed?" Ginny asked finally.

"Soon to be Ginny Weasley." Draco growled and climbed over her.

"Draco. Blaise is going to come back soon." Ginny whined as he grinned against her, cause her to moan and gasp. _Good I want him to see us, then he'll back off!_ Draco growled.

"That stupid prat deserves what he sees." Draco growled and wrapped his arms around her body bring her into a deep kiss.

"Draco." Ginny moaned and bit his bottom lip. "Draco. No, wait." Ginny was able to say.

"Gin, I don't want to wait." Draco growled but still pulled away a little. _If she really thinks that I care if Blaise sees us, then I have news for her. _"I don't care about Blaise." He said rubbing her cheek.

"I don't either, but it's not about that." Ginny said shaking her head. _I will get my answer. _Ginny thought. Draco looked at her confused. "Who else on the bed?" She asked. Draco smiled and ran his hand through her hair._ I guess I have to tell her._ Draco laughed to himself.

"No one." He said quietly.

"Draco, are you lying to me?" Ginny asked looking at him funny.

"No I swear." Draco laughed.

"So you have only had sex with Pansy and Katie?" Ginny asked.

"What? No." Draco said shaking his head.

"Then who else?" Ginny giggled.

"Hey you asked who in this room. I've only been in here since September." Draco explained.

"Oh." Ginny nodded her head. "So no one besides Katie Bell in this room?" Ginny asked.

"Nope." Draco shook his head.

"So when did you and Katie get together?" Ginny asked and sat up. Draco chuckled and sat up too.

"Are we getting jealous?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"What? No, I'm just curious." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"I think it was the end of the first week that we were back." Draco said.

"You got her in your bed within the first week?" Ginny said shocked.

"I work fast." Draco winked.

"I see. So how is it done?" Ginny asked turning towards him. Draco laughed and then slid off the bed and lead against the couch.

"Well I noticed her." Draco shrugged. "I do my little smirk. And bang." Draco shrugged.

"That's it? No smooth line that you throw at them or anything?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I say some smooth things, but nothing remember able." Draco chuckled.

"Have you tried to use your little smirk on me?" Ginny asked getting off of the bed and walked slowly over to Draco.

"A few times. It still works." Draco smiled.

"Oh really? You think so?" Ginny laughed.

"Well yeah, how else do you think I got you?" Draco smiled wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Oh you think you got me huh?" Ginny smiled.

"You know I do." Draco growled and lead down.

"So this whole time I've been sitting on your sex couch?" Ginny asked as she turned her head. Draco smiled and turned her head back to his.

"No I change the couch, desk, bed, or whatever I need to afterwards." He said.

"But you asked if we were talking about only sex." Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah so?" Draco said.

"So you implied that you have done other things with other girls in this room." Ginny explained.

"And?" Draco asked.

"And you haven't changed one thing in this room since I have been here." Ginny pointed out.

"Well that's because if you asked who I made out with on the couch I would have to say Ginny Weasley." He said with a kiss. "If you said the floor, well technically we were on the floor but we stood on it and I would have to say Ginny Weasley." He kissed her again. "And of course if you said the bed, I would have to say Ginny Weasley." Draco purred and kissed Ginny deeply.

"So after Katie Bell, there was only me?" Ginny asked as they parted.

"Yup." Draco nodded.

"But I didn't give in until at least two weeks later." Ginny smiled. "And I know how you can get." She winked.

"Maybe I didn't want anyone else." Draco said sliding his hands up and down her thigh again.

"And how come I didn't know about Katie Bell? News didn't get around?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I don't tell everyone whom I sleep with. Maybe Theo or Blaise but they aren't gossipers. If news gets around it's because the girl tells people." Draco explained.

"Do you ever get jealous of the guys who go out with any of the girls?" Ginny asked. _Man, she does know how to ask the questions._ Draco smiled.

"No, not usually." Draco shook his head.

"But I'm guessing that it has happened before." Ginny smiled.

"Only once." Draco smiled as his hands went back up under her shirt.

"Who?" Ginny asked. _It must have been Pansy. She was his first._ Ginny thought.

"You." Draco said bluntly. That totally shocked Ginny, she didn't see herself as the cream of the crop type of girl.

"Me?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, only you." Draco nodded. _Did you really just tell her that! This doesn't scream no strings attach!_ Draco yelled to himself.

"So when I went on the date with Blaise?" Ginny paused and looked into Draco's silver eyes.

"I wanted to kill him." Draco finished.

"And when you know that I have been kissing him?" Ginny asked.

"I really want to kill him." Draco smiled. _This is very interesting, I've gotten Draco Malfoy want to kill someone for me._ Ginny laughed to herself.

"And what if you found out, that other things have happened?" Ginny asked pushing herself against him.

"Then I would defiantly kill him." Draco growled and crashed his lips against hers and picked her up. He walked over to the arm of the couch and fell back with Ginny on top of him. Draco ripped her hoodie off of her and peeled off the straps of her tang top.

"Draco, Blaise." Ginny whined.

"He'll be in there for a while, he takes longer than a girl." Draco growled.

"Draco it has been a while." Ginny giggled and pulled his hair again.

"If you don't want to, all that you have to do is stop kissing me." Draco growled and rocked his hips into hers. Ginny moaned deeply into his ear and kissed him just as deep. They broke apart and Ginny pulled herself off of him. "Gin." Draco whined.

"Hey you said that all I needed to do is stop kissing you." Ginny said panting a little and walked over to the desk, pulling the straps of her tang top back up. Draco groaned again and sat up as the door of his room opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting?" Blaise smirked as he walked into the room.

"By all means, you could have stayed in there longer." Draco grumbled standing up from his couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"Not dress yet Drake?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow. Draco looked down and realized that he still hadn't put a shirt on or button up his pants.

"I didn't know that I had a dress code in my own room." Draco rolled his eyes and buttoned his pants and flopped back down on the couch.

"So is this what you do?" Blaise asked looking at Ginny.

"We were waiting for you. Didn't want you to miss all of the muggle knowledge that you could learn." Ginny grumbled. "So what was your assignment for tomorrow?" Ginny asked Draco as she stood up.

"Questions 1-15 at the end of chapter 30." Draco groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

"Well then." Ginny said and picked up her wand. "Here's you book, ink, quill, and parchment." She said as she waved her wand and the objects appeared on the table in front of Draco. Draco groan again and Ginny walked over to the floor by his bed and picked up her magazine. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Draco. She sighed and started to read her magazine again as he worked.

"Is this it then?" Blaise asked still standing at the door.

"Yup, exciting isn't?" Draco said sarcastically.

"And this is how you guys get to know each other?" Blaise asked sarcastically sitting down in one of the desk chairs.

"No we talk about random stuff." Ginny sighed flipping the next page.

"About?" Blaise asked.

"Merlin's beard! The Weird Sisters are coming to Hogsmade in March!" Ginny yelled looking at a page in her magazine and totally ignoring Blaise question.

"Great!" Draco mumbled.

"Don't tell me that you don't like the Weird Sisters?" Ginny said looking shocked. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "You can't be serious!" Ginny laughed.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"You don't like the Weird Sisters!" Ginny said shocked.

"Their…whatever." Draco shrugged again.

"Serious Draco you're crazy." Ginny shook her head. "If you don't like them, then who do you like?" Ginny asked putting her magazine down.

"Ummm…I don't know. Werewolves' Destiny? Goblin's Heed?" Draco shrugged putting his quill down.

"Goblin's Heed? I would have never imagined." Ginny laughed.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"It's just that, well their a little whinny." Ginny smiled.

"They are not." Draco rolled his eyes. "Their more popular stuff maybe, but their underground stuff is really good." Draco explained.

"I don't believe you." Ginny giggled.

"They're having a concert this November, I'm taking you just to prove you wrong." Draco laughed.

"Oh please don't force me to go to that torture." Ginny laughed.

"Who me? I never force you to do anything." Draco winked. Ginny smiled and pointed to Draco's book another seconds of silence fell over the room. "Ok you see? This doesn't make any sense." Draco said pointing to a question in his book. Ginny sighed and put down her magazine again. She lean over his shoulder to read the question. Draco watched as she read the question and flipped through the book. She parted her lips a little bit like she usually did when she read. Draco had to smile, but then he caught the glare that he was receiving from Blaise. Draco looked up at him and gave his own glare back.

"There, read this page. The answer is there." Ginny said suddenly. Draco whipped his head back towards Ginny and smiled at her.

"Don't you think that he should be the one who finds the page where the answer is?" Blaise piped up. Ginny looked over at Blaise and sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want to be the tutor?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not saying that you are wrong. I was just suggesting." Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest I don't think that we will be learning anything new, or at least not out loud." Ginny said trying to give Blaise the hint.

"That's a pity." Blaise yawned. "In that case I'll be on my way." He said standing up. "I have to get ready anyway." He shrugged.

"For?" Draco asked not looking up from his parchment.

"For a date with Patricia Gordon." Blaise said nonchalantly. _Merlin I hope he's telling the truth and not trying to get under my skin._ Ginny said and rolled her eyes behind her magazine.

"Have fun then." Draco said looking up at him with a questionable look.

"Will do. Always do." Blaise winked and walked out. Draco turned back to Ginny and she was still reading her magazine.

"Are you trying to tell me that that didn't bother you?" Draco asked curious. _Please say no! Please say no!_ Draco chanted in his head.

"No it really didn't." Ginny sighed throwing the magazine onto the table. "He's been getting on my nerves lately." She said plainly.

"And why is that?" Draco chuckled.

"He always is trying to kiss me or snog me. It gets old very quickly." Ginny explained.

"There's nothing wrong with snogging." Draco smiled.

"It's different from what we do." Ginny smiled back.

"Enlighten me." Draco said.

"Well I actually learn things from you. Like you don't know what good music is." Ginny laughed.

"Why you little!" Draco laughed and tackled Ginny to the couch. Ginny squealed with laughter as he tickled her.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled laughing. "Draco! Stop! Please!" Ginny squealed.

"Fine, since you said please." Draco smiled and stopped tickling her but didn't move off of her. "So we're alone again." He smiled evilly.

"That we are." Ginny smiled back. "I have a question for you." She said suddenly.

"You always do." Draco laughed.

"Unless I tell people, no one beside Lavender will find out that we've slept together?" Ginny asked.

"Well unless Lavender tells someone." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Plus you're a different case." Draco added.

"Oh? And how is that?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I will love to tell Blaise." Draco said truthfully.

"I figured you would." Ginny nodded her head.

"And truthfully. I wouldn't tell him personally but I would love to be there when your brother found out." Draco said.

"Oh please let me be the one who tells him." Ginny laughed. "He would flip out!" Ginny laughed. "And so would Harry." She added.

"Oh yeah Potter would defiantly attack me for doing something he couldn't." Draco smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked and sat up on her elbows.

"You can not tell me that Potter won't be pissed when he finds out that I took your virginity." Draco smiled. Ginny burst out laughing. "Are you picturing his face?" Draco asked.

"You think that I'm a virgin?" Ginny asked holding back her laughter.

"You aren't?" Draco asked sitting up.

"Draco I think I have something to tell you." Ginny smiled. "I am not a virgin." She shook her head.

"You're not a virgin?" Draco said shocked. Ginny shook her head again.

"Nope." She said.

"Then…who!" Draco yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked.

_Potter!_

A/N: Is it going well? I know that this one was a little long and I kind played around with the POV's again. Please review! I love hearing your feedback, it's really inspiring!


	7. The Courtyard

A/N: Just so people aren't confused. This is taken place when Harry, Ron and the rest are in their 6th year. I know Harry and Ginny don't start going out until then, but I changed that and had them go out during Harry's 5th year. Just so no one is confused.

"You think that I'm a virgin?" Ginny asked holding back her laughter.

"You aren't?" Draco asked sitting up.

"Draco I think I have something to tell you." Ginny smiled. "I am not a virgin." She shook her head with a smile.

"You're not a virgin?" Draco said shocked. Ginny shook her head again.

"Nope." She giggled.

"Then…who!" Draco yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked.

_Potter!_

"Wait! You and Potter?" Draco said shocked and a little mad.

"Yeah, while we were going out." Ginny said sitting up fully.

"When? How? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco fired questions left and right.

"I didn't know that I had to tell you that I wasn't a virgin." Ginny laughed but then stopped when she saw how serious Draco was. "Is this going to be a problem?" Ginny asked getting serious too.

"What? No." Draco said shaking his head. "It's just, caught me off guard." He explained.

"Ok, good." Ginny said nodding her head slowly.

"But will you tell me when it happened?" Draco asked looking at the fire.

"Ummm…yeah." Ginny said scooting herself into the corner of the couch. Draco was now on the other side of the couch but he felt like he was miles away. "It happened last year." Ginny started. "It was after one of our quidditch matches when we beat…well you guys." Ginny paused and looked at Draco who just sat there glaring at the fire. "Everyone was in the common room celebrating, Fred and George snuck in butterbeer and firewhiskey. I didn't have any, but Harry had one or two butterbeer which I can only guess that that is what gave him the courage to bring me up to his dorm room." Ginny paused again.

"So what? Was it just a one time thing?" Draco almost growled.

"No, there were other times." Ginny said slowly. "They weren't in his dorm room considering my brother lived with him." Ginny added.

"So what? Late night common room action?" Draco spat.

"No. We went to the room of requirements." Ginny explained.

"How many times?" Draco asked and turned towards her.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"How many times?" Draco repeated himself. "A handful? Two? Too many to count?" He almost yelled.

"It was just a few, maybe 8 or 9 at the most." Ginny said getting a little angry herself. "And why do you care so much? You're the one who has had the most sex in this room!" Ginny yelled. "I'm not sure if I can name a girl who you haven't slept with!" She added.

"You don't care about the other girls, you said so yourself." Draco yelled.

"And you said that you only cared about Blaise!" Ginny yelled back.

"That's because I didn't care about Potter before this! I didn't even think about Potter!" Draco yelled and stood up.

"That's your problem! Everyone knew that we were going out!" Ginny stood up herself.

"Yeah, but I bet not everyone knew that you two fucked!" Draco yelled.

"What, are you now pissed that Harry has gotten something that you wanted? Is that it? Am I just some thing that boys just want to fight about!" Ginny yelled and threw Draco's Muggle Studies book at him. Draco dodged it and glared at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are to throw something at me!" Draco yelled and marched right up to her.

"Do you still think after all this time that I am still afraid of you?" Ginny yelled in his face. "The big scary Malfoy doesn't scare me." She growled.

"If you're not afraid of me then why have I backed you into the wall?" Draco growled and Ginny back did indeed hit the wall.

"Why do you care so much?" Ginny asked. Draco stared into her brown eyes, searching for the answer himself. _Why the fuck do you care so much? Yes this whole time you have wanted to take her virginity away, but look at the past two months! Could a virgin do any of that? No of course not! So what if she has fucked Potter, you fucked Pansy!_ Thoughts raced through Draco's head.

"I don't know." Draco said quietly and backed away from Ginny and turned to sit on the couch. Ginny walked over to him slowly, she should have stormed out on him but something made her stay.

"I know that you hate Harry." She finally whispered.

"And you hate Pansy." Draco whispered and lean his head back against the couch. "I think that we can call it even." He said and turned his head towards her. Ginny nodded her head and took a step closer but then stopped.

"I should go." She said suddenly.

"No wait!" Draco said quickly and jumped up from the couch and grabbed her arm. "Don't go." He whispered. "I want you to stay. I'm sorry." He added.

"I don't know Draco." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Gin, I know that I was a complete prick, just stay." Draco said quietly. Ginny nodded her head and they both walked over to the couch. Draco sat on one side and Ginny sat on the other, the room fell silent. "Did Ron freak when he found out?" Draco said suddenly and Ginny turned to face him. He was staring at her, not with anger in his eyes but curiosity.

"A little." Ginny shrugged. "Hermione took him into a different room and when he came out he was fine." She explained turning her head towards the fire again.

"Was it weird to be around him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he stopped being weird around us after…" Ginny trailed off.

"After what?" Draco asked. _Man he really knows how to ask questions._ Ginny thought.

"After Harry broke up with me." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh. Sorry." Draco whispered. _Idiot! Now not only have you made it uncomfortable to be around each other, you made her remember bad memories._ Draco yelled at himself.

"Don't be, it was over the summer. I should be over it by now." Ginny said shaking her head.

"But you're not." Draco said softly. _She's still crazy about him. And I bet that bastard doesn't even realize it._

"No I am." Ginny nodded her head. "It just pisses me off when those three look at me like a child, while one of them thought that I was grown enough to screw." Ginny spat.

"So was this just a way to get back at them?" Draco asked.

"No." Ginny said shaking her head. "Not at all." She added.

"Good." Draco whispered. _Don't you dare tell her! Don't you dare!_ Draco yelled at himself.

"And why is that good?" Ginny almost snorted and turned towards him.

"Because I think I might actually like you." Draco said with a little smile.

"You do?" Ginny said a little shocked.

"Well I mean. You're not **that** bad looking." He smirked.

"You're not that bad looking yourself." Ginny smiled at him.

"Come over here." He said sweetly.

"Is that a demand or a request?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

"It's…It's a request." Draco smiled. Ginny stood up and walked over to the other end of the couch. Draco took her hand and pulled her down to his lips. He let go of her hand and grabbed at the back of both of her knees so she fell onto his lap, straddling him. "I'm sorry that I was such a prick." Draco whispered.

"It's alright, I should have expected it from a Malfoy." Ginny smirked and so did Draco. "I think it's time for dinner." She said.

"Yeah, plus I need to get there early. Granger and I are going to talk about the dance." Draco explained.

"Well then I wouldn't want to make you late." Ginny said as she stood up.

"I don't think you could even if you tried. Granger would beat down the door." Draco smiled as he watched Ginny walked towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny asked turning around.

"Yeah, let me get a shirt first. Granger would go crazy if she saw me walking out of here with no shirt on." Draco smiled and hopped over the back of the couch. He opened one of his dresser drawers and grabbed a black sweater. Ginny opened the door as he threw the sweater over his head. Ginny heard Hermione giggle in her room.

"I wonder what's so funny." Draco smirked walking down the stairs. Suddenly they heard a male voice too. "Whoa! Is Granger getting some action?" Draco almost laughed.

"No way, that's Ron's voice." Ginny said shaking her head. The door of her room opened and Ron and Hermione walked out with grins on both of their faces. Ginny just took a glance at them and it looked like they were holding hands. But when she looked back they weren't.

"Ginny! Malfoy!" Hermione said shocked as she noticed them down in the common room. "Ummm…Cutting this lesson short?" Hermione asked as they came down the stairs.

"There shouldn't be a lesson here at all." Ginny heard Ron say under his breath.

"Yeah, Draco said that you two had to get to dinner early." Ginny said plainly.

"Wow you actually remembered." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well are you coming?" Draco grumbled as he watched Ginny walk towards the porthole.

"Yes of course, calm down Malfoy." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Ginny are you going back to Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked.

"No, Lavender is meeting me on the third floor." Ginny sighed with annoyance at the sight of her brother and left. Ginny saw a glimpse of Ron trying to go after her, but Hermione stopped him.

Ginny was actually going back to the Common room but she didn't want to tell Hermione that because she knew that she would have had Ginny tell Harry something. And while Ginny could talk to Hermione without blowing a fuse, she couldn't do it with Harry or Ron.

Ginny walked into her dorm room and saw Lavender sitting on her bed with Romilda Vane.

"So what did you guys do?" Lavender asked, but Romilda stopped when she saw Ginny walk in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked and sat on her bed.

"Nothing." Romilda said quickly.

"Romilda went on a date with Blaise on Sunday." Lavender said rolling her eyes. Romilda nudged Lavender. "It doesn't matter. Ginny doesn't care." Lavender said to Romilda.

"Romilda I really don't care." Ginny said shaking her head. "But you should know that he's about to go on a date with Patricia Gordon tonight." Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah I know, he said that he's going to take me to the dance though." Romilda smiled.

"You don't need dates." Ginny said stretching. "And he knows that." She added.

"What do you mean?" Romilda asked.

"Draco told me that the Prefects are going to somehow pick our dates for us. He didn't really go into detail but apparently Hermione and he are going to talk about it tonight at dinner." Ginny explained.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Romilda asked a little annoyed. "And why was he talking to you?" She added.

"Ginny has been tutoring Draco, duh!" Lavender piped up. Romilda looked at Lavender and then back at Ginny.

"You don't have to believe me. Hermione and Draco are going to tell you all about it tonight." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Gin, lets go to dinner. My stomach is making noises." Lavender smiled holding her stomach.

"Alright." Ginny smiled and they left Romilda to herself.

"So you're telling me that Blaise, you, and Draco were all in Draco's room together?" Lavender whispered as they left for dinner.

"Yeah I tried to make it less awkward by telling Blaise about what we over heard Daphne saying in charms today. It worked kind of, until Draco left to take a shower." Ginny explained.

"Ugh, so you were alone with Blaise." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and just like I thought he would, he tried to hint on me and tried to act like he wasn't going to try to snog me." Ginny rolled her eyes also.

"Man he's such a prick. I would have never guess it by his tall dark and handsome features." Lavender shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I know, but if anyone ask I'm totally done with him and they can totally have him." Ginny said as they walked into the Great Hall. Ginny looked up at the Professor's

table and Hermione and Draco stood there talking to Dumbledore. Ginny saw that Romilda came soon after then and sat next to Patricia Gordon. They started to whisper to each other and point in Ginny's direction.

"Silence! Silence everyone!" Dumbledore asked raising his hands with a smile. "Now your Head Girl and Boy would like to say something." He added and backed away so that Hermione and Draco had the center.

"As you are well aware of, our All Saints Day dance is this Friday." Hermione started. "And yes the rumors that you heard are true. You will not need a date." She added.

"The prefects and the both of use have agreed on the way that the dates will be picked. Everything will be explained father when you arrive." Hermione explained.

"We will only explain it once so everyone must meet in front of the Great Hall on time." Draco piped up.

"Yes, boys must meet Mal—Draco here at 7:00 sharp. If you aren't here, then you won't be able to attend." Hermione said.

"And the ladies must be Gran-Hermione here at 7:30 and if you aren't here then you too won't be able to attend either." Draco said.

"This will be a formal affair so dress robes are in order." Hermione announced. There were some groans, all of which came from the boys in the room. "And we hope that you all will join us in celebrating All Saints Day!" Hermione said cheerfully. Dumbledore started to clap as Hermione and Draco step down and the Professors and students did the same. As Draco walked down towards the Slytherin table he gave a small smile to Ginny.

"Did Draco Malfoy just smile at you?" Romilda asked shocked.

"Yeah I told you that I tutored him." Ginny said taking the bowl of mashed potatoes from Lavender.

"Just because you tutored him doesn't mean he has to like it or you." Romilda said snotty.

"Well why don't we just say that we put our differences behind us." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So what, are you guys friends now? Patricia snorted.

"We're friendly towards one another. It's not like we hang out outside of our tutoring sessions." Ginny spat.

"It's probably because she dated Blaise, once. " Romilda whispered to Patricia.

"I wonder if he'll start to talk to us?" Patricia whispered back to Romilda.

"Only if he wanted to talk to a wall." Ginny said loudly for both of the girls to hear. They both shot glares at Ginny, but Ginny didn't pay attention to them.

"So do you think that Draco would have asked you to the dance if they were going to be dates?" Lavender whispered to Ginny. Ginny looked at Lavender doubtfully.

"I don't think he'd want to be seen with me." Ginny said shaking her head.

"You're such a lair and you know it." Lavender laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny smiled.

"You know that he totally would." Lavender pointed at her.

"If that was the answer that you were looking for then why ask it in the first place?" Ginny laughed.

"Because I wanted to hear it from your mouth." Lavender smiled.

"Well maybe I'll talk to him at the dance." Ginny smiled.

"You better! I don't care if you two have dates!" Lavender smiled.

Ginny practically skipped up to the Head's dorm. _Today is the day! I don't care what happens! Nothing is going to distract us!_ Ginny thought. She slowly down to a steady walk as she turned the corner. She saw Draco waiting outside of the porthole.

"What are you doing?" Ginny smiled.

"I heard footsteps and assumed that it was you, so I waited." He smiled back. He was leaning against the wall as she walked up to him.

"Is Hermione in there?" Ginny asked.

"Beats me." Draco shrugged and pulled on her waist.

"What are you doing?" Ginny giggled.

"I was about to kiss you." Draco smiled as he lean down. "But if you don't want me too." He drawled.

"No, I want you to." Ginny whispered. "It's just that someone could see us." Ginny shrugged.

"All the way up here? I don't think so." Draco chuckled and lightly pressed his lips to hers. "Shall we?" He asked as he pulled away and walked in front of the portrait. "Hippo hiccups." He said and the portrait swung opened. "After you." Draco smiled and Ginny walked in. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, pretty cozy for them. When they heard the porthole open, they both turn around with a smile on both of their faces.

"You got a letter Malfoy." Hermione said in a sing-song way and held up a letter. Draco snatched it from her hands and looked down at the writing.

"Well at least I know you didn't read it. The seal wasn't broken." Draco grumbled. He looked up at Ginny and smirked a little as he opened the letter. Suddenly the parchment came alive and flew out of Draco's hands. It floated over his hands and a small mouth appeared, as if it was a howler. Everyone covered their ears and got ready for the yelling, but it never came.

" Draco Malfoy,

It has come to my attention that you have gotten three high grades on your last Muggle Studies exams. Even though your father has made it very clear that he wants you to be in the tutoring program I see no reason on keeping you in it. I have now relieved your tutor of her duties, but in the future if I find that your grades are slipping then I will reinstate another tutor for you. Keep up the good work!

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall." The letter then fell to the floor lifeless.

"So I guess this is our last session." Ginny shrugged.

"Correction, yesterday was your last session. I bet if you go to your dorm right now, than you will fine a similar letter saying that your services are no longer needed." Hermione said with a grin. _What a fucking bitch! She loves this whole thing, and I bet Ron is just eating it up too._ Ginny thought.

"Well, then I guess I'll just see you around." Ginny said trying to make it nonchalant.

"Yeah, see ya." Draco nodded and they parted ways. Draco walked up to his room and Ginny left through the porthole. She felt like crying, but at the same time she felt like it would be stupid to. She walked back down towards the Gryffindor Tower and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." She said and looked up. Harry's green eyes stared back at her. This was the first time that they have been alone since they broke up. "Oh hey." Ginny said awkwardly.

"Hey." Harry whispered and shifted his weight.

"Ron and Hermione are up in Hermione's dorm, I think they are waiting for you." Ginny said quickly and tried to go around Harry.

"Gin, wait." Harry said and pulled at her arm. Ginny paused and turned towards him and waited for him to continue. "Do you like Malfoy?" He asked.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"I was walking up there earlier and I heard voices and when I peered around the corner I saw Malfoy kissing you." Harry explained awkwardly. Ginny started to panic she didn't know what to do. They were caught and by Harry no less.

"No, that was nothing. He did, but then I told him that this whole thing was nothing but business." Ginny said quickly shaking her head.

"So it was nothing?" Harry asked looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, nothing." Ginny shook her head.

"It didn't seem like a nothing kiss." Harry said tensing up.

"Harry why don't you mind your own business." Ginny finally snapped.

"Ginny don't get sucked into his little web of lies. He'll do the same thing that he has done with any other girl." Harry said angry, Ginny started to walk away again but Harry grabbed her arm. "He'll use you until he gets what he wants and then dump you when he's bored." He added. Ginny ripped her arm out of his hands and turned towards him.

"That's the story of my life! Throw my feelings out there for someone just so they can throw them back when they are done with them!" Ginny yelled. Harry stood there shock, Ginny turned on her heels and ran to the Gryffindor Tower. "Horn Swallow." Ginny said to the Fat Lady, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"I'm sorry dear, but it has changed." The Fat Lady said.

"Can you just open the bloody door!" Ginny yelled. The Fat lady looked at her shocked and swung the portrait open. Ginny wiped her eyes, not letting her tears to fall. _This is stupid! Why are you so upset? It was just suppose to be this stupid fling in the first place!_ Ginny said in her head. _Merlin all that I can see are Ron and Hermione's stupid smirks! I don't try to run their lives I don't know why they try to run mine!_ Ginny stormed up to her dorm, she was about to make a dramatic entrance and slam the door when she saw Lavender bouncing on her bed.

"Why so blue?" Lavender beamed.

"Lavender it didn't happen and if you haven't notice I'm back early." Ginny grumbled.

"Yes I know." Lavender smiled and stopped bouncing. "You want to know who I ran into before I got here?" She said in a singsong voice.

"Who?" Ginny grumbled again.

"Draco." Lavender said plainly.

"What?" Ginny asked and her mood perked up.

"He said that he just had to see you and too meet him in the courtyard. The same one that we were at yesterday afternoon." Lavender smiled flopping onto her back. "Awww young love." She mused.

"It's not love Lav." Ginny laughed and started to get changed.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked sitting up.

"I'm not going outside in my school uniform. It's freezing out there." Ginny explained as she put on a pair of jeans and her Uggs.

"Well that's why you have Draco, to keep you warm." Lavender laughed.

"Shut-up. We're not going to shag in the middle of the courtyard." Ginny laughed pulling a teal sweater over her head.

"No but with that shirt he might want to." Lavender smiled looking at Ginny's sweater that showed a lot of her cleavage.

"That's why I'm wearing my winter coat." Ginny laughed and grabbed her coat as she ran out of the room.

Draco walked up to his room and closed the door. He wanted to slam it and maybe have Ron or Hermione's hands or heads in the way, but of course that wasn't possible. They just sat there with their stupid smirks as they watched Ginny leave. _Ok so there goes our conquest._ Draco thought. "Who am I kidding I actually like the girl." Draco sighed out loud and flopped onto his couch headfirst. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his face in the spot that his head fell. _Merlin! Raspberries_. He thought. He shook himself out of it and stood up, he walked over to his bed and laid down looking up at the canopy. He stretched his arms and legs and rolled over to his side. "Fuck! Raspberries!" He groans and took in another deep breath of the intoxicate smell. He sat up and untied his tie and threw it onto the floor. He stared at the tie for a few seconds glaring at it. "That's it." He said sternly and undressed from his school uniform. He through on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark green sweater. He grabbed his winter coat and ran out of his room.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"For a walk." Draco grumbled. "I rather not hear you two fuck." He added with a smirk as he saw the shock on Hermione's face. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to get out of his room. Alright that was a lie, he knew exactly where he wanted to go. _Ginny couldn't have gotten that far._ He thought as he raced down the stairs. He raced to the Gryffindor Tower. _What the hell are you going to say? You can't make any of them to tell you the password and even if you did, would the portrait let him in anyway?_ All of his thoughts made Draco stop down the hall from the portrait. _You're about to walk into the lion's den…literary. _

"Draco?" A female voice asked and Draco's heart almost lifted. He turned around and Ginny's friend Lavender stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ummm…well…" Draco stuttered. _What the fuck do I say?_ Draco thought. "Can you do me a favor?" He finally asked.

"Ummm…yeah sure." Lavender said looking confused.

"When you see Ginny can you tell her to meet me in the courtyard." Draco said quickly.

"Sure which one?" Lavender asked.

"The one from yesterday afternoon." Draco said and headed off to the courtyard. _I hope you're happy. You looked like a total fool in front of that girl. How do you know that you can trust her? Ginny trusts her, then I can too. She's just going to tell every girl that she saw that you were a total weirdo towards her! Shut-up!_ Draco fought with himself. He took a step onto the grass and heard it crunch beneath his feet. A frost had take over the warm weather that they were having. Draco threw his coat on and buttoned it up as he lean against the stone statue and sat in the middle of the courtyard. _What's taking so long? Hey remember you ran here, she doesn't know that it's freezing. Shit! I hope she brought a coat, Damnit! I should have told Lavender!_ Draco thought and pulled out his leather gloves from his coat pockets.

Students still walked by, not even noticing Draco within the darkness. Winter was definitely coming, the sunset before it was even 4:30 and a gust of wind wiped around the statue. Draco listened as he heard a distant laughter of the students who just passed. _She's not coming. You look like an idiot!_ Draco growled to himself. Suddenly he heard the crunch of the grass and he looked up. He couldn't tell if it was Ginny, the girl wore a long checkered pea coat with a hood covering all of her face. They both heard laughter again and looked towards the direction. The torchlight hit the girl's fiery hair and Draco knew. He stood up and quickly walked over to her, as he got closer her face was more visible and it was definitely Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent that he missed so desperately; the smell of his room didn't even come close to the wonderful scent. "I didn't think that you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ginny whispered rubbing her hand up his coat.

"I don't know. It just felt like it took you forever to get here." Draco chuckled rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Ginny smiled and kissed Draco lightly. Draco deepened the kiss and pushed his hips into hers'. A gust of wind broke their kiss as it blew through the courtyard and sent shivers up both Ginny's and Draco's spine.

"Come on." Draco whispered and took Ginny's hand and they ran to the out side corridors. It wasn't as warm as inside but Ginny could instantly feel the difference. Ginny looked down at her hand that Draco took and he still held on. Ginny smiled and backed up to a wall pulling him with her. "What are you doing?" Draco smiled.

"Nothing." Ginny whispered as her back hit the wall and she kept pulling Draco towards her until his body covered hers. "This is much better." She said looking up towards him. Ginny's hood was still up, it framed her face perfectly and as Draco's face got closer it blocked out the light behind him and all that she could see, feel, smell, and taste was him. Ginny moaned into his mouth as she rocked her hips into his.

"Not fair." Draco growled.

"And why not?" Ginny asked. "You did it first." She added.

"Did not." He protested and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yes you did, when you first kissed me in the courtyard. You pushed your hips into mine." Ginny giggled.

"You didn't seem to mind it." Draco smiled.

"That's because I didn't." Ginny said biting Draco's ear.

"Then why are you complaining?" Draco purred pushing her up against the wall.

"I'm not, you are." Ginny laughed and started to unbutton Draco's coat.

"That's because you're doing things like this, when there's nowhere for us to go." Draco said pulling Ginny's hands away from his buttons and pinned them to the wall. They heard some talking coming from down the hall and Draco dropped Ginny's hands and motioned for her to follow him down the hall. Ginny put her hands into her pockets as they walked. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Nice coat." Draco finally said nudging Ginny's elbow. Ginny looked down at her coat and smile.

"I guess that there can be a silver lining in having 6 older brothers and being the only girl." She smiled.

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"All of my clothes are new." Ginny smiled. "Well newer, this was my grande-mére's." Ginny said flaring out the pockets so he could have a better look.

"You're grande-mére?" Draco said raising an eyebrow. "You know French?" He asked.

"I am French. On my mom's side at least." Ginny smiled.

"Things that you learn." Draco nodded his head. As they walked down the hall, Draco walked close to Ginny, his hand grazed hers a few times but he never took it into his like before.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked. Draco looked around and they ended up back into the castle.

"Well it looks like the Great Hall." He said unbuttoning his coat. Ginny brought her hood down and unbuttoned her own coat. Ginny pointed her wand at her coat and it flew off. Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow again.

"It's a return spell." Ginny explained.

"It returned to your closet?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to try it?" Ginny asked pointing to his coat.

"Will it go to my closet or yours?" Draco smiled.

"I can make it go to your." Ginny said sticking out her tongue. "Don't make me upset or I'll make it go to the whopping willow." Ginny threatened. Draco smiled and handed her his coat as he put his gloves back into their pockets. Ginny raised her wand again and his coat went flying up to the Head's dorm.

"Well it looks like someone has been practicing her non-verbal spells." Draco teased.

"Well I had good inspiration." Ginny winked at him. Draco pulled her into another hallway and kissed her deeply. "What was that for?" Ginny giggled.

"I missed you." Draco said.

"I was right next to you this whole time." Ginny laughed.

"No, I mean before. After you left." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Oh." Ginny smiled back. "I missed you too." She whispered and touched her lips to his again. "Merlin that reminds me!" Ginny yelled as they parted.

"What?" Draco laughed.

"Harry saw you kiss me!" Ginny said.

_What?_

A/N: Exciting? No? Yes? Well I'm glad that all of have been sticking with me and giving me great reviews please keep them up! And I should have another chapter up soon…I'm just on a roll! Plus I tried to make this chapter shorter then the last, believe me I know where this is all going I just didn't want it to end up being 20 pages.


	8. Toga Party

A/N: Sorry for the delay, one of my best friends came to stay for a while and I was entertaining her. But here it is! Enjoy.

"Wait, what?" Draco asked.

"When you kissed me outside of your dorm. Harry was coming to meet up with Hermione and Ron and he saw you kissing me." Ginny explained.

"What did he say?" Draco asked. He actually felt ok about this. _I wished that I could have seen Potter's face._ Draco grinned to himself.

"He said that I should watch out and not get sucked into your web of lies." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You don't take his warning seriously?" Draco smiled.

"Not even a little bit." Ginny smiled back.

"You don't think that I could or would lie to you?" Draco asked.

"Well I know you could. But I don't think you would." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"And why wouldn't I?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Why would you? It's not like you've promised anything to me. You have nothing to lie about. If you want to end this, then you can." Ginny shrugged but held her breath at the same time.

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Draco smiled and pined Ginny up against the wall.

"I'm glad that you think that. Thinking that that was as stupid of a thought as I did I mean." Ginny winked.

"And what exactly did you tell Potter?" Draco asked looking curious.

"I said that you did kiss me but I told you that this was only business." Ginny shrugged.

"So you admitted that I kissed you?" Draco teased. _Maybe she wanted Potter to see us kiss. A little pay back for dumping her. _Draco thought.

"Well he said that he already saw it, I really couldn't have denied it." Ginny giggled.

"That's true. He probably already told your brother and Granger." Draco sighed.

"Most likely." Ginny nodded. Draco lean down again and lightly kissed her lips.

"We should get going." He whispered. He looked down the hall and no one was coming, he pulled Ginny out with him and they walked down to the Great Hall. "I'll see you tomorrow." Draco whispered as they walked into the Great Hall. Ginny didn't have the chance to ask him how, when he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Ginny! I didn't think that you were coming to dinner." Lavender smiled brightly as she saw Ginny walk in with Draco. Ginny sat down next to Lavender and pinched her leg.

"Shut-up." Ginny said through her teeth. Ginny looked up and Harry was staring at her. Ron and Hermione looked down at her, but neither of them looked as pissed off as Harry did.

"What happened?" Lavender asked.

"We went for a walk." Ginny smiled as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"A walk on the wild side?" Lavender asked.

"Merlin Lavender I don't know where you get these crazy ideas." Ginny laughed.

"From your crazy adventures." Lavender smiled. "You know that you're going to tell me everything." She added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah after dinner." Ginny said stuffing her mouth with food.

"So are you going to tell me why Harry kept giving you the death glare during dinner?" Lavender asked as they walked back to the common room.

"He saw Draco and I kiss." Ginny whispered.

"Oh gods! Really?" Lavender said shocked. "And he only glared at you? I'm surprised that he didn't hex Draco." She added.

"Yeah, me to. I'm also surprised that he didn't tell Ron or Hermione. Well it doesn't seem like he told either of them at least." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Lavender tapped her chin. "What did you say when he confronted you? Or did you just catch him watching you?" Lavender asked.

"No he confronted me. He said that I should watch out and that Draco's just going to use me." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just told him that he should be the one who knows about breaking girls hearts and using lies to get to them." Ginny explained.

"Ginny! You didn't!" Lavender yelled covering her mouth.

"Well not in those words but basically." Ginny shrugged.

"That's pretty rough." Lavender shook her head.

"You think so?" Ginny looked a bit worried.

"No he totally deserved it. I just didn't think that you could say something like that to him." Lavender laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny laughed.

"I mean, that I'm pretty sure that this is the first mean thing that you have said about or too Harry since he broke up with you." Lavender pointed out.

"Yeah you're right." Ginny giggled.

"So who cares about the whole Harry thing. How was the rest?" Lavender asked beaming as she usually does when the subject was Ginny and Draco.

"It was good." Ginny said elongating each word.

"And what does good consist of?" Lavender nudged Ginny.

"Beetle squid." Ginny said to the fat lady. The porthole swung opened and they walked through.

"Did he kiss you?" Lavender teased.

"Yes." Ginny laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"Ginny come on! Tell me details!" Lavender whined.

"Ok fine." Ginny sighed and looked around the dorm to see that no one was in it. "I met him in the courtyard." Ginny started.

"My god it's like a freakin' fairytale!" Lavender squealed.

"No it's not." Ginny laughed. "Anyway I met him there and we kissed." Ginny said slowly and a wide smile spread across her face. "A lot." She added.

"Gods was it so cold that his body kept you warm?" Lavender asked with a dreamy look.

"Yes." Ginny sighed and blushed. "Gods he smelt so amazing, and he kept me close to him." Ginny said recalling everything. "But then we started to walk down the hall because we heard people coming." Ginny said in a groan.

"So what if they saw you!" Lavender yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lavender it's not like we're going out. Or that anyone besides you, Harry, and maybe Blaise even knows about us." Ginny explained.

"I don't care! You two should just be together already! I don't know why you're even waiting." Lavender started to rant.

"Because Lav, why would he want people to know that he snogs a Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't care that you're a Weasley." Lavender yelled.

"You don't know that." Ginny shook her head.

"Gin, come on! You can not tell me that you're not in love with the guy." Lavender complained.

"In love? Lavender do you even realize what you're talking about?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Lavender said sternly. "Since when have you ever snuck around just to be with a guy? Since when do you get flustered when you can't see him? Since when do you start to blush at almost every mention of his name?" Lavender listed off.

"I don't know Lav, since the guy is Draco freakin' Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"So what! You weren't like this when you dated Harry freakin' Potter and he's the chosen one!" Lavender yelled back.

"It's different." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Yeah because you actually really like this guy, more than you have with anyone else. And now you don't know what to do with those feelings." Lavender said under her breath but loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Since when did you get so wise about love anyway?" Ginny grumbled.

"Love is easy to spot, especially if the two people involved don't even realize it." Lavender said.

"Right, like he could ever love me." Ginny grumbled as she took out some of her books and started to do her homework.

Ginny was running through a forest, she didn't know if it was the forbidden forest or not. She just kept running even though she thought that her legs were about to fall off. There was absolutely no sound, not the sound of Ginny panting as she run, the sound of the leaves crunching under her feet, not even the trees rustling in the wind. She stopped at the edge of a clearing and saw Draco, Harry, and Voldemort. Harry was pointing his wand at Draco, Draco was pointing his wand at Voldemort, and Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry. Ginny yelled out to them but none of them heard her, she didn't even hear herself. She was terrified of what was going to happen. Suddenly there was a flash of bright green and Ginny's fears came to life. She didn't know which wand it came from, she didn't even look to see who had fallen; she just ran. She pushed by Harry and ran to catch a limp Draco into her arms. She couldn't believe it, she shook his body but he didn't move. Tears came streaming down her cheeks and she screamed; not even one note was heard. She looked up and Voldemort was gone, only Harry stood there looking down at Ginny. He grinned at the limp body in her hands and just turned and walked away. Ginny looked down at Draco again and he was gone. She looked around and he was sitting next to her. He smiled warmly at her and looked into her brown eyes. His eyes were so blue, as if droplets of silver replaced them. He cupped her cheek. His hands were ice cold, but Ginny didn't care she wanted his arms around her. He lean in and they were nose-to-nose. He rubbed her cheek slightly Ginny closed her eyes and felt his warm breath just inches from her mouth. "I love you." He whispered and lightly kissed her. That was the only sound that pierced her ears. When Ginny opened her eyes again he was gone, she looked around herself again and he was nowhere to be found.

"No! Wait! Come back!" She screamed, in her muted state, stretching her arm out; but no one was there. She was left alone and scared; all that she could do was curl up in a ball and cry into her knees.

Ginny sat up quickly with tears still in her eyes. She looked around and realized that it was just a dream and that she was back in her room. She wiped away the tears that were left on her lashes. She was in a state of shock but still most likely out of it. "I love you too." She whispered before she laid her head back down on her pillow.

_There she is._ Draco thought as he and Theo walked down the corridor.

"Hey Ginny." Draco smiled as he walked up to Ginny and Lavender. _Oh gods!_ Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she saw Draco's perfect smile.

"Draco?" Ginny smiled a little confused. Draco had never come up to Ginny in public. _Was this what he meant when he said that he would see me tomorrow?_ Ginny wondered.

"Draco! Where are your manners?" Theo nudged Draco in the side as they stopped in front of Ginny and Lavender.

"What? Oh! Sorry." Draco said and saw the way that Theo was looking at Lavender. "Theo this is Lavender Brown. Lavender this is Theo Nott." Draco said.

"Very nice to meet you." Theo smiled at Lavender.

"And you." Lavender smiled and blushed a little.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite you to a small get together that we're having." Draco smiled. "And Lavender you're invited too of course." Draco added.

"Yes we always need more pretty girls to come." Theo winked at Lavender.

"Ummm, sure. Where is it?" Ginny asked.

"The room of requirements." Draco said. "We'll be there at 7 and it doesn't really end so you can come whenever." Draco explained.

"And it's invite only." Theo piped up looking around at any eavesdroppers.

"Alright we'll be there." Ginny smiled at Draco.

"Alright we'll see you later than." Draco smiled back and pulled on Theo's cloak. "Oh! And just think of me and the door should show up." Draco smiled and winked at Ginny.

"Oh Merlin Theo Nott is so hot!" Lavender sighed as she watched Theo and Draco turned the corner.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." Ginny nudged Lavender.

"I can't wait for tonight." Lavender said dreamily still looking in the direction that Draco and Theo left. "And now you can talk to Draco about how much you love him." Lavender added.

"Lav!" Ginny yelled and pushed her.

"What? Ginny, you told me your dream and it just screams the fact that you're totally in love with the guy." Lavender laughed.

"Whatever. Come on Lav we're going to be late." Ginny laughed and pulled Lavender towards their next class.

"Gin, can I borrow your blue skirt?" Lavender asked throwing her own clothes all over the room.

"Umm…yeah sure." Ginny laughed as she watched her best friend.

"Don't you laugh at me! You already have the hunk of your dreams, some of us still need to search for one." Lavender smiled as she took the skirt from Ginny's dresser drawer.

"I don't have anyone." Ginny sighed as she put her hair in a ponytail to the side. "And stop saying that." She added.

"Please you have Draco wrapped around your little finger." Lavender laughed. "Plus after you tell him that you're in love with him, then he'll say it back and you'll live happily ever after." Lavender smiled.

"Yeah right Lav. I might be able to say that I might be in love with him, but he's definitely not in love with me." Ginny sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You don't know that." Lavender pointed out.

"And you do?" Ginny laughed.

"You did not see his face last night when he was looking for you. He looked like a kid who just lost his puppy and he was looking up at the Fat Lady like she was the pound keeper." Lavender said as she was doing her own hair.

"He did not, you're exaggerating." Ginny laughed.

"Gin seriously he really did." Lavender said looking at Ginny through the mirror and she was totally serious.

"Are you ready yet?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lavender rolled her eyes. "You know Gin de-nial (the Nile) isn't only a river in Egypt." Lavender smiled.

"Yeah I know Lav." Ginny laughed. They walked up to the seventh floor where the room of requirements was located. Before they even acted like they were going towards it they checked the halls. When no one was coming they stood in from of it.

"Alright do your thing." Lavender smiled at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny laughed.

"He said just think of him and the door would show up. And he said that to you." Lavender said.

"Fine." Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. She thought about Draco and how amazing his smile was. She then pictured him in his boxers and her eyes went up every inch of his muscles. His silver eyes pierce through Ginny and his lips screamed for her to kiss them. And then pictures of her dream popped into her head. She tried to fast-forward the dream to her favorite part, where Draco tells her that he loved her.

"Ummm…Gin. Nothing is happening." Lavender whispered into her ear. Ginny opened her eyes and Lavender was right they were just staring at a wall.

"I can't do this, I'm thinking of Draco in the wrong way." Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"Jeeze Gin keep it in the pants." Lavender giggled.

"You will have to do it." Ginny laughed too and turning to Lavender.

"What? Me?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah think of Theo." Ginny suggested. "And how much you want to get in there." She added. Lavender sighed deeply and then closed her eyes almost immediately the door appeared. "Good job Lav!" Ginny smiled and Lavender opened her eyes. Ginny went to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Lavender laughed. "You have to knock first before entering." Lavender smiled and knocked three times on the door. A little slit opened in the middle of the door and two hazel eyes peered out.

"Ginny! Lavender!" The eyes shouted and closed the slit again. Lavender looked at Ginny and Ginny shrugged her shoulders. The door opened and Theo stood there wearing a sheet. "Welcome to our toga party!" He shouted and closed the door behind them.

"Did you dye your hair?" Lavender asked looking disgusted. Theo's hair was bright purple, ironically Lavender's least favorite color.

"What? Oh no! Once you walk in the room changes your hair whatever color." Theo yelled over the music. The room was dark and very loud. Flashing lights were everywhere and the Weird Sisters' new CD was blaring. There were quiet a few people there and all in togas. "You have blue hair yourself." Theo pointed to Lavender's hair and it was indeed a bright blue.

"Oh gods Ginny I have a tip for you. Don't dye your hair blonde." Lavender laughed. Ginny looked down at her ponytail and she was definitely blonde.

"Does it look that bad?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, just really weird." Lavender smiled. "I barley recognize you." She added.

"Anyway, the girls dressing rooms are over there!" Theo yelled pointing to a door. "Just wrap this around your body in anyway that you like, we charmed them all to cling to your body. Only the person who is wearing it can take it off!" He yelled handing them two white sheets. Both girls nodded and walked over to a door that had the female sign on it. They walked in and it was like a different world. There were huge baths made out of marble and gold. Flying cherubs were pouring constant water into the baths and there were a few other cherubs playing the harp in the background. One whole side of the room was a huge mirror that was lined with sinks.

"Wow they really went all out." Lavender said in awe as she walked around one of the tubes. "Hey you're hair is back to normal." Lavender said looking at Ginny.

"And so is yours." Ginny giggled looking around.

"I guess we should get dress." Lavender shrugged.

"I guess." Ginny said and started to take her clothes off and wrapped the sheet around her body. She wrapped it so her stomach was showing and most of her back was bare. Once she tucked everything in she felt like it was tightening around her curves and everything stayed in place. She looked in the mirror and her bra slowly disappeared. Ginny looked down at her clothes and they too started to slowly fade away. "This is pretty cool." She smiled as she looked back at Lavender. Lavender wrapped it around her body like a tube top dress, but it was very short and very form fitting.

"I wonder how they did this." Lavender smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come on lets go! I want to see if blondes really do have more fun." Ginny said and opened the door. The music was blaring again and they walked into the middle of the dance floor. Ginny felt Lavender tug at her hand and she turned back. Lavender pointed to Theo who had grabbed her other hand. "Go ahead!" Ginny waved.

"Are you sure?" Lavender yelled.

"Yes." Ginny laughed and pushed Lavender into Theo's arms and they started to dance. Ginny turned back and started to walk towards some couches that she remembered seeing when they first walked in. There were two steps that led up to them and when Ginny looked up a brunette Draco was sitting on one of the couches with an orange haired Katie Bell at his side, she was all over him. He had wrapped his sheet simply around his waist. His muscular chest was bare and Ginny could see even abs muscle, he looked amazing like a Greek god or something. Ginny was surprised that only Katie was the only girl hanging off of him. _I guess he wasn't lying about Katie Bell._ Ginny thought. Ginny walked up the steps and tried to pass the couch that Draco and Katie were sitting on without notice. On the far end of the room was an empty white fluffy couch and she headed over to it. As she sat she took a scan around the room and saw a lot of familiar faces. She saw a red headed Dean dancing with a green haired Luna, a blonde Padma and an orange headed Cormac were dancing, and a teal headed Parvati was dancing with a blonde Neivell! The rest Ginny didn't know or she remembered their faces but not their names. This was definitely a different type of party. Ginny then found Lavender having fun and dancing with Theo. _They seemed to get close pretty fast._ Ginny laughed to herself.

"I'm glad that you came." A male voice said right in her ear. Ginny jumped and turned to her left and Draco sat next to her smiling.

"Jeeze Draco you scared me." Ginny yelled.

"Music a little too loud?" Draco laughed.

"Just a little." Ginny smiled. Draco lifted his wand and the music just became background noise, but everyone on the dance floor still were dancing as if it was just as loud as before. "What did you do?" Ginny laughed.

"Just made this area into a little room and put up a slight silencing charm." Draco explained. "I saw you walking over here, why did you pick the most excluded one?" He asked.

"Well you look like you were having fun with Katie and I didn't want to intrude." Ginny shrugged and watched the dancers.

"You know as well as I do that I would have pushed Katie off of the couch just for you." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. His words sent shivers up her spine. _Merlin I hope that's true._ Ginny thought.

"Oh would you now?" Ginny teased. "But you already know that she is average, you never know with me I could be rubbish." She teased again.

"I highly doubt that." Draco winked and placed his hand on her knee. "You're looking nice tonight. Blonde? I wouldn't have guessed it." He whispered. "And a little more skin then usual." He growled into her ear.

"Yes and you as a brunette, very interesting." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah the whole hair changing thing sounded good until this." He said pointing to his hair.

"I like it." Ginny smiled and messed his hair up a little.

"That makes one of us." He smiled back at her. "So do you like the idea of the party?" He asked sliding his hand up a little.

"Yes, it's very different." Ginny nodded. "Then again I don't have that much of a choice on the wardrobe now do I?" Ginny said seductively. Ginny was a little shock of how they were acting. It was as if they were back in Draco's room like no one was in the same room as them or anything.

"You always have a choice with me." Draco smiled placing his arm on the back of the couch.

"Oh really?" Ginny laughed and laid her head on his arm.

"Of course, just tell me no. And that's it." Draco said leaning in closer.

"I doubt I will." Ginny whispered as Draco's lips got closer to hers. There was a sudden bounce on the couch and both Draco and Ginny looked over towards the cause. Two mostly naked twin blondes sat next to Draco beaming their pearly white teeth. _Who the hell are these two?_ Ginny growled in her head.

"May I help you two?" Draco asked turning slightly towards them. Ginny watched his face and it didn't show any kind of interest in them, which made Ginny feel much better.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" One of the girls spoke in a very high-pitched voice with a weird little twang.

"Yes." Draco nodded still looking at the girls a little annoyed.

"The Draco Malfoy?" The other one piped up with the same high-pitched twang of a voice.

"Yes." Draco sighed in annoyance.

"Well then. My name is Margot White and this is my twin sister Mindy." Margot said pointing to herself and then to her sister.

"Nice to meet you two." Draco nodded his head. "This is Ginny Weasley." He said pointing to Ginny. Ginny barely gave them a smile and they barely gave her one back.

"Well we are transfer students from Austin, Texas." Mindy said with a smile towards Draco.

"Austin, Texas?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"In the U.S.A." Mindy giggled stupidly.

"Oh from the states." Draco nodded his head.

"Aww he's so cute! Listen to him!" Margot giggled. "From the states." She mocked his accent. "I'll never get use to that!" She squealed.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" Draco said getting more annoyed.

"Well actually we were hoping that there was something that we can do for you." Mindy winked at him and placed her hand on his inner thigh. Ginny was about to slap it away and maybe break it if she could, but Draco did the next best thing.

"I don't think so." Draco said and took her hand off of his thigh and placed it back on her own leg.

"Are you sure?" Margot asked putting her hand on her sister's upper thigh. "We are opened to many different things." She winked.

"I'm pretty sure." Draco said looking at them in disgust. "But I think I know someone who would." He added. The girls perked up a little and Ginny saw lust wash over their faces. "You see that guy over there, the DJ?" Draco said pointing over to Blaise. Both of the girls nodded and Mindy even bit the bottom of her lip. "He would love to meet you two." Draco said. "His name is Blaise Zabini." He added.

"Alright." Mindy smiled back at him. "But are you sure that we can't help you with anything?" She asked drawling out the request.

"I'm pretty sure." Draco nodded. The two girls got up and walked down the stairs with little swings in their hips, Draco didn't notice them since he turned right back to Ginny once they got up. "Anyway." He said still a little annoyed.

"Did that take a lot for you to muster up?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? It didn't take much at all." He shook his head in disgust. "Those two are definitely more Blaise type." He added.

"What do you mean? Having every girl fall at your feet isn't good enough?" Ginny asked.

"No not really, there's a certain type of girl. Plus Blaise loves the easy targets. If he doesn't think he has to work a lot he pounces on them." Draco explained.

"Oh so he saw me as an easy target?" Ginny asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well at first he did. He thinks that easiness comes with beauty." Draco smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"And what about you?" Ginny asked still a little annoyed.

"I like the chase. The more you push away, the more I'm drawn in." He whispered as he lean in some more.

"So you must really like me." Ginny tease. "I think you should actually be in love with me by now." She giggled. _I wish._ Ginny sighed.

"Maybe another week or two I might be." Draco joked and finally kissed her. He ran his hand across her stomach and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss became deeper and Ginny didn't even care if people were watching. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Someone was yelled. Ginny pulled away but Draco pulled her back shaking his head.

"Who cares?" He growled and brought her back into a kiss.

"It's Lavender." Ginny giggled and feebly tried to push him off of her.

"It can't be that important, she's with Theo." Draco moaned biting her bottom lip. _He's totally right! What could be more important?_ Ginny yelled at herself.

"It'll be just a moment." Ginny moaned back and this time she actually pushed him off of her. Draco groaned as he pulled away and saw Lavender and Theo waiting at the bottom of the two steps. Ginny got up and met Lavender halfway while Theo walked up to Draco.

"Is it that important?" Draco grumbled to Theo.

"She's just telling her that we're going to make a different room so we can snog in peace." Theo explained.

"So it's not that important." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know how girls are." Theo shrugged.

"Yeah they can't even go to the bathroom by themselves." Draco joked and they both laughed. "But that's actually a great idea. The whole different room thing. What made you think of it? And how do you do it?" Draco asked sitting up a little bit.

"That kid Dean Thomas told me about it. Apparently if you just think of a door and what you want to be on other side, then it will show up." Theo explained.

"That can come in handy." Draco nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. You better do it soon though, a lot of guys are following suit." Theo said as he saw that Ginny was coming back. "Hopefully I won't see you." He smiled and winked at Draco.

"Yeah hopefully!" Draco called out.

"Have fun." Ginny smiled as she passed Theo.

"That's the plan." Theo winked.

"Oh Theo wait!" Ginny said and grabbed his arm. "Just so you know Lavender hates everything well lavender. Purple is definitely a no, no too." Ginny said.

"Oh! Thanks! I was going to do something purple, but I'm glad that you told me." Theo said shocked and walked back down to Lavender.

"And what did you tell him?" Draco asked as Ginny sat down next to him.

"Just a little secret that most people don't know about Lavender." Ginny shrugged. "Well aren't you going to whisk me away like your pal?" Ginny joked.

"Later." Draco smiled. "For right now I would like to point out something." Draco kept smiling.

"Which is?" Ginny asked.

"You said that I had every girl fall at my feet and yet I bet you don't even realized that you have the same affect on guys." Draco said looking at the dance floor.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I knew it." Draco smirked. "Well even though you didn't notice. I was actually watching you as you first walked, I mean glided, up those steps and I wasn't the only one." Draco explained. "And I wasn't the only one watching just now either." He added.

"Oh really? Who are these imaginary lookers?" Ginny teased.

"For starters Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Neville Longbottom, and Cormac McLaggen." Draco listed off. Ginny looked shocked, she looked over at the dance floor and everyone was still dancing like they were before.

"I don't think so. I think the light was playing tricks with your eyes." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"I wish that were true. Considering two out of the four were some of your ex's." Draco chuckled.

"You know who my ex's are?" Ginny asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. And apparently from what I heard, you've gotten yourself a little nickname of the Heartbreak Princess." Draco smiled.

"Please. I doubt that neither Dean nor Colin are enough to give me a reputation like that or a title." Ginny laughed.

"Oh well those are the ones you went out with. But you totally broke Neville's heart when he asked you out and you said no. Everyone knows that, you dumped my good old friend Blaise before he knew that he was in trouble. And Cormac? I don't know what's up with him, but he seems smitten with you." Draco smirked.

"Ok for 1. Neville is one of my closest friends. It would have been weird. 2. Blaise moved on from me like it was nothing. And 3. Cormac is a long story." Ginny laughed.

"Cormac is a long story huh?" Draco smirked. "I would love to hear it." He said as he lean in.

"I bet." Ginny smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"Do I have to beg?" Draco smirked again.

"It wouldn't hurt." Ginny whispered.

"Did you shag him?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ginny laughed.

"Then please, do tell." Draco ran his hand up Ginny's leg and kissed her neck.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You freaked out about Harry." Ginny teased.

"That was totally different." Draco growled. _It's always different when you throw Potter into the mix._ Draco thought.

"How so?" Ginny almost moaned.

"That was back when I thought that you were my innocent little girl." Draco whispered brushing his lips against hers.

"So I'm your girl now?" Ginny whispered and waited for his reaction. Draco didn't say anything; he just stared into her eyes lightly brushing his lips against her lips and cheek. _What does she mean by that? Is she asking if I want more from this? Do I? No! Of course not! Why buy the cow when the milk is for free? She does make me feel different. That doesn't matter it's only for the sex that's it!_ Draco fought with himself. _ Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_ Ginny panicked in her head. "And if I was innocent before, then what am I now?" Ginny asked trying to steer the subject away. Draco smirked and lightly bit her cheek.

"I thought that I told you this before." He whispered. "I like it when you're my naughty little girl." Draco said taking her lips roughly. Draco ran his hand through her hair and Ginny let out a small moan. "So are you ever going to tell me about Cormac?" Draco whispered as they parted.

"Do you really want me to talk about another guy at this moment?" Ginny asked seductively.

"I never want to hear you talk about another guy, but I'm curious." Draco smiled and bit her bottom lip again.

"Well the beginning of last year a few of us Gryffindors came to the room of requirements and played sexual truth or dare." Ginny explained in a soft voice.

"And what did you do?" Draco asked kissing down her neck.

"Well the rules were that a girl could only give head to one guy that night, a hand job up to two, only one shag but she had to agree, and everyone had to make out no matter what." Ginny explained.

"If it was the beginning of last year then I know that you didn't shag anybody." Draco growled as he nibbled on her neck.

"No I didn't shag anyone. I made-out with Dean, Colin, and Cormac though." Ginny paused.

"And that's why he's been eyeing you?" Draco asked trailing back up her neck.

"I think it might also be the hand job and blow job that I gave him." Ginny whispered.

"In front of everyone?" Draco asked sliding his hand up her leg and across her stomach.

"No we did just what people are doing now and made a little room for everyone to go in." Ginny explained. "And that could be why he's been eyeing me." She added.

"Well if I had those pretty little lips around my cock than I would be begging for more myself." Draco growled into her ear.

"Maybe you'll find out tonight." Ginny said turning her head and biting his earlobe.

"Feisty tonight aren't we?" Draco growled.

"Why don't we find a place for us to go." Ginny winked and pushed Draco back a little bit and stood up.

"That's sounds brilliant." Draco smiled as he stood up too.

"Hey Drake!" Someone yelled. Both Draco and Ginny looked over and Blaise was waving at him with one twin in each arm. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled back at him. "I this is for you!" Blaise yelled and the song suddenly changed.

"Change of plans?" Draco asked and pointed to the dance floor when he heard what song it was.

"One dance." Ginny smiled. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Ginny laughed as they entered the mass of people and started to wiggle her hips to the beat of the music. "I kind of like this song!" Ginny yelled over the music. Draco wrapped his arms around her swaying hips and moved them towards his.

"You do?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah! Who is it by?" Ginny asked.

"Goblin's Heed." Draco smiled. Ginny's face fell but then she started to laugh.

"You can't be serious." She laughed.

"Would I lie to you?" Draco winked. Ginny laughed again and then danced out of Draco's grip. She watched as the lust in his eye grew and a smiled spread across her face. Ginny suddenly felt a tug at one of her hands and then she was ripped away and slammed into someone's chest.

"I don't think that I've seen you around." A male voice slurred into Ginny's ear. Ginny looked up and an orange haired Cormac was looking back at her with glassy eyes. His breath smelt like firewhiskey and even his dancing wasn't that steady.

"Hi Cormac." Ginny yelled trying to push herself out of his grip.

"Do I know you? I'm pretty sure that I would remember a pretty little face like yours." Cormac slurred again and pulled at Ginny's hips forcing them into his. He brought his face down to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Ginny tried to push him away but his grip around her hips and now head was too strong. She suddenly felt someone grab her arm again and pulled her violently away.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled getting into Cormac's face.

"I was just dancing with the girl." Cormac said stupidly.

"And what about the other part?" Draco yelled pushing him a little. Ginny quickly grabbed onto one of Draco's arms and tried to pull him away.

"Draco leave him alone. He's drunk." Ginny yelled.

"No, no I would like to hear his answer." Draco growled glaring at Cormac.

"What answer?" Cormac asked and chuckled.

"Why you little!" Draco said and Ginny ran in front of him pushing him back.

"Draco stop it! Now come on!" Ginny yelled and grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the dance floor. "What the hell were you going to do? Fight him?" Ginny yelled storming up the stairs.

"For starters." Draco grumbled following her up and looking back at Cormac who was now dancing with Katie Bell.

"Really Draco? Come on!" Ginny scowled and walked beyond the couches and into a little nook. "He didn't even know who I was." She added.

"Don't let him use that stupid. 'Do I know you?' bull shit! He knew who you were and he wanted to get some." Draco snapped.

"And that bothers you?" Ginny asked leaning against the wall looking at him.

"Of course it bothers me and you know it!" Draco yelled and looked back at Ginny. She was biting her bottom lip and playing with her ponytail. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and Draco was star stricken.

"Maybe I can help you get rid of your frustration." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"How the hell do you do that?" Draco asked still stunned. _Fuck! Did I just say that out loud?_ Draco thought.

"Do what exactly?" Ginny asked seductively.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Draco growled.

"Easy. It's a Weaslette thing." Ginny smiled and winked. Draco walked over to Ginny and towered over her. He lean one arm above her head as he looked down at her. Ginny looked up at Draco from under her eyelashes again and took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist.

"Why is it that I have a feeling that your Weaslette charm is going to be the death of me?" Draco whispered as he lean down.

"At least you'll die happy." Ginny whispered.

"That is true." Draco smirked and took Ginny's lips. He ran his hand through her hair pulled her ponytail loose and pinned her against the wall. "Now we need to find somewhere to go." Draco growled as he grinded up against Ginny. A door appeared on the left side of Ginny and Draco. Draco smiled as he opened the door, but there was a brick wall in their way. "Ok?" Draco said confused. Another door appeared on the other side of Ginny. Ginny smiled up at Draco and lean up and kissed him deeply while Draco felt for the doorknob. They broke and Draco opened the door, but yet again a brick wall was the only thing that they saw. "What the hell is going on?" Draco asked annoyed. Ginny tried to peer over at the dance floor and the crowd dulled down a lot, barley anyone were still dancing. Draco let go of Ginny and walked to the adjacent wall and another door appeared but again only a brick wall was there. Draco slammed the door closed and tried to open another door.

"I think I know what's going on." Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow and walked back over to her.

"Which is?" He asked.

"I think too many people have been making too many rooms and the room of requirements can't make anymore." Ginny explained.

"That's just bloody great." Draco groan. Ginny smiled and pulled at his hand towards her. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. Draco ran his hand down Ginny's hips and lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

"Then why don't we just go to your room?" Ginny whispered as they parted.

"Granger, your brother, and Potter are studying there." Draco groaned.

"Would they still be there? It's getting late." Ginny said kissing his neck.

"If it is, then Granger will be patrolling the halls and definitely looking for me since I'm not." Draco sighed nuzzling her neck.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Ginny breathed as Draco's hand slid up her 'dress' and grabbed her butt.

"What is?" Draco asked pressing up against her more.

"It shouldn't be this hard." Ginny whispered.

"I know that you've only been with one guy, but it is suppose to be this hard." Draco joked and rubbed himself against Ginny again. Ginny giggled and ran her hands up and down Draco's chest.

"I'm serious." She smiled.

"So am I." Draco growled and bit Ginny's neck. Ginny gasped and arched her back forcing her hips into Draco's.

"I mean…" Ginny was trying to say but Draco silenced her with a kiss. "Draco." Ginny whined through their kiss. Draco smiled and pulled away allowing Ginny to speak. "I meant that it shouldn't be this hard to be together." Ginny finally explained. Draco smiled at her and rubbed her cheek slightly.

"Together?" He smirked raising an eye.

"At least for tonight." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And what are you trying to say exactly?" Draco purred.

"That maybe it's just not in the stars for this to happen tonight." Ginny shrugged. "I don't know." She added getting frustrated.

"And when did you want this to happen?" Draco chuckled.

"About three days ago." Ginny breathed. Draco chuckled again and kissed her cheek.

"Then why wait any longer?" Draco asked.

"Well it's not like I'm about to let you shag me in the corner of a room." Ginny laughed.

"I know. Maybe if I find Theo I can kick him out of his room." Draco thought out loud.

"Draco no! Lavender is with him." Ginny giggled.

"Fine, then Blaise?" He asked looking at Ginny for an answer.

"I don't want to be in a room that those two have been in." Ginny said with a disgusted face think of the two blondes. "We'll just wait." She said shrugging.

"I don't want to wait. I can't wait." Draco whispered kissing her neck again. "You've teased me for too long." He growled.

"I thought that you liked the chase." Ginny smiled.

"I do, if in the end I know that I will get what I want." Draco growled. "But with you, it's all up in the air." He added.

"It can't be all that bad." Ginny smiled.

"You have no idea." Draco purred.

"I'm sure that if you really wanted to, you could get what you want from someone else." Ginny teased.

"I could. If I wanted someone else." Draco smirked and bit her earlobe. _Did he just say that he only wants me?_ Ginny thought. _No he must mean to shag someone else. Draco Malfoy can't be tied down to one girl especially if that girl is just a little Weaslette like me._ Ginny thought.

"Maybe I have been a little mean to you." Ginny teased and slid on hand down to the top of Draco's sheet.

"Yes you have." Draco grinned and ran his hand up her 'dress' again. "Maybe a spanking is in order?" He asked with a smile.

"I was thinking of something else." Ginny brushed her lips against his and tried to lift up his sheet, but it suddenly felt like 100 pounds. That's when she remembered that only the wearer of the sheet could take it off. "Do you want to help me out?" She asked seductively.

"That all depends. What do you have in mind?" Draco asked lifting the sheet only a little bit.

"Now wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny winked and slid her hand up his sheet. Draco was still wearing his boxers briefs and Ginny automatically felt his member. It was much bigger than she thought it was. She slid her hand into his briefs and slowly wrapped her hand around it, Draco let out a small moan.

"I hope you're not just going to tease me with this." Draco moan into her ear.

"Of course not." Ginny whispered as her hand stroked Draco's member forcing another moan escape his lips. Draco bit Ginny's neck sucking onto the skin as Ginny continued to stroke him. _Merlin I'm about to blow. Her touch feels so amazing. Keep it together Draco!_ Draco said to himself. Draco thrust with Ginny's strokes trying to suppress all of his moans but failed miserably each time.

"Ginny." Draco moan as he tightened his grip on her hip and captured her lips roughly. Draco unwrapped Ginny's leg from around his waist and pressed up against her, thrust with her strokes. Draco ran his hand through Ginny's hair and played with her bottom lip with his thumb. Ginny suddenly stopped her motions and looked down at Draco's member. Draco watched as she bit her bottom lip a little. _I wonder if she's thinking of the same thing that I am._ Draco thought. To test his theory, Draco slid his thumb over both of her lips teasing her a little bit. Ginny licked his thumb a little bit and then took it into her mouth closing her eyes, and started to suck. Draco smirked and nuzzled her neck. _Perfect._ He growled in his head. "Hmmm, do it." He whispered roughly. He slowly pulled his thumb out of her mouth and kissed her neck. "You know that you want to." He purred and turned her face towards him. He could see the lust in her eyes burning to get out. Ginny just smirked as Draco guided her head down. She willingly slid down the wall looking directly into his silver eyes. Draco smiled as he watched Ginny slide down the wall, watching her chocolate eyes. Ginny stroked Draco's member once more before she took it into her mouth, making Draco moan loudly. Draco knew that he could have release right there and then as Ginny took more of him into her mouth. _She barley got started and you already want to blow now?_ Draco yelled at himself. _At least wait so you can enjoy it a bit!_ He yelled at himself. _I've waited long enough._ Draco growled back and then guided Ginny's head to take all of him in. Ginny's tongue swirled around his member and licked it from the base to the tip. Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly as his hand gripped Ginny's now blonde hair. "Gods Ginny." Draco whispered as he thrust into Ginny's mouth again. Draco's body tensed up and he felt himself spill out into Ginny's mouth and watched as she took it all in. Draco thrust into her mouth a few more times until he laid his head against the wall breathing heavily. Ginny pulled Draco's member out of her mouth and licked her lips as she looked up at him.

"So am I still a tease?" Ginny asked and she stood up again still being pressed against the wall by Draco's body.

"No matter what, you will always be a tease to me." Draco said catching his breath.

"Until you get what you want." Ginny smiled looking him up and down.

"And how do you know what I want?" Draco smirked as he regained control over his body.

"Well I know that you want me." Ginny said seductively.

"That was a no brainer." Draco smiled and cupped her face.

"Hate to break it up, but the party is getting crashed." Someone said behind Draco. Draco turned and Theo and Lavender were standing there hand-in-hand.

"By who?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"Hermione." Lavender said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Draco groaned and grabbed Ginny's hand. They ran down the stairs as they heard the music suddenly stop and Hermione's voice yelling at Blaise. They started to head towards the door, pushing through people.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled pulling Draco's hand back.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Lavender and my clothes." Ginny explained.

"We can get them later." Draco said shaking his head and pulled Ginny towards the door again. Theo opened the door and the four of them quickly ran out before Hermione could even see them.

"That was a close one." Lavender breathed laughing down the hall.

"Yeah most of those poor fools are going to have detention for the rest of their years here at Hogwarts." Theo joked. Lavender and Theo continued to walk ahead as Draco stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted them to get ahead." Draco said and started to walk again. "You're not blonde anymore." Draco pointed out to Ginny.

"You seem sadden by that." Ginny giggled.

"No, I like you as a red head better." Draco winked at her. They started to walk to the nearest staircase.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ginny asked pulling on Draco's hand again.

"What do you mean?" Draco chuckled.

"You're dorm is up, not down." Ginny smiled.

"Yes, but yours is down." He pointed down the stairs.

"Is there a problem?" Lavender yelled up from the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"No you two go ahead." Ginny said calling down to Lavender and Theo.

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah go ahead I'll meet you back at the dorm." Ginny said and turned back to Draco. "We're you going to walk me to my dorm?" Ginny asked in a teasing voice.

"Well I was, but if you don't want me to." Draco shrugged.

"Won't you get in trouble with Hermione?" Ginny smiled.

"I'll just say that I was in Slytherin and I started to patrol down there and made my way up. She has no proof that I was at the party." Draco explained.

"Ok then." Ginny smiled and started to walk down the stairs.

"So for that, what number was I?" Draco asked breaking the silence suddenly.

"For what?" Ginny asked confused.

"For what happened back at the party." Draco explained.

"Oh. Two." Ginny said plainly.

"Cormac and me? That's it? No Potter?" Draco said a little shocked.

"No, he never asked and I didn't like it the first time with Cormac so I never offered." Ginny shrugged.

"So why tonight and why me?" Draco asked as they stopped a few feet away from the Fat Lady portrait.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged with a smile.

"You seemed to really want to do it." Draco smiled pulling her into him. "Biting your lip. Sucking on my finger. Those aren't the signs of a girl not liking it." He purred into her ear.

"I wondered how you would taste." Ginny whispered playing with the top of Draco's sheet.

"Oh really?" Draco purred again and kissed the base of her neck.

"Hmmmh." Ginny nodded slowly as Draco made his way up her neck.

"And how do I taste?" He asked as he made it back to her ear.

"Delicious." Ginny breathed.

"Maybe one day I can find out about your own taste." Draco said roughly.

"Hopefully soon." Ginny said and kissed his chest.

"Hopefully." Draco winked at her. Ginny pulled away from him and walked down to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Beetle squid." Ginny said and the portrait opened. Ginny smiled back at Draco once more and he smiled too.

"Ginny." He whispered loudly. Ginny paused before she walked through and looked at him confused. "I'll find you tomorrow night." He whispered and backed around the corner wearing his smirk. Ginny had no idea what that meant since tomorrow night was the dance. _Does he mean that he'll actually dance with me at the dance? That's not going to go over well with Harry, Ron, and Hermione._ Ginny thought as she walked through the portrait. No one was in the common room and she went strait up to her dorm. Lavender was already sleeping in her bed and Ginny just flopped down onto her own and she barley was able to crawl under the covers. She didn't know that she was this exhausted, that night she dreamt of dancing with Draco at the dance.

A/N: Again I'm sorry for the delay but like I said I was entertaining my best friend for the past week and didn't have time to write. I hope you like it and yes you guessed it there will be a lemon in the next chapter. Please review! Oh and I tried to work on the spelling and grammar. I'm not good at grammar at all so sorry if it still sucks and the whole spelling this was just because I was lazy and didn't re read my work so I hope that's better too!


	9. Rumors

A/N: Ok I know that it has been a while and I usually sent each chapter out one after another, but life and school got in the way. Just moved into a new apartment and now I have settled down and finished this chapter. Hopefully I'll get back into my rhythm and pop out another one soon. But enjoy!!!!

Ginny woke up pretty early, at least she thought, considering she didn't even know what time it was when she went to bed. She stretched a little and saw that no one else was in the dorm so she took her time and got ready to go down to breakfast. She figured that Lavender was in the common room waiting for her. Ginny skipped down the stairs to the common room where there was a lot of whispering. Ginny looked around and found Lavender, Romilda, and a few other girls sitting in the corner by the fireplace. Lavender looked up at Ginny and quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by her arm guiding her over to the porthole.

"Hey Lav! What's going on?" Ginny yelled as Lavender pulled her out of the common room.

"Everyone is talking about it." Lavender whispered as other students started to walk out too.

"Talking about what?" Ginny asked confused.

"About the blonde that Draco was snogging last night." Lavender explained.

"Really?" Ginny said shocked.

"Yes, they keep asking me questions because I was with Theo and since he's friends with Draco they think that he must know who she was and that means that I must know who she was." Lavender explained.

"Just say that you asked him but Theo didn't tell you." Ginny shrugged.

"I did." Lavender nodded as they walked into the Great Hall. "There's a little more though." She added as they sat down.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Where were you last night?" Ginny heard Hermione's voice. Ginny turned around and Hermione stood behind her with her hands on her hips.

"With Lavender." Ginny said plainly.

"And where was Lavender? And doing what?" Hermione asked looking at Lavender.

"With Ginny. Doing stuff. Within the castle's walls of course." Lavender said with a snotty smile.

"Well I hope that you aren't too heart broken about what happened last night." Hermione smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes.

"It's rumored that Malfoy was snogging some blonde last night at his little party that he had in the room of requirements." Hermione shrugged.

"And why would I care about that?" Ginny snapped.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you've been snogging him yourself." Hermione pointed out in a whisper.

"And who told you that?" Ginny said getting a little mad and tried to spy Harry.

"Ginny, I told you that I've known about it and I told you that he would treat you just like all of the other girl. And I'm not going to be the one who picks up the pieces either." Hermione said and stormed off.

"If she only knew huh?" Lavender giggled as they watch Hermione storm away.

"This is ridiculous, are people really that interested about this?" Ginny asked turning back around.

"Ginny! Did you hear?" Katie Bell asked. She looked a bit pissed and she was cutting her ham like it did something horrible to her when it was alive.

"About?" Ginny asked. She couldn't have been this mad about the whole Draco thing.

"Draco Malfoy was snogging some slutty blonde last night." Katie said and stabbed the ham again.

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Ginny said nodding her head and put some eggs on her plate.

"Not only snogging but he was about to kick Cormac's ass when Cormac tried to dance with her." Padma said looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah and they were basically shagging in the corner by the end of the night." Katie spat.

"What's gotten you so angry?" Lavender asked looking at Katie.

"What? I'm not angry." Katie said shaking her head and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"You know those twins in Ravenclaw, from the States?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"Yeah." Lavender nodded.

"Supposedly they were talking to Draco and he even introduced them to the girl, but they don't remember her name. They just said that she glared at them and was probably jealous of them." Hannah explained as she cut her pancakes.

"Do you think it's the same girl that I saw him snogging in the courtyard the other day?" Romilda asked the group.

"Wait you saw him snogging a girl in the courtyard?" Ginny asked trying not to be too shocked or blush.

"Yeah, they were really going at it." Romilda nodded with a smile.

"Did you see her face?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Nah, she had was wearing a coat and had the hood up. I couldn't even see the color of her hair, but Draco had his hands all over her." Romilda giggled.

"Why do we even care about this? Isn't Draco known for these types of things anyway?" Ginny asked trying to make the conversation go a different direction.

"Well yeah. I guess." Katie said looking down at her food. "But he never made it public." She added.

"Seriously, maybe a few girls would brag about it but he wouldn't show any affection towards any of them afterwards." Romilda explained.

"And that's why it's such big news!" Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah well too bad Hermione had to go and ruin the party." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Katie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because I was there." Ginny said in a matter of fact tone.

"You were? How come I didn't notice you?" Katie asked.

"Maybe because I had bright green hair." Ginny lied. "I didn't know that you were there either." She added.

"Wait! You saw her close up!" They over heard Dean said to Cormac.

"Yeah apparently I danced with her and pissed off Malfoy." Cormac said proudly.

"Then who was she?" Dean asked. All of the girls craned their necks so that they could hear, especially Ginny.

"Sorry mate I have no idea. All that I remember was that she was really hot." Cormac said.

"Yeah she was! From the moment she walked in I wanted to jump her." Dean smiled widely.

"You saw her legs right?" Colin piped in.

"Of course! Her legs! Her stomach! How her whole back was bare!" Dean almost shouted. "There was something familiar about her though." He added.

"Yeah I know." Cormac nodded after he bit some of his toast. Ginny had to laugh and Lavender joined in with her.

"All the girl wished that they were you and all of the guys wished that they were with you." Lavender smiled to Ginny.

"Well not all of the guys." Ginny said and nodded over to the Slytherin table. Lavender looked over and Theo smiled and winked at her. Lavender smiled back and turned before he could see her blush. "Awww Lav is that a hit of rouge on your cheeks?" Ginny teased.

"Oh shut-up." Lavender smiled and nudged Ginny. "I wonder where Draco is." She added sneaking another look over at the Slytherin table. Ginny didn't even notice that Draco wasn't there, she turned around and watched as he walked into the room with Blaise. The whole hall broke out into even more whispers as he and Blaise sat down next to Theo. They both had big smiles on their faces. _I wonder what's that's all about?_ Ginny thought.

***

Draco woke up quit refreshed. He hopped out of bed and took a nice long shower. He walked out of the bathroom and Hermione stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you?" Hermione barked.

"And what have I done this time to offend you?" Draco asked a little cheery.

"Oh you know exactly what you did." Hermione growled and started to tap her foot. "I should tell Dumbledore about this." She said with a smirk.

"And I should tell him about your late night visits from a certain red head." Draco smirked. Hermione's arms fell to her sides and her mouth fell to the ground.

"What—What are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered out trying to keep her composure.

"Don't try to play dumb Granger. As the smartest witch of our age, stupid doesn't suit you." Draco chuckled and started to walk to the staircase.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"Oh so let me enlighten you. The other night I heard giggling down in the common room. I took a peek and I see messed up red hair and your wildly mane flying about. Of all people I know exactly what's going on between Weasley and you." Draco said with his famous smirk. "So if you want to tell Dumbledore about whatever you think I had a part in, then I'll just have to tell him about your wild nights." Draco threatened.

"You wouldn't." Hermione breathed.

"And why wouldn't I?" Draco laughed.

"Because then I'll tell Ron about you and Ginny." Hermione threatened back. _You'll be doing my work for me._ Draco thought.

"You can tell your tall tales all you want Granger. But whom will Weasley be more willing to believe more? His girlfriend telling him that his baby sister is shagging a Malfoy? Or A Malfoy saying that he did no such thing?" Draco smirked again. He watched as Hermione thought about what to do or say next. "If we're done here. I'd like to put some clothes on." Draco drawled and went into his room. Draco heard her yell in frustration, he heard the porthole open and then closed. Draco laughed to himself and gave him a nice pat on the back. _Even if Weasley did ask me if I was shagging his sister, I could say no and it wouldn't even be a lie._ Draco got dressed and started to think about what happened last night. _Merlin she looked amazing._ Draco sighed to himself. _She smelt and felt just as amazing. I can't go another night of not knowing how she really feels._ Draco thought. "I'm going to get her in my bed. Tonight." Draco said out loud and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Have a good night?" Someone said from below. Draco looked over to the couch and Blaise sat there reading the Daily Prophet.

"Not as good as I would hope, but close to it." Draco smiled as he walked over to the couch. "And how about yourself?" He asked.

"Well as you wake up alone to this wonderful morning. I on the other hand woke up in a crowded bed." Blaise said cheerfully and put down the paper.

"That may be, but at least I don't have to worry about two clingy sisters climbing after me." Draco laughed hitting Blaise over his head.

"Please, those girls are use to no strings attach relationships. They basically scream it." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I thought that they would be perfect for you." Draco sighed and jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Blaise. He put his feet up on the table and lean his head back and rested them on his hands.

"Are you still having fun with the Weaslette?" Blaise asked looking at Draco curiously.

"You mean Ginny." Draco corrected him, but didn't answer his question.

"Fine, if I must. How is Ginny?" Blaise said drawling out the question.

"She's good." Draco said plainly and ran his hands though his hair and down his face.

"Is that all that you're going to give me?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. Why do you care?" Draco shrugged being a little protective.

"Drake I'm totally over her, I told you already." Blaise laughed. "I just want to know if you're getting anywhere with her. She's definitely your type anyway." Blaise explained.

"Yeah I know." Draco laughed. "And she's more wild then you would think." Draco smirked.

"Yeah right. What, her making out with you in front of everyone is so wild?" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"How about sucking my cock in front of everyone." Draco smirked and looked at Blaise.

"What?" Blaise said shocked. "She gave you a blow job last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, we couldn't find anymore rooms so we went into the corner. Snogged a bit and then she went on her knees." Draco winked at Blaise.

"Alright. Alright. I'm proud of you Drake. You're bringing the freak out of her." Blaise smiled and nodded.

"You don't even know the tip of the iceberg." Draco laughed as he stood up. "And are you ready? I'm getting hungry." He said walking to the porthole.

"Yeah sure. But first, tell me about the tip of the iceberg that I apparently don't know about." Blaise said standing up and following Draco to the porthole.

"Well for starters when she still was tutoring me, she tied me to a chair." Draco said plainly as they were walking down the hall.

"She what!" Blaise yelled and grabbed Draco's arm. Draco smirked at him as he turned to face him.

"She magically bound me to a chair. Wearing basically nothing and quizzed me on Muggle Studies." Draco said slowly with a wide smile. Blaise's mouth dropped to the floor, he was stunned.

"You mean to tell me. That Ginny. Ginny Weasley pulled the naughty teacher act on you?" Blaise asked very slowly.

"That she did." Draco nodded and then started to walk again.

"Blimy." Blaise said in a daze. "And yet you still haven't shagged her?" Blaise asked.

"Well almost." Draco shrugged.

"Oh no! Almost isn't anything." Blaise said shaking his head. "If you can only get an almost out of her then she's just teasing you." He added.

"I know she's teasing me." Draco said with a wide smile.

"You know that she's teasing you?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that I like it." Draco chuckled.

"No you don't! You've always told me that you hate it when girls tease you and that they are a waste of your time." Blaise laughed.

"I know what I said." Draco rolled his eyes. "But Ginny's different. Her teasing just makes me what her more." Draco said looking down the hall in a dazed look.

"Drake?" Blaise said and stopped in the middle of the hall. Draco stopped a few feet ahead of him and turned back to face him. "Do you like her?" Blaise asked as if it was almost a death sentence.

"What? No! No! I don't like her!" Draco said quickly. "It's just this cat and mouse game that we have with each other. One day she'll tease me, and then the next I tease her. It's whatever!" Draco almost yelled.

"Oh ok." Blaise nodded his head slowly. "Because to me it sounds like you might actually like the girl." Blaise said and raised an eyebrow.

"No Blaise I don't like her. She's a conquest just like the other girls." Draco said shaking his head. He could barley believed himself.

"Yeah but we never spent this much time on just one conquest." Blaise pointed out.

"Hey why don't you get off my back about this alright? I know what I'm doing! I'm the one who taught you everything that you know." Draco snapped.

"What? You taught me everything I know? That's a load of crap!" Blaise snapped back. "The only thing that you taught me was how to walk around with the biggest ego on the planet!" Blaise shouted.

"Oh I have the biggest ego on the planet? That's rich! Who's the one who thinks that they can get whoever they want, and whenever?" Draco shouted back.

"You!" Blaise said simply. Draco glared at Blaise and Blaise glared back. Draco started to ball up his fist and Blaise reacted the same way. They stood like that for a few seconds and then Draco finally unclenched his fist and looked away from Blaise.

"Alright!" Draco yelled. " I like her." He sighed loud enough for Blaise to hear him. An arm came around his neck and brought his head down to Blaise's side. Blaise started to rub his head with his fist and laughed.

"Yeah I know mate. I just wanted you to say it out loud." Blaise said happily. Draco struggled out of Blaise's hold and ran his fingers through his hair so he could fix it and they continued to walk down the hall. "So are you going to ask her out?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. Draco froze in his place and turned to Blaise.

"I---I don't know." Draco stuttered a little bit.

"Are you nervous?" Blaise asked a little shocked.

"What? No." Draco shook his head. "I already told her that I would find her at the dance tonight." Draco shrugged.

"Well then, you better find her at the dance tonight." Blaise smiled at Draco and Draco rolled his eyes and smiled back as they walked into the Great Hall. They walked over to Theo and sat on either side of him.

"What's with all of the whispering?" Draco asked as he grabbed some bacon.

"You serious?" Theo asked. "You didn't tell him?" Theo asked looking at Blaise.

"Oh yeah that! People are wondering who the blonde that you were snogging last night was." Blaise said with a mouth full of hash browns. Draco rolled his eyes and continued piling food onto his plate.

"So who was she?" Goyle finally asked. Crabbe hit him over his head but then looked at Draco waiting patiently for the answer.

"That's none of you business." Draco growled looking around at the other Slytherins who had their ears perked up to hear.

"You always tell us about them." Crabbe shrugged. "At least their names." He added looking at Draco.

"Well not this time." Draco growled and started to eat.

"Why not? She was so hot!" Lucian Bole piped up but then looked away when Draco gave him a death glare.

"If she was so hot then why don't you guys look around yourself and find her?" Draco asked a little snotty.

"Well she had blonde hair." Crabbe shrugged.

"Yeah at least tell us her natural hair color." Goyle almost whined.

"Why do you care about her hair color?" Draco asked as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well we could break down the list of girls. We already got rid of the blondes." Crabbe said.

"Well then it just leaves the brunettes then." Draco mumbled.

"And red heads." Blaise said under his breath. Draco glared at Blaise and looked around to see if anyone over heard him. Everyone was still in their own little worlds, lucky for Blaise. "Just saying." Blaise smiled evilly.

"Plus it's not just brunettes." Goyle said out loud finally. Draco's heart stopped. It wasn't like he was embarrassed about Ginny; she was really hot and every guy in the castle knew it, and she wasn't like Ron or the twins. He just didn't want everyone to watch their every move and to know everything about his personal life. "There's some auburn girls, a Ravenclaw girl has blue hair, and a Hufflepuff chick has bright red tips." Goyle pointed out.

"Whatever I'm not giving any of you any type of information." Draco rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Oh Great! Danger at 9 O'clock." Blaise whispered and Draco looked over and saw Pansy coming over. Draco growled angrily and sighed deeply as he felt Pansy's hand ran across his back and she sat down next to him.

"Yes Pansy?" Draco asked not even looking at her.

"I just wanted to say that I had a great time last night." Pansy said loud enough for almost the whole table to hear her. Most of the table then turned towards them and all eyes were on Draco.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco hissed looking at Pansy.

"Last night." Pansy smiled. "I know you probably don't recognize me without my blonde hair, but I can remind you another way." Pansy said and winked at him.

"Believe me Pansy I know exactly who the girl was and it was definitely not you." Draco almost yelled. A couple of people started to whisper again and most of the girls were giggling. Pansy's face turned so many different colors of red.

"I don't know why you have to be so mean about it Draco. Just admit that it was me." Pansy said clenching her fist.

"I would if it was true." Draco growled. Suddenly Pansy's hair turned blonde and most of the table started to laugh. Pansy looked ridiculous with platinum blonde hair. It was more blonde then Draco's. Draco looked over his shoulder and Theo and Blaise were bursting out laughing.

"If I were you Pansy I wouldn't go blonde." Blaise laughed. Pansy tried to cover her hair and stood up.

"It was much darker!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter how dark the room was, no one would have forgot that thing on your head!" Theo laughed and Pansy ran out of the room with Daphne closely following.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Draco chuckled as he turned back to his friends whom were still laughing their heads off.

"Well you could start off by thanking us." Theo sighed as he tried to stop laughing.

"And hopefully this will teach others to stop bugging you about this." Blaise said loudly and the table fell silent. "Good." Blaise said very proud of himself.

"Thanx then." Draco smiled and got up. "Alright I'm getting the death glare from Granger, that means that we have to go and get the dance ready." Draco said grumpy.

"She has you under her microscope since last night?" Theo asked looking at Draco and then Hermione.

"Yeah, she freaked out on me this morning. It was actually comical." Draco smiled thinking about it. "I'll see you guys later tonight." Draco waved as he walked over to the doors of the Great Hall and Hermione.

***

"What the hell is going on over there?" Lavender nudged Ginny. Ginny turned around and saw Pansy sitting next to Draco who looked very pissed.

"Whatever it is Draco isn't happy." Ginny shrugged. She was happy that Draco hated Pansy and the fact that he blew off those slutty twins last night, it gave her this false feeling of hope.

"My gods Ginny! What's that?" Katie yelled as Ginny was daydreaming.

"What? What?" Ginny asked confused. Katie pointed at Ginny's neck and even Lavender gasped. "What? What is it?" Ginny asked in a panic.

"It's a hicky." Lavender breathed shocked.

"It's a what?" Ginny said shocked. She thought over the night and remembered that Draco was sucking and biting her neck a lot.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Padma asked very interested.

"Ummm…ummm." Ginny stuttered she looked at Lavender for some help but even Lavender was shocked and was looking at Ginny for her answer. "I have no idea, I had a lot of firewhiskey." Ginny lied.

"I wished that I knew that you were there last night or I would have watched out for you." Katie said, but Ginny didn't buy it for a second. _Yeah right! She just wants to know so she could go run back to tell Harry or Ron._ Ginny thought. "Maybe it was Cormac, he was pretty out of it too." Katie shrugged.

"People are saying that you were with Cormac last night." Ginny said and raised an eyebrow at Katie. Katie's face turned red and she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall without another word.

"Who told you that Katie and Cormac got together?" Lavender asked as Katie left the hall.

"No one I just guessed." Ginny laughed and Lavender joined her. "Come on we need to go back up to the room of requirements and get our clothes." Ginny said standing up.

"Do you think prefects are guarding the door?" Lavender asked.

"Nah it's over and done with, plus they have the dance tonight to worry about." Ginny said shaking her head. Suddenly they heard a male voice yelling. Everyone looked over and Draco look very pissed and so did Pansy. Her hair then turned a pale blonde and she ran out of the Great Hall almost.

"That looks interesting." Lavender said trying to choke back a laugh.

"Yeah." Ginny said a little confused. "Oh crap Hermione alert." Ginny said sitting back down. Hermione was standing at the entrance of the great Hall and she was giving Draco a death glare. "Do you think that he got into a lot of trouble?" Ginny asked Lavender.

"There's no way she knew he was there. I mean she could have her suspicions but we left before she even saw us." Lavender said reassuring Ginny.

"You're right lets go." Ginny nodded. As they started to walk to the door Blaise and Theo caught up with them but they acted like they didn't see the two girls.

"By the way your clothes should have reappeared in your dorms when you left your rooms." Theo whispered as they passed them. Lavender stole a glance at him and he winked and her. Ginny grabbed her arm and they headed back up to their dorms.

"You are totally smitten with that boy!" Ginny teased Lavender.

"I know I can't help it." Lavender smiled stupidly. "I can't wait to dance with him at the dance tonight!" Lavender sighed.

"Speaking of which, Draco said that he'll come and find me tonight." Ginny said as they walked into the common room.

"Are you serious?" Lavender asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. So what do you think that means?" Ginny asked.

"I think it means that he's going to find you tonight." Lavender laughed.

"Lav! I mean what's the under lying meaning." Ginny laughed as they sat in front of the fire. It was a beautiful October day and most people were outside enjoying the day so the common room was empty.

"I don't want to get your hopes up but maybe he actually likes you." Lavender shrugged.

"Do you think?" Ginny asked. That's exactly what she though but just like Lavender said, she didn't want to get her hopes up either.

"That's what it seems like." Lavender nodded. "I saw him talking to Katie Bell when we got there last night and I also saw him get up as quickly as he could and followed you to the couch that you were sitting at." Lavender explained. "Plus like I told you, the night before when he was looking for you he looked like a lost puppy." Lavender added.

"I know, but it's Draco Malfoy. This might be just what he does." Ginny said shaking her head. "Maybe that's why Katie is so angry about it. He made her think that he really liked her and then he moved on." Ginny said.

"I don't think so Gin. Only because this is the first time that he has done this in public like Katie said. Why would he suddenly start now?" Lavender said.

"I don't know." Ginny said shaking her head. "I just don't want to get hurt again, and I do really like him." Ginny sighed deeply.

"I know you do." Lavender smiled. "Then in that case we should make you look so amazing that even if we're over thinking everything, he'll fall madly in love with you anyway." Lavender smiled and pulled Ginny up.

"Lav it's only 12:30." Ginny laughed. "We don't have to be there until 8." She added.

"Shit! It is? We gotta get to the front gate to go to hogsmade!" Lavender yelled and ran up stairs and came back with both of their coats.

"Wait I don't want to wear this one." Ginny said walking back up the stairs with her black and white checkered coat.

"Why? You love that coat!" Lavender yelled up. Ginny came back down with a bright red pea coat.

"I know but Romilda saw Draco making out with the mystery girl in it." Ginny said putting quotes around mystery girl.

"Oh yeah that's right." Lavender nodded her head and they headed down to the front entrance.

A/N: So I'm really sorry for this taking so long. I wanted this to be longer and I actually cut it because there was a large demand for me to upload another chapter plus it ended up being like 21 pages + and I couldn't upload such a big file. Anyway I was going to have a lemon in this one but now it's going into the next one. I hope the spelling and the grammar is better in this one. And keep reading and please review.


	10. The Dance

A/N: So like I told you I wanted this to all be in one chapter but I had to slice it up. I hope you like it and it looks like a lemon won't be in this one either the more that I write the bigger the file gets and it's very hard to upload a large file.

By the time Lavender and Ginny got back to the castle was around 5:30. Ginny clutched the bag that was carrying her dream dress. The one that she had had her eye on for some time now, this dress was the reason why she even signed up to be a tutor. It was a strapless, empire waist, and forest green. It flowed down to the floor but had a slit up to her knees. There was a gold band around her bust and little embroidered golden leaves that trailed down the sides. Ginny couldn't believe that she actually got it and people would have to rip it from her dead fingers if they wanted it.

"My goodness I want to go get ready right now!" Lavender yelled as they walked down the halls to their dorms.

"Well since everyone is practically going to the dance, minus some first years. I think getting ready right now makes a lot of sense." Ginny smiled, all day Lavender couldn't talk about anything else besides the dance and Theo, which was a nice change from talking about Ginny and Draco.

"Oh and don't think that I haven't forgot what you told me this afternoon." Lavender said. "Whooping Lizard." She said and the porthole opened up. "We are going to make you the most beautiful girl at that dance." Lavender added. They walked into the common room and the whole room was filled with students. Girls were running in and out of the lavatories while the boys were fooling around. Someone conjured a pool table and most of them were either watching or playing. Ginny looked over to the back corner and Harry, Ron, Dean, and Cormac were watching and playing wizards chess. "Merlin, it's like mayhem in here." Lavender breathed looking around at the mess that was the common room.

"I told you that it was a good idea to get ready now." Ginny laughed. "Besides Lavender I don't think some make-up and a nice dress will make him just fall in love with me." Ginny added as they pushed their way up to their rooms.

"Are you kidding Ginny? Men are just like babies sometimes." Lavender laughed.

"What? Men are like babies?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean when you have a baby you give them something shiny or colorful to get and to keep their attention." Lavender explained. "So we're going to make you that colorful, shiny, something." Lavender winked.

"Lavender that sounds ridiculous." Ginny laughed.

"I know it does, but it's true." Lavender smiled widely.

"If you say so." Ginny giggled and grabbed her towel and went down to take her shower.

Ginny and Lavender walked down with the rest of the Gryffindor girls to the Great Hall at a quarter to 8. They all stood in front of the Great Hall as the girls from the other houses appeared.

"Nice dress." Someone said in Ginny's direction. Ginny turned around and Katie Bell was standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Ummm thanks Katie." Ginny said nervously. Katie looked her over and then slowly made her way to the other side of the mob.

"I told you." Lavender nudged Ginny in the ribs.

"Please." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did you see the daggers that she was throwing at me with her eyes." Ginny whispered.

"Precisely! She's jealous that you look much better than her." Lavender smiled.

"Alright!" A loud voice rumbled throughout the corridors. Everyone looked over at the entrance of the Great Hall. The doors were closed and Hermione was standing on a chair, her wand was to her throat making her voice boom. "So the boys are now on the other side of these doors." Hermione continued but was interrupted as all of the girls started to giggle and chattering amongst themselves. "Hey!" Hermione yelled and everyone started to pay attention again. "Like I was saying." Hermione said with annoyance in her voice. "I hope that none of you brought your wands because they are prohibited from this point on. If you have your then bring it to the front now." Hermione said. Only a few girls actually moved and gave the prefects their wands. "And if for any reason we think you have a wand or you are caught with a wand inside of the Great Hall you will be asked to leave and escorted out." Hermione announced. A few more girls then moved to the front and gave the prefects their wands. "Alright, now we can start. We are now going to call you all up one at a time randomly. In the sorting hat there are pieces of paper with a number on it, when your name is called you will come up and pick out one piece of paper. I will than read the number out loud into this microphone that leads into the Great Hall, after that I'll give you one of these little black mask." Hermione said as she held up a little black mask that looked like it would cover around a person's eyes and the bridge of their nose. "We have charmed these mask to cling to your faces. Only the person who put the mask on can take it off." Hermione said.

"That must be where Draco and Theo got the idea." Lavender whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded but then started to pay attention to Hermione again because she suddenly felt someone glaring at her. When she looked at Hermione, she wasn't even looking in Ginny's general direction. As Ginny looked around, she did find the glaring eyes of many of the girls around her. Ginny ignored the glares and returned to listening to Hermione.

"Anyway the way that this works is that every guy who came tonight was given a number. The number that you pick one of the guys have it, when a guys number is called he will then step out of the line up. So this is the way that we are going to pick your dates for tonight." Hermione said with a smile. Moans filed the air of the corridors, Hermione and the other girl prefects were still smiling though.

"Oh great." Lavender whispered to Ginny. "So we can get stuck with some loser." She added.

"I'm not done yet!" Hermione said and everyone started to listen to her again. "Thanks to the Head boy we have also added a little something." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes when she said 'Head Boy'. "However before you enter the Great Hall you will have to think of what ever guy that you want to be your date. Whomever you think about will then be the face, hair, and voice of your date. That's right! Whomever you want, famous or not, dead or not." Hermione explained. "After you see your dream date, you then think of someone else and then the rest of guys will then have that person's face. This way you can't figure out who is your actual date." Hermione explained. Whispers started to rumble through the corridors, this time without the groans. "Any questions?" Hermione asked.

"So we don't know who the guys are but can they see who we are?" Cho Chang asked.

"Well they will be able to see everything that your mask isn't hiding. This is more for the girls then for the boys really. What did you call it Mindy?" Hermione asked looking into the crowd.

"A Sadie Hawkins dance silly." A girl said with a little twang. Ginny looked over and the blonde twins stood only a few feet from her. They weren't blonde anymore, but Ginny could tell that it was them. They were getting glares too, but it was more likely because their skirts were so high that Ginny thought that there couldn't be anyway that they could sit down without flashing everyone else.

"Oh Merlin the slutty twins are here." Lavender groan as she also looked over at the twins attire.

"When you introduce yourself, make up a name to make it more fun. And if you think that you won't remember your fake name, then make up a name that starts with the same letter. At midnight everyone will take off their mask and you will see who was your date." Hermione was still talking about the dance.

"You don't think that Dra…he will go after one of them?" Ginny whispered looking over at the twins.

"What? Oh gods no Ginny!" Lavender said shaking her head. "He's crazy about you there is no way that he could think either one of them are you or even want one of them." Lavender said. "Remember he even said that they aren't his type." She added. She was right Draco did say that he hated it when girls try too hard.

"Oh gods!" Ginny said and grabbed Lavender's arm. "I'm such an idiot!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"What? Why are you an idiot?" Lavender asked.

"He told me that he hates it when girls try too hard." Ginny said putting her head into her hands.

"So?" Lavender asked still a little confused.

"Look at me Lav! I think this goes under the idea of me trying to hard!" Ginny almost yelled. Some girls looked over at them, but then paid attention to Hermione. Hermione had already started to call names out.

"Ginny this isn't you trying too hard. That!" Lavender said pointing to the twins. "Now that's trying to hard." She said smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled and laughed a little as Mindy was called. She swung her hips as she walked as if she was walking in front of a room of guys. "Yuck! Slut." Lavender said with a disgusted look.

"I'm scared." Ginny whispered.

"There's nothing to be scared about. Whomever you get stuck with, just dump them and start searching for Draco." Lavender said.

"Just dump them? I can't just do that. I'll feel bad." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Ginny…"Lavender was saying.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said. Ginny jumped a little at the sound of her name but then she realized that it was her turn to go up. Lavender pushed her ahead eagerly and waved. Ginny walked up to Hermione who gave her, her mask and passed her the sorting hat. Ginny put her hand in the hat and fished around of a few seconds and picked up a folded piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked Ginny up and down and rolled her eye as she took the piece of paper.

"117." Hermione read into a microphone. Ginny placed her mask on her face and like the sheet at the toga party, it molded to her face. "You look very pretty tonight." Hermione said moving her wand from her throat.

"Ummm…thanks." Ginny grumbled.

"I hope that you're not trying to impress someone special." Hermione whispered.

"And what if I am?" Ginny snapped.

"It's a lost cause Gin, he has moved on." Hermione whispered. Ginny rolled her eyes and then closed them. She started to think about Draco and how she hoped that he would find her. Suddenly the Great Hall doors opened and without even looking at Hermione again, Ginny walked through them as she thought about Draco. She opened her eyes and the Great Hall looked beautiful. The charmed ceiling was totally clear and a half crescent moon appeared high while stars just glistened and dance around it. The walls were draped with light blue drapes covering the windows. There were so many little tables that fit at least 6 people. The tablecloths were a light orange and had brown napkins and red candles floating above them. Ginny looked to the center of the Great Hall and a guy stood in front of her waiting. She couldn't make out the face but as she got closer it wasn't hard for her to realize that it was Draco, well he looked like Draco at least. Ginny walked up to him. As she walked she glanced to her right and a line of well-dressed wizards stood. They all had the faces of Blaise, Ginny didn't even realized that that she had even thought of him. They were all staring at Ginny though and a few were whispering to others. Ginny turned her attention back to the Draco look alike. She stopped right in front of him.

"Good evening." The Draco look alike said as he bowed slightly.

"Good evening." Ginny smiled.

"I'm Damian." The Draco look a like said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ginger." Ginny made up a name like Hermione suggested.

"I know that you were suppose to make up a name so that I wouldn't know who you are, but it's not hard to guess." Damian said.

"What? How do you know?" Ginny asked confused.

"The hair." Damian smiled.

"Oh yeah, maybe I should have dyed it or something to make it more of a challenge." Ginny giggled. Damian smiled and chuckled himself.

"Shall we sit?" He asked and pointed to an empty table in the back.

"Yes of course." Ginny nodded her head. It was very awkward to sit with a total stranger, well at the moment he was a stranger. It was even stranger when the total stranger was staring at her with Draco's beautiful silver eyes. Ginny just kept her head towards the doors and watched as the rest of the girls came. She could see Damian looking at her and smiling, but soon everyone was in the Great Hall with their secret dates. Ginny watched as Lavender and her date came in and sat at a different table. _Damn it I was hoping that she would see me and sit over here. Well I guess I should start some small talk with him before I ditch him._ Ginny thought. Ginny turned towards Damian and he was still smiling slightly at her. Ginny smiled back and took in a deep breath, "So since you know who I am, why don't we play a little game so I can guess who you are?" Ginny asked. Damian nodded his head and smiled Draco's beautiful smile.

"That sounds fair enough." Damian nodded. "I just have one rule." He added.

"Go ahead." Ginny said.

"You can't ask me what House I'm in." Damian said.

"That sounds fair enough, it would be very easy if I could." Ginny nodded. "Since I can't ask you that, I have to ask you something else." Ginny said out loud. "Are you my year?" Ginny asked she figured that that was a fair question.

"No." Damian shook his head. "Is there a limit to your questions?" He asked.

"I guess that there should be huh?" Ginny said.

"To be fair." Damian nodded his head.

"Alright how about 20?" Ginny asked. "Not counting the one that I've already asked." She added quickly.

"Alright." Damian chuckled.

"Hey mate!" Someone said and a Blaise look alike and a masked Lavender walked over. Damian smiled as they walked over.

"Hey…"Damian looked like he was trying to think.

"Thomas." The Blaise look alike said with a smile. "And you are…" Now Thomas looked like he was thinking.

"Damian." Damian smiled.

"Right, right!" Thomas smiled. It was obvious that they knew each other's real names but never disclosed to each other what their fake names would be. "And this lovely figure is Lauren." Thomas said pointing to the masked Lavender.

"And this is Ginger." Damian said pointing to Ginny.

"Umm do you two mind if I steal Ginger away for a bit?" Lavender asked.

"No of course not." Damian smiled as Thomas sat down next to him. Ginny got up and they walked a few tables away.

"So do you think that that is Theo? I was with my date and he came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. My date said sure and the next thing that I see is my date making out with one of the slutty twins." Lavender explained.

"It sounds like Theo. I mean to me he just looks like Blaise." Ginny said.

"Wait you made all of the other guys look like Blaise?" Lavender laughed.

"Yeah, bad choice. Maybe I should have made them look like Draco so I would have some ambition to go and find him instead of being captured by the fake Draco's charm." Ginny said.

"Ooo so he's charming?" Lavender asked.

"Well I'm not sure if he's charming or I just think he's charming because all that I see is Draco." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "And what about you? Did you make your date look like Theo?" Ginny asked.

"No I didn't the opposite of you. I made the other guys look like Theo while my date looks like Colins." Lavender laughed and Ginny joined her.

"Well I'm trying to figure out who my date is since he knew who I was right off the bat." Ginny explained.

"I well Ginny it's not hard to point you out with your hair." Lavender said twisting a lock of Ginny's hair.

"Yeah I know. That's why I hope that Draco will come and get me soon, since it's so easy to figure me out." Ginny smiled as they walked back to the table.

"Lauren do you want to go and get some punch?" Thomas asked.

"Why not." Lavender smiled and they headed over to the punch table. Ginny sat back down and gave a sweet smile to Damian. He flashed back his own smile, which made Ginny melt. She really missed Draco and she would do almost anything to just be able to see him or kiss him right now.

"So are we back to asking questions?" Damian asked.

"That's right." Ginny said and then tapped her finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "Ok so you're not my year, so are you older than me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Damian said bluntly and picked up a cracker from the tray on the table and bit into it.

"Hmmm, do you play quidditch?" Ginny asked. That would help her narrow the population down.

"Yes." Damian smiled and nodded. "Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I should have put that in the rules too." He joked and winked at her.

"Too late." Ginny giggled. She felt her heart skip a beat when he winked at her but she thought that it was just because in her eyes it was Draco winking at her. "Alright so you play quidditch." Ginny said out loud.

"Before you continue your questions I have one for you." Damian said.

"Go ahead." Ginny nodded.

"You played quidditch last year right?" Damian asked.

"Yes I was a chaser." Ginny smiled and nodded.

"And if I remember you were really good. So why did you stop?" Damian asked.

"Well I love playing quidditch, but I went to hogsmade with Fred and George this summer and I saw this dress." Ginny explained. "I went into the store and I definitely couldn't afford it at the time. So when Professor McGonagall asked me to tutor this year. I said yes, that way I could pay for this dress, and have some left over for Christmas." Ginny explained.

"So couldn't you do both?" Damian asked.

"Well my study session with the student that I'm teaching would have conflicted with my practice times." Ginny explained.

"Why didn't you just tell Potter that, he's the captain he could have changed the times for you." Damian laughed.

"Yeah right." Ginny laughed. "Harry would have made every practice at the same time as my tutoring every time so that I would have to choose." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell would he do that? Aren't you guys still friends?" Damian asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we are friends but he hates my student and would try anything to keep me away from him." Ginny said.

"Who is he?" Damian asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh!" Damian said shocked. "Yeah Potter would definitely try to keep you away from that snake." Damian grumbled. _Alright he's no way Draco unless Draco is being a really good actor._ Ginny thought.

"Draco is not a snake." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"You call him Draco?" Damian said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we're friends." Ginny said proudly.

"Have you always been friends?" Damian asked confused.

"Well, no but we got to know each other while I tutored him." Ginny said slowly.

"Oh. I can see why Potter really doesn't want you to be around him." Damian grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked getting a little defensive.

"Ginger come on! He's Draco Malfoy. He's known as a womenizer." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Well that is true but what does that have anything to do with me being friends with him?" Ginny asked.

"Girls aren't just friends with Draco Malfoy." Damian shook his head.

"Well there's a first for everything." Ginny shrugged. She was starting to get annoyed with him.

"I guess." Damian nodded he must have realized that she was getting annoyed. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Damian broke the silence. "So why don't you ask me something else about my quidditch playing?" Damian suggested.

"Alright." Ginny paused. "Who's your favorite team?" Ginny asked with out much enthusiasm.

"The Holyhead Harpies can't do any wrong in my opinion." Damian shrugged. Ginny looked at him with huge eyes.

"You like The Holyhead Harpies?" Ginny asked with life in her eyes. Damian nodded his head and smiled.

"And you?" Damian asked.

"I absolutely love the Holyhead Harpies." Ginny said smiling wide. _Alright, this guy isn't as bad as I thought. I mean even I had my opinions about Draco before I got to know him._ Ginny thought.

"Really?" Damian smiled and raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought that you would like someone like Bulgaria with Victor Krum." Damian shrugged.

"Not every girl is head over heels for Victor Krum." Ginny laughed. "I however actually know about talent." Ginny smiled.

"Oooo I sensed some venom with that remark." Damian laughed.

"That's because Victor is just a pretty boy." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But he has to be good enough to actually catch the snitch to win so many times." Damian pointed out.

"Don't tell me that you are a Victor supporter." Ginny sighed deeply.

"Who me? Of course not he's a total prick in my book." Damian laughed and Ginny joined.

"Ok good. Now your back on my good side." Ginny smiled.

"Well I'm glad of that. I wouldn't want to be on any other side." Damian said smoothly. Ginny tried really hard not to start blushing, so instead she just changed the subject back to quidditch. "So I'm not going to ask you what position you play since that wouldn't be very fun." She explained and bit her lower lip as she started into his silvery eyes. "So how about this question; do you have a line of family members that have gone to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, some more famous than others." Damian smiled. _Ok so chances are, that he's a pure blood. Just like Draco. Oh come off of it Ginny! What are the chances of you picking Draco's number? Like a billion to one! Plus he acted like he hated Draco just a moment ago._ Ginny yelled at herself, but she knew that she was right. It wasn't very likely that this guy was Draco.

"Alright, lets talk about your family. Do you have any siblings?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child." Damian shook his head.

"Wow, that must have sucked." Ginny let slip out. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Ginny said trying to cover herself.

"No, no, no. It's ok it did suck growing up with no siblings. You had to count of your friends to be your siblings and even then sometimes they couldn't be there for you like a real sibling could have." Damian explained. "I mean you must know about that." He added.

"Yeah well don't get me wrong having a lot of siblings has it's downfalls." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Especially when you're the only girl." She added.

"I couldn't imagine." Damians shook his head.

"Well everyone thinks that you can't do anything that your brothers do. And even if you did, then you did good for a girl's standard." Ginny explained. "And of course they are always trying to protect you." She added.

"Yes I see that a lot with Ron. Fred and George really never did though, at least not from what I saw." Damian said.

"No, you're right. Fred and George really didn't think that I needed much protecting. If anything other people needed protecting from me, in their eyes I mean." Ginny smiled. Damian smiled back and lean in a little. Ginny followed suit and lean in a little herself.

"I'm sorry for not saying this before and I'm also sorry if I embarrass you for saying it now." Damian said and then paused. "But you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He said with a smile. Ginny couldn't help but smile back and she felt her cheeks getting a little red too. "I'm sorry I've embarrass you." Damian said in a cool smooth voice.

"No, it's fine." Ginny smiled again then she looked back up at him. "Thank you though." She said.

"Anytime." Damian winked. Ginny's heart fluttered a little bit when he did. This time Ginny had the feeling that it was because of what he said and how he said it and not because he looked like Draco. "And from what I've seen of you, I don't think that you need any protecting either." He added.

"Thanks." Ginny laughed and popped a grape from the food tray into her mouth.

"Do you have another question for me?" Damian asked.

"Are you're parents still together?" Ginny asked. She was glad that he had changed the subject. She felt like he was staring at her very intently. He was still doing it but she felt better about it when she was talking.

"Unfortunately." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"My father is a real prick." Damian explained quickly. That's when the smallest thought of this guy being Draco fell out of Ginny's head. There was no way that it was Draco. It was a widely known fact that Draco adored his father, and wished that he could be just like his father.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Ginny said. She now wished that she didn't even bring it up.

"Don't be. I said that you could ask me anything." Damian shrugged.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Ginny smiled and asked.

"Well I like some Werewolf destiny, very few Weird Sisters songs, and Goblin's Heed." Damian listed off.

"You like Goblin's Heed?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what don't tell me. You don't like them?" Damian asked and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well I use to not like them." Ginny shrugged. "Until a friend had me listen to a song and now I think that I'm beginning to like them." Ginny smiled looking up at Draco's face.

"You got a smart friend there." Damian smiled. "I wouldn't let them go." He added with a laugh.

"I wasn't planning on it." Ginny smiled into silver eyes.

"So can I ask you a question?" Damian asked.

"Sure why not." Ginny said.

"Who did you make all of the other guys look like?" Damian asked in a small whisper. "If you don't mind me asking of course." He added.

"No I don't mind." Ginny said shaking her head. "I made them into Blaise Zabini." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Blaise Zabini? Why him?" Damian asked, he looked a little more stiff than before and maybe a little jealous.

"Well I went on like two dates with him and I really don't care for him. I mean he can be sweet and all but we just didn't click. And I guess he was just the second guy that popped into my head. I rather it be him than someone like my brother or Harry." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah seeing a thousand of your brother or Potter would be a bit annoying." Damian nodded his head. _Potter. He has been saying Potter! Draco calls him Harry, Potter. But wait remember Damian hates his dad while Draco doesn't. Stop giving yourself hope!_ Ginny yelled. _I guess it really doesn't matter. It's not like you're not having fun with the guy and he seems really nice and cute. Well he looks cute because he looks like Draco, but he does sound cute._ Ginny thought. "So who did you make me look like?" Damian asked. Ginny looked up at Draco's face, she wanted to with all of her being to say Draco's name but she knew what scandal that would cause.

"I can't say." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Embarrassing?" Damian smirked.

"No not embarrassing." Ginny shook her head again. "It's someone who goes to Hogwarts." Ginny said in almost a whisper. Damian smiled again and perked up a little as she said that.

"A crush?" He asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

"A deep crush?" Damian asked.

"Yes." Ginny nodded and she felt her ears get a little red.

"Has it been long?" Damian asked. "I'm sorry with all of these questions, it's very rude of me." Damian said shaking his head.

"No, it's ok. I guess I don't mind since you don't know who it is." Ginny smiled. "But no it hasn't been long. It's very recent." Ginny answered.

"I can only assume that you won't name names." Damian said.

"I've just come to terms of my feelings for him recently and only my best friend knows, so no." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Fair enough." Damian said. Ginny thought that she saw him smile too but when she looked at him he looked at the dance floor. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Damian asked suddenly.

"I would love to." Ginny said and they both stood up and walked to the dance floor. He was an actually good dancer. He wasn't making up new moves and impressing everyone, but he wasn't stepping on Ginny's toes and bumping into everyone either. They danced for a good hour and at one point he got really close and Ginny pictured him grabbing her waist and kissing her; she was actually ok with that. When he didn't, Ginny knocked that idea out of her head and they continued dancing. At one point Lavender and Thomas came and joined them for a few songs and then Katie Bell and her date randomly joined them too. After an hour and a half of dancing they were both tried and they head back to their table. "You're a pretty good dancer." Ginny said as they sat back down.

"Why thank you very much! You may want to write that down as a reminder for trying to figure out who I am." Damian smirked.

"I'll do that." Ginny laughed.

"So would you say that tonight is going well?" Damian asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah I would say that." Ginny smiled. "Why?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to know if it would be alright if I kissed you." Damian said with a charming smile. Ginny was stunned; she didn't know what to say. The thought of him kissing her did cross her mind, but it was a very brief moment.

"Ummm…" Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Damian said looking around like he was embarrass.

"No. Well yes, I mean no." Ginny rambled.

"I'm lost." Damian said shaking his head.

"It's not a total no. I mean I would like to get to know you better. I guess my real answer is maybe." Ginny sighed.

"So there's a chance?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ginny smiled.

"I like the sound of 'maybe'." Damian nodded and a smiled returned to his face.

"Ok since it's getting closer to midnight I'm going to start to ask the more reveling questions." Ginny said trying to change the subject completely.

"That seems fair." Damian smiled.

"Ok so you said that you play quidditch." Ginny said. Damian nodded his head. "So I've been thinking about this and I'm glad that I thought of it." Ginny smiled. "Just because you play quidditch doesn't mean you play for your House." Ginny said slyly.

"You are a very smart girl." Damian smiled and nodded at her.

"So do you play quidditch for your House?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Damian smiled.

"Alright. Now are you a beater?" Ginny asked.

"No way." Damian said with a disgusted look.

"Alright! Alright! It was just a question." Ginny laughed and Damian joined her. "So you're not a beater. Are you a Keeper?" Ginny asked.

"That would be a negative." Damian shook his head.

"Alright so you're not a Keeper or a Beater." Ginny said as a recap.

"You got it." Damian beamed at her.

"Very interesting." Ginny giggled as she tapped the table with her fingers.

"Don't look now, but I think your brother is heading his way over here." Damian whispered as he looked over Ginny.

"Oh gods! I really don't want to deal with them now!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Come on then." Damian held out his hand and Ginny quickly grabbed it. She followed him behind some pillars and then behind the light blue drapes. There was a corridor hidden behind them and a few more little dark hallways and some doors. "Come on." Damian said and pulled Ginny into one of the dark alleyways.

"Ron what are you doing?" Ginny heard Hermione's voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for my little sister." Ron said and he didn't sound very pleased.

"Why in the world would she be back here?" Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"I saw her run back her with that snake." Ron growled.

"Well it doesn't look like they are back here." Hermione said and started to tap her foot on the floor.

"You don't have to stay here Hermione." Ron hissed as he passed where Damian and Ginny were hiding.

"Are you kidding? If I don't stay god knows what you'll do." Hermione sighed.

"Fine, whatever they aren't here." Ron growled.

"I told you." Hermione sighed again. Ron passed Ginny and Damian's hiding spot again but this time he paused right in front of them. Ginny was glad that it was too dark for him to see very deep into the hallway and Damian's black dress robe was covering most of them anyway. "Ron!" Hermione whined.

"Alright!" Ron sighed and they both left. Neither Damian nor Ginny said anything for a while, making sure that they really left.

"I think the coast is clear." Damian whispered and turned towards Ginny. They were nose-to-nose and his dress robe was still covering them. Ginny felt herself leaning into him, and even though she couldn't see his face in the darkness she could feel his breath against her skin. Ginny closed her eyes and suddenly she had goose bumps just thinking about kissing him. "We should go." He finally whispered and threw the robe off of them and stood up. He held his hand down to her and she took it gingerly. They crept out of the hallway and they heard Harry's voice.

"Did you look down the hallway's?" Harry asked. His voice was very close and Ginny didn't know what to do. She felt Damian take her hand again and he pulled towards a door.

"In here." He whispered and they quickly ran into the closet. Damian locked the door and they waited.

"No I didn't look. Hermione was too impatient." Ron said.

"He looked in all of the closets, he was getting ridiculous." Hermione said trying to defend herself.

"Well it's not like we wouldn't have seen them if they left." Harry said.

"Exactly." Hermione. "So they can't be still here even if they were here in the first place." She pointed out.

"I guess." Harry said.

"Well I have to go. It's almost midnight." Hermione said and they heard her footsteps leave.

"She's right you know. We just looked down all of these hallways and if you looked in all of these closets before, than there is no way that they are still here." Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah, maybe it just looked like they went back here." Ron said out loud.

"Come on." Harry said and soon they heard Ron and Harry's footsteps leave too. The closet was very dark, but Damian lifted his hand and clicked on the light. The closet was very small and Ginny and Damian were crushed between all of the shelving and extra desk and chairs that took up most of the space. Just so they fit in the small space Damian had to place his hands on Ginny's waist; there was no other place for them, and Ginny placed her hands on his chest. Ginny looked up at him and his silver eyes, well Draco's silver eyes, captured her.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Damian whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked she wasn't paying that much attention.

"Have you figured out who I am?" Damian asked.

"Oh, no I don't think so." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Do you think the coast is clear?" Damian asked motioning to the door.

"I don't know, last time we thought that they were gone and they weren't." Ginny shrugged.

"I guess waiting a few more minutes won't kill us." Damian smiled.

"So where do you live?" Ginny asked awkwardly. Damian stifled a laughed and looked down at her.

"Up by Dragon Cove." He smiled.

"Oooo tres riche." Ginny mocked. Damian smiled. (_A/N: That's French for very rich in case someone didn't know_)

"So, not to be too pushy but since we are here." Damian said but kind of trailed off. Ginny quickly got the hint and looked down. _Ginny what about Draco? What are you talking about? He was suppose to find you tonight. He said that he would and it's not like it's hard to find you in the crowd and he still hasn't. He obviously doesn't have the same feelings for you as you do for him._ Ginny fought with herself.

"Ummm, yes." Ginny nodded and then looked up at Damian and smiled. He smiled back and started to lean down. "But." She said quickly and Damian stopped. "Can you take your mask off?" Ginny asked.

"I think that I can do that for you." Damian joked. Damian raised his hands to his face and knocked over a chair that fell backwards and it actually gave them more space. Apparently there was plenty of room in the back of the closet. Damian smiled at Ginny and then pushed the desk that the chair was sitting on and gave them even more room. "Better?" Damian asked.

"Much." Ginny nodded and hopped on the cleared off desk.

"Why don't we do this at the same time?" Damian asked.

"But you know who I am already?" Ginny laughed.

"I just want to make sure." Damian winked.

"Alright." Ginny giggled.

"On the count of three." Damian smiled. Both of their hands were on their mask. Ginny turned her head so that Damian couldn't see her face. "What are you doing?" Damian chuckled.

" I want to make a dramatic entrance." Ginny joked.

"Alright." Damian chuckled. "1…2…3." Damian counted. Ginny took her mask off and smoothed out her face and made sure that there wasn't any marks around her nose. She turned towards Damian and he still looked the same. The perfect Draco blonde hair, deep silver eyes, and the small cute Draco smirk.

"I thought that we were both suppose to take them off." Ginny said rolling her eyes. Damian smiled widely and then Ginny realized that he wasn't wearing a mask anymore. Suddenly soft firm lips crashed down onto Ginny's.

A/N: I hope you're still liking it. The big moment is almost there so just hang in. And Please review.


	11. The Mark

A/N: There's smut! So I'm in my senior year of college and is super busy so I'm very sorry for taking so long in uploading this one and any other ones, But I hope that you like it. :-)

Ginny greedily took Draco into her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco's hand cupped Ginny's face as his other slid between her dress's slit and felt her soft leg until it found its place on her hip. _Wait Ginny, this could not be Draco! What if the mask's charm was just lingering for a little bit and really your making out with someone that you don't even know!_ "Draco." Ginny tried to say, but it came out more of a moan. She felt his lips curl up into a smile against hers.

"Yes?" Draco whispered softly. Ginny got the strength to push his away from her body a little, just enough so that she could see all of his face. "What?" He smirked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that it was really you." Ginny said quietly and ran her hand through his blonde hair.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Good." Draco whispered and kissed her again.

"Wait!" Ginny said and pushed him away again. "You lied to me!" Ginny said shocked.

"What? When did I lie to you?" Draco chuckled. His hand was still up her dress, and now he was rubbing her upper thigh.

"You said that you like the Weird Sisters." Ginny said and folded her arms.

"I did not. I said that I like a few of their songs." Draco smiled and lean in again. "And if we're going to play this game, then I can't believe that you admitted to liking Goblin's Heed." Draco whispered as he uncrossed Ginny's arms.

"I said that I liked one song." Ginny corrected him.

"It's almost midnight!" they heard Hermione's voice from the Great Hall. "Alright everyone on the count of three! 1…2…3!" She yelled.

"I guess the coast is really clear this time." Draco smiled.

"I guess so." Ginny nodded her head.

"But we don't have to go out." Draco winked.

"Number 1. Do you really think that Ron and Harry are going to stop looking for me? And number 2. I wouldn't let you shag me in a corner do you really think I'll let you shag me in a closet?" Ginny smiled.

"Well number 1. Who said anything about shagging?" Draco smirked. "And number 2. Just think of your brother's face if he did find us shagging." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear and his hand slipped from her upper thigh, down to her inner thigh and a finger lightly brushed up against her clit. Ginny gasped and Draco took that chance to capture her lips against. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck again and Draco's other hand held tightly onto her waist. Draco teased the edges of Ginny's panties as he licked and bit Ginny's lips. Ginny let out a small moan and ran her hands down his chest and clutched his dress robe. Draco pushed his hips against Ginny more as his finger slowly slid into her wet panties. "Anticipating me?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

"More like hoping." Ginny whined as Draco's finger slid up her slit and slowly started to part her lips. Ginny tightened her hold onto Draco's robes as his finger teased her entrance. Ginny was about to open her mouth to protest his teasing when Draco slipped a finger in. Ginny gasped again and thrust her hips into him as he pumped his finger in and out of her. "Draco." Ginny moan as Draco took her lips. Draco slid another finger into Ginny as he quickened his pace and trailed kissed down her jaw line and bit her earlobe. "Draco." Ginny breathed. "I'm going to cum." She panted.

"Good." Draco growled. "I love making you cum." He added and thrust harder into her, Ginny bit down onto his shoulder to stop her from scream in pleasure. Draco nibbled onto her earlobe as his other hand ran its fingers through her fiery mane, Ginny could feel his erection rubbing against her thigh as he pumped his fingers into her, which turned her on even more. Ginny felt herself tighten up, she thought that she was going to scream in pleasure. Draco must have felt her tighten up because he crashed his lips down onto hers as he pumped faster and made Ginny come to her climax. Ginny moan deeply into Draco's mouth as her orgasm flowed through every inch of her. She felt her body shake and Draco's arm as he held her closely to his body. Draco pulled his fingers out and they broke their kiss. Ginny just slumped against Draco's chest as she tried to regain control over her body. Draco ran his hand through her hair again and then lifted her head to his. Ginny looked up into Draco's stormy grey eyes that were filled with his own lust. Ginny smiled and winked at him and slid her hands down to his pants. Draco smiled back but then took her hands away from his pants and pulled her off of the desk.

"What?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"Like you said. Potter and your brother are going to be looking for you." Draco whispered.

"Too bad for you then." Ginny joked as she brushed her hand across Draco's obvious erection.

"Hey, I'm looking out for you. Don't make me change my mind." Draco growled as he pushed Ginny up against the door. His erection was now rubbing up against Ginny's leg. "Plus, there's always tonight." Draco smirked as he turned the doorknob. Ginny smiled and pushed the door opened. Draco's hand left Ginny's waist as they walked down the corridor. Before they passed up the light blue drapes, Draco pushed Ginny up against the wall. Ginny wasn't shocked she just gave him a little smirk.

"Yes?" Ginny said with amusement. Draco put his right hand up next to Ginny's head and just stared into her eyes. His other hand then snaked around her waist. "You know what you also lied to me about?" Ginny asked.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"You told me that you hated your father." Ginny said nonchalantly. Draco's face fell and he looked away.

"I didn't lie." Draco said quietly. Ginny didn't know what she said wrong but she looked at his right arm and his dress robe had shifted up a little, showing the bottom part of his forearm and a little bit of the dark mark. Ginny lifted her hand a little towards the mark without Draco's notice. Ginny's hand was an inch away from it and she felt heat radiating off of it. She traced the air over the mark, however as she got closer to the mark the heat that was radiating from it started to die down. Ginny glanced over to see if Draco was still looking the other way, but he was staring at her. The last time that she tried to touch his mark, he became mad at her. This time he didn't show any anger in his face. "My father." Draco started to say but then trailed off and started at the piece of the mark that was showing.

"He made you take it?" Ginny asked shocked. Draco's face-hardened and he nodded, the heat returned. "Did-did it hurt?" Ginny asked still looking at Draco's face. Draco tore his eyes from his mark and looked at Ginny. The hardness of his face just melted away, but then it returned just as fast.

"I would rather die a thousand times by the killing cure than to ever go through that pain again." Draco said coldly.

"Does it still hurt?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes." Draco said plainly. Silence fell between them for a few seconds. "It doesn't always hurt though." Draco finally spoke. Ginny didn't say anything but she looked at him as if she wanted him to continue. "Only when you feel a strong feeling." Draco continued to explain. "That's when it starts to burn more. The only emotion that stops it completely is fear." Draco explained. "But only the fear of your own life." He added.

"So when I got burned that one day…" Ginny trailed off.

"I was feeling too strong." Draco nodded. "But now it's different." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well it use to hurt all the time, but now when you're around it doesn't burn as much." Draco explained. "I don't know why, it just doesn't." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "And when you touch it, it actually feels like my own skin again." He added. Ginny turned her head towards his forearm and pulled Draco's dress robe a little more so that she could see the whole mark. She looked back at Draco as if asking for permission. Draco smirked at her and nodded slowly. Ginny slowly moved her hand closer to the mark, she lightly touched the tip of the snake and Draco gasped. Ginny quickly turned her head back towards his and dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said quickly. Draco's eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain, then he started to shake his head.

"No." He said. "It didn't hurt, it actually felt good; cold actually." He said and opened his eyes with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked a little hesitant.

"Positive." Draco smiled. Ginny lifted her hand again, this time keeping her eyes on Draco. They stared into each other's eyes as Ginny placed her hand gingerly onto his forearm. Draco closed his eyes again and then pressed his body against Ginny's. Draco was right; the mark went from a warm feeling to almost an icy cold. Draco lowered his right arm and wrapped it arm Ginny's waist as he held her close to him. Draco ran his hand through her hair and took in a deep breath as she nuzzled his neck.

"So much for us joining everyone." Ginny joked.

"You really can't blame me though." Draco whispered. "Have you looked at yourself?" He asked as kissed the nape of her neck and pulled away.

"Not too over done?" Ginny asked cocking her head.

"Not even a little bit." Draco smiled and shook his head. He pulled at her waist and pulled back the drapes and allowed her to pass through first. Everyone had taken their mask off and were now mingling with everyone. Draco and Ginny walked pass everyone as if they weren't together and that they just so happened to be going the same way. Not until they sat down at the table did people start to pay attention to them.

"So how did you do it?" Ginny asked as she perched her chin on her fist.

"How did I do what?" Draco chuckled.

"How did you do whatever you did so that we would be paired up together?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't do anything." Draco shook his head with a smile.

"Come on Draco you expect me to believe that out of all of the numbers that I could have picked, I just so happened to pick yours?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"Ginny seriously I was just as shocked as you were." Draco laughed and shook his head. "Once the guys were all down here, Hermione took away everyone's wand away even mine and the male prefects. THEN she gave us our numbers." Draco explained.

"So no wordless magic on your part?" Ginny asked.

"Not even one." Draco laughed.

"Wow, I would have expected Hermione to put a charm on your number so I couldn't get it." Ginny said out loud.

"I would have too." Draco nodded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron's voice was right behind Ginny's. Ginny sighed and then turned to face her brother.

"What does it look like we're doing Ron? We're talking." Ginny said in a calm voice.

"And where have you two been?" Ron asked.

"In the Great Hall." Draco said calmly. Ron shot him a glare and then looked back down at Ginny.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked. "Alone!" He added and looked up at Draco.

"Fine by me." Draco shrugged and stood up and slowly strolled over to the refreshment table.

"Slytherin green Gin? Really?" Ron said looking at Ginny's dress.

"Is this really what you just had to talk to me about in private?" Ginny snapped.

"Whatever," Ron said in a huff. "But what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron hissed.

"Ron I have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Harry told me what he saw." Ron growled.

"Oh and I bet he didn't tell you what I told him." Ginny said balling up her fist ad stood up. She only came to her brother's shoulders but she didn't care. "I guess he didn't tell you that I said that I told Draco no." Ginny snapped. Ron didn't say anything he just looked down at Ginny and his glace shot across the room for just a moment and then back to Ginny. "No of course not." She hissed and pushed him aside and started to head over to Draco. "Oh and Ron, I can take care of myself." She added and then stormed off. Ginny was such in huff, that she didn't see who she passed. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and swung her back around.

"Ron is looking for you." A male voice said. Ginny looked up into green eyes and she wanted to just punch him right in the face.

"Oh yes I know. He found me! And why don't you, Ron, and Hermione just keep your big noses out of other people's personal lives!" Ginny yelled and pushed Harry away from her. Ginny was so furious she didn't know what she would do if Hermione now came up to her. A softer hand did stop her and as Ginny slowly turned around she really hoped that it wasn't Hermione. Instead Lavender stood in front of her, she looked a bit worried. "Lav what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lavender smiled. "What was that all about?" Lavender asked pointing in the direction of where Ginny just came from.

"Oh Harry and Ron just being Harry and Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was really hoping that you weren't Hermione because I'm not sure what I would have done." She added.

"Well I was looking for you too and it does have to do with Draco." Lavender winked. "So dud you find him?" She added as she glanced over at the refreshment table.

"Yes, my date actually was Draco." Ginny giggled.

"Really? That's insane! Did he do that on purpose?" Lavender asked.

"No, he swears that he had nothing to do with it and I believe him." Ginny explained. "But was that guy really Theo?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and my date turned out to be Cormac so I'm glade that I dumped him when I had the chance." Lavender laughed. "Hold on, but I believe that your date and Theo are on their way over here." Lavender smiled. Ginny turned around and Theo and Draco were talking as they headed over to them.

"Hello ginger, I mean Ginny." Theo joked. Everyone just rolled their eyes at Theo's bad joke. "What? That wasn't funny?" Theo laughed.

"Not at all dear." Lavender laughed.

"Fine." Theo sighed. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that we're going to the Room of Requirement so don't wait up." Lavender winked at Ginny.

"I'll try not to lose sleep over it." Ginny laughed.

"Who said that you'll be sleeping?" Draco smirked.

"Well I guess that that would be my decision now wouldn't it?" Ginny joked.

"Well we'll leave you two lo-" Lavender was going to say lovebirds but Ginny gave her a look. "-you two later." Lavender corrected herself.

"Yes, have fun." Ginny said through her teeth.

"The same goes to you." Theo winked at Draco. Draco smiled and shook his head as Ginny turned back towards him.

"I didn't tell him anything, he just assumes." Draco said shaking his head.

"Right, I bet not." Ginny said playfully. "I wouldn't mind heading off though." She said with a wink. Draco smiled back and nodded towards the entrance. They started to head towards the Great Hall doors when Draco did something that not even Ginny expected. As they were walking, she felt a light touch on the small of her back. Ginny turned her head towards Draco and he smiled down at her. Ginny could already hear the whispers forming around them. Draco must have heard them too, nobody was being really discrete about it, but he gave her a little wink and that made Ginny relax more and not care about what people were saying. As they got closer to the doors, Ginny noticed that Draco's face fell. Ginny looked over at the doors and Ron and Harry stood there with their arms crossed. Ginny took a deep breath, as they got closer.

"So where are you guys going?" Harry asked glaring at Draco.

"We're just going out to the quidditch pitch." Draco said nonchalantly.

"At this time of night? Dressed like that?" Ron said rolling his eyes and pointed at Ginny's dress.

"We weren't going to fly, just going for a walk. Is that a crime?" Draco asked now glaring back at Harry.

"When it comes to you and my sister, then yes." Ron snapped.

"We're just going to the pitch Ron, calm down." Ginny lied as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that you should be out on the pitch at this time of night by yourself." Ron growled.

"She wouldn't be alone." Draco hissed.

"She would be in my book." Harry mumbled loud enough for Draco to hear him.

"Hey guys!" Lavender said as she and Theo walked up to them, just before Draco could say anything back. "Thanks for waiting for us, but you didn't have too." She added and nudged Theo a little.

"Ummm, Yeah! Are you ready to go?" Theo asked trying to sound believable.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked looking at Lavender and Theo.

"They're coming with us." Ginny piped up as she caught on. "We were going to meet them at the pitch." She added.

"All of you were going?" Harry asked looking from Ginny to Lavender.

"Yeah, you didn't think that I would let Ginny wonder off by herself, now did you?" Lavender asked and gave Ron a little wink.

"Do you mind if we get pass?" Theo said with a little venom.

"Be back in your dorm by 1." Ron growled looking back at Ginny.

"Come off it Ron, you're not Dad." Ginny hissed as she passed him.

"I'm serious Ginny!" Ron yelled as the four of them left. Ginny didn't say anything back and waited until she heard the doors of the Great Hall close.

"Thanks you guys." Ginny said turning towards Lavender and Theo.

"For what?" Lavender giggled as Theo took her into his arms.

"No need, your brother is a dick anyway." Theo grumbled.

"Since when do you have a grudge against Ron?" Lavender smiled slyly.

"Lavender be nice." Ginny giggled.

"Oh Theo you have nothing to worry about." Lavender teased as she pulled Theo by the hand down a different corridor.

"He's still a dick." Ginny heard Theo say as they disappeared down the corridor.

"So we're going to the pitch right?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Yeah of course, but first I want to get something from my dorm." Draco grinned. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"Not at all, just make it fast." Ginny said nonchalantly and started to walk up a flight of stairs. Draco gently grabbed Ginny's by the waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"My dear Weaslette. I'm afraid that no one has told you, but I like to take my time with things." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear roughly. Draco's warm breath hitting Ginny's neck sent shivers down her spine. Ginny turned around and slipped from his arms and smiled at him.

"Really? Well then this is going to be interesting." She said in a coy way. Suddenly the stairs started to shake and Ginny was thrown into Draco's hard chest. Draco's arms encircled Ginny's body as the stairs started to do their routine switch. Ginny took in a deep breath of Draco's scent and she closed her eyes. When the staircases finally found their new home Ginny reluctantly pulled away from Draco's chest. She looked up into his silver eyes and she wished that he would just kiss her again.

"Oh my god. I told you!" They heard someone say. They both looked down and two third year girls were looking up at them with their mouths gapping open.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Draco bellowed down to them. Both of the girls jumped and then started to scurry away.

"You love doing that way too much." Ginny giggled as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I know." Draco laughed.

A/N: So I'm not sure if it's just my computer or my internet or just the fanfiction website but I now have to make my chapter much smaller. I'm sorry I know that I keep telling you that I will give you lemons but the next chapter obviously starts with a lemon. I just wished that I could make this flow better. Anyway please review


	12. An Amazing Night

A/N: So I know that it was a little obvious that Damian was Draco but Ginny didn't know that! LOL Anyway this is the lemon chapter so if you don't like that stuff then don't read it. I'm sorry that I'm not updating as fast as I use to but I'm in college and have work and of course my internship so I don't have that much time. But I hope that you stick with me and enjoy!

_Draco what are you doing? What have you been doing this whole night? You can't be serious about falling for this girl. What would your father say? What would he do? SHE'S JUST A CONQUEST!_ Draco's right side yelled at him. _No she's not! She's sweet, beautiful, sexy, smart, and she doesn't seem to care that you have a mark saying that you're an evil little git._ Draco's left side fought back. _That all well and good but she's still a blood traitor and you're father could easily have her killed if he wanted to._ Draco's right side said back. _So if you like her so much then you won't let yourself get too attach to her and her to you. Just screw her so you'll be happy for the night and then THAT'S IT! _Draco right half had won. Ginny and Draco walked up to his dorm without saying much of anything. _Just don't look her in the eyes; her damn beautiful eyes are always what gets you._ Draco had to talk himself through this.

"Gilly Weed." Draco said and the porthole opened. He went in first and tried to avoid her eyes.

"Well what exactly did you need to get from here?" Ginny said playfully. Draco ignored her question and turned around quickly and pulled her into a deep kiss. _Just get her to your room, kill the fire and you'll be fine. With no fire you can't see her big hazel eyes and you can get this over with._ Draco thought. Draco broke their kiss even though Ginny let out a whine. Draco turned around before she opened her eyes and took her hand. He led her up to his door and unlocked it. He let her go in first and turned his back to her as he closed the door. He took off his dress robe and threw it onto one of his desk chairs and turned quickly towards the fire. Ginny stood in front of it with her back towards him. Draco took a breath and walked slowly but confidently over to her and moved her hair to one side and kissed her now exposed neck. He heard her moan a little as she lean back onto his chest. Draco looked up at the fire and he knew that this was his chance to extinguish it. _All right, the fire goes out, throw her onto the bed, fuck her, and then kick her out of your room…out of your life._ Draco thought through his plan. However without warning, Ginny turned around and faced him. All hope of his master plan went out the window. She was still turned slightly towards the fire and Draco could see it reflecting in her hazel eyes. Draco placed his hands on either side of Ginny's face and just started into her eyes. "What?" Ginny asked smiling.

"You just look really beautiful tonight." Draco whispered still staring intently into her eyes.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled shyly. Draco couldn't take it, he lean in slowly and kissed her softly. His one hand left her face and snaked around her waist. He walked her over to his bed and pulled her hips into his as he intensified their kiss. Draco pulled away softly and started to kiss her cheek and jaw line.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as his lips made it to her ear.

"What?" Ginny stuttered out.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked kissing her neck up and down. _Merlin I hope she is, because I don't think that I could take it if she wasn't._

"Yes." Ginny breathed.

"Ginny." Draco said.

"Yes, Draco. I want you, I need you." She whispered. That was all that Draco needed. He captured her lips again, with more passion as one of his hands slid up her back and back down bringing the zipper of her dress. Ginny started to slowly unbutton his dress shirt as her dress fell to the floor. Draco let his shirt fall to the floor and watched as she stood in front of him. She now was topless and she wore tiny black panties. Ginny smiled at him as she slowly slid onto his bed and waited from him to join her. She slipped off her shoes as Draco kept his eyes on her's as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. Draco climbed onto the bed still keeping eye contact with Ginny. Her hazel eyes burned into his soul and he knew from this moment on that he would be hers forever. Draco climbed over Ginny and brushed her hair behind her ear before her took her lips. Ginny moan as Draco deepen their kiss, lick and biting her bottom lip begging for her to let him in. Ginny finally gave Draco his wish and parted her lips enough to let him slide his tongue in. Draco grinded his body up against hers as his hands roamed all over her body and hers over his. Draco's hand ran down Ginny's arm and then back up taking a detour at her right breast. Ginny moan within their kiss and thrust her hips into Draco as he played with her nipple, pinching ever so slightly and flicking it gently. Draco loved making Ginny feel this way and he wanted it to stay like this as long as he could.

"Draco." Ginny whined as she ran her fingers threw his hair. Draco kissed Ginny's neck roughly and started to trail down her collarbone and down her chest.

"Yes?" Draco purred as he licked and sucked the skin of her breast. Ginny moan again and grabbed a handful of sheets as she prepared herself. Draco smiled as he received no answer and moved his mouth closer and closer to Ginny's now hard nipple.

"Stop teasing." Ginny breathed as she lifted her hips again. Draco could smell her arousal coming from her panties and he could feel it soaking through her panties. Draco smiled as he took her nipple into his mouth, which silenced her for a little bit. Draco bit down softly and flicked her nipple with his tongue earning him moans and gasps. Draco trailed his other hand down Ginny's side and up and down her inner thigh. "Draco." Ginny breathed as he finally let her nipple go. He smiled up at her and kissed down her stomach and stopped at her panties waistband.

"I told you that I like to take my time." Draco said roughly.

"There's a difference between taking your time and torture." Ginny complained. Draco chuckled and slowly pulled down her panties and kissed every inch that he uncovered. Draco tossed them to the floor and smiled back at her.

"You know that you soaked them right through." Draco smirked.

"Can you blame me?" Ginny asked as she sat up and slid onto his lap. "You teased me in the close and you're teasing me now." She added as she traced his lips with her finger.

"And you teased me for weeks now. I'm just trying to level the playing field." Draco joked as he kissed Ginny's finger.

"I'm tired of it." Ginny whispered as she brought her lips closer to Draco's.

"Good, maybe now you won't do it to me anymore." Draco smiled and took her lips and laid her back down on the bed and grinded his hips into hers. Ginny pulled at Draco's waistband, Draco sat up and pulled boxers down and allowed Ginny to see his full length. Draco watched as Ginny swallowed hard as she looked at his member. Draco smiled at her and lean down to her ear. "I'll go slow." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You don't have to." Ginny whispered as Draco placed himself at her entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you." Draco said nibbling her ear.

"You won't." Ginny ensured him. Draco smiled and kissed her as she slowly entered her and pulled slightly out and then back in again. Ginny and Draco both gasped as he went in farther and she dug her nails into his biceps.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked she was so tight that Draco wanted to fill her with all of him, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes." Ginny panted. "More." She breathed. Draco chuckled and allowed most of himself go into her. Ginny moan and arched her back as he entered. "Draco." She whined. Draco started to pump into her, kissing her neck, but not allowing himself to bury his full length into her.

"Gods Gin." Draco panted and bit her neck. Ginny wrapped a hand around Draco's neck as the other one clenched his arm.

"Draco, all of you." Ginny whined and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist.

"Ginny I don't-" Draco was whispering but Ginny crossed her legs around Draco's waist and pushed him forward forcing the rest of Draco into her, they both screamed in pleasure. Draco couldn't stand it anymore his animal instincts took over. Draco grabbed Ginny's waist and thrust in her as hard as he could.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed as she dug her fingers deep into Draco's biceps. "Don't stop." Ginny breathed. An animalistic growl escape Draco's lips before he bit down on Ginny's shoulder as he quickened his pace. Ginny arched her back as Draco pumped in and out of her. Draco was about to blow and he knew that Ginny was just as close. Draco opened his eyes and watched Ginny's face as she moan his name and bit her bottom lip. He couldn't but help to think, even at a time like this, how beautiful Ginny looked. Draco ran his fingers through Ginny's hair and down her face. Ginny rubbed her face in his hand right before Draco thrust hard again and captured her lips to muffle her screams. Ginny's body started to tense up and so did Draco's. "I'm-I'm-going to cum!" Ginny moan into Draco's ear as they broke apart.

"I'm going to make you scream one last time." Draco growled before her pumped hard into Ginny causing her to dig her nails into his arms again. Draco felt the blood dripping down his arm but he didn't care.

"Gods Drake!" Ginny moan and her whole body tightened up and Draco felt her walls close around his member. Draco buried his face into Ginny's neck taking in her sweet scent before her spilt himself into her and Ginny's body shook underneath him. Draco practically collapsed on top of Ginny as they both panted heavily. Draco pulled out of her causing her to gasp from the loss of him and rolled over onto the bed. Draco waited for his breath to calm down as he stared at the top of the canopy. When his breathing returned to normal he had the strangest urge to hold Ginny in his arms. Draco turned towards Ginny, she was laying on her back but her head was turned towards him. Ginny smiled at him and it actually almost took his breath away. Ginny's hair was spread across his pillow like a fiery halo and her eyes were a bright hazel. Draco was in awe at the creature that laid next time him, without saying anything Draco pulled Ginny over to him by her waist and kissed her clammy skin. Ginny took a deep breath and Draco could feel her warm breath hit his warm skin as she tucked her head under his chin.

"Sorry about that." Ginny whispered as she trailed her finger down the trail of dried blood on Draco's arms. Draco looked down and snorted back a laugh.

"They're just a few battle scars." Draco joked.

"Oh yes. You came, you saw, and you conquered." Ginny said and smiled against Draco's chest. Draco pushed back onto her back and cradled her cheek into one of his hands as the other propped him up, he looked her in the eyes with a serious look.

"You must know that you're much more than that." Draco whispered.

"Oh really?" Ginny grinned at him. "And how am I suppose to believe that?" She asked.

"You're not being thrown out of my room right now." Draco shrugged.

"That is very true." Ginny nodded. "But maybe that's just because you're not done with me?" Ginny smiled but then suddenly yawned.

"Hmmm it seems like your body is tell you one thing and your hormones are telling something else." Draco winked and rolled off of her and onto his back again pulling Ginny back onto his stomach.

"So I'm allowed to stay the night?" Ginny joked.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone." Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's body. Ginny yawned again and lazily drew circles on Draco's chest.

"I told you that you wouldn't hurt me." Ginny whispered quietly. Draco watched as her eyes fluttered shut and he smiled.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to take that chance." Draco whispered as he watched Ginny's breathing slow down.

"And why…is…tha-." Ginny trailed off. Draco waited for a few minutes, Ginny stopped making circles on his chest. Draco readjusted his arms around Ginny and she still didn't wake up.

"Because I think that I love you." Draco whispered and kissed the top of Ginny's head and closed his eyes.

Draco tiredly rolled over in his sleep and took in a deep breath, his nose became full of the scent of raspberries and his body collided with a soft body. Draco opened his eyes slightly and smiled to himself. He slowly brushed his hand up the soft body's side and wrapped it around to the stomach and up between two perfectly shaped breasts. Draco took in another deep breath and nuzzled between the fiery hair and the soft smooth neck. He kissed the neck lightly as he slowly brushed his hand back down the path that it once traveled.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered softly in a dream like state.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Draco whispered into her ear softly and kissed her neck again.

"It feels like you're getting touchy again." Ginny giggled.

"And that's a bad thing?" Draco asked as he cupped one of her breast. Ginny smiled and pushed her butt into Draco's hips.

"Not at all." Ginny said seductively.

"I didn't think so." Draco growled and pinched Ginny's nipple causing a moan to escape Ginny's lips. Draco nibbled on Ginny's ear as he grinded his hips into Ginny's butt.

"It seems that someone has been in the mood for a while." Ginny teased.

"If you had a beautiful naked women lying next to you, you would always be in the mood too." Draco whispered.

"If I had a beautiful naked women lying next to me, then I think that this would be a different situation." Ginny joked and rolled over to face him.

"Well there's always threesomes." Draco winked at her.

"And who is to say that we would let you join in?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Because from the way you screamed my name earlier I know that you would be praying for me to join." Draco said roughly and pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed her deeply. Ginny pulled away and bit his lip slightly. She sat up and slid her leg over Draco's body so that she was straddling him.

"So was I everything that you ever imagine?" Ginny joked as she stretched her arms. Draco smiled and ran his hand up her tiny waist and back down onto her hips.

"You have no idea." Draco winked. Ginny smiled and pulled her hair to the side. "And what about me? Was I god material?" Draco asked.

"I guess you can say that." Ginny nodded with a smile. "Then again there isn't much better than a god so I really can't fully complement you." She shrugged. Draco smiled and sat up, they were nose-to-nose with each other.

"I guess you can if you say that you'll come to a party with me this Friday." Draco whispered.

"And what kind of a party? One of yours?" Ginny asked and slid her hands up his forearms and up to his shoulders.

"No, it's one of Blaise. It's a victory party for us Slytherins." Draco shrugged.

"What are you celebrating?" Ginny asked.

"Our win tomorrow." Draco shrugged.

"How do you know that you will win?" Ginny asked.

"It's against Hufflepuff." Draco laughed.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ginny giggled.

"So if Gryffindor was having a game tomorrow against Hufflepuff you won't think that you guys would win?" Draco asked looking at Ginny doubtfully.

"Well that's because us Gryffindors are the best." Ginny laughed and waited for Draco to retaliate.

"Oh really?" Draco laughed and flipped her onto the bed and started to tickle her. Ginny screamed as she laughed and kicked.

"Draco! Stop! Please!" Ginny laughed. Draco smiled and stopped and watched as Ginny giggled and tried to catch her breath again.

"So what about Gryffindors being the best?" Draco asked and kissed Ginny's neck.

"Ok so there is a good chance that you will win tomorrow, but to start planning a party is a little crazy." Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you still didn't answer me. Will you come?" Draco asked picking Ginny up again and placing her on his lap.

"Hmmm a Gryffindor at a Slytherin party?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't be just any Slytherin, it's Blaise. And you're not just any Gryffindor." Draco explained.

"Right. So you, Blaise, and Theo will be the only Slytherins there that would be welcoming." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better Lavender is most likely going to be there too." Draco chuckled.

"Oh great. So two Gryffindors in an all Slytherin room." Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"No one will say anything to you and no one will try anything I promise." Draco said rubbing Ginny's lower back.

"You can't promise that." Ginny said looking at Draco doubtfully.

"You think that I'm only a god in bed? What I say goes in the Slytherin world." Draco laughed and kissed Ginny lightly.

"Oh really? Even Pasty listens to you?" Ginny whispered.

"She's a different story, but if I tell her to back off then she will." Draco explained.

"I doubt it when it comes to me." Ginny smiled and shook her head. "She doesn't like us hanging out." She added.

"A lot of people don't like us hanging out." Draco pointed out and kissed Ginny lightly again. "So will you come?" Draco asked.

"It's only Sunday Draco I have a whole week to think this over." Ginny giggled.

"Why wait?" Draco smiled. Ginny looked at him in the eyes and she couldn't resist.

"Alright." Ginny nodded as she placed her arms around his neck. "Is there a certain attire that I should wear?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Hmmm, red and gold might make the night more interesting." Draco joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Maybe I'll come in Hufflepuff's colors just to piss you off." Ginny joked back.

"You would do that, wouldn't you?" Draco said roughly as he ran his hand up Ginny's bare leg and grabbed her butt.

"Yeah I would." Ginny whispered as she softly brushed her lips against Draco's.

"You're such a flirt." Draco growled and bit Ginny's bottom lip.

"You act like that's a bad thing." Ginny whispered and lightly kissed him. As she began to pull away Draco bit her bottom lip again and pulled her back into a deep kiss. Draco ran his hands up Ginny's sides and cupped both of her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples. Ginny gasps and moan as Draco's hands wondered over her body. Draco slid his hands down Ginny's body again and rested on her hips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and lifted her up a little bit and slipped into her. Ginny gasped and moan as Draco slowly lowered her back down onto him. Draco left Ginny's lips and started to kiss her jaw line and he rocked into her. "Draco." Ginny moan into his ear and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Draco rocked into Ginny slowly, feeling how tight she was and taking in her every touch and taste of her as he kissed and nibbled down her neck. "Draco harder." Ginny whispered. Draco smiled against her neck and made his way back up to her ear.

"Only if you're a good Gryffindor and do what I say." He said in a husky voice. "Do you promise?" Draco asked. Ginny frantically nodded her head and bit his ear. "I didn't hear you." Draco whispered and thrust hard against Ginny. Ginny moan in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. "Ginny." Draco whispered.

"Yes." Ginny breathed.

"Yes what?" Draco chuckled as he ran his fingers through her fiery hair.

"I'll do what you say." Ginny whined and tried to rock Draco so that he would thrust again.

Draco chuckled again and kissed her neck. "Be patient." He growled as he slowly laid the both of them down so that Ginny was on her back.

"You're torturing me again." Ginny whined.

"I think I like torturing you. I can see why you did it to me so much." Draco said in a smooth voice and kissed her neck again and then skimmed his lips across her collarbone and looked into her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear on Merlin's beard that if you don't start to move then you'll regret it." Ginny threatened in a seductive voice.

"And I swear on Merlin's beard that by the end of tonight I'm going to have you scream my name again." Draco said and made his member twitch. Ginny gasped and arched her back when he did. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around one of Ginny's leg and pulled it up to his ear. "Well aren't we flexible." He teased and kissed Ginny's calf.

"I took ballet until I was 9." Ginny sighed impatiently.

"That could come in handy." Draco smirked and then thrust hard again before Ginny could say anything. Ginny bit her bottom lip and a small mew escaped her lips. "What's wrong Gin, no more moans?" Draco joked and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Not until I get what I want." Ginny almost moan as she said it.

"And what about what I want?" Draco whispered and ran his other hand down Ginny's arm and took Ginny's wrist and pulled it over Ginny's head.

"What exactly do you want?" Ginny asked as she lean up towards Draco's lips. "Besides me of course." She added with a smile.

"Hmmm…I want you…to tell me that you want me and you don't care who hears you scream my name." Draco growled into Ginny's ear and thrust hard again. Ginny arched her back again and let out a low moan.

"Draco I want you." Ginny moan quietly and thrust her hips into Draco's hoping to get another one in return.

"You want me to do what?" Draco asked in a low voice and slowly pushed his hips into Ginny's.

"I want you to fuck me." Ginny moan as she felt Draco's length slowly filling her. "And I don't care who hears me scream your name." She added and arched her back again.

"Good." Draco hissed and pulled out of her and thrust hard back into her causing both he and Ginny to moan in pleasure. Draco started to pump himself in and out of Ginny as Ginny moan loudly and dug her nails into Draco's back.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as Draco started to pump faster and harder. "Drake I'm going to cum!" Ginny yelled and bit Draco's bottom lip hard. Draco ripped his lip from Ginny's grasp and bit her ear lobe as he panted hard every time that he thrust. "Mmmm yes Draco! Don't stop! Merlin!" Ginny yelled. Draco could feel her walls closing around his member and he wanted to fill her with his seed, but he wanted to hear her say his name one more time. Draco sat up and thrust hard into Ginny several times watching her as she wiggled under him. Draco lend down to her ear and wrapped his arms around her arched back and slammed into her, Ginny screamed out.

"Cum for me baby." Draco hissed into Ginny's ear and just as he said it her walls closed in on Draco's member and Ginny's body tightened up. Draco kept thrusting into Ginny until he finally came too. Draco laid on top of Ginny as they both caught their breaths. Draco took in her wonderful scent and tightened his hold around her body. He could feel Ginny's arms tighten around his neck and he kissed her neck repeatedly.

"Hey don't leave a mark." Ginny giggled. "It's bad enough that I had to cast a illusion spell for the number that you did to my neck after your party." She added.

"You did?" Draco chuckled and lifted his head from the crook of Ginny's neck.

"Yes and it wasn't not fun trying to explain it at breakfast the next day." Ginny laughed and playfully shoved Draco.

"And what did you tell them?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That I didn't know where I got it from because I had too much firewhiskey at the party." Ginny smiled.

"Well aren't you a smart little Gryffindor." Draco teased and kissed her.

"Yes I am. And don't you forget it!" Ginny giggled.

"Believe me I won't." Draco sighed as he pulled out of Ginny. Ginny took a deep breath as he pulled out and closed her eyes. Ginny felt Draco lay back down beside her, she opened her eyes and turned towards him. She could lay with him forever and she wished that she could, but she knew at some point either he will kick her out or she will have to go. She rather make it her decision instead of his.

"I think that I should go." Ginny said as she sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

"What? Why?" Draco asked and he shot straight up. It made Ginny feel relived that he wanted her to stay, but she didn't know how long he would want her to be there and she didn't want to find out.

"It's getting late or early however you want to look at it, and I can't be seen sneaking into my bed early in the morning." Ginny smiled.

"I suppose you're right. I must be at least 5." Draco said looking at his grandfather clock that sat across the room, but the fire died down too low for him to read it. Ginny slipped out of the bed and slipped her panties back on. "Let me at least walk you to your dorm." Draco said as he slipped out of the bed too.

"You really don't have to do that." Ginny said shaking her head.

"I know." Draco winked as he zipped his pants. Ginny stepped into her dress and pulled it up to her chest and made sure her breast were being covered. She felt a warm hand wrap around her waist and another one slowly zippering up her dress. Draco pushed Ginny's hair to one side like before and lightly kissed her shoulders and up her neck. Ginny turned around to face Draco and he kissed her softly. "So are you going to be rooting for me tomorrow?" He asked as they parted.

"What?" Ginny giggled.

"Are you going to be in the stands with Theo and Lavender tomorrow during the game?" Draco asked.

"So you want me not to only be in the Slytherin stands but also go to a Slytherin party?" Ginny giggled. "You know I can't change House's." She teased.

"Ha, ha, ha. I know." Draco rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering. Maybe if I see some motivation, then I'll do better." Draco whispered and rubbed Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well then you'll just have to wait and see." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny." Draco said.

"Nope there is no persuading me this time. You talked me into go to the Slytherin party even though I had a week to think about it, so I'm going to make you wait and see about this." Ginny laughed and slipped out of Draco's hold and picked up her shoes and headed towards the door. Draco reached for the doorknob before Ginny could and kissed her shoulder again before he opened it.

"After you." He whispered.

"Being nice to me isn't going to make me tell you any sooner." Ginny smiled as she passed him. Draco was about to say something but Ginny put a finger to her lips and pointed to Hermione's room and they quietly walked across the common room and out of the porthole.

"I was going to say, a guy can't open a door for a beautiful women anymore?" Draco smirked as they walked down the corridor.

"Not when it comes to you wanting to know something." Ginny smirked back. They walked down to the Gryffindor porthole in silence even though every now and then Draco's hand would graze Ginny's and they would look at each other and smile.

"So will I get a good luck kiss before the game starts tomorrow?" Draco asked as they came to the Fat Lady portrait.

"That depends." Ginny sighed and looked away.

"On what?" Draco asked and took Ginny's hand and pulled her towards him.

"On if you can find me before the game tomorrow." Ginny giggled.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that I do." Draco whispered and kissed Ginny passionately. "Good night." He whispered as they parted.

"Good morning." Ginny smiled and walked over to the Fat Lady. "Toad Scum." Ginny smiled and the porthole opened.

A/N: So I know this took a long time but like I explained at the top I'm super busy. I didn't get to re-read this one either so if there's spelling mistakes or grammar, than I'm sorry I just wanted to update as soon as I could. And I will update again as soon as I can. Please review!


	13. Whispering

A/N: I'm glad that you guys are liking it and I'm glad that you guys are still sticking with me even though my updates aren't as fast as they use to be. This one had another lemon in it so enjoy!!!

Ginny woke up in her bed wishing that she had warm strong arms wrapped around her still. Ginny sat up and stretched and noticed that no one was in the dorm with her. The door of the dorm opened and Lavender stood there with a wide smile and a plate of food in her hands.

"Good morning Cinderella." Lavender said as she closed the door and walked over to Ginny.

"Who's Cinderella?" Ginny laughed.

"Well a muggle-born Ravenclaw has been calling you that. Apparently it's a muggle fairytale about a girl who went from rags to riches." Lavender explained as she placed the plate of food on Ginny's night table. "I brought you some food because you do not want to go down there." Lavender laughed pointing to the door.

"Is it really that bad?" Ginny asked.

"Totally. People are making up ridiculously rumors." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Oh Merlin like what?" Ginny rolled her eyes and fell back down on her bed.

"Like you two are dating. That you're the blonde from the party, or the hooded girl." Lavender listed off.

"Wait!" Ginny said sitting up with a quizzical look. _Lavender knows that I am the blonde from the party and that I am the hooded girl._ Lavender thought to herself. "If I said 'The Teddy Bears only grow in the Spring' then you would say?" Ginny said.

"What?" Lavender asked confused, suddenly the door of the dorm opened and another Lavender stood in the doorway with another plate of food in her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" The other Lavender yelled.

"I'm Lavender Brown." The first Lavender said as she stood up from Ginny's bed. Ginny looked back and forth from the two Lavenders.

"No you're not! I'm Lavender Ann Brown!" The second Lavender yelled. "Revealomis!" The second Lavender yelled and pointed her wand at the first Lavender. The first Lavender screamed and a puff of smoke formed around her. When the smoke cleared it was clear that the first Lavender was actually Romilda.

"I knew it!" Lavender yelled from the doorway. "Get out now!" She yelled and pointed out of the dorm and Romilda ran out of the room without saying anything. Lavender huffed deeply and turned back to Ginny and smiled. Lavender walked over to Ginny's night table and waved her wand over Romilda's plate of food and it disappeared. She then replaced it with her own plate.

"I really hope that you didn't tell her anything." Lavender said as she sat next to Ginny. Ginny looked at Lavender like she didn't trust her. "What?" Lavender smiled.

"If I said 'The Teddy Bears only grow in the Spring' then yo--." Ginny asked.

"Then I would say 'Chocolate frog jump to the north." Lavender said without letting Ginny finished.

"Good." Ginny breathed letting out a deep breath. "Sorry Lav, but I couldn't take that chance." Ginny explained.

"It's ok, I would have done the same thing." Lavender shook her head.

"So are the rumors that Romilda was telling me about true?" Ginny asked.

"That depends, what did she tell you?" Lavender asked.

"She said that everyone is calling me this 'Cinderella' because a Ravenclaw muggle-born said something about a muggle fairytale." Ginny shrugged.

"Yup, they are definitely calling you that." Lavender nodded her head.

"And people are now thinking that I was the blonde from the party?" Ginny asked more then stated.

"Yup." Lavender nodded her head.

"And that they are now thinking that I'm the hooded girl?" Ginny asked.

"That one was a new one, but Romilda was the one who saw you guys so she might just be thinking it." Lavender shrugged.

"Anything else?" Ginny sighed as she fell back onto her bed looking up at the top of her canopy.

"Umm you're just one of his whores." Lavender said with a sigh. "You're pregnant." She added.

"What?!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that Patsy made that one up." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe this." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah it's pretty ridiculous." Lavender nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Come to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff game with Theo and me?" Lavender smiled weakly.

"Oh yes because me being seen on the Slytherin side won't make anyone talk even more." Ginny said still looking up at her canopy.

"You can not stay in your room forever." Lavender laughed and jumped on Ginny.

"Oh Merlin! Lavender!" Ginny yelled as she pushed her off of her laughing.

"But seriously you have to leave sometime." Lavender sighed.

"I know." Ginny sighed. "What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's 11 O'clock, which means that it's an hour before the game starts." Lavender pointed out.

"I guess I should get dress and shower so that we can get there early for good seats." Ginny sighed.

"You're coming? Ahhhh! I'm so happy!" Lavender screamed.

"Jezze Lav. You don't even like quidditch that much!" Ginny yelled as she covered her ears.

"Do you really think that I want you to come so we can talk about quidditch?" Lavender asked.

"For one! While you get dress you're going to tell me about last night. And for two! I don't want to be the only Gryffindor in the stands with a million Slytherin surrounding me." Lavender said.

"Oh thanks for just stringing me along." Ginny laughed as she got up and walked over to her trunk.

"So, what happened?" Lavender asked as she rolled over to face Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

"He took me back to his dorm." Ginny said slowly.

"A---nd?" Lavender said.

"And we went back up to his room and he kissed me." Ginny said as she started to walk to the showers. Lavender jumped off of the bed and followed Ginny into the bathroom. She sat on the counter of the sink with the same big smile.

"A---nd?" Lavender pressed on as Ginny turn on the shower and hopped in.

"And we had sex." Ginny sighed.

"Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe it! How was it?" Lavender screamed. "Was it amazing?" She asked. Ginny popped her head out of the shower with a big grin on her face.

"It was beyond amazing." Ginny smiled.

"Oh Merlin Ginny! You snagged one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts!" Lavender squealed.

"I didn't snag anyone." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and popped her head back into the shower.

"What are you talking about? You had Draco wrapped around your little finger for such a long time now and now I bet you every time that he sees you he's just going to want to screw you!" Lavender yelled.

"Sorry to say Lav, but I don't just want to be Draco's screwing partner." Ginny said as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

"Oh god Gin that's not what I meant." Lavender shook her head. "I told you a million times that I know that you two are in love. Now he's even more crazy about you. That's what I meant." Lavender explained.

"He's not in love with me Lav." Ginny shook her head and headed back into the dorm room.

"Yes he is Gin! I'm telling you. Guys like Draco Malfoy don't waste their time on girls who don't put out right away." Lavender shook her head. "And Draco stuck around with you and not only physically, you told me that you guys talk about a bunch of stuff." Lavender pointed out.

"We did, well still do. But that doesn't mean he loves me Lav so can we just drop it?" Ginny whined as she pulled a grey sweater over her head. It cut down to her cleavage and it clung to her body. She also wore a light blue pair of pants that gave her a nice butt.

"Fine, fine, fine." Lavender sighed and picked up her and Ginny's coat. "Can we go now?" She asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Ginny said and put her red pea coat back into her closet and took out her hooded checkered coat.

"Do you think you should wear that?" Lavender asked.

"It's the only coat that I have with a hood and I don't want to wear a hat." Ginny explained. "Can you put it under your coat and just hold it for me?" Ginny asked. Lavender smiled and placed it on her one arm and placed her coat over it.

Ginny walked out of the dorm room and the common room feel silent. Ginny and Lavender slowly walked down the stairs as the whole common room's eyes were on them. Ginny didn't say anything to Lavender since she knew that everyone would be eavesdrop, she just quickly walked towards the porthole with Lavender closely trailing behind. Ginny also didn't want to look around and see Rona nd Harry glaring at her, that wasn't something that she was looking forward to at all. Ginny and Lavender left the common room and the whisperings didn't stop there. There was almost a mob of people just standing outside of the Gryffindor porthole.

"Is this, this serious?" Ginny whispered to Lavender.

"Oh yeah. The whole Great Hall was buzzing this morning like crazy." Lavender nodded. They started to walk down the corridor trying to dodged the whispers. Ginny looked back and saw a few people following them down the corridor, she didn't think anything of it and kept on walking.

"Hey Ginny! So how was he!" Someone yelled out suddenly. Ginny's felt her ears get hot and she didn't turn back. Lavender grabbed her hand and they quickly went down the first corridor. They walked quickly down the hall as they heard the mob of footsteps following them closely. They quickly turned a corner and two hands came out of a classroom and pulled them both into it. The door closed quickly and it was pitch black. A hand covered Ginny's mouth and before Ginny could protest the body pressed itself against her and into a desk. Ginny heard the mob of footsteps pass the classroom and continued down the corridor. The person that held their hand over Ginny's mouth lend into her and almost immediately Ginny recognized the scent and she felt her center melt.

"Hi there." He said in a husky voice. Ginny started to smile and he took his hand away from her mouth. He snaked his hand around her waist and cupped her face with his other hand. Even though the room was totally dark, Ginny could still feel Draco's beautiful silver eyes staring at her. Draco softly rubbed Ginny's cheek and rubbed his nose against hers. Ginny brushed her lips across Draco's, it was as though they were back in Draco's room last night. Draco's lips took Ginny's softly and passionately. Ginny's slid her hands up Draco's chest and wrapped them around his neck. They didn't hear the door open and they only tip themselves slightly apart when the light shown on them.

"We'll leave you two alone." Lavender smiled as Theo was almost out of the door and pulling Lavender's hand.

"Wait where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"People aren't interested in our relationship." Theo grinned at Draco.

"We'll just meet you at the castle's entrance." Lavender smiled. "You have 45 minutes." She added with a wink.

"Use it wisely." Theo shouted as the door closed behind them. That was when Ginny realized that Lavender and Theo had lit one of the torches within the room and a dim glow filled the room.

"So what did you tell Theo?" Ginny asked as she took her arms down from Draco's neck.

"That depends. What did you tell Lavender?" Draco said a little cocky and trailed his hand from Ginny's cheek down to her collarbone.

"I told her that I spent the night in your dorm room." Ginny said slyly.

"Well, that's a bit vague don't you think?" Draco chuckled.

"So what did you tell Theo?" Ginny asked ignoring Draco's last comment. Draco smiled at her and wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Well." Draco said with a pause. "I told him that we went back to my dorm room." Draco said and paused again and kissed Ginny's neck.

"And?" Ginny whispered.

"And I told him to use his imagination." Draco whispered and kissed Ginny's neck again.

"Liar." Ginny whispered with a grin. Draco chuckled and kissed Ginny's neck again.

"Alright." Draco whispered. "I told him that we had sex." Draco said.

"That's more believable." Ginny giggled.

"So are you going to sit with Theo and Lavender?" Draco asked letting go of Ginny waist and walked over to another desk. His broom was laying on top of it and so was his Slytherin quidditch robe.

"I told you that you'll just have to wait and see." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping that you would give me a hint or something." Draco chuckled. He lend against the desk and cross his arms and smiled at Ginny, it was a real genuine warm smile.

"What?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing." Draco shrugged and turned his head to look around the room, but kept an eye on Ginny.

"Do you think that you're going to win?" Ginny asked abruptly and took a few steps towards Draco and hopped onto the desk that he was lending on. She playing with the bristles of his broom and then looked up at him when he didn't answer her. He looked her over and then turned his body towards hers and placed his hands on the desk on either side of her.

"Why?" Draco asked with a smirk. "If we did would I get an award?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe if you try your hardest and get all sweaty." Ginny winked with a smile.

"So you like it when I'm sweaty?" Draco asked as he lend in.

"I like it when I make you sweaty actually." Ginny teased and dipped her chest down so that her cleavage showed more. Draco glanced down at her chest and then back up again.

"Ginny Weasley. Are you trying to seduce me?" Draco lend in and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Who said anything about trying?" Ginny whispered back seductively.

"You're that confident that I will fall for it?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Considering that the first think that you did to me was kiss me. Yes." Ginny grinned.

"Actually the first thing that I did was say hi." Draco corrected her.

"Oh right." Ginny nodded her head. "And then you kissed me and pushed yourself against me." Ginny said sarcastically.

"That was after I knew that you wanted to moan during our kiss." Draco smiled and pried Ginny's legs apart with his knee.

"I did not!" Ginny protested but lend in as Draco slid his knee up to her crotch.

"Who's the liar now?" Draco smiled and ran one of his hands up Ginny's side and back down.

"I'm not lying. If I wanted to moan then I would have." Ginny shrugged.

"Even with Lavender and Theo in the room? I doubt it." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Well I guess that you'll never know now will you?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I think I will." Draco whispered and lend in and kissed Ginny passionately. Ginny ran her hands up Draco's chest and around his neck again and held back her moan. Draco pulled Ginny closer to the edge of the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco's hands roamed Ginny's body as Ginny's hands roamed his. "Ginny." Draco growled and pulled at Ginny's shirt, Ginny smiled and bit Draco's bottom lip. Draco tugged at Ginny's sweater again and pulled it over her head. He threw it to the floor and attack her neck as he thrust his hips into her. Draco started to kiss up her neck and then soon took her lips. Ginny ripped at his sweater trying to do anything to get it off. Draco broke their kiss and ripped off his sweater and threw it to the ground next to Ginny's sweater. Draco cupped Ginny's breast and kissed her passionately.

"Draco." Ginny moan finally as Draco lightly played with her nipple.

"I love it when you say my name." Draco breathed into Ginny's ear and played with her nipple more.

"Well don't stop, then." Ginny breathed and bit his chest.

"And why would you wear pants today knowing that you'll see me?" Draco chuckled as he played with Ginny's pants.

"And how would I know that I would see you." Ginny giggled and placed her hands on the top of Draco's pants.

"You told me to find you so I could get a good luck kiss, and I told you that I would." Draco whispered and lightly kissed Ginny as he unbuttoned her pants.

"That doesn't mean that you definitely would find me. That just means that you will try to look for me." Ginny smiled and unbuttoned his pants as well. "Plus it bloody snowed last night." She laughed.

"I just think pants get in the way." Draco said roughly.

"Oh yes and they don't show off my amazing legs." Ginny smiled with a sarcastic tone. Draco caught on to her tone and smiled at her.

"Exactly, why would you want to cover up these amazing parts of your body?" He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Ginny's legs and picked her off of the desk and slowly pulled them off of her.

"Well I have to say that I am a bit amazed that you keep a shirt on everyday. With your ego I would have thought that you would be walking around shirtless all the time." Ginny joked.

"I would but then I would stun all of the girls in the castle and non of them would be able to pay any attention to their classes." Draco joked.

"Oh yes, I can see that. Very distracting." Ginny laughed and unzipped Draco's pants.

"It would only be fair since you get to walk around swinging your hips, this way and that in that tight little skirt." Draco growled and grabbed Ginny's butt and kissed her passionately.

"Hmmm Drake." Ginny moan as they parted. Draco slid his hands back up and rested them on Ginny's hips. Draco started to peel Ginny's panties off slowly.

"I hope you know that we have only 35 minutes." Ginny whispered as she worked on Draco's pants.

"Well isn't that the definition of a quickie?" Draco joked as he stepped out of his pants and pressed his body against Ginny's.

"A quickie with Draco Malfoy, I feel like that's an oxymoron." Ginny joked back as her hand ran up Draco's shaft. Draco closed his eyes as she did and let out a small growl into Ginny's ear.

"You'd be surprised." Draco growled and lifted Ginny up by her butt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ginny attacked Draco's lips with her own as Draco slowly entered her. They both moan into each other's mouths as Draco slowly started to rock in and out of Ginny. Ginny grabbed a chuck of Draco blonde locks and pulled slightly hoping that Draco would get the idea of being rougher. Draco got the hint and slammed Ginny against the nearest wall and started to pump into her harder. "Gods Gin, you're so fucking tight." Draco moan into Ginny's ear. Ginny loved the feeling of the cold stone wall on her back and the heat of Draco's body covering her front. Draco attacked Ginny's neck and planted kisses all the way down and across her collarbone.

"Drake." Ginny moan quietly and then bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming as Draco plunged into her even more. Ginny dug her nails into Draco's shoulder and she knew that she was getting close. Draco suddenly spun her back around and placed her onto the desk and took her lips again. Their tongues battled for dominance and soon Draco won. He ran a hand through Ginny's hair as the other held her close to him.

"Gods Drake!" Ginny moan as they parted and she bit his bottom lip.

"Feisty aren't we." Draco growled and brought Ginny's lips back to him and he kissed her passionately and roughly. Ginny dug her nails deeper into Draco as she tried to contain her screams and moans. "I'm almost there Gin." Draco panted and bit Ginny's neck. Ginny arched her back allowing Draco to go in deeper and Ginny could feel her walls closing in. Ginny bit Draco's shoulder as she screamed in pleasure and felt her walls contract around Draco's member. Ginny arched her back even more as Draco continued to pump into her and prolonged her orgasm. At that point Ginny couldn't hold it in any more and let out a loud moan as Draco thrust hard into her and slit his seed into her. They collapsed into one another panting and breathing heavily. Draco kissed Ginny's forehead down to her lips and he kissed her passionately.

"Was that a good enough 'Good Luck' kiss?" Ginny panted with a smile. Draco smiled back at her and slowly slid out of her. Ginny bit her lip so that she wouldn't moan as he slid out of her and then rested her head on his chest. "I guess you should be going." Ginny sighed and sat up and looked at Draco. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"Are you going to be sitting with Theo and Lavender?" Draco whispered. They were nose-to-nose, Draco's eyes look warm and happy as he looked at her and it almost took Ginny's breath away. Ginny begged and pleaded for this moment not to end. "Ginny." Draco said in almost a sing-song way as he brushed his lips against hers. Ginny lean in more and kissed him lightly, licking his bottom lip and enjoying the taste of him as he let her in. Draco's strong arms wrapped around Ginny's petite body, Ginny could feel Draco's strong chest lifting and falling as he breathed and how his heart was still racing.

"You should definitely go this time." Ginny joked as she pulled away. Draco ignored her and kissed her again and picked her up and pined her against the same wall as before, kissing and licking any part of her body that he could get his mouth on as his hands roamed it as though it was the first time. "Draco." Ginny breathed. She suddenly felt his hard member again and it was teasing her entrance again. "Draco--." Ginny breathed again.

"I don't care." Draco growled and ran a hand through her hair and pulled it back a little so that he could get access to her neck. Ginny bit her lips again and moan lowly.

"Draco yes, you do." Ginny forced herself to say. She was totally up for a second round but she also didn't want to be the cause of why the whole Slytherin House hating Draco and her. Draco didn't say anything, he just shook his head into her neck and bit down softly as he started to lower Ginny onto himself again.

"Why don't you just tell me what I want to hear?" Draco growled as she slipped his tip into Ginny. Ginny closed her eyes and moan deeply as Draco started to push his tip in and out of her.

"Fine. I'll be there." Ginny breathed.

"You'll be where?" Draco asked as he slipped more of him into Ginny. Ginny bit her lip harder and arched her back as more and more of Draco was pressed into her.

"I'll sit with Theo---." Ginny panted and squeezed Draco's shoulders as he pumped into her a few hard times and then slowly lifted her off of him and kissed her neck up to her ear.

"Good. Now was that so hard?" He said roughly. Ginny's eyes shot opened and Draco had a big smirk on his face.

"You're such a jerk!" Ginny laughed and tried to push Draco away but she was met with a hard chest and Draco's lips to hers.

"You love it." Draco whispered as they parted and smacked Ginny's butt softly. Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked over and started to get dress as she gave Draco a dirty look with a smile. Draco through his Slytherin robe on and picked up his broom and met Ginny at the door.

"What's the password to your dorm?" Ginny asked before he turned the doorknob.

"And why would you want to know?" Draco joked.

"Well maybe if you guys win. You'll get a little surprise." Ginny shrugged innocently.

"Well in that case it's dragon's breath." Draco smiled and lean down and kissed Ginny's softly and turned the knob. He looked down the corridor and no one was coming, he winked at Ginny and headed down to the field. Ginny smiled as she hear him wall down the corridor and waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and headed down the corridor. As she got closer to the entrance she heard more people and she dreaded turning the corner but she knew that she had to. Ginny stopped and took a deep breath and then walked around the corner. Just as she suspected people did turn around and watch her and whispering started, but Ginny just looked around for Lavender and Theo and thanked god when she found them.

"Hey you! Have fun?" Lavender winked and handed Ginny her coat.

"Can we just go now? I promise that I'll tell you later." Ginny almost whined. Lavender smiled as she looked around the room and saw that everyone was just waiting for Ginny to say something juicy.

"Yeah come on then." Lavender nodded and they headed to the doors. Ginny slipped into her coat and started to button it up quickly before the cold came rushing in. Theo opened the door for them and Ginny threw up her hood before taking her steps out into the cold.

A/N: So I'm happy that I got to finish this so fast. That doesn't mean that my other chapters will be updated this fast but let's cross our fingers lol


	14. The Quidditch Match

A/N: I'm not the greatest at making up Quidditch games so bare with me LOL

Draco turned the corner and started to ran for the nearest exist, once he was outside he hoped on his broom and zoomed to the Slytherin lockers. Draco pushed the doors of the locker room open.

"Alright! Is everyone ready to go?" He bellowed. Everyone in the locker room looked at him in shock.

"Yeah we're ready. I got everyone pumped." Blaise stood up and slapped Goyle on the back.

"Alright so what are we ready for? Let's go!" Draco yelled. Everyone got up and grabbed their brooms and headed out. Draco was about to follow them when Blaise grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Can I talk to you?" Blaise asked.

"Is right now the best time?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Blaise said.

"Fine then. What do you want?" Draco asked as he took in a deep sigh.

"Where the hell were you? You're usually here a half an hour before anyone." Blaise said shocked.

"I was busy." Draco said.

"What's more important than this right now?" Blaise almost yelled.

"Just something!" Draco said strongly.

"Something or someone?" Blaise asked and crossed his arms.

"Does it really matter?" Draco hissed.

"Dude if you like her just ask her out!" Blaise yelled and threw his arms in the air.

"Who said that I haven't?" Draco snapped.

"Well in that case, why didn't you just say so?" Blaise grinned.

"Because it's none of your business." Draco rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile.

"Wow you really like her huh?" Blaise grinned some more.

"Blaise we have to get on the field!" Draco huffed and pushed by Blaise.

"Why of course! Today is going to be a good day!" Blaise laughed and followed Draco out to the field opening.

Ginny started to walk out into the cold with Lavender and Theo hand-in-hand. Ginny could still hear some whispers as people walked pass them and she knew that Lavender was right; they weren't talking about Lavender and Theo's new relationship. Ginny just kept walking with her hands in her pocket and her head looking straight.

"She's totally the girl." Ginny heard someone say. Ginny recognized that it was Romilda's voice. Ginny turned her head slightly and she was right, Romilda, Katie, and Padma were walking not even a foot away from her.

"Are you sure?" Padma asked a little doubtful.

"Padma I would recognize that coat from anywhere. It's totally the same one that the girl in the courtyard was wearing." Romilda snapped.

"Can we walk a little faster?" Ginny whispered over to Lavender and Theo.

"Do you want me to say something to them?" Theo growled looking over at the group of girls.

"Thanks Theo, but I just want to ignore them." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"You know that they are just jealous." Lavender rolled her eyes at them.

"Their not even sure if they should be jealous or not." Ginny sighed deeply. "Right now it's all just speculation." She added. They came to the quidditch stadium and Ginny paused for a second as Lavender willingly followed Theo up to the Slytherin stands. Ginny knew that the minute that she started to head up there, the whispering would become much, much worst. Ginny took a deep breath and then slowly followed Lavender up the stairs. Ginny walked out into the Slytherin stands, they were decked out in silver and green and Ginny was welcomed with more whispers and glares. Ginny quickly sat down next to Lavender. Lavender conjured a big fluffy blanket and spread it over all three of them.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny heard someone say out loud. Ginny could tell that it was Pansy's voice and right now was definitely not the time that she wanted to deal with her. Ginny tired to block out the whisperings that she could hear behind her and just look at the quidditch pitch, but even doing that she saw people on the over side of the stands pointing and talking about her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Ginny whispered to Lavender. Lavender looked around and shot a few glares behind her.

"Just don't pay any attention to them. It's because we're Gryffindors." Lavender whispered.

"No Lavender it's not and you know it." Ginny shook her head.

"Gin, come on. You'll be fine and once the game starts no one is going to be even thinking about it." Lavender smiled and placed her hand on top of Ginny's.

"I hope you're right." Ginny took in a deep breath even though it felt like knives going into her lungs.

"You'll see! It's starting." Lavender smiled and pointed to the center of the field. The Hufflepuff team started to walk out onto the field and the three other stands started to cheer while the Slytherin's booed, Lavender and Ginny did neither. The Slytherin team then walked out and the Slytherin's stand roared with cheers. The other stands booed and Ginny's heart fluttered a little as she watched Draco walk across the field; and again neither Lavender nor Ginny cheered or booed. Madam Hooch was in the middle of the pitch; the players mounted their brooms and kicked off waiting for Madam Hooch to release the balls. First the snitch and the bludgers were released, the players on their brooms looked tensed and waited for Madam Hooch and throw the quaffle into the air. Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle up and in an instant it was gone and the players zoomed everywhere. Ginny watched as Draco flew higher in the air with Hufflepuff's seeker, Summerby, to get a better view. Hufflepuff scored first and loud hisses came from behind Ginny. Hufflepuff scored again and again boos and hissed filled Ginny's ear. Ginny felt someone staring at her and she looked over at the other side of the quidditch field and Hermione's eyes were boring a hole through Ginny's head. "Forget her." Lavender whispered into Ginny's ear, which made Ginny jump a little.

"How can I forget her when she's acting like I've committed murder?" Ginny whispered back. Slytherin must have scored a goal because suddenly the whole Slytherin stands were cheering. Even Theo jumped up and took the blanket with him as he cheered.

"That's the thing Gin. She's acting like you committed a crime, but you haven't. It's not against the law to like some one from a different House." Lavender rolled her eyes and snatched the blanket off of the floor and placed it back on Ginny and her own lap.

"To those three, it is breaking the law." Ginny sighed and took in another lung stabbing breath. Ginny was able to tear her eyes away from Hermione long enough to see Blaise score again for Slytherin and this time Ginny showed some type of excitement. She didn't jump up and cheer but she did at least smile and clap for him. The cheering and the booing went back and forth as the afternoon went on. Soon the Hufflepuffs were up by 70 points and it was looking bleak for the Slytherin team. Without Ginny's notice her eyes slowly traveled higher in the sky and found Draco sitting handsomely in the sky looking down searching for the snitch. Ginny watched, as his head would make the slightest adjustments in his search. Ginny knew the exact second that Draco found the snitch, his lips curled up in his famous smirk and he zoomed down like a hawk finding his prey.

"It looks as though as Draco Malfoy might have found something." Luna said as she commentary of the game. That was when a Hufflepuff beater hit a bludger towards his direction. Ginny held her breath for the few seconds that went by, Draco just nearly escaped the bludger as another one was then hit towards him. Again the bludger nearly missed him and that's when Ginny noticed that she and the rest of the Slytherins were standing up watching with excitement. Once Ginny noticed this she quickly sat back down next to Lavender.

"Well I doubt that people didn't notice that." Lavender said under her breath but loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"I know. That was very stupid of me." Ginny whined and shook her head.

"All well what's done is done." Lavender nudged Ginny and smiled.

"Go! Go! Go Draco!" Theo stood up and screamed. Ginny started to pay attention to the game again and both Draco and Summerby were neck and neck to catching the snitch. Ginny grabbed Lavender's leg to hide her excitement and started to drum her feet on the ground. Both seekers were heading towards the ground, the both of them needed to pull up or they would smash right into the ground, but at the same time if they did than the snitch would be lost again. Draco stretched out his arm for the snitch and so did Summerby, they were neck and neck. That's when the Summerby did something that not even the Slytherin's were expecting. He rammed into Draco trying to hit him off balance, the Slytherins in the stands started to boo, Summerby did it again and this time pushed Draco into the wall and knocking off his broom. There was a gasp in the audience, Draco was close to the ground so he just rolled in some snow and dirt, grabbed his broom and zoomed after Summerby. Ginny looked around to see if she could find Summerby, but it seemed like he had lost the snitch during his attempts of de-brooming Draco. They both flew into the air again and Draco looked very pissed and stayed far away from him, most likely for Summerby's own good. Then without any warning Draco zoomed down towards the field again and Summerby followed. Ginny didn't know if he actually saw the snitch too or was just following Draco, suddenly a bludger smashed into Summerby's side and he fell off of his broom. The Slytherin stands roared in excitement and Goyle pumped his fist in the air at his own handy work. Ginny tore her attention back to Draco who was now balancing on his broom with his hand stretched out. Ginny held her breath again and then suddenly Draco was hit off of his broom and into the wall by one of Hufflepuff's bludgers. Everyone in the Slytherin's stands stood up and gasped, even Lavender and Ginny. Ginny prayed that he was all right, but he just laid on the ground without moving.

"Oooo and Draco Malfoy takes a bad hit by Hufflepuff's beater Anthony Rickett." Luna said in her dream voice. "Don't worry though, the medics will be with him shortly." She added. Just as she said that Mrs. Promfrey and another nurse were sprinting towards Draco's body, but before they could even get to him Draco sat up slowly and shook his head. Mrs. Promfrey yelled something to him however he must have ignored her because he picked up his broom and zoomed off again. Oddly enough he was smiling brightly and he pumped his fist in the air and a golden sparkle twinkled in his fist. "And it looks like Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch!" Luna announced. Everyone in the Slytherin stands started to cheer, even Lavender and Ginny jumped up and cheered and whistled. Draco zoomed around the whole stadium showing off the snitch. As he flew passed the Slytherin stands everyone cheered again and Ginny caught a glimpse of a wink from Draco. Apparently Lavender noticed it too and gave Ginny a nudge and a smile. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team landed and handed Madam's Hooch the snitch. The rest of the Team mounted their brooms again and zoomed off back towards the castle. People started to get up and leave and walked down the stairs again as they cheered with joy. Before Ginny followed Lavender and Theo down the stairs she noticed that Draco was talking to Mrs. Promfrey and hadn't left the pitch yet. A few Slytherin's complained behind her, Ginny realized that she was holding them up and she continued to follow everyone down the stairs and walked back to the castle with Lavender and Theo.

They walked into the main entrance and the Slytherin team was celebrating. Most people just walked by them, grumbling as they passed while other Slytherins congratulating them and joining them in their celebration. Lavender stopped with Theo as he started to do play by play exchanges with another Slytherin boy.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Ginny waved to them and started to head towards the stairs.

"Ginny!" Ginny heard someone yell. Ginny turned around and Blaise was smiling and waving at her.

"Blaise! Congratulations!" Ginny smiled and walked over to him. Blaise smiled and bright Ginny into a big hug.

"Thanks." Blaise smiled. Ginny was very confused by his random act of kindness towards her. She hadn't talked to him since the night that she went flying with Draco and he seemed to ignore her as well. "Oh sorry for the informality, but I thought that we would be pass that." Blaise joked.

"Oh well yeah." Ginny nodded with a smile.

"I mean we went from almost strangers, to friendly towards one another, to snogging, to you dumping me." Blaise went on.

"Hey! I didn't dump you." Ginny laughed.

"Believe me Ginny. You dumped me, and you dumped me hard." Blaise smiled.

"Oh yes and the only way to get over me was to bury yourself into two love blonde twins." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes and she spied the two Ravenclaw twins eyeing Blaise from the back.

"Exactly!" Blaise joked back. "It also hurt when you didn't even realized that I was trying to ignore you, but you were too busy to notice. Right Professor Weasley." Blaise winked with a smile.

"I was tutoring him Blaise." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh yeah I heard about your pop quiz." Blaise chuckled. Ginny's face got a little red and she smiled too.

"Oh! He told you about that? Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah! And hey don't be embarrass." Blaise nudged Ginny a little. "If I know that you were so kinky I might have waited a little longer for you." He laughed.

"Shut-up." Ginny laughed too and pushed Blaise a little.

"What's going on over there?" Ginny heard someone said out loud.

"I guess having Draco isn't enough for her." Ginny heard someone else say. Ginny barley moved her head and she saw Romilda, Katie, Hannah, and Padma walking passed them. Ginny rolled her eyes again and he face turned a light pink and she moved her hair over her face to tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey Katie!" Blaise yelled. Ginny looked up quickly in shock, she turn towards the girls and all of them turned around. "Can you please stop sending me chocolates and love notes? I said no once before and I'm saying no still. Believe me you're not my type, I'm for more of the intelligent and hot girls." Blaise yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him. Katie's face turned beat red and she was about to say something, but Blaise interrupted her. "Oh and can you stop harassing my best mate too? Draco said no he's not interested and he knows that he can do much better!" Blaise yelled again. Katie closed her mouth and everyone looked at her. She just covered her face and ran off. Ginny turned back to Blaise in shock.

"Blaise!" Ginny whispered.

"What?" Blaise smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks. I guess." Ginny smiled.

"Hey no one messes with my best mate's girl." Blaise smiled.

"Well thanks again. And I'm not Draco's girl." Ginny almost laughed.

"Wait! Don't tell me that he hasn't asked you out." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Well we're going to the Slytherin party together this Friday." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"He's such an idiot." Blaise just rolled his eyes as Ginny laughed nervously. _Is he going to ask me out? Was he going to, but the talked himself out of it? Oh just forget it Gin, you are having way too much fun now to think about the 'what ifs'. _ Ginny thought.

"I gotta go. So I'll see you around." Ginny said and pointed towards the staircase.

"Hey when you see Draco, tell him that I said that he's a real prick." Blaise shook his head again.

"Who says that I'll see him before you?" Ginny asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Just remember that I'm his best mate. And next time try not to keep him too long before a quidditch match." Blaise winked. Ginny felt her cheek get a little hot and she smiled nervously again.

"I can't keep that promise." She smiled and started to climb the stairs.

"At least try!" Blaise yelled up the stairs. People started to stare but at this point Ginny was getting use to it.

"I'll try. But I hold no promises." Ginny said in a singsong voice as she tried to dodge the stares.


	15. Coming Clean

A/N: So this chapter and the one before this was suppose to be one bit chapter but for whatever reason fanfictin wouldn't let me upload it all as one big fic. So here's the second half. Enjoy!

Draco's shoulder was killing him, but he really didn't want to go to the infirmary. He knew that Ginny was waiting for him in his room; well he hoped that Ginny was waiting in his room. "Dragon's breath." Draco said to the portrait. The porthole swung open and he was relieved to find that Hermione wasn't there. Draco walked up the stairs slowly, wincing at ever movement of his shoulder; he used his left hand to turn the knob of his door and walked in. His room was pitched black besides the low glow of the fire. Draco placed his broom and his quidditch robe on his deck, and winced again as he kicked off his boots. _I guess Ginny isn't coming._ Draco thought to himself. Draco pointed his wand towards the fire and it blazed up and lit up the whole room. Draco looked over towards his bed and was stunned to fine and mostly naked Ginny leaning against the nearest bedpost. She wore a short Slytherin colored skirt and only a Slytherin tie, which hung loosely around her neck.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked as she played with the tie. Draco started to walk towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Mrs. Promfrey wouldn't believe me that I'm fine." Draco smirked, as he looked Ginny up and down as he walked.

"And are you truly fine?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"Believe me I am perfectly fine." Draco lied. "And where did you get this outfit from?" Draco asked as he lifted Ginny's tie and let it fall back onto her.

"Well the skirt I just shorten and changed the colors. The tie on the other hand, is yours." Ginny winked and bit her bottom lip.

"You little thief." Draco growled and snaked his left arm around Ginny's naked body Ginny gasped and arched her back at his touch.

"Cold hands." Ginny smiled. Draco chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "And muddy shirt." Ginny smiled and ran a finger down Draco's dirty sweater.

"That can be changed." Draco smiled and quickly raised his arms and ripped off his sweater. Once he raised his right arm he immediately regretted the decision. His shoulder felt like it was about to fall off. Draco just ignored the pain and threw the sweater to the floor.

"Draco are you ok?" Ginny asked. Her eyes were wide and she looked a bit scared.

"Yeah I'm fine." Draco forced a smile and leaned down to try to kiss Ginny. Ginny pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes.

"No you're not Draco. What wrong?" Ginny asked as she tried to pull away again. Draco tightened his hold around Ginny's waist.

"It's nothing." Draco whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Oh yeah." Ginny said in a seductive way.

"Yeah." Draco whispered and wrapped his right arm around her waist and tried to mask the pain in his face. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and put some pressure on his shoulders. Draco opened his mouth, groan, and winced.

"I knew it!" Ginny yelled and pushed Draco away from her. "Why didn't you go with Mrs. Promfrey?" Ginny said pushing Draco in the shoulder again. Draco grabbed his shoulder and winced again.

"Because I wanted to come and see you." Draco growled.

"You can be really hurt Drake." Ginny said in a worried tone.

"I'm not. I've felt worst." Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her into him again. "It's just a sore muscle I promise." He whispered as he looked into Ginny's big hazel eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I'm very sure." Draco winked and kissed her lightly. "You know what makes sore muscles feel better?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

"A nice hot bath? I hope so because you need one." Ginny joked.

"Are you trying to tell me that I smell?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm saying that you have dirt all over you." Ginny smiled. "I'm just saying that you're dirty." She added.

"Dirty in what sense of the word?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"In every sense of the word." Ginny smiled and glanced down at Draco's pants.

"Can you blame me? I have a sexy half naked Gryffindor standing in front of me." Draco whispered and kissed Ginny passionately. Ginny moaned quietly into Draco's mouth and licked his bottom lip before she pulled away and lightly pushed Draco off of her. She slowly walked around him and started to head towards the door. Draco watched as she swung her hips back and forth and how with ever step she took her skirt flew the other way letting him sneak a peak at her bare ass. Ginny stopped at the door and turned around to face him, he knew that she knew that he was watching her walk away. Draco smirked at her as she motioned for him to come to her. Draco took a few long strides and he pulled her away from the door and into his chest as his one hand reached around and grabbed her ass. "No panties I see." He smirked as he lightly brushed his lips against hers'.

"I'm not wearing a bra or a shirt. So why would I bother with panties?" Ginny said seductively.

"Very true." Draco nodded. "Are you going out there like that? What if Hermione is down there?" Draco asked.

"She's not. She's with Harry and Ron back in the Gryffindor's common room." Ginny explained.

"And how do you know that?" Draco smiled.

"I have my ways." Ginny joked. "But I think that it's time for a certain Slytherin to become clean again." Ginny whispered as she lean into Draco's body.

"Well do I have the pleasure of having you join me?" Draco whispered and rubbed his lips softly against Ginny's again.

"Of course." Ginny winked and lightly took Draco's left hand and opened his door to the common room. Draco willingly was pulled by Ginny as they descended from the stairs. He watched as her hips swayed again and he felt himself get hard. Ginny turned back to him and smiled sweetly as she opened the door to the bathroom. As Draco walked in he realized that the tub was already filled with hot water and bubbles.

"And how did you know that I would follow you down here?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Dressed like this? I think that you would follow me to the end of the world." Ginny giggled and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. "Well are you going to join me?" Ginny asked as she loosen her tie some more and let it fall to the floor as well.

"I think that I might need some help." Draco said as his lips curled into a smile.

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" Ginny laughed and started to walk towards Draco. "You injured yourself." Ginny winked and placed her hands at the top of Draco's pants.

"I wouldn't want it to get worst." Draco joked as he looked down into Ginny's bright hazel eyes. Ginny smiled up at him as she worked on his pants and bit her lower lip a little as she finished and pulled his pants and boxers down. Draco cupped Ginny's cheek and kissed her passionately, pulling her body into his.

"Mmmm it looks like someone's getting excited." Ginny whispered as she pulled away and started to play with the tip of Draco's member.

"I would have to be dead not to." Draco growled and licked Ginny's bottom lip, hoping that she would let him in. Ginny smiled and pushed him away slightly and walked over to the bathtub, which looked more like a hot tub with bubbles. "Are we back to you teasing me?" Draco chuckled as he made his way over to the tub.

"I wasn't going to." Ginny sighed. "But then I forgot how much fun it is." She smirked and sat down on the side of the tub and slipped her feet in first and then slowly slipped the rest of her body in. The warm water came up a little higher than Ginny's waist as the bubbles touched the tip of her nipples. "Are you coming?" Ginny asked without looking back at Draco.

"Right behind you." Draco growled into Ginny's ear and pulled her body back into his.

"Oh my god!" Ginny jumped. "How did you get in so fast?" She laughed as Draco kissed her neck up and down.

"I'm a seeker, we have to be sneaky and quiet." Draco chuckled and pressed his hips into Ginny's butt.

"I know a thing or two about seekers and they are not as horny as you are." Ginny almost moaned as Draco's hand cupped her breast.

"That's because he was a prat and he had no idea what he had." Draco growled as he pinched Ginny's nipple forcing a slight moan to escape her lips. Draco wrapped his right arm around Ginny's waist turning his low groan into a husky moan as he pressed himself up against Ginny's again.

"I heard that." Ginny whispered as she arched her back and looked up at him.

"What exactly did you hear?" Draco asked as he began to message Ginny's breast. Ginny closed her eyes and her breath started to become faster and she bit back her lip ever time Draco played with her nipple. "That's what I thought." Draco chuckled and nibbled on Ginny's ear.

"And how did this become some thing for me?" Ginny panted lowly.

"Was this supposed to be about me?" Draco joked and kissed Ginny's neck.

"Oh I see how it is. You're trying to tease me now." Ginny whispered with a smile. "Too bad that that isn't going to happen." Ginny smiled and pulled herself out of Draco's grasp.

"Are you trying to say that you weren't enjoying it?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No I wouldn't lie to you about that." Ginny winked and kissed Draco's right shoulder. "But I thought that we came down here to take care of your shoulder." Ginny said circling around Draco.

"Well no, you said that's why we came down here." Draco laughed.

"Well since we're down here why don't you sit down and I'll give you a massage." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Fine. Just one, 5 minute massage." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Ginny smiled and walked over to the edge of the tub and tried to reach out for her wand. It was a little farther than she expected so she just slid out of the tub a little; exposing her butt from the water.

"You know, we've never done this position before." Draco said in a husky voice and Ginny felt his hand grab her ass and his hard member being pressed up against it.

"No I can't say that we have." Ginny giggled as she finally reached her wand and slid back into the water and faced Draco.

"There's a first time for everything." Draco growled and leaned down and kissed Ginny with his soft yet firm lips.

"That's very true, but tonight might not be your lucky night." Ginny smiled.

"What's with the wand?" Draco whispered as his hands ran up Ginny's sides.

"Just in case Hermione comes in." Ginny whispered. "Now stop stalling and turn around." Ginny smiled. Draco just smiled at her and complied. They both sat on the under water bench that circled the tub. Draco took Ginny's legs and wrapped them around his waist, feeling them up and down. Ginny giggled and bit Draco's neck slightly. Ginny placed her hands on Draco's shoulder and started to knead into his muscle.

"Wow this actually feels really good." Draco said. "You can put a little more pressure." He added.

"You see I told you." Ginny giggled.

"You know after this, I'm going to feel better." Draco almost moaned.

"Yes that's the point." Ginny smiled.

"And when I do, there will be not stopping me." Draco said in a menacing way.

"That's the point." Ginny whispered seductively into Draco's ear. Draco chuckled and ran his hand up one of Ginny's legs. They heard some noises coming from outside of the door.

"It looks like Granger is back." Draco sighed in annoyance.

"And she brought friends." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So miss, how do you think we'll get around this one?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I have a plan." Ginny giggled.

"Malfoy! Are you in there?" They heard Hermione scream through the door and pound on it.

"Who else would it be Granger?" Draco bellowed back. Ginny giggled again and slowly reached for her wand.

"You better not be screwing some slut!" Hermione answered back.

"Did you hear what she just called you?" Draco said as he turned around to Ginny again with a smile.

"Shut-up." Ginny smiled and pushed his shoulder.

"Nope, not this time. You fixed me." Draco winked and started to move his shoulder without any pain.

"Well good, so now you can go and screw your sluts." Ginny joked.

"I told you before. I like the more hard to get ones." Draco whispered and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"So I guess that I should be putting up more of a fight." Ginny whispered back and lightly lick Draco's bottom lip.

"It's too late for you. I've already got you." Draco growled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ginny laughed.

"Malfoy I'm serious!" Hermione yelled.

"Sod off Granger! I'm a little busy here!" Draco yelled back.

"You shouldn't have said that." Ginny smiled and shook her head. She picked up her wand and pointed to her hair. Soon her bright red flowing hair turned bright blonde.

"What are you doing?" Draco almost laughed and the door of the bathroom burst open. Ginny slid behind Draco and tossed some of her newly blonde hair over his shoulder. "Granger do you mind!" Draco bellowed standing in front of Ginny in a protective manner. The bath tub water barley came to Draco's waist. Draco could see Hermione blush a little when she first looked at Draco, but then her eyes harden and she was back to her normal self.

"Yes I do actually Malfoy! You and your Slytherin slut can get out of the bathroom! I don't care what you do in your own room but you are not going to screw around in places that I have to use also!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine! Now get out!" Draco yelled. Hermione just huffed and slammed the door closed. "I swear to god I'm going to kill her!" Draco grumbled as he turned back to Ginny.

"I told you that that was the wrong thing to say." Ginny giggled and dipped her hair into the water before she lifted herself out of the tub. She walked over to a large green towel and she started to dry herself off.

"Are you telling me that you knew that she was going to burst in?" Draco chuckled as he got out and took a green towel too.

"Hermione likes to have her space and when someone whom she doesn't like tries to take over that space, she kind of blows up." Ginny explained and stepped into her skirt.

"You can't actually go out like that." Draco said pointing to Ginny and she put her tie back on.

"Says who?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"You know that your brother and most likely Potter is out there right?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know." Ginny nodded her head and tucked her wand between her skirt and her body. She draped the towel in front of her and started to dry her hair as she walked towards the door.

"Alright, I'll like to see this one." Draco chuckled as he walked behind her. Ginny grinned at him and took out her wand and said a little spell, which filled the room with steam. Ginny tucked her wand away again and opened the door. The steam came rolling out and Ginny tossed her hair to the side towards Hermione, Ron, and Harry; which blocked her face from them and she continued to dry her hair and walk towards Draco's room.

"Ron!" Ginny heard Hermione say as she walked by them. Ginny took a peep and saw that both Ron and Hermione were deliberately looking the other way. Ginny smiled to herself and started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Potter do you mind not staring at my girl's ass!" Ginny heard Draco growl.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"I wasn't looking!" Harry yelled back. Ginny could barley keep her laughter in and she quickly went into Draco's room, letting out a small giggle before the door closed hard behind her. The room was almost black besides a few embers glowing in the fireplace and the slight shine of the setting sun coming in from the window. Ginny turned back around to a pissed off Draco. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light and she could see the hard lines that now shaped Draco's perfect face. Ginny smiled and dropped her towel and shook out her hair, turning her blonde locks back to her regular brownish red soft curls.

"I told you that I could do it." Ginny smiled at the bruting Draco.

"Yeah you did it all right." Draco grumbled and crossed his arms.

"You really don't like it when he looks at me." Ginny said seductively as she walked over to Draco.

"And who are you talking about?" Draco rolled his eyes and stiffened up a little.

"Potter." Ginny smiled and pried his arms apart and ran her hands up his chest.

"He didn't even know that it was you." Draco growled and looked away. Ginny smiled again and slowly turned his head back towards her and went on her tippy toes.

"But you did and that bothers you." Ginny whispered into his ear.

"He's a prat." Draco growled.

"Just admit that you hate it when Potter stares at me." Ginny giggled. Ginny felt Draco's body become less tensed and her wrapped his arms about her waist.

"And since when do you call him Potter?" Draco grinned. Ginny smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"About the same time that I became 'your girl'." Ginny whispered.

"I just wanted to let Potter to know that I don't share." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear and nibbled on it as he started to walk forwards, taking Ginny with him.

"Hmmm does that mean that for some reason you thought that I might have been sharing myself with Potter?" Ginny asked as she walked backwards.

"No." Draco hissed, which made Ginny smile again.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're jealous of Harry?" Ginny asked. Ginny noticed that when she was Harry's name, Draco's eyes became a little hard.

"So you're back to calling him Harry?" Draco asked.

"Don't dodge my question." Ginny smiled and lightly kissed his chest.

"Why don't we start over?" Draco asked. "I just walked in from the match. I found you standing here half naked and now I'm about to kiss you." Draco explained.

"Sounds nice to me." Ginny smiled and lean up to Draco's lips as Draco lean down to met his with hers. Draco kissed Ginny passionately but sweetly.

"Why does it feel like it's been forever since I've been inside of you?" Draco asked in a husky voice as he ran his hands down and under Ginny's skirt and grabbed both cheeks of her ass as he kissed down her neck.

"Because it has been." Ginny moan slightly.

"Well then I would love to change that." Draco growled and slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. "Now turn your gorgeous body around." Draco demanded as he kissed back up Ginny's neck. Ginny smiled and obeyed as she slowly turned herself around and lean against the back of the couch and stuck out her butt for him. "Hmmm I'm glad that you could read my mind." Draco growled into Ginny's ear as he trailed a finger down her back and took two hand full of her ass again.

"Well you did say that it was something that we never tried." Ginny turned her head to face him and bit her lower lip. "So I wanted to try it." She added.

"You know Gin, you get naughtier and naughtier every time. Does Potter know about this side of you?" Draco growled and he softly grabbed a chuck of Ginny's hair.

"If he did do you really think that he would let me go so easily?" Ginny moaned teasing Draco's member by rubbing her butt up and down the front of his towel. Draco smiled and watched as Ginny rubbed her butt against him and loosened his towel and it fell to the floor. Draco placed his member at her entrance and lean forward until his lips were inches from her ear.

"I know that I wouldn't." He growled and plunged into her. They both gasped with pleasure as Draco buried himself into her and then quickly pulled out and buried himself again. "Fuck Gin!" Draco moaned as he grabbed onto her hips and forced them down onto his member.

"Mmm gods Draco!" Ginny moaned and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

"You feel amazing." Draco moaned and slapped Ginny's ass forcing a loud moan to escape Ginny's lips. "Do you like that baby?" Draco growled.

"Yes!" Ginny moaned and Draco slapped her ass again. Draco ran his hand up Ginny's smooth body and started to knead and message one of Ginny's breasts. Ginny moaned as Draco pinch and pulled slightly on her nipples. "Draco!" Ginny moaned as she tightened her grip on the couch. Draco grabbed Ginny by the wrists and pulled her up to almost a standing position and started to suck on her neck as he continued to pump into her. Ginny moan at each thrust trying to suppress her screams. Draco abruptly pulled out of her and chuckled as he heard a slight whine escape Ginny's lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Draco said husky into Ginny's ear and spun her around to face him and passionately took her lips and pressed himself against her. He nipped and bit at her bottom lip as his hands roamed her naked body. Ginny parted her lips just slightly and Draco took that chance to slip his tongue in and moaned quietly as he tasted every inch of her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her leg slightly to Draco's waist. Draco grabbed her leg and lifted her onto the back of the couch. "Ginny." Draco breathed as Ginny pulled slightly on Draco's hair and bit his bottom lip.

"Draco." Ginny moaned. "Take me now." Ginny almost whined. Draco chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. Draco pulled back slightly and Ginny let out another low whine. "Are you going to torture me now. You always do." Ginny groaned as Draco looked into Ginny's eyes. Draco smiled warmly.

"That wasn't my intentions, but now that you said it." Draco smiled again. Ginny let out another whimper, bit her lip, and clawed a little at Draco's chest. "Awww and I love it so much when you pout." Draco teased and rubbed her cheek slightly.

"You're evil." Ginny hissed as she lean in inches from Draco's lips.

"That's what they say." Draco said roughly and picked Ginny up from the back of the couch and walked around to the front and slowly laid her down, he never took his eyes off of her and she never took her eyes off of him. Draco looked at Ginny's beautiful naked body and let his hand roam freely on her smooth milky skin. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes as Draco's hand glazed over her mounds and gasped as Draco pinched and pulled on her hard nipples. "Now what would your brother say if he knew that you were up here doing these things with me. Moaning like you do, and saying the inappropriate things that you say?" Draco said roughly as his fingers ran softly across Ginny's lips. Ginny opened her eyes and smiled slightly. She licked each finger that passed by her lips before she took in his index and ran her tongue up and down it as she sucked on it slightly. "Do you see what I mean?" Draco smiled down at her. Even in the darkened room, Ginny could see the lust in Draco's silver eyes and she could feel how much he enjoyed the show. Draco bent down to Ginny's lips and pulled his finger out of her mouth slowly, Ginny let out a small moan and bit the tip of his finger as it grazed her teeth. "Now you would never do that to me in real life, now would you?" Draco asked roughly as he lightly ran his finger down Ginny's body and stopped when it came to her center.

"Only if you want me to." Ginny said seductively. Draco chuckled as he slightly rubbed his finger across Ginny's clit. Ginny closed her eyes and lifted her hips to his.

"You just can't wait, now can you?" Draco hissed into her ear.

"No." Ginny whined and raked her nails down his chest. Draco let out a low hiss and passed his finger across Ginny's clit again. Ginny gasped again and lifted her hips again as Draco kissed and nipped at her neck. "Draco stop teasing me." Ginny almost begged.

"But I love hearing you beg for me so much." Draco chuckled and ran his finger down Ginny's wet slits. Ginny gave out a small moan and dug her nails into Draco's shoulders.

"I will beg for you! I promise." Ginny began her begging as she brushed her lips against his. "Please." She whispered. Ginny felt a small smirk form on Draco's face.

"Well since you said please." Draco said huskily as he left Ginny's center and started to rub her inner thigh. Ginny lightly licked Draco's lips as he teased Ginny's entrance with the tip of his member. Draco slowly started to enter her as Ginny gasped and arched her hips into his.

"Draco." Ginny moaned as Draco's full length filled her. "Don't even think about being gentle." Ginny hissed into Draco's ear.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on it." Draco hissed back and pulled out quickly and plunged back into her, forcing a loud moan from Ginny. Draco covered her mouth with his as he continued to pound into her.

"Draco don't stop!" Ginny begged and wrapped her legs tightly around Draco's waist.

"Don't worry, I won't." Draco growled into her ear and bit down onto her neck. Draco pumped into Ginny harder and harder as Ginny moaned his name and scraped her nails down his arms.

"Draco. I-I'm going to cum!" Ginny panted and matched Draco's thrust for thrust. Draco grabbed Ginny's wrists again and yanked them up over her head as he pound into her and kissed her deeply. Draco grabbed her wrist in one hand and ran his hands down Ginny's side as he broke their kiss and started to nip at Ginny's neck.

"Cum for me Gin." Draco growled and slapped Ginny's butt.

"Draco!" Ginny moaned and Draco felt her walks tighten up around his member. Draco continued to pump into her, prolonging her orgasm.

"Yes, Ginny!" Draco almost yelled and spilled himself into Ginny. Both Ginny and Draco laid there panting. Draco slowly pulled out of Ginny and leaned over to his coffee table and picked up his wand. "Accio sheet." Draco sighed tiredly. A white sheet came over the top of the couch and laid lightly on both of them. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's body and kissed her neck lightly.


	16. Truth

"So I have a question." Draco whispered.

"And I might have an answer." Ginny giggled.

"Who's better?" Draco asked.

"Who's better at what?" Ginny laughed.

"I mean between Potter and me." Draco elaborated. Ginny turned around towards Draco and looked him dead in the eyes with a light smirk.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Ginny asked with her smirk. Draco rolled his eyes and sat up, he lifted Ginny's legs and placed them on his lap.

"I'm not jealous." Draco almost hissed. "I'm just curious." He added. Ginny wrapped the sheet around her body and sat up to face Draco. She smiled sweetly at him, he on the other hand sighed deeply and turned his head away from her. Ginny giggled slightly and slid her leg on either side of him and sat on his lap. Draco still didn't look at Ginny and sighed deeply again as if he was annoyed. Ginny ran her hands through his blonde hair, forcing Draco's eyes closed and a slight growl erupted from his throat. Ginny leaned down and kissed Draco's neck lightly. Draco ran his hands up Ginny's legs and rested them on her hips, but didn't turn his head towards her.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ginny whispered seductively into Draco's ear. Draco rubbed his nose against Ginny's cheek and nodded his head. "Only one other person, besides myself, has made me cum." Ginny whispered. Draco's body tensed up and he tightened his hold on Ginny's hips.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Really." Ginny said and lightly licked Draco's earlobe.

"So you have faked it before?" Draco asked.

"Never with that particular person." Ginny whispered as she trailed kissed down his neck.

"And would you like to describe this person?" Draco asked huskily. Ginny ran her hands up Draco's chest and tangled her fingers in his hair again.

"Well, he's a quidditch player." Ginny said slowly as she sunk down into Draco's lap more. "He's a pretty good seeker." She added and bit down on Draco's earlobe, Draco let out a low moan and ran his hands up and down Ginny's waist. "In my opinion he's the best on his team." Ginny continued. Draco pushed Ginny's body lightly away from his so that he had a better look at her and started to slowly unraveled the sheet from Ginny's body and Draco looked over Ginny's body in awe; as if he had never seen it before. Draco ran his hand up Ginny's stomach and captured one of her breast, and slowly started to knead it. Ginny bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as Draco continued.

"Tell me more." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny let out a low moan as Draco pinched Ginny's nipple.

"He's very handsome." Ginny stuttered out. "And I can barely keep my hands off of him." She added with a moan. Ginny heard Draco stifle a laugh and she slowly opened her eyes and locked eyes with Draco's silver eyes. Draco ran his hand down to her waist and pulled Ginny down as he wend up to her lips. They were nose-to-nose and Ginny could easily feel Draco's heart beat increase. Draco brushed his lips against Ginny's and Ginny smirked a little. She pulled back a little and bit her bottom lip again. "And he's a pretty amazing kisser." Ginny breathed.

"Now who in the world could you be talking about?" Draco asked in a teasing voice. Ginny smiled as Draco's hands framed her face and slowly began to kiss her. Ginny's lips matched Draco as they moved slowly and sensually. One of Draco's hands left Ginny's face and rested on her hips again as his mouth slowly became urgent against Ginny's. Ginny wrapped her hands around Draco's neck and sunk into Draco's lap even more. Draco pulled her bottom lip between his teeth as his tongue begged for entrance. Ginny happily granted his wish and let out a slight moan into his mouth. For the first time Ginny willingly allowed Draco to take full control of everything, Draco slowly traced every contour of her mouth expertly; Ginny loved how his tongue dancing with hers and how his hands slowly and gently roamed her body.

"Malfoy!" A voice boomed and two hard bangs against the door. Both Ginny and Draco jumped a little at the sound. They looked at each other and both smiled. Ginny's hair fell across her face as she laughed. Draco smiled at her again and brushed back her hair behind her ear.

"Are you just going to ignore that?" Ginny giggled.

"Are you serious? After what Granger pulled earlier, I'm definitely ignoring her." Draco joked and brought Ginny back to him and kissed her passionately again.

"Malfoy!" They heard again, but this time it was a distinctive male voice. Ginny smiled again and rolled her eyes as she started to slide off of Draco's lap. Draco quickly grabbed her waist and moved her back to where she sat before.

"Draco." Ginny laughed. "It's either Ron or Harry." Ginny giggled.

"What's your point?" Draco growled and took Ginny's lips again. Ginny smiled within their kiss and pressed her body closer to Draco's. Suddenly there were two hard bangs against Draco's door, which made them jump again.

"I think that you should get this one." Ginny smiled and she slid off of Draco's lap again.

"Fine." Draco sighed in annoyance. Draco stood up and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He slipped into them as Ginny wrapped herself in the sheet again. Draco walked over to the door and opened it and turned to Ginny and winked at her. "What can I do for you?" Draco asked lazily as he turned to whom ever was at the door.

"Don't sound so happy to see me." Harry growled.

"Well you are disturbing me." Draco hissed back.

"I don't care. What I do care about is where Ginny is." Harry said in a stern voice.

"Aww have you lost her? Or is she trying to hide from you?" Draco smirked.

"Shut-up Malfoy!" Harry yelled back.

"She's fine Ron!" Draco heard Hermione yell. Draco looked beyond Harry a little and saw Ron pacing the common room and Hermione was standing in his path with her hands on her hips as she was yelling at him.

"How do you know!" Ron snapped back.

"You really did lose her huh?" Draco chuckled as he looked back to Harry. Draco saw that Harry's hand curled into a fist and his eyes were burning with fire.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Draco asked pointing to Harry's fist.

"Shut-up Malfoy." Harry said through his teeth. Draco smirked again at how angry Harry was getting.

"Ahem." Ginny said within the darkness of the room. Draco turned into the darkness and he could see the pale outline of Ginny's body wrapped around in the sheet. Draco could feel himself get hard again and he was about to slam the door in Harry's face and finish what he had started before. Ginny walked across his room from Draco's couch to the bottom of his bed, while the sheet slowly started to fall. By the time that she was at his bed, she was barely covered. Ginny slowly turned towards him and slid onto his bed and bit her bottom lip.

"Excuse me!" Harry's annoying voice shook Draco out of his trance.

"What Potter? What do you want from me?" Draco bellowed as he turned back towards Harry.

"I want you to tell me where Ginny is!" Harry yelled back.

"And why do you think that I would know?" Draco asked.

"Hermione told us that she was sitting in the Slytherin stands during the match." Harry said sternly.

"Weren't you there?" Draco asked.

"No, Ron and I had detention." Harry hissed.

"Aww poor Potter and Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione also told us that she saw Ginny coming up this way after the match." Harry growled.

"So Hermione saw Ginny walking up to the Heads portrait?" Draco asked.

"No…" Harry was saying.

"So she saw Ginny walking up the stairs. The same set of stairs that leads to any other place in the castle?" Draco interrupted. Harry's fist started to curl up again and he started to clench his teeth. "Don't be mad at your own stupidity Potter." Draco smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy!" Harry yelled and punched the frame of the door.

"You are getting pretty worked up, don't you think? Ginny's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Draco chuckled.

"Oh yes you must know since you two are such good friends." Harry growled.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Draco smirked and rested his hand on the doorframe and tapped his fingers.

"I will never! Never be jealous of you!" Harry hissed and took a step forward towards Draco.

"If that's so then why do you hate the fact that Ginny and I are friends?" Draco chuckled.

"Because you're an evil son-of-a-bitch." Harry growled.

"And here I thought that it was because you had feelings for her." Draco threw his hands in the air. "Then again I would think that you were dead or gay if you didn't find her attractive." Draco added and smirked at Harry.

"And what would you know about attractiveness you would screw anything." Harry said with a smirk.

"I would screw Ginny if she asked me." Draco smirked back. That was when Harry's fist flew at Draco's face. Draco tilted his head to the side and grabbed Harry's flying fist. Draco threw Harry's hand down and then grabbed Harry by the collar. "If I was you I would never do that again." Draco growled into Harry's face.

"Stay away from Ginny." Harry hissed.

"I don't think that you are in any position to tell me what to do." Draco growled.

"Take your hands off of me." Harry growled.

"Gladly." Draco smiled and let go of Harry's shirt. "Now do you mind?" Draco asked and he turned his body to leave. Harry quickly grabbed Draco's arm. Draco glared back at Harry.

"If you put your death eater hands on Ginny, then I swear to you I will kill you." Harry said sternly through his teeth. Draco ripped his arm out of Harry's grip.

"If I want to kiss Ginny then I will, if I want to make Ginny scream my name then I will, and if I want to fuck Ginny then I fucking will." Draco growled at Harry. "And I wouldn't stopped unless she asks me to." He added and turned back into his room and slammed the door. Draco stomped over to his bed and sat down on the edge and took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Draco felt Ginny's shift her weight on the bed. Ginny walked on her knees over to Draco and wrapped one of her arms around his chest as the other slid down his right arm and rested on his now burning mark.

"That went well." Ginny whispered as she kissed up Draco's shoulder and onto his neck.

"Yeah well I would have punched him if it wasn't for you, you know." Draco said angrily.

"I know." Ginny answered and tightened her hold on him. There were a few minutes of silence in the room. All that could be heard was Draco and Ginny's breathing. "You don't have to be jealous of him." Ginny whispered.

"I told you that I'm not jealous." Draco almost barked but didn't move from his spot. "I just don't like the idea of you and him." He added.

"That's what jealousy is." Ginny sighed and started to pull away, but Draco quickly grabbed her arm from around his chest and brought is back to where it was.

"And why don't I need to be jealous of him?" Draco asked.

"Like I told you, he's never made me cum before." Ginny smiled against his neck.

"That doesn't mean anything." Draco said in a low voice.

"Do you want to know another secret?" Ginny asked. Ginny could feel Draco smile and he slowly nodded his head. Ginny slowly pulled her body away from Draco and this time Draco let her to go. Draco turned to face her and Ginny crawled to the top of the bed and snug herself under the blankets. Draco smiled and followed her to the top of the bed and got under the blankets himself. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's small waist and pulled over and rested her head on his chest. Draco ran his fingers through Ginny's hair and took in a deep breath of raspberries.

"You know Potter's pretty protective of you." Draco finally broke the silence.

"Yeah he seems like it." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"I think he still has feelings for you." Draco said and Ginny could hear the hardness in his voice.

"You think?" Ginny almost snorted back a laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Anything." Ginny smiled against his chest.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Draco pointed out.

"Just ask me already." Ginny giggled. Draco took in a deep breath.

"Why did Potter ever break up with you?" Draco asked slowly. Ginny didn't say anything, she just laid there and didn't speak. Draco knew that it was a stupid question to ask and she was probably hurting right now. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business." Draco said and shook his head.

"No, it's ok." Ginny said as she raised her head to look at him. The sun had gone down what felt like hours ago and now only the moonlight shown through the curtains of the room. Even in the moonlight, Draco could see the passion in Ginny's hazel eyes and he also saw hurt.

"Ginny are you alright? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Draco said as he placed a hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled and rubbed her cheek into Draco's hand and looked back at him.

"No, it's alright. I promise." Ginny smiled weakly. "He said that he might not be here forever since You-Know-Who is trying to kill him and he didn't want me to get caught in the middle of it." Ginny said quietly. Draco brushed a hand through Ginny's hair as she spoke.

"You don't seem to believe that." Draco let slip out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He added quickly. _You are a complete moron did you know that?_ Draco yelled at himself. Ginny smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, you're right. I don't." She said. "It's because a week after we broke up Harry was spending the summer at our house as usual and Hermione was there for a few weeks." Ginny paused again and took in a deep breath. She turned her head so that she didn't have to look Draco in the eyes. "I was suppose to go and get them for dinner, when I found them behind my dad's shed, and." Ginny paused and took in another deep breath. "He-he was- he screwing her." Ginny voice broke. _You're an idiot! Did you really just started to cry in front of Draco Malfoy while you are both naked in his bed!_ Ginny yelled at herself. Many different emotions were running through Draco at that moment, he wanted to go into the common room and kill Harry for even hurting Ginny like that, but he also want to comforter her and let her know that Harry is a total git. However he was a little scared that if he showed her too much emotion then she would pull away from him. Draco got over his stupid fear and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist tighter.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I never should have asked you that." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"No don't be sorry. It's stupid." Ginny sniffed and wiped her stupid tears away.

"He's a total git." Draco whispered.

"It's-it's whatever." Ginny shrugged and wiped her eyes quickly.

"It just drove me insane because Hermione would flirt with Ron whenever he was around." Ginny grinded her teeth.

"Do you think he knows?" Draco asked.

"No way. I'm pretty sure Ron would kill Harry." Ginny shook her head. "I feel so dumb now." She sighed.

"What? Why?" Draco asked turning Ginny's head back towards him. Her eyelashes were still wet from her tears and she wouldn't make eye contact with Draco. Draco sat up a little and pulled Ginny up with him. They were nose-to-nose as Draco looked into her eyes and he lightly kissed her from her lips to her neck and back to her lips. "You're not dumb, Gin." Draco whispered. Ginny smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I cried in front of you. I doubt that this is what you signed up for." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gin, I was the one who asked you the question. I knew that it could be a subject that you just didn't want to talk about." Draco explained.

"I still feel like a stupid girl." Ginny sighed.

"Hey, you're not stupid, he's just a git." Draco said and rubbed Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled weakly again and Draco pulled her into him and laid back down on his back, laying Ginny on his chest. Silence fell in the room again, they only heard each other's breathing and Ginny was able to listen to Draco's heartbeat. Draco lightly pet Ginny's hair as he looked up at the green canopy. "That was some secret." Draco finally whispered. Ginny smiled against his chest and nodded her head. "Why did you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Because you asked." Ginny laughed and lifted her head a little to look at him.

"Yes, but you could have just left it at 'he wanted to protect me'." Draco said. "Why did you tell me everything?" He asked.

"Well we're friends aren't we?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, we're best buds." Draco laughed and sat up a little and kissed Ginny lightly. Ginny smiled as they parted and sat up fully, she stretched lightly as she straddled Draco and Draco felt himself get hard again.

"I better go." She said looking at the grandfather clock that was across the room.

"It's not late. Don't go yet." Draco said as he sat up kissing between her breast and up her collarbone.

"I do have school work Draco." Ginny giggled as his kisses went up her neck.

"Do them here." Draco pleaded.

"Oh yes because they would totally love that." Ginny laughed as Draco's kissed trailed up her cheek and took her lips again. "Plus I can already tell that I wouldn't get anything done." Ginny whispered as she pulled away and ran one of her hands down his stomach and rested on the bulge that was in Draco's pajama pants.

"Well that can be easily solved." Draco said roughly as he flipped Ginny down onto the bed and he tower over her.

"Do you see what I mean?" Ginny giggled. "If I came back here, this is how it would end up." Ginny laughed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Draco whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.

"It's not." Ginny breathed and she lost her motivation to leave as Draco pressed himself against her.

"But." Draco whispered.

"But what?" Ginny breathed, not thinking or remembering where her statement was going.

"You were saying that, it's not a bad thing…but." Draco said in a rough voice and kissed Ginny's neck.

"But unlike you." Ginny said slowly as she regained her thought process. "I am only a prefect not Head girl so I have to do well in my assignments." Ginny sternly. Draco chuckled in the nape of Ginny's neck, his hot breath sent chills down her spine. "And what are you laughing about?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"You're just cute when you act tough." Draco said as he raised his head with a smile.

"You think I'm cute?" Ginny blurted out. _Did you really just say that?_ Ginny thought to herself. "And I'm not acting tough. I'm just am." Ginny added trying to cover up her stupid mistake.

"Yes I think you're cute." Draco chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers. "And I like it when you get really mad, because you look so hot when you are." He added. _Are you going to tell her this time?_ Draco's one half asked him. _Tell her what?_ The other asked.

_Tell her that you're in love with her!_ The other yelled. _No! I'm not going to tell her!_ His one half replied. _So you admit it! You are in love with her, but you're just not going to tell her._ His other asked. _Yes. I know I love her, but she could never love me and she wouldn't ever love me._ Draco's other half said.

"Is this just a ploy for me to stay?" Ginny asked raising her one eyebrow. Draco laughed and rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"No, if you want to go then you can." He smiled and sat up. He rolled off the bed and gathered his quidditch uniform and threw it in his laundry basket. He went to his coffee table and pointed his wand at the fire and it rose from tiny embers to a roaring fire. Ginny walked behind him and ran her hands up his back and on his chest.

"You gave up a little to easy for me." Ginny whispered.

"Did you want me to be more forceful?" Draco chuckled and turned around and grabbed Ginny's waist. Ginny had on her normal underwear, which didn't cover much anyway, and a pink bra.

"Not exactly." Ginny smiled. "But I guess you have the whole week to get it right." Ginny winked and slipped out of Draco's grasp. Draco watched as Ginny walked over to her tiny skirt and pointed her wand at it and they turned into pants. She slowly slipped them on, without knowing that he was watching her. She finally looked up and smiled sweetly at Draco and picked up a shirt from the other side of his bed.

"So that's where you were hiding your clothes." Draco smiled as he watched her put the shirt back on. Ginny just slowly walked over to him with a light smirk on her face.

"I believe that this belongs to you." Ginny said in a seductive way and wrapped Draco's Slytherin tie around his neck. Draco smiled and ran his hand through Ginny's hair and pulled her towards him and crashed his lips down to hers. Ginny nibbled on Draco's bottom lip and as soon as she did, Draco let her in. They once again battled for dominance and for once Ginny won as she lightly pushed Draco towards the couch.

"I thought that you were leaving." Draco said in a rough voice.

"I am." Ginny said as she pulled away with a smiled.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco said and ripped the tie from around his neck and wrapped it around Ginny's waist and pulled her back towards him. "You are not getting away from me that easily." Draco whispered as he grabbed Ginny's butt and lightly kissed her. Suddenly they heard a tap at Draco's window. Ginny smiled and slipped out of Draco's hands as she went over and opened it. Her broom slowly entered the room and then fell limp once she touched it. "Did you plan this?" Draco asked as she walked over to the window.

"No, I called for it when I grabbed my shirt." Ginny giggled.

"So this is your great escape plan?" Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny again.

"Yup and it looks like it's going to work." Ginny smiled and lean up and lightly kiss Draco. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"That's something that I know and you will have to find out." Draco smiled and picked up her coat from the floor and handed it to her. Ginny took it gingerly and slipped in as she walked back to the window and mounted her broom and zoomed off.

A/N: I am sooo soo soo sorry that it took so long for me to upload this. There's a possibility that it will happen to the next chapter only because it's getting close to the end of my semester and that means more hw, projects, and papers. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that you stay with me.


	17. Just Friends Right?

A/N: Ok I'm back and here's the update! LOL enjoy!

Ginny was walking towards the outside courtyard for her free period. She hadn't seen Lavender all day besides when she tried to wake her up this morning. Lavender just shook her head and turned over, so Ginny figured that she might be waiting for her there.

"Boo!" Lavender popped out from around a corner.

"Lavender where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, I came back pretty late last night." Lavender sighed as they walked out into the cold.

"Oh really?" Ginny smiled and winked at Lavender. They walked across the soft new snow that fall the night before. The courtyard was surprisingly filled with people. Ginny and Lavender swept off some snow from the ledge of the wall that was on the other side of the courtyard and sat facing each other. "You know Lav. I just realized that I haven't asked you about you and Theo. I feel like a horrible friend." Ginny said.

"Please, Gin. I haven't even talked about it to you, I was too caught up with you and…him." Lavender smiled.

"Well I'm asking now. Is that where you were last night?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't at his dormitory." Lavender shook her head. "We went to the room of requirements." Lavender said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Ginny smiled from ear to ear.

"It's not what you think…well not totally." Lavender laughed.

"Well then tell me what it's about." Ginny smiled.

"Well yes we have had sex, but we don't always go to the room to do that. We talk and whatnot." Lavender explained.

"You two have had sex?" Ginny asked in shock. "How come you didn't tell me!" Ginny almost yelled.

"Well I was too busy asking you about you two." Lavender said with a little blush showing on her cheek.

"But still why didn't you tell me? Did it happen after the dance?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Lavender blushed even more.

"Merlin Lavender!" Ginny yelled.

"Can you scream that louder?" Lavender asked as she looked around to see if anyone heard them.

"Oooo it looks like your dream boat is coming anyway." Ginny teased as she saw Theo and Draco headed over to their direction.

"Hey! Don't forget that your dream boat is with him." Lavender pointed out.

"Lav! Shhh!" Ginny said and looked around to see if anyone heard her.

"Hey beautiful." Theo said as he smiled at Lavender. Ginny slid over so that Theo could sit next to Lavender. She looked up at Draco and he smiled down at her and sat next to her. It wasn't close enough to get any whispering, but it was close enough to show that they were being friendly towards one another.

"Aren't you cold?" Draco asked with a smile looking at Ginny's long checkered coat.

"Nope this coat keeps me pretty warm." Ginny smiled back.

"Yeah but you're outside in a skirt in the snow." Draco chuckled.

"Ok so I'm a little chilly, but today is such a nice day out." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That's very true. Today does have some beautiful qualities." Draco nodded his head and his eyes gazed briefly at Ginny. "So what are you're plans for tonight?" Draco asked lazily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny grinned.

"What? As friend I can't ask?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Well when you put it like that." Ginny smiled. "I was hoping to get some homework done." Ginny said lazily.

"So that's what Gryffindors do for fun huh?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ginny laughed. "I just didn't have any other plans." She added.

"It's a Monday night. What am I supposed to do?" She laughed.

"I think that you should come to my dorm and do your homework there." Draco revealed a charming smile.

"Oh, just like you wanted me to do last night?" Ginny smiled.

"Well if it leads there, then it happens. But if not, then that's ok." Draco shrugged.

"Alright let me get back to you." Ginny laughed.

"I never would have believed it, if I didn't see it myself." They heard a high-pitched annoying voice. Both Ginny and Draco looked over and Pansy stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked as Pansy's eyes were filling with rage.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy asked directing her glare at Draco.

"Talking." Draco said plainly.

"Yeah to a blood traitor!" Pansy yelled and pointed to Ginny.

"Merlin Pansy, just shut-up!" Draco yelled back. The whole courtyard fell silent. "I don't care if you have a problem with Ginny. She is one of my friends and you will never talk to her or about her in my presence." Draco growled. Pansy and most of the courtyard stood totally still looking shocked.

"Whoa!" Someone yelled. Ginny looked over and Blaise walked in with a beautiful brunette next to him. "What did I miss?" Blaise joked. Pansy just turned on her heels and marched pass Blaise. Blaise pulled the girl over to Ginny and Draco with a huge smile. "Seriously what did I miss?" Blaise asked again. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Draco just told Pansy off." Ginny smiled. "And all in the name of our friendship." Ginny teased.

"Shut-up." Draco laughed and kicked some snow in Ginny's direction. Ginny screamed and kicked some snow back his way.

"Now children I don't want to have to separated you two." Blaise chuckled.

"Who's your friend?" Lavender asked as she and Theo turned towards them.

"Oh sorry. How rude of me?" Blaise jokingly bumped his head. "This is Isabel Cortez." Blaise smiled at the girl. She was very pretty; she had olive skin, which almost matched Blaise. Her eyes were a light brown, almost a hazel color. Her hair was a deep chestnut, which fell down to her shoulders. "Isabel this is Draco, Ginny, Theo, and his girlfriend Lavender." Blaise introduced them.

"Hi!" Ginny smiled brightly. "What house are you from?" I don't recognize you." She asked.

"Oh I just transferred here. I know that it's pretty late to do that, but my parents wanted to come here." Isabel explained with a light Spanish accent.

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw." She added.

"Too bad." Lavender laughed.

"That's what I said. Slytherin could use a girl like her." Blaise smiled.

"She seems too nice and is too pretty to be in Slytherin." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Are you trying to say that there aren't any good looking people in Slytherin?" Draco asked with a smile.

"No, I'm saying that there aren't any good looking girls in Slytherin. Do you disagree?" Ginny giggled and kicked some more snow towards Draco.

"What house are you guys from?" Isabel asked.

"Lavender and I are from Gryffindor." Ginny asked

"While the rest of us are fortunate to be in Slytherin." Theo chuckled and got ready for a beating from Lavender or Ginny. They both nudged him with their elbows.

"And how did you get the opportunity to meet our charming Blaise?" Ginny laugh.

"We are potions partners. Professor…Snape is it?" Isabel asked.

"Oh yeah there's the one and only." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"He didn't approve of my transfer and made me feel like a complete idiot." Isabel complained.

"Don't worry he does that with anyone who isn't in Slytherin." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Especially if you are from Gryffindor and a girl." Lavender added.

"Hey he's not that bad." Draco shrugged.

"Of course not. Not coming from you. You are his wonder boy. All three of you are his favorites." Ginny held back a laugh.

"Oh great! I was trying to be an Auror and now there's now way with him as the Potions teacher." Isabel sighed.

"Don't worry. If you stick with me, then he'll lighten up." Blaise said and gave Isabel a wink.

"Come on Gin. It's time for Charms with the wonderfully exciting Professor Fliltwick." Lavender said sarcastically.

"Where are you heading Isabel?" Ginny asked as she stood up.

"Divination, with Professor Trelawney." Isabel said looking at her schedule.

"Have fun." Theo laughed. 

"Why is she hard?" Isabel asked worried.

"No, she kind of a joke. Well unless you're into that kind of stuff." Ginny shrugged. 

"Oh great!" Isabel complained. 

"Don't worry most people get through it." Blaise smiled. "I can always help you if you want." He added.

"Sure." Isabel smiled up at him. 

"Well we'll see you guys later." Lavender smiled at Theo and then at Blaise.

"Bye guys." Ginny waved and saw a secret wink coming from Draco. 

Later that day, Ginny was on her way to Transformations when she heard, "Hey Ginny!" Ginny heard and turned around to see Cormac heading her way.

"Hey Cormac." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"So I know that I should ask Professor McGonagall but I know that you are the best Muggle Studies student here. And I wouldn't want to be taught by some idiot who thinks he knows what he's doing." Cormac rolled his eyes.

"Are you asking me to tutor you?" Ginny butted in his train of thought.

"Well yeah." Cormac smiled. "I can pay you the current rate." He added quickly.

"No need Cormac I don't need to be paid to help a friend." Ginny shook her head.

"Really? Thanks Ginny! My Mum and Dad will kill me if I don't pass this class." Cormac explained.

"When's the best time for you to start?" Ginny asked. Her eyes trailed just passed Cormac's head and saw Draco and Blaise heading their way. Ginny's heart skipped a beat as Draco's eyes found hers.

"At the library around 6?" Cormac answered.

"Hey Ginny!" Blaise shouted, as he and Draco were about to pass her and Cormac. Ginny laughed at how obnoxious Blaise could be sometimes.

"Hi Blaise." Ginny smiled. "Draco." Ginny smiled again. Blaise waved obnoxiously as Draco just gave her a warm smile. Ginny laughed again at Blaise and turned her attention back to Cormac. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Ginny asked with a stupid smile plastered on her face.

"I said at the library around 6." Cormac said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah that would be fine." Ginny nodded her head. "I gotta go to Transformations, but I'll see you later tonight." Ginny said and headed down the hall.

"Awww would you look at that. The little Weaslette has a date." Ginny heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Blaise and Draco leaning against a pillar. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to them.

"It's not a date. I'm going to tutor him." Ginny explained as she set her books down on the ledge.

"Sure I bet that's what he's thinking." Draco grumbled as he looked out the window.

"I bet your little outfit didn't make it hard for him to ask you." Blaise added with a stupid smile.

"What are you talking about? This is the school uniform. I wear it everyday. And you guys saw me already today!" Ginny protested as she looked down at herself.

"Yeah but you did have those sexy black pumps on." Blaise pointed down at Ginny's shoes. He was right Ginny usually just wore flats with her uniform. Earlier today she had her regular flats, but after lunch and seeing Draco she wanted to look more mature and a little sexier for Draco.

"I wanted to be tall today." Ginny lied.

"Well maybe to you it says you're tall. But to guys, it says you are looking hot. You have legs for days!" Blaise smiled. Draco nudged Blaise and glared at him. "What? You know she does." Blaise laughed. Draco locked eyes with Ginny and gave her a little smile.

"You do look nice today." Draco said plainly.

"Oh come on Drake! You two aren't still trying to fool me into thinking that you guys aren't shagging!" Blaise almost yelled.

"Blaise!" Both Draco and Ginny yelled. Ginny looked behind her and it didn't seem like anyone heard him.

"What? It's not a big secret. Theo and Lavender know." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean we want the whole world to know." Draco said through his teeth and hit Blaise's chest again.

"So you two are shagging?" Blaise asked and raised an eyebrow. Ginny started to laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Blaise you're ridiculous." Ginny giggled and picked up her books.

"Good job Draco!" Blaise smiled and slapped Draco on the back. Draco seethed at Blaise and smiled back at Ginny.

"So Blaise who's this Isabel girl?" Ginny teased in a Spanish accent.

"Seriously. She doesn't seem like your type." Draco smiled as he looked at Blaise.

"I know. At first I was like damn she's hot and that was all that I needed. But then I talked to her in Potions and she's really smart and funny." Blaise said with a big smile.

"Awww is Blaise in love?" Ginny teased.

"Yeah is my little Blaise growing up?" Draco teased too.

"Shut-up you two." Blaise laughed. "Like you two are the ones to talk about feelings." He added. Ginny felt her cheeks get a little hot and she saw Draco give Blaise a glare. "Ok, ok sorry for making the moment uncomfortable." Blaise said chuckling. "But I am taking a chapter from you two and I'm going to tutor her in divination." Blaise smiled as if he was proud of himself.

"Good job, just take another note from us and don't tell one of your loud mouth friends." Draco nudged Blaise.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Blaise said rolling his eyes again.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Ginny smiled and started to walk away.

"Hold up." Draco yelled. Ginny stopped and turned back towards him. "Am I going to see you tonight?" He asked. Ginny saw Blaise smile widen and put up two thumbs.

"I don't know. I have that date remember?" Ginny teased.

"Oh yeah. What time did he say? 6 O'clock?" Draco asked with a menacing smile.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing. Have fun in class." Draco smirked and nodded for Blaise to follow him down a different corridor. Ginny shook her head and headed to Transformations.

At dinner Ginny sat with Lavender as usual and as usual they sat as far away from the trio as they could.

"So I saw you talking to Zabini and Malfoy this afternoon." Ginny heard Ron's voice as he plopped down next to her.

"Yeah so. What's it to you?" Ginny snapped she was hoping that he didn't heard what Blaise yelled. Then again if he did, she doubt that he would be this calm.

"You three were being pretty chummy." Ron said bluntly.

"Ron is there a reason for your presence?" Ginny asked and glared at her brother.

"Yes, I'm sick of hearing the rumors of how my little sister is shagging Malfoy or Zabini or both. So can you do me a favor and stop your inter house relations?" Ron hissed.

"It's not my fault that I'm friends with them and certain people are either jealous for whatever reason or are just really bored and make up these stupid rumors." Ginny snapped. "I'm not going to stop being friends with people just because you can't grow a pair and I don't know maybe stand up for your little sister!" Ginny yelled and stood up. "I hate to run but I have to tutor Cormac in 5 minutes. Is that alright for you Ron?" Ginny snapped and headed towards the Great Hall doors.

"Looks like the Weasley slut is also a hot-head." Ginny heard Pansy say loud enough for the whole Slytherin table to hear. There were a few giggles and a few snickering. Ginny stopped in her place and turned on her heels and walked towards Pansy. "Oh what? Does the Weaslette have something to say?" Pansy giggled with Daphne and some other Slytherin girls again. Ginny leaned down on the table so that she was right in Pansy's face, but she spoke loud enough so that anyone in ear shot could here her.

"Listen here. I get it, Draco and you went out. He screwed you once and he got bored with you. He moved on very quickly as you still pined for him, so to fill that void you screw Crabbe and Goyle whenever you can but in the end you still feel used, dirty even. So you tease anyone that you see hoping that no one really sees how lonely you are and how pathetically desperate you are just to get a second of Draco's attention. I also get that you are absolutely threatened by me because I get more guys attention, but especially because not only did get Blaise to pay attention to me but I also got Draco's eye. Now I know that I and Draco have told people like you that we are just friends almost a million times over." Ginny said and leaned in Pansy ear. "But between you and me. I have to pry his hands off of me most of the time and I usually leave him begging for me to stay just so he could have some more." Ginny smiled as she spoke and leaned away as she finished. "And that's the way it's going to be no matter how much you harass me or how many bogus rumors you make up. So why don't you sod off and get a life." Ginny said and spun on her heels again and headed to the doors as she heard Oooo's and 'holy shits' as she left. Ginny felt so proud of herself, she felt empowered. She knew that telling Pansy that she and Draco have sex might have been going over board but Pansy has no proof and Ginny could easily deny it. Plus Ginny knew that Pansy would never actually admit to what Ginny whispered to her. Ginny just headed to her dormitory and grabbed her Muggle Studies book and headed towards the library.

Ginny entered the library and not that many students were there since dinner still wasn't over yet. Cormac sat at a table that was closer to the stacks with his back towards the door. Ginny walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table. "Hi, sorry I'm a little late. I got hung up at dinner." Ginny said.

"I figured. It's alright I just got here at 6 so I wasn't waiting long." Cormac smiled sweetly.

"Oh ok good." Ginny nodded her head. "So what chapter are you guys on?" Ginny asked as she opened her book.

"Chapter 14." Cormac said. They were there for a half an hour before anyone else came into the library. Ginny just casually glance, she had to do a double take when she saw who came in. Draco, Blaise, and Theo came trapping into the library all with smiles. Blaise gave Ginny a silly little wave and so did Theo. Draco simply smiled at her and gave her a little wink. Ginny just smiled and let out a little laugh as they came closer and Blaise started to make fun of Cormac behind his back. "What?" Cormac asked as he looked up and saw Ginny laughing.

"It's nothing." Ginny smiled and looked down at her book again. Ginny noticed Cormac looking behind him and seeing the three sitting only a table away from them. Cormac snorted angrily and turned back towards Ginny. "Umm I have to go look for a book for one of my other classes. Do you mind?" Ginny asked.

"No not at all. Do you need help?" Cormac eagerly asked.

"No, I think I can handle it." Ginny smiled and stood up and walked back to where the potions books would be. Ginny skimmed the name of the books until she realized that the book that she needed was on a shelf that she could barley reach. Ginny went on her tiptoes as she reached for the book. The book slight moved as her fingertips knocked it around. Ginny was about to give up when a pale hand reached over her and grabbed the binding of the book and pressed its body against her.

"I guess you're still not tall enough." A husky voice whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny could recognize that voice and cologne from anywhere, she smile to herself before she answered.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she came down from her tippy toes.

"Helping out a friend." Draco whispered huskily and placed his other hand on her hip. "Is that a crime?" He asked.

"Not at all." Ginny smiled.

"So do you really think that Cormac asked you to tutor him, because he's bad at Muggle Studies?" Draco asked and ran his lips against her neck.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Ginny asked.

"I'm implying that he just wants to flirt with you." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Oh he just wants to flirt?" Ginny said in a sly way. "I can flirt." She added. Draco let out a deep hiss.

"You know he wants more from you than that." Draco growled.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Ginny asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Because he and every other guy watched your ass as you got up and walked back here." Draco hissed and pressed himself against her more.

"Huh? Every other guy?" Ginny asked acting dumb.

"I think every guy besides Theo. Blaise can't ever pass up a moment to check a hot girl out." Draco explained.

"Hmmm, I'm hot now?" Ginny giggled as she turned around to face him.

"You know you are." Draco growled before his lips took hers'. Ginny smiled within their kiss and lightly pushed him away. Draco's body didn't budge, but he did pull his lips away.

"I see what your plan is." Ginny smiled up at him.

"And what is that?" Draco chuckled.

"You wanted to come here just to wait for me to come back here and do this." Ginny explained and she ran her hands up Draco's chest. "But why? Is the question." Ginny smiled.

"I think that you should be wondering what Cormac's plan is rather than mine." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh and you know his plan?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well you tutored me and look at how it ended up." Draco smiled as he lean down.

"It seems that you forgot how long it took you to get this far." Ginny smiled and pushed him away again. "Now I'm going to have to teach you another lesson." Ginny smiled as she slipped out of his grip and took her book with her. Draco chuckled and grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his hips.

"I remember the last time that you wanted to give me pop quiz. So please do." He growled and kissed up her neck.

"I might not be as nice as I was the first time." Ginny smiled and tilted her head more so that he had more access to her neck.

"You call that nice? It was torture." Draco laughed huskily.

"So aren't you excited to see what else I have up my sleeves?" Ginny laughed and started walking again. Draco willingly let her slip out of his hands as he watched her sway her hips this way and that.

"Hey!" He called out after he shook him out of his trance. Ginny stopped and turned slightly towards him.

"Are you going to come over tonight?" Draco asked with a wide smile.

"Oh no, your lesson starts tonight." Ginny winked and turned down the next row of shelves and back to her table.

"So where did you go?" Blaise asked as Draco sat back down at their table.

"I had to stretch my legs." Draco lied.

"Oh yeah, right after Ginny got up too?" Theo chuckled.

"Shut-up." Draco tired to hid a smile. Draco watched half with pleasure and half with annoyance for the next hour of Cormac slightly touch Ginny's hand or his leg rubbing against hers and Ginny glaring at him every time. Most of the time, Draco wanted to jump over the table and throw Cormac across the room.

"Why do you two even keep it a secret anyway?" Blaise asked randomly. Draco looked over at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean why the hell do you and Ginny keep your relationship a secret." Blaise asked.

"It's not a relationship." Draco grumbled. He had to remind himself that over and over again.

"Bullshit." Theo chuckled on the other side of Draco. Draco turned to him almost in shock too. Theo shook his head and looking up from his parchment. "Draco, you know that that's bullshit." He added.

"Seriously. It's obvious that you two have feelings for one another." Blaise added.

"Is this attack Draco day?" Draco grumbled again and looked down at his parchment. They had been there for almost 45 minutes and he hadn't written a damn thing about Gilly Weed.

"No it's just that we've been here for almost an hour and you haven't done anything but watch those two." Blaise shrugged. "And you told me that you asked her out yesterday, which you didn't." He added.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"After the game I was talking to Ginny and it came up. She told me that you didn't ask her out, she seemed confused about it." Blaise explained.

"And that's why I wouldn't." Draco said under his breath.

"Do you really think that she would reject you?" Theo asked as he returned to his parchment.

"Since when did this become an intervention?" Draco asked.

"Drake this isn't an intervention." Blaise said rolling his eyes. "We're just your best mates and we see how happy you get when Ginny's around." He explained. "And how defensive you get when anyone talks bad about her and tries to do anything with her." He added.

"Well I'm not happy now and she's right over there." Draco growled.

"That's because Cormac is trying really hard to get under her skirt." Theo said nonchalantly.

"Theo." Draco growled and kicked Theo.

"You see! Defensive." Theo laughed.

"Whatever, it's just that Cormac is scum and Ginny could do much better than that." Draco sighed deeply and finally wrote his name on the top of his parchment.

"Yeah. You." Blaise chuckled and Theo joined in.

"Shut-up." Draco growled but let his smile show.

"So why won't you ask her out?" Blaise asked again. Draco sighed and turned to him, looking very serious.

"Blaise think about it. I'm a Malfoy and she's a Weasley." Draco said plainly.

"What's you're point Drake? Don't give me that last name shit." Blaise said.

"Yes I'm giving you the last name shit Blaise. Because it does affect things." Draco said angrily.

"So you are telling me, even if you fall madly in love with Ginny. You would never ask her out because she's a Weasley?" Blaise asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Yes." Draco said plainly and turned back to his parchment.

"Mate you're off your rocker. Seriously? Even if you would kill for her? Even if you would use your last dying breath to protect her? You wouldn't ask her out?" Blaise asked.

"Well can you tell me one reason why she would say yes?" Draco snapped at Blaise.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Theo said and turned Draco towards him.

"You wouldn't ask her out because you think that she would say no to you because you are a Malfoy?" Theo asked.

"Her family despises me. Ron would hate her and her family would try to talk her out of it and Potter would then swooping in. She would then see that things would be easier with him and that's when we would break up." Draco snapped and turned back to his parchment.

"So you have thought of this?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, Blaise I've thought of it." Draco snapped.

"And that's the only outcome that you see?" Theo asked.

"Well what other one do you see?" Draco snapped.

"Her saying yes. Her family gives you and her slack about it. She tells them to sod off." Blaise shrugged.

"This isn't some fairytale Blaise. Ginny is very close to her family and I doubt that she would let a little relationship pull her away from them." Draco whispered.

"Hey Ron and her are fighting now about her being friends with us." Theo shrugged.

"Friends are different from boyfriend." Draco shook his head.

"You never know until you try." Blaise said.

"Believe me I know." Draco sighed.

"Merlin, look at this fool." Theo said and both Blaise and Draco looked up and followed his eyesight towards Ginny's table. Ginny was trying to read something in Cormac's book but he wouldn't let her turn the book.

"Huh. He's trying to get her to go over to his side." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Yup, maybe he's not an idiot after all." Draco smirked too.

"Do you think that she would fall for it?" Theo asked and just as he did Ginny stood up and went over to Cormac's side of the table.

"Well there's you're answer." Blaise laughed and the other two joined in. As Ginny started to go back to her side she glanced over towards Draco.

"I told you so." Draco mouthed to her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled as she sat down. Another half an hour went by and Draco finally started to write his essay. Every once in a while he would glance up at Ginny, but looked back down before anyone could notice. Draco heard Ginny trying to end the tutoring session and Cormac trying to refuse. Blaise nudged Draco's arm and point towards the table. Draco looked up and saw Ginny flashed a glare towards Cormac and the annoyance in her eyes. She would give a fake smile every so often and she looked like she was about to blow any second now. "I stand corrected. He is an idiot, he doesn't get the hint." Draco chuckled and Blaise and Theo joined in.

"It looks like they're leaving. Are we going to follow?" Blaise asked.

"Nah, I don't want her to think that I'm stalking her." Draco chuckled.

"Oh so instead of following her right away, we'll wait a few minutes. That's still not stalking at all." Theo said in a sarcastic tone. Draco nudged him and they laughed. They waited a few minutes and then gathered their things and left the library.

"How do we know where they are going?" Blaise asked.

"They are most likely going back to their House." Draco shrugged.

"Maybe they're not. Maybe they went somewhere to make-out." Theo smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Draco grumbled.

"Oh come on Draco you know they didn't" Blaise laughed.

"Shhhh!" Draco said and stopped walking. Both Theo and Blaise stopped and listened to what Draco was listening to. Draco crept over to the corner and heard Cormac's voice and then Ginny's. He could barley heard what they were saying but when he looked his blood began to boil. Cormac was pressing his body against Ginny's and pinned her to the wall. Blaise grabbed on to Draco's arm, Draco didn't even notice but he took a step forward. Draco saw Ginny push Cormac off of her and she slapped him. Draco smiled and he started to calm down. That's when Cormac began to get rough with her and that's the straw that broke the camel's back. Not even thinking about it, Draco ripped his arm out of Blaise's hold and ran down the corridor. Neither Cormac nor Ginny heard him coming, which gave Draco the perfect shot. He brought his fist back and punched Cormac, he went flying and hit the floor; and before he knew what hit him Draco stood over him. Cormac's nose was already bleeding and Draco actually found joy seeing his pain. He and was about to punch him again when Blaise and Theo grabbed him and pulled him off of Cormac.

Ginny sat back down across from Cormac and watched as Draco came from the stacks a few minutes later. Ginny tired not to pay attention to him, Blaise, or Theo for the rest of the time; but it was hard. Not to mention that she started to see what Draco was talking about with Cormac wanting her to tutor him, just so he could get close to her. He would accidentally touch the back of her hand sometimes or rub his leg up hers slowly; saying that he thought that it was the table leg. Or he would refuse to turn the book towards her so she can read what he was talking about, forcing her to get up and walk around to his side of the table and lean over his shoulder. When she did that she heard the other three laugh. Ginny stood up and as she was heading back to her chair she looked over at the three and Draco mouth to her "I told you so." Ginny just rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"I think that that's enough for today." Ginny said abruptly after an hour and a half.

"You think?" Cormac asked.

"Yeah Cormac, we've been here for an hour and a half." Ginny said a little annoyed but added in a fake laugh.

"Really? Huh? I guess so it didn't feel that long." Cormac said and flashed Ginny and smile and his leg bumped into hers again. "Oh sorry." He added. Ginny knew that he wasn't and his little act was getting old.

"It's alright." Ginny gave him a fake smile and stood up and gathered her things. She checked out a potions book and they left the Library. Ginny was expecting to hear Blaise, Theo, and Draco's laughter coming right after them, but she didn't here anything. They walked down the empty hall without speaking, which Ginny was fine with. She felt that if she talked to him, then she might blow up on him. Suddenly Cormac knocked her into the wall, making her books fall to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry." Cormac said in a non-apologetic voice.

"I bet." Ginny said as she was about to bend down to pick up her books, but Cormac pushed his body against hers and she was pinned against the wall.

"I have an idea." Cormac said softly.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked. She wasn't afraid of him or of what he might or could do.

"Why don't we do a little more studying in my dormitory? I know at this time most of my roommates are out of the room, so it would be just the two of us." Cormac said and played with some of Ginny's hair.

"I don't think so." Ginny said shaking her head trying not to laugh in his face.

"And why is that?" Cormac asked as he leaned in a little more.

"Why would I want to do that in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"Well I told you that I would pay you the going rate." Cormac winked. Ginny slapped him across the face so hard that it left a big red mark on Cormac's face.

"I am not you're little whore!" Ginny said through her teeth.

"Did Malfoy have to play these stupid little games for you to open your legs? Because I don't play games?" Cormac said angrily

"Fuck you Cormac!" Ginny yelled and tried to push him off of her. Cormac barley moved and this was when Ginny started to panic a little.

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do." Cormac smirked and grabbed Ginny's wrist. The moment he did he was on the ground with Draco towering over him and about to bring his fist down to his face again. Theo and Blaise came out of nowhere, pulling Draco off of Cormac.

"That's enough mate! We'll take care of it!" Theo yelled and pushed Draco over towards Ginny.

"Draco." Ginny breathed.

"Come on." Draco hissed and guided her to her books. Ginny bent down and picked them up and Draco guided her down the corridor again. They walked up and down several corridors without a word from either one of them. Soon they came to a crowded corridor and Draco grabbed Ginny's waist and darted down a dark hallway. The hallway was dark but Draco seemed like he knew where he was going. They found a staircase that led directly up to the Heads dormitory.

"How did you know?" Ginny finally asked.

"Dragon's breath." Draco said and the porthole opened up. Draco didn't say anything else and let Ginny go in first. Ginny walked in and turned back towards Draco.

"Draco, seriously how did you know where we were?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked a little as he framed her face with his hands.

"I might have been stalking you a little." Draco smiled.

"Oh really I didn't notice." Ginny giggled.

"He's so lucky that Theo and Blaise were there." Draco growled. "I would have killed him." He added. Ginny just giggled and bit the bottom of her lip. Draco leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Ginny ran her hands up Draco's chest and around his neck. Draco's lips became more urgent and ran his hand through her hair and slid his other down her cheek and wrapped it around her waist. Ginny's one hand tangled itself within Draco's blonde hair. She quickly pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Drake we didn't even check to see if Hermione was here." Ginny giggled and looked around the common room.

"She's not, she would have said something." Draco chuckled and pulled on Ginny's hand and led her up to his room. Ginny walked into Draco's room and walked over to the fire with her back towards Draco and crossed her arms. Draco walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ok?" He asked. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back onto his chest.

"I'm just thinking about what both Ron and Pansy said." Ginny said.

"What did they say?" Draco asked shocked. How come he didn't hear people whispering about any altercations between Ginny and Pansy.

"Yeah you missed a great dinner." Ginny said sarcastically and walked over to the couch and sat down with her arms still crossed. "Pansy called me a slut." Ginny sighed and looked up at Draco.

"Like she should talk. Ginny you can't let her get to you." Draco said shaking his head and sat down next to her.

"Usually I wouldn't but before that, Ron yelled at me for being…friends with you and Blaise." Ginny said looking into the fire again.

"He's been like that since he found out that you were tutoring me." Draco chuckled. There was silence in the room for a moment before Ginny spoke again.

"He said that he is sick of hearing how I'm shagging you or Blaise or both." Ginny's voice hitched at the end.

"What?" Draco asked stunned.

"Apparently everyone is talking about how I'm just screwing everyone." Ginny started to tear.

"He's just saying that to get to you. I haven't heard any of that." Draco said shaking his head and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Why would you hear about it? People are afraid of you." Ginny asked.

"If people thought that we were just shagging then they would be asking questions. Especially the guys, they would be asking how you are and stuff like that." Draco explained. Draco turned Ginny's chin towards him and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Ginny it's alright. Ron is just trying to get to you." Draco whispered. Ginny's eyes were burning with the tears that she was fighting back. Draco rubbed Ginny's cheek and leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. Draco pulled back and smirked a little and Ginny smirked back. Draco took her hand and lead her to his bed. He turned and pulled Ginny into him and kissed her lightly again. Draco sat down and brought Ginny with him without breaking the kiss. He pulled her onto him so that she was straddling him and flipped her over onto the bed, still not breaking the kiss as he intensified it. Draco pulled back and smiled down at Ginny, he could still see the tears that were on the brink of her eyes lashes and he just wished that he could kiss them away.

"Do you think that I'm a whore?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"What? No! Ginny I don't think you're a whore." Draco said shocked. "What ever gave you that impression?" Draco asked as he sat up.

"I don't know. It's just what Ron said and Pansy-." Ginny was saying as she sat up too.

"Ginny I told you that they are just doing it to get to you." Draco said shaking his head.

"I know and if it was just them then I would believe you but it was also what Cormac said." Ginny said looking down.

"What did he say?" Draco asked pulled her towards him more. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"He wanted me to go back to his dormitory with him so we can "study" more." Ginny began. "I told him no and why the hell would I want to do that?" Ginny continued. "He said that he told me that he would pay the going rate. So I slapped him." Ginny said. Draco chuckled a little.

"Yeah I saw that part." He smiled.

"Yeah well, he then asked if you had to play these little games with me. And that he hates playing games. I said fuck you to him and he said that that's what he's trying to make me do. And that's when you came." Ginny finished. Draco's arms tightened again Ginny and he lightly kissed her shoulder.

"So why do you think that you're a whore when you fought off Cormac?" Draco asked.

"Because he assumed that all he needed to do was to have me tutor him and I will jump in the sack with him." Ginny protested.

"Ginny believe me guys don't see you as a whore or a slut. Take it from me, I thought that you were just an innocent virgin. Most guys think the same." Draco explained.

"I don't think so anymore." Ginny shook her head.

"Please people don't actually think that you would sleep with me." Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"And why not?" Ginny laughed and looked up at Draco.

"Because I'm a womanizing Slytherin and the sworn enemy of your brother and Potter." Draco smiled down at her.

"And since I do have sex with you what does that make me?" Ginny asked and raised an eyebrow.

"A very lucky girl." Draco smirked. Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your cockiness." Ginny smiled.

"Of course not. I am a Malfoy after all." Draco smiled back.

"Oh yes and a Malfoy would never be caught dead at being vulnerable." Ginny laughed and sat up and straddled Draco's lap.

"That's also the Slytherin in me." Draco winked as Ginny lean down more. They were nose-to-nose.

"Oh yes the Slytherin charm." Ginny giggle.

"Don't act so holier than thou about it. I find you begging to have the Slytherin charm in you." Draco growled as his hands slid up her skirt and grabbed her butt.

"Gryffindor's don't beg." Ginny smiled as Draco started to pull her panties down. "And I always find myself being ask to stay most nights." Ginny added.

"Oh shut-up you're glad that I do." Draco chuckled and flipped Ginny down onto the bed. Ginny giggled as Draco attack her neck.

A/N: So like always I'm sorry for taking so long, two more weeks of school and then I'll be all yours lol I hoped that you enjoyed it!


	18. Family Secrets

Draco took in a deep breath and the scent of raspberries took over his senses. Draco opened his eyes and his arms were wrapped around Ginny's waist. They were standing in a dark hallway somewhere in Hogwarts. Ginny's big hazel eyes looked up at Draco and he smiled down at her. He brushed his fingers in her hair and cupped her cheek. "I love you." Draco finally whispered. It felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. She now knew that he was in love with her and now the only thing he had to do was wait for her response. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Really?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Yes of course. What's not to love?" Draco chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair again. Ginny was about to open her mouth when a hand ripped her out of Draco's hands and into the darkness. "Ginny! No!" Draco yelled and took a step forward but then took one back when he realized that he was surround by hooded figures and he was wandless. A deep laugh came from the direction that Ginny was pulled towards and as the man came closer to the light Draco realized that it was his father, Lucius. "Father what are you doing here? And where is Ginny?" Draco asked as he realized that the hooded figures were Death Eaters.

"Oh do you mean her?" Lucius asked and motioned his hand and Ginny came into view. A man had his hand over her mouth and her hands were bound behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Let her go!" Draco growled.

"Is this the reason why you haven't been coming when the Dark Lord calls you?" Lucius asked twirling a piece of Ginny's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Draco growled and stood a step forward but was held back by two Death Eaters.

"She is very pretty." Lucius smiled at Ginny, Ginny tried to coward away as Lucius' hand rubbed her cheek.

"Lucius I will kill you if you harm her!" Draco screamed as he was being held back.

"Lucius? What no more Father?" Lucius chuckled. "Well I don't think that you need this to be a distraction anymore anyway." Lucius hissed and took out a crooked dagger.

"No! Wait!" Draco yelled and Lucius paused and looked back at him. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt her." Draco said calmly and tried to become less tense.

"Now that's my son." Lucius flashed a smile and twirled the dagger around his fingers. "However I'm sick of you being the Dark Lords pet even though you despises him." Lucius says and his smile faded away and glared at Draco. "Maybe now you will realize your rightful place." Lucius chuckled and turned around and stabbed Ginny in the stomach and twisted the dagger in farther.

"No!" Draco screamed and fought back the Death Eaters. Lucius laughed as he walked away with the dagger dripping with Ginny's blood. Suddenly the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared and Ginny's limp body fell to the floor. Draco ran to Ginny's side and scooped her up into his arms. "Ginny! No! Stay with me, stay with me." Draco said in a panic voice. Ginny barley smiled up at him and lifted her hand to his cheek. "Hold on just until I get you to a hospital." Draco said and his voice hitched at the end.

"Drac-." Ginny whispered.

"Shh, don't talk. You'll be alright." Draco's voice shook and he felt the tears burning behind his eyes. Ginny smiled weakly again and shook her head slightly.

"Draco. I lov—yo—too." Ginny whispered and tears fell from Draco's eyes. Ginny's hand fell from his cheek and Draco watched as the life left her eyes.

"No! Ginny! No! Please don't go!" Draco cried and shook Ginny's body.

"No!" Draco screamed as he sat straight up. He was in a cold sweat and he realized that he was back in his room and it was all just a dream.

"Drake? What's wrong?" Draco heard a sweet voice. Draco glanced over and there Ginny was laying naked next to him half asleep. His room was almost completely dark, there was a slight shine of the moon coming in from his window. Draco thought that it had to be at least 9 pm as he tried to read the time on his grandfather clock. All that he could see it the hour hand on the 9 and he assumed that the minute hand was closer to the 6 rather than the 1. _We must have fallen asleep afterwards._ Draco thought."Drake?" Ginny whispered again.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Draco shook his head and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"And why do I get the feel that you are lying to me." Ginny giggled.

"Oh really?" Draco chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. "And why would I need to lie to you?" He joked and turned his body fully towards her. His heart stopped for a second when he looked at her. She wasn't facing him, which exposed her neck and her eyes were still closed, it seemed like she wasn't moving at all. Her skin was so pale in the darkness of the room that she looked almost dead.

"I don't know. You tell me." Ginny giggled as she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. Draco couldn't control himself, it was as if he had to show himself that she wasn't dead and that she was alive and with him. He quickly leaned down and took Ginny's lips, first roughly, but then more tenderly. Ginny smiled within their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip. Draco happily opened his mouth and started to explore her mouth as if it was something totally new to him. His hands roamed freely about her body, taking in every inch of her and making sure nothing has been spoiled. Ginny pulled away and bit her bottom lip as she looked Draco in his eyes. "Do your bad dreams usually make you this horny?" Ginny giggled.

"No. Having a hot naked girl laying next to me usually does the trick." Draco growled and took her lips again and grinded his body against hers.

"Hmmm someone is feeling a strong emotion." Ginny whispered as she grazed her hand up and down Draco's warm forearm.

"Yeah and I wonder what that could be." Draco chuckled and pressed his lips to Ginny's. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco felt Ginny's lips form a smile and then she lightly pushed him away. Draco looked down at her a little confused.

"So I guess our friendship has turned into this." Ginny sighed deeply.

"What do you mean?" Draco chuckled.

"Well since the night of the dance, it seems like the only thing that we do is have sex." Ginny shrugged.

"Hey don't try to blame all of this on me." Draco said angrily and sat up.

"No, no. I'm not." Ginny said propping herself up on her elbows. "I know that I asked for it and sometimes even seduced you. But I'm afraid that all of this sex is becoming our relationship and that our friendship is just disappearing." Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny our friendship isn't disappearing." Draco said stroking Ginny's cheek. "I guess you are right though." Draco sighed even though in the inside he was a bit disappointed. It's not that he only wanted sex form Ginny. He wanted much more than just that, it was just his dream that bothered him. He wanted to feel her, but really feel her. He wanted to be as close to her as he feels when they are having sex, however he understands how Ginny could think that he only wanted sex considering that's what he's famous for. "Come here." Draco smiled and laid back down onto the bed and laid Ginny onto his chest. They both sighed and the room felt silent for a few moments. Ginny laid on Draco's chest looking out at nothing in particular.

"Why don't you like your father?" Ginny abruptly blurted out.

"Well since we're sharing." Draco joked. Ginny smiled against his chest and then looked up at him. "It's a long story." Draco sighed deeply.

"Well thank Merlin that we have all night." Ginny joked back.

"Alright." Draco sighed again and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Drake, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ginny said shaking her head.

"No it's alright. Plus you've opened up to me." Draco smiled and gave Ginny a little wink. "I was 11. It was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. My father always had these weird meetings with a group of men and then a young woman would come at the end of it, it was always a different women every time. After the first few months I got curious so the next time that they had their meeting I slightly opened my father's office door. They mostly talked about what I thought at that time was very boring, but now I wished that I paid attention since it was most likely something about You-Know-Who." Draco paused. "Not until this young girl came, who must have been at least 17, with what I assumed to be her father. She wore a black hooded robe and when she took it off she was totally naked. The men in the room didn't pay attention to her at first, they talked to her father, they all seemed very pleased and so did he. The girl stood silent and with her head down and not looking at anyone. When they finally turned to the girl she just simply walked over to my father's desk and bent over it so her back was facing the men. That's when I realized that her hands were tied together. One man walked up behind her and started to unbuckle his pants. At the time I had no idea what was going on or what was about to happen. The "father" came up behind the girl and lubed the girl up. The man then started to…" Draco paused for a second. "Rape the girl in the ass. One after another each of the men did the same. The girl didn't say anything and she didn't try to stop them, but I could see the pain on her face and the glee on her "father's". When it was my father's turn something within me believed that he was going to stop all of this and free the girl. At this moment is when I lost all respect for my father." Draco said turning his head away. "Before my father started the girl's "father" asked if my father need more lubrication. My father looked at the girl and smirk and said no. As he started to enter the girl's face showed more pain than before. My father thrust totally in the first time and the girl gasped. My father smirked again and he started to thrust harder than any of the other men. The girl grabbed onto the desk harder and she gasped again." Draco paused again. He could see his father's office and see everything that he was saying so perfectly that it made him sick.

"Hmmm you seem like you like that." Lucius hissed. The girl didn't say anything just grasped the desk harder. Lucius grabbed the girl's hips harder and plunged into her harder.

"Ouch." The girl whispered.

"What? What was that?" Lucius smiled and plunged into her even more.

"You're hurting me." She whispered quietly. Lucius grabbed a chuck of her brown hair and pulled it back forcing the girl's face up to his.

"Good." Lucius hissed and slammed into the girl harder and harder. The girl started to cry but she still didn't resist. The girl's father started to protest and took a step forward but the men that surrounded him pushed him back and one pointed his wand at his throat.

"Please stop." The girl begged. Lucius laughed and slammed her head back onto the desk and forced her hips to meet his just as hard. Lucius pulled out suddenly and turned back to the girl's father.

"She's a good fuck. 100,000 galleons for her." Lucius smiled.

"She's not for sale Lucius!" The man yelled.

"Well she better be now." Lucius smiled and turned back to the girl. He spread her butt cheeks and smiled as he looked down.

"Don't you dare Lucius! Don't you dare!" The man yelled. Lucius looked back and smiled at the man and then turned back to the girl again. The girl was practically sobbing against the desk. Lucius smacked her ass and the girl sobbed again. Lucius ran his fingers down her crack and down her slit.

"It seems that you must have liked some of it, since you are all wet for me." Lucius hissed into the girl's ear. The girl started to cry some more right before Lucius slammed himself into her entrance. "NO!" The man yelled but was held back by the other men. The girl screamed and Lucius smiled some more as he buried himself into her.

"Hmmm you're cunt if so fucking sweet." Lucius grunted. The girl started to struggle more and Lucius held her down.

"No!" The girl screamed.

"That's right! Scream for me! Beg for me to stop!" Lucius grunted some more.

"Please no! Don't do it! Please stop!" The girl screamed.

"Don't worry I'm going to stop soon." Lucius moan and buried himself into her even more and released himself into her. Lucius continued to pump himself into her as she scream and cried. Lucius pulled out and smiled at his work. He zipped up his pants and slapped the girl's ass again. The girl jumped and sobbed more. "You're mine now." Lucius laughed.

"You saw all of that?" Ginny whispered. Her eyes were huge and there were a few tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what was going on. I wanted to stop my father only because the girl was cry and begging for him to stop. I didn't realize until I was older that he had raped her and impregnated her.

"She became pregnant?" Ginny asked shocked.

"My father paid 100,000 galleons for her." Draco nodded.

"So you have a younger sibling?" Ginny asked.

"No." Draco shook his head. "There's more to the story." He added. Ginny didn't say anything she just waited for Draco to continue.

"The girl started to work for us as a servant. She had a boyfriend and he begged my father to take him too. For keeping up appearances my father said yes, because it would look suspicious if one of our servants becomes pregnant and there wasn't another other male within the house. When I went back for Christmas break the girl was 3 months pregnant. I over heard her and her boyfriend talking in the kitchen.

"Cameron I can't do this anymore." The girl sniffed.

"Do you really think that I want you to have that demon's baby Rachel?" Cameron yelled.

"Of course not!" Rachel cried. "But I can't stand it! This thing growing inside of me! Being a parasite to my body!" Rachel cried again.

"We can't do anything about it Rachel. We can't leave this prison. Your father has to come here just to see you!" Cameron yelled.

"There is something that we can do and you know it!" Rachel pointed at Cameron.

"Rach, what the hell are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"A miscarriage Cameron." Rachel said plainly.

"A miscarriage Rach? How the hell do you expect us to do that?" Cameron asked.

"If there is trauma to the fetus…" Rachel began.

"No Rachel! No! That puts you in danger too!" Cameron shook his head.

"Cameron it's the only way! I'm not doing this I can't!" Rachel said wiping away her tears.

"Rachel I can't lose you! What if something goes wrong?" Cameron said wiping his own tears away.

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise. I'll just take a really bad fall." Rachel shook her head. "I won't do anything crazy." She added wiping some more tears away.

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Rachel breathed. Cameron wrapped his arms around Rachel's body and pulled her into a hug.

"I had no idea when they were going to do it and I didn't know if it was going to work, but I knew that I had to help somehow. So on one of the days that I saw Rachel walking down the stairs and I ran up them quickly and slammed into her, trying to make it look a like an accident. Rachel dropped her tray and fell down the 27 stairs. When she landed I prayed that she didn't get too badly hurt. I ran down the stairs and house elves and my mother came running. Rachel started to cry and Cameron came running also. I ran down the stairs explaining that it was an accident and that I didn't mean it do it. Rachel lifted up her dress a little and when she pulled her fingers out they were covered in blood. My mom yelled to a house elf to Owl a doctor. Cameron picked Rachel up and they both looked up at me. I mouthed to them 'you're welcome' and they both looked shocked and then Rachel mouthed back 'thank you'. When I turned to go up the stairs my father was standing at the top looking down at me." Draco stopped and again looked away.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked.

"He dragged me into his office and beat me for a few hours." Draco said nonchalantly.

"He beat you for a few hours?" Ginny repeated shocked.

"After that day, it became a ritual for whenever my father got angry." Draco sighed.

"He still beats you?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"Not recently, I've gotten too strong for him. The last time that he laid a hand on me was when he forced me to take this. And he caught me off guard when he did it." Draco explained.

"Draco." Ginny breathed.

"I have to say that I did learn to heal myself." Draco tried to joke.

"Draco that's not funny." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Don't you start to give me pity for this." Draco said sitting up, knocking Ginny off of him.

"Why not! You showed pity for me?" Ginny said.

"Yes, but I know that look. You want to help in someway." Draco accused Ginny.

"Of course I want to help." Ginny said getting angry.

"But there isn't anything you can do Gin. My father hates me and I hate him. He forced me to take this mark and whenever they decide to, they will come and get me." Draco almost yelled.

"Wait what?" Ginny asked shocked. "He's going to come and get you and you don't even know when?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Draco nodded his head. "Before I left for this year he told me that when the 'Dark Lord' needs me is when he will come for me." Draco explained.

"But how?" Ginny asked. "Your father will just come and pull you out of Hogwarts with no reason?" She said.

"I have no idea Gin. That's all that he said to me." Draco said running his hands through his hair.

"So one day you would be here and then the next you wouldn't." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "But I doubt that it would be anytime soon." Draco shook his head.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Ginny asked in a huff.

"I wasn't planning on it." Draco said plainly.

"You weren't planning on tell me at all?" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny! Wait! Let me finish." Draco interrupted her. "I wasn't sure when I should or if you would even care." Draco explained.

"After all of this why wouldn't I care?" Ginny asked.

"I think that we both felt like out friendship was deteriorating." Draco shrugged.

"Draco." Ginny sighed and pressed her forehead against Draco's. "Don't you think that we can do something so that your father can't get to you?" Ginny whispered.

"Gin, He's my father. Dumbledore can't tell my father to go to hell when he comes to get me." Draco chuckled without humor.

"I hate him." Ginny whispered.

"That makes two of us." Draco whispered back and stroked Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand. Draco rubbed his nose against Ginny's cheek and Ginny did the same to Draco.

"I think that that was enough of friendship building." Ginny whispered softly as her hand lightly ran up Draco's arm.

"Oh really?" Draco chuckled. "Maybe you should open your closet and let out some skeletons?" Draco chuckled.

"I've share many time before. That should make up for it." Ginny giggled as Draco's hand ran up Ginny's leg.

"I suppose." Draco growled and kissed down Ginny's cheek and onto her neck. Draco wrapped his other hand around Ginny's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ginny let out a small moan as the tip of Draco's member grazed her entrance. Draco grinned against her neck and moved his lips up to hers. Draco carefully flipped Ginny onto the bed without breaking their kiss. Draco's hand cupped Ginny's cheek as his tongue begged for entrance. Ginny allowed Draco's tongue to slip in as his hand trailed down to her collarbone and grazed the tips of her perfect breast. Ginny gasped as he did and thrust her hips into his. "It seems like you had a good dream before." Draco said as he pulled back. His hand made it's way between her legs and a fingered slide up her lower lips. Ginny gasped again and again she thrust her hips upward, this time into Draco's finger. "A very good dream." Draco chuckled as he pulled back his wet finger and brought it to Ginny's lips. Ginny smiled up at him and gingerly too his finger into her mouth. Draco wanted to take this time slow but the slight sucking on his finger pushed him over the edge. Draco lean down and replaced his finger with his tongue and battled with Ginny's. He could still taste her sweetness on her tongue and lips as he left her lips and slid down her body kissing every point on her body until her navel, and started to slowly spread her legs apart. Even at her belly button Draco knew that he was ready for him, her juices were already dripping down her leg and he already knew that she tasted sweet. Draco kissed her inner thigh and licked her juices as it slid down. He was right, she tasted nothing but pure sweetness. Draco couldn't wait anymore right at that moment he lost control of himself and attacked at her clit, licking and biting wherever he pleased. Ginny moaned and gasped as Draco worked his magic and ran her delicate fingers through his hair and pulled it when he hit the perfect spot. He slowly slid two fingers in and she was so tight that Draco wanted to take her right there. He came up for air and looked up into Ginny's eyes, they were burning for him and that's when he knew it was time for him to have his fun. He kissed her inner leg and few more times and then came back up to Ginny's mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth, making her taste how sweet she was again. She moan in his mouth and rubbed up and down his chest as he wrapped her legs around his and placed his member at her entrance. Draco slowly entered into her and Ginny let out gasps of pleasure and arched her back.

"Hmmm no torturing this time?" Ginny joked and she pressed her nails into his shoulders.

"No. Not this time." Draco smiled against her neck and filled the rest of her.

"Good." Ginny whispered as they both let out deep moans of pleasure. Draco's lips were urgent against hers as he slowly pumped into Ginny. "Hmmmm Draco." Ginny moan and arched her hips into him more. Draco suddenly sat up and slowed down as he watched Ginny gasp and wiggled beneath him. Ginny slightly opened her eyes and made eye contact with Draco before Draco swooped down and captured her lips with his. Their kiss started out soft but then it turned to urgency as Draco bit Ginny's bottom lip slightly. Ginny opened her mouth slightly and allowed Draco entrance. Draco yanked Ginny's hands over her head roughly as he grinned his body against hers and as his tongue battled with hers. Draco started to pound into Ginny harder and harder the rougher their kiss became. Draco ripped his lips away from Ginny's and attacked her neck. "Draco." Ginny moan and arched her hips into Draco even more. Draco let go of one of Ginny's hand and pressed his fingers into her hips as he rocked into her. Ginny dug her nails into Draco's biceps and nibble on his earlobe to suppress her screams.

"Ginny." Draco breathed. "Are you going to cum for me baby?" He asked out of breath.

"Yes." Ginny moaned.

"Are you going to cum soon?" Draco asked as he slammed himself into her.

"Yes!" Ginny moan louder.

"Do you like feeling me in you?" Draco hissed.

"I love it! Don't stop Draco! I'm about to cum!" Ginny moaned and Draco could feel her tighten up. Draco crashed his lips against Ginny's and ran his fingers through Ginny's hair as her walls closed around him and as he spilled himself into her. Draco pumped into her a few more times to keep her orgasm going. Draco broke their kiss and slowly pulled himself out of her. Ginny gasped at the lost of him and took his lips for herself. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and Draco wrapped his arms around her neck as they rolled around in Draco's bed. Ginny broke their kiss while she was on top and let out a deep sigh as she stretched on top of him.

"Hmmm tired are we?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

"I should probably get going." Ginny said sleepily.

"Or you can lay down for a little while." Draco smiled and flipped Ginny back down to the bed as he toward over her. Ginny giggled and bit her lower lip.

"Will you lay with me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course what else would I be doing?" Draco smiled and laid down next to her. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"It still surprises me that Draco Malfoy is a spooner." Ginny giggled as she felt Draco's hot breath on her neck. Draco chuckled and thrust his hips into Ginny's butt. "Or was this just a ploy for you to try a different position?" Ginny laughed.

"Nope." Draco smiled against her neck and buried his face into her soft curls. Draco knew that he could spend the rest of his life like this, in this same position. At the same time he knew that that would never happen. Draco shook that thought out of his head and lightly kissed Ginny's neck and tighten his hold on her waist.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. But here it is and I hope that I can update a lot sooner than last time. Enjoy!


	19. Weaslette

There were flashes of Draco's pervious dream in his head and he woke up with a jolt. Ginny still laid in his arms, breathing softly. Draco kissed the nape of her neck and slipped out from the covers and put on a pair of pajama pants and went down to the common room. He had no idea what time it was nor did he care. He went to the nook under his staircase and poured himself a cup of tea and sat in his favorite chair and watched the fire burn.

"Rough night?" A sarcastic male voice said from the couch. Draco looked over and Harry sat there reading his potions book.

"What's it to you?" Draco grumbled. "And what exactly are you doing here?" Draco snapped as he placed his cup of tea on the coffee table.

"I was suppose to meet Ron and Hermione here." Harry grumbled. Suddenly there was some giggling coming from Hermione's room.

"And it seems like they meet up with one another." Draco chuckled. Harry just grumbled. "And how did you get in here?" Draco asked as he stretched.

"Hermione gave it to me earlier. I guess she forgot." Harry snapped and returned to his book.

"Don't be sour because your friends are getting some while you're not." Draco smirked as he took another sip of his tea.

"Shut-up Malfoy. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Harry growled.

"Maybe you want some tips on how to get some girls." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah like I need help from you." Harry snapped.

"Or maybe you might be jealous of Ron for snagging Hermione. I mean you did have her first." Draco smirked.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Harry hissed.

"I mean it's not like Ron would be Hermione's first. And she could thank you for that." Draco continued to smirk.

"Screw you Malfoy! You have no idea what you're talking about." Harry raised his voice.

"Funny that you would say that." Draco shook his head. "Since a little birdy has told me something different." He added.

"And who might that be?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Before we get to that. What I have to ask is, why in the world did you even think that you could do better than Ginny?" Draco asked as he got more comfortable in his chair.

"Oh what because I would never do any better than a filthy Weasley?" Harry hissed.

"No." Draco shook his head. "Because she could do much, much better than a loser Potter." Draco chuckled.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"No thanks Potter. You're not my type." Draco winked. "I mean did you really see Granger as a upgrade from Ginny?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Granger. You screwed her after you dated Ginny." Draco said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Who told you that?" Harry asked shocked.

"A cute red-headed bird." Draco winked again. Harry looked completely shocked. "I mean come on Potter. You were at her house and behind her father's shed. Did you really think that she or anyone else wouldn't see?" Draco asked.

"Ginny, saw?" Harry whispered. "And she told you! Of all people!" Harry added.

"I don't understand why none of you guys can understand that Ginny and I are good friends." Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy and she's a Weasley. According to you, those two don't mix." Harry hissed.

"Well yes I have said that. But can you tell me the last time you have heard me say that?" Draco asked as his finger lightly traced his teacup. Harry went silent for a while, Draco wasn't sure if he was thinking or ignoring the question.

"So what are you trying to tell me that you've change?" Harry said sarcastically. "Oh wait because for 6 months you haven't looked down your nose at Ginny, that makes up for the years of torture?" Harry added.

"Are you just making scenario up in your head now Potter?" Draco asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"I haven't said anything about the Weasley's or Granger's birth in years." Draco snapped.

"What are you talking about? You hound us all the time!" Harry almost yelled.

"Yes I hound you three, but not for the same reasons as I did when I was younger." Draco explained. "I hound you because you three walk around here like you own the place." He added. "I don't care if Granger is Muggle born, the Weasley's finances, or your pursuit to fulfill your destiny. What I do care about is you acting like only your life is important and not caring about other people's feelings." Draco continued.

"Other people's feelings?" Harry said shocked. "Are you talking about Ginny again?" Harry asked. "You're trying that hard to get into her pants huh?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please Potter if I was just looking for sex I could ask any girl in this school." Draco rolled his eyes and took another sip of tea.

"So what are you looking for in Ginny?" Harry asked.

"For someone who didn't want her you sure are protective." Draco chuckled.

"It's not that I didn't want her…" Harry said grinning his teeth.

"Oh yes I know. You were protecting her." Draco said sarcastically. "But it's not like you ever asked her if that's what she wanted. Like I said before you don't think about other people's feelings." Draco said lazily.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Harry asked.

"I know a lot of things that you don't know Potter. You're going to have to be more specific than that." Draco answered.

"I mean your hounding me about this. Does Ginny still have feelings for me and she asked you to do this?" Harry asked a little hopeful. Draco's blood started to boil, just the thought of Harry and Ginny back together got him angry. Draco didn't want Harry to get even a whiff of this so he burst out laughing.

"Sorry Potter but that ship has sailed. I'm just pointing out your mistakes and telling you that you missed out." Draco chuckled.

"You're a prick Malfoy." Harry huffed.

"I might be a prick to you, but at least I'm not a prat to Ginny. Unlike some." Draco smiled.

"That's because of the trouble you brought and the filth that you polluted her mind." Harry snapped.

"Oh no. Don't try to blame this on me. She's been think that of you since the stunt you and Granger pulled over the summer." Draco shook his head.

"I still can't believe…" Draco cut off Harry.

"I can't believe it either I mean look at Ginny and then look at Granger! Did you really think that you came out on top on that one? No pun intended." Draco asked.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"I mean look at Ginny. She's bloody gorgeous and you went with Granger who is…well dull." Draco explained.

"I know that Ginny's gorgeous and don't look at her in that way!" Harry hissed.

"It's kind of hard not too. She has the personality that's genuine while she has all of the perfect attributes." Draco continued. "She has legs for days, her smile is killer, her bright eyes can stop death in its tracks, and she has the most pouty lips." Draco almost yelled.

"Oh I see how it is. You have a little crush on her." Harry grinned. Draco's heart sank to his stomach. Of course he had a crush on Ginny and he knew that he was in love with her, but he didn't want Harry to know about his feelings for Ginny before Ginny did.

"Just because I don't act like I'm blind from beauty doesn't mean that I have a crush." Draco said lazily. "I find beauty in muggle art, does that mean that I have a hard on by looking at it? No." Draco explained. "Now if I said she has a nice rack and ass then I would be a perverted pig and you would go running and tell her. By the way, she totally does. But because I highlighted her other beauties I'm a lovesick boy. You need to grow up Potter. You really do." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"It's not what you pointed out it's how you said it. 'Pouty lips?'." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"What she has pouty lips, which I wouldn't mind testing them out myself." Draco smiled.

"You fucking…" Harry started when they heard Draco's door open and Ginny came out in her uniform and yawning.

"Hmmmm…sorry for falling asleep on you Draco. How long was I out for?" Ginny asked looking tired.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked.

"Studying." Ginny said with another yawn.

"You don't have to tutor him anymore. Professor McGonagall said so." Harry said getting protective.

"Who said anything about tutoring me?" Draco asked as he stood up and place his cup on the table in the alcove.

"Are you trying to say that Ginny is here for you to tutor her?" Harry said doubtful.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ginny said and put her hands on her hips and walking down a few steps.

"Ginny you don't need to be tutored by this guy. You know that Hermione would do it if you asked her." Harry said standing up.

"Oh yes. I can ask her in between her yelling at me for the friends that I have and her screwing my brother." Ginny snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Or you can ask me." Harry growled.

"Harry you don't even know what subject I'm being tutored in. You could be horrible at it and I'm suppose to learn from you?" Ginny asked.

"Well what subject is it?" Harry asked and folded his arms.

"Charms." Ginny said plainly.

"Well that settles it. I'm great at Charms and I will now tutor you." Harry stated.

"No you're not." Ginny laughed. "I didn't ask you for a reason Harry." Ginny snapped. "Are you ready?" Ginny asked as she turned towards Draco.

"As always." Draco smirked and looked over at Harry.

"You two are still going to study? It's 5 minutes to curfew. Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm?" Harry asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"I'll take her back when we're done. I'm Head Boy so if we get stopped I can just explain that we were studying and now I'm walking her back to her dorm." Draco explained. "But I can't say the same for you Potter, so you should take your own advise and start heading back." Draco said as he walked towards the staircase. "Oh and I wouldn't wait up for Ron if I was you." Draco smirked back at Harry as he stepped onto a step below Ginny's step. Ginny turned around and walked back up the stairs and walked into Draco's room with Draco right behind her.

"So how long were you there for?" Draco asked.

"Ummm when you asked Harry why he thought that he could do better." Ginny giggled.

"Sorry for telling what you told me." Draco shrugged.

"It's ok. He needed to know. Lavender always made fun of me for never standing up to him and telling him how I really feel." Ginny explained.

"And how do you truly feel about Potter?" Draco asked. He didn't know why he even asked. His felt his heart pounding as the words fell out of his mouth. He was scared to hear the truth. Ginny just laughed and hopped on Draco's bed.

"I think you summed it up very well down there." Ginny smiled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to put words in your mouth." Draco smirked. He realized that when Ginny jumped up, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You have never have put any words in my mouth." Ginny giggled.

"So you think that he's a prat?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow as he walked over.

"Why are we still talking about Potter?" Ginny asked and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Draco chuckled as he got closer and ran his hands up Ginny's legs. Ginny continued to unbutton her shirt as Draco's hand found that he was right in that Ginny wasn't wearing any underwear. They were nose to nose to each other like it was totally normal.

"Who me? What would I need to distract you from?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"I don't know. Maybe Potter, for whatever reason." Draco shrugged and lightly kissed her cheek and followed down her neck, planting kisses as he went.

"Hmmmm you seem so interested in him. Maybe I should have left you down there." Ginny laughed as Draco's kisses came back up her neck.

"Are you kidding me? I rather be here than anywhere else." Draco whispered as he reached Ginny's ear.

"Anywhere? I'm sure that you have used that on another girl." Ginny laughed. Draco just smirked against Ginny's ear and wrapped Ginny's legs around his waist.

"Did you just forget to put underwear on?" Draco chuckled. Ginny slipped her arms out of her shirt and tossed it on the floor. She smiled up at Draco and lightly bit her neck. "I'll take that as a yes." Draco growled.

"I was hoping that you would get a nice shot of it." Ginny whispered in Draco's ear as her hands ran up his chest.

"Hmmm well I did." Draco growled as his hand brought her skirt zipper down.

"Ginny!" A loud male voice boomed.

"Jesus!" Ginny groaned and she slumped down.

"Just blow him off." Draco growled and lifted her back up.

"You know that he will just keep yelling." Ginny complained.

"Let him yell. I hope that he goes horse." Draco chuckled and cupped one of her breast.

"You know that he won't just stop at yelling. He will break down your door." Ginny complained. Draco sighed angrily and dropped his hands to the bed.

"Fine." Draco sighed again.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it will be quick?" Ginny giggled as she buttoned up her shirt again. Draco scoffed and gave her a smirk as he walked over to his couch.

"That will be the day." He added and snatched up a black sweater off of the back of the couch. He sniffed it first and then threw it on. Ginny just giggled and zipped up her skirt.

"I'm not talking to you Ron. Not while you're in this kind of mood!" Ginny yelled at the door and winked at Draco who chuckled as her watched he picked up her underwear from under the desk and slipped it back on. They heard Ron stomp down the stairs and then there was a light tap on the door. Ginny pulled her messy hair into a messy ponytail and made sure that she looked presentable and answered the door. "Yes Hermione?" Ginny asked sweetly as she barely opened the door.

"Ron would like to know why you are here." Hermione said calmly.

"I want to know why the fuck she is here!" Ron yelled from the common room.

"Tell Ron that his best mate, Harry, already knows. Draco and I told him that I'm here for Draco to tutor me in charms." Ginny said calmly.

"Yes Harry told us. But Ron wants to know why you didn't just ask Harry, me, or himself for help." Hermione said in a calm voice again.

"Well I didn't ask Ron because we all know that he sucks at Charms. I didn't ask you because you and Ron have been fooling around so much it doesn't seem like you have that much time for me. And I didn't ask Harry because I didn't want Harry's help." Ginny snapped at the last point that she made.

"What the hell has that snake poison your mind with?" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"He hasn't poisoned my mind with anything Ronald!" Ginny yelled back.

"Since when don't you want Harry's help then? You've been acting like Harry's the plague ever since HE came along!" Ron yelled.

"Are you blind? Or just dumb?" Ginny yelled. "I've been acting like Harry's the plague since he broke up with me!" Ginny screamed. Ginny suddenly felt a light touch to the back of her back. She turned her head slightly to her right and realized that it was Draco; he was not stand right behind her in full view of Hermione. Hermione however could not see where his hand was placed.

"Is there a problem here?" Draco asked with a smoothed voice.

"Ron is being…protective." Hermione said as she looked back and forth from Draco to Ginny.

"Annoying is more like it." Ginny said under her breath.

"And shouldn't you be back in your dorm? It's pass curfew." Ron yelled up.

"Like I told Potter. I was going to walk Ginny back to her dorm when we were done." Draco said to Hermione.

"I know. He told us, but they both…" Hermione trailed off. "Let's just say they don't like that idea." She added.

"Well it's not really their choice now is it?" Ginny yelled down to Ron.

"Well I'm taking Ron back to his dorm." Hermione said bouncing back from Draco and Ginny again. "I'll try to calm him down on the way. And Ginny if you do want help in any subject, you can always ask me and I will be gladly to make time for you." Hermione said. And for once it actually looked censer.

"Thanks Hermione, but I only need help in charms for right now." Ginny said. Hermione gave them both one more strange look and then headed down the stairs.

"Wait Hermione! Where are you going? What about that scum with my sister!" Ginny heard Ron yell as she closed the door. Ginny turned around and Draco placed one hand on each side of her head. He was just inches away from her lips but he didn't move in to touch her lips with his.

"Maybe I should take you back." He whispered softly.

"If you feel like you have to." Ginny sighed.

"I don't want to if that's what you're getting at." Draco whispered. "I just don't want to cause anymore drama." He chuckled.

"Believe me there will be more drama tomorrow." Ginny giggled. One of Draco's hands lightly rubbed her cheek and then he snaked it around her waist and lightly touched his lips to hers. It was a small kiss, which Ginny wished that it lasted longer.

"Why don't you get your books and your wand?" Draco whispered in a husky voice. Ginny just rubbed her nose against his and bit her lower lip. "Before I throw you onto the bed." Draco added a little dangerously. Ginny just giggled and slipped out of his arm and walked over to the couch, swing her hips as she walked. She bent down slowly and picked up her wand and her charms book. "Are you trying to make this hard for me?" Draco whined as Ginny walked back towards him. Ginny laughed and paused right in front of him as she waited for him to open the door. Draco just smiled at her and slowly opened the door and allowed her to go out first. Ginny swung her hips as she went down the stairs and headed towards the porthole. Ginny smiled to herself as she walked because she knew that Draco was watching her butt. Draco walked behind her for most of the way and Ginny knew why. As they were walking closer and closer to the Gryffindor porthole, Ginny suddenly felt a familiar soft touch on her lower back. Ginny looked behind her and smiled a little at him. "You know I've been thinking." Draco whispered into her ear. "Maybe you shouldn't go back to your dorm just yet." He added. Ginny giggled but kept walking.

"Nope, it's too late now." Ginny smiled. They stopped in front of the fat lady who was sleeping. Draco still stood behind her and snaked both hands around her waist and pulled her into his hips. He rubbed his nose along side of her ear, letting out a low growl until he met his lips to her neck. "Goose snot." Ginny said and the porthole just crack open even though the fat lady was still snoring away. Draco continued to kiss up and down her neck. "Are you trying to change my mind?" Ginny smiled.

"Not at all. I'm just saying good night." Draco whispered with a smooth voice.

"Well then." Ginny said as she turned around in his arms. "Good night." Ginny whispered softly and lean in a little. Their lips were inches away and just when Draco was going to lean in some more Ginny pulled away.

"Oh! You're mean." Draco grumbled.

"Good night Draco." Ginny said in a sing-song way and slipped into the crack of the porthole.

"Umm that's Professor to you." Draco said. Ginny stopped and looked back at him. "Well I am tutoring you aren't I?" He asked.

"Of course. Good night Professor." Ginny smiled.

"Night Weaslette." Draco smiled with a wink. Ginny laughed to herself as she closed the porthole and walked into the dim common room.

A/N: I know that many you have been waiting for this and I hope that it was worth the wait! Next chapter is coming soon…hopefully!


	20. Finally

A/N:

"Night Professor? Night Weaslette?" A voice said coming from the couch that was in front of the fire. Ginny jumped when she heard the voice and looked over and saw Harry and Ron sitting there.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Ginny giggled a little.

"Were those supposed to be terms of endearment?" Ron snapped. Ginny sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing up still?" Ginny asked as she turned to face them fully.

"Waiting for you." Harry growled.

"Well I'm here without a scratch from the evil Slytherin so you two can go to bed." Ginny said sarcastically as she walked over to the stairs that lead up to the girl's dormitory.

"Are you going to answer me?" Ron snapped.

"About what?" Ginny laughed as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Professor? Weaslette?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin! They are inside jokes!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I made him call me Professor when I was tutoring him, now that he's tutoring me and now I have to call him Professor." Ginny explained dryly.

"And since when is HIM calling you Weaslette, funny?" Harry snapped.

"Since we became friends and I let him! And I know that he's kidding. Hence the inside jokes." Ginny snapped back and headed up the stairs.

"I owled mom about this." Ron said right as Ginny's hand touched the doorknob.

"You didn't." Ginny said shocked as she turned back to Ron and Harry.

"Harry let me use Hedwig and I sent it to her when I got back tonight. So get ready to receive a howler." Ron said with a wide grin.

"I can't believe you two." Ginny said slowly. "Are you this immature! Since neither of you are getting your way you go and run to mommy!" Ginny yelled. She opened the door and rushed in before Ron or Harry could respond. Ginny barley got her uniform off before she collapsed onto her bed crying into her pillow.

Ginny filled Lavender in as they walked to breakfast. Ginny thought about not even going, but she sucked it up and went anyway. It didn't really matter anyway at one point or another she will receive the howler and she rather get it over with. They walked into the Great hall and saw that neither Draco, Blaise, nor Theo were there. Ron and Harry however were there looking happy as clams. Hermione sat a little away from them reading a book.

"You two are heartless idiots." Hermione growled as Ginny passed them. Ginny and Lavender sat down and Lavender started to eat but the thought of food made her sick. She just wanted to get the letter and to crawl into a little hole and die.

"Oh look! The mail is here!" Ron yelled loudly. Owls came flying in dropping off letters and packages to different people, but no letter came for Ginny. That was a relief for Ginny and she let out a deep sigh.

"Oooo this doesn't look good." Ron said out loud. "The more quiet my mom is…the angrier she gets." He added. Ginny swallowed hard, Ron was right. When their mother gets super quiet usually means that she is so furious she has the lost of words.

"Come on." Lavender whispered to Ginny and they went to their first class.

"Lav I don't think that I can go to lunch. I just can't do it! There will be more people and I know that my mum is pissed!" Ginny said as she stood in front of the Great hall.

"Ginny come on like you said you would have to get it some time." Lavender said pulling on Ginny's arm. "How about you just don't open it in the Great hall. It will only scream at you only if you open it. We can grab some food, get the letter, and then go into a quiet empty classroom and open it." Lavender suggested.

"Alright." Ginny sighed and let Lavender drag her into the Great Hall. They sat a little away from Ron and Harry who again looked too pleased to see them there. Hermione however was nowhere to be found. Lavender started to put food on hers and Ginny's plate since Ginny couldn't even think about food again. Lavender waved Isabel over.

"Hey! What's gotten into her?" Isabel asked looking at Ginny worried.

"Her brother and Potter just have been assholes." Lavender shook her head.

"Oh, did you tell Draco? I bet he'll get them back?" Isabel giggled.

"No we haven't seen him yet today. Or Theo or Blaise for that matter. Have you seen them?" Lavender asked.

"Well I saw Blaise because he came to walk me to my first class." Isabel said and blushed.

"Aww are you two in love?" Lavender asked with a dreamy look.

"I don't know about that. But I do like him, despite what my other friends are telling me." Isabel laughed. "Aww Gin. Don't worry I bet whatever those two have done, it'll be ok." Isabel cooed and sat in between Lavender and Ginny and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Izz." Ginny forced a grin but her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere her mother is slowly killing her.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Isabel asked pointing at their food.

"Oh, we aren't staying long. We're waiting for the mail and then we're going somewhere else to eat." Lavender explained. "By the way you are getting some glares from your table." Lavender pointed over Isabel's shoulder. Isabel looked over and the girl's heads turned back around quickly.

"Some friends huh?" Isabel rolled her eyes and turned back to Lavender.

"Yeah, they are probably not happy that you're making an honest man out of Blaise." Lavender smiled.

"Which is weird since they complain about how he used to hit on them and use them." Isabel shrugged.

"That's because they actually liked it and now that he's not paying any attention to them they are pissed." Ginny piped up.

"I'm assuming that that's what happened with you and Draco?" Isabel said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Izz I'm telling you that there is nothing going on between me and Draco." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well nothing official." Lavender whispered to Isabel. Ginny heard and actually cracked a smile. "Good so she can still smile." Lavender laughed.

"Hey do you guys mind if I come with you guys when you leave? I don't want to be with those backstabbing girls and I'm skipping divinations today anyway." Isabel asked.

"Of course you can." Lavender smiled.

"So are you skipping it so that you can see Blaise?" Ginny asked and nudged Isabel a little.

"If you must know. Yes." Isabel smiled brightly and blushed again.

"Ooo so we are all now dating someone that's not in our House." Lavender smiled.

"Lavender!" Ginny growled.

"Ok, ok. We are all seeing someone that's not in our House." Lavender corrected herself.

"Well I wouldn't say that Blaise and I are dating either." Isabel laughed.

"Please you two need to get over it and just realize that you both are in relationships." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not." Ginny sighed.

"Oh really? So if Dean came over here and flirted with you and Draco saw he wouldn't get mad?" Lavender asked.

"Well of course he'll get mad." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah exactly that's not really "only friends" attitude." Lavender said.

"Whatever." Ginny chuckled. Suddenly Ginny heard the dreaded sound of an owl's squawk. She looked up and this time she saw Hedwig coming back and dropped a litter into Ginny's lap. She glanced over at Ron and Harry and they both had huge grins. Ginny just picked up the letter and her plate and started to walk to the entrance with Lavender and Isabel.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Theo asked as he, Blaise came walking into the Great Hall.

"Grab some food and meet us on the forth floor in the nearest empty classroom." Lavender told them and Ginny, Lavender, and Isabel headed up the stairs. "Oh and tell Draco if you see him." Lavender yelled out. Ginny nudged her as she realized that people started to look at them. "What? Everyone knows that we are all friends." Lavender whispered.

"I guess." Ginny sighed. "I just want to get this over with." She added. They walked up to the forth floor and went into the first empty classroom. Ginny placed her plate on a desk and stared at the letter. She didn't even realize that Blaise and Theo came in.

"What's up with her?" Theo asked as he hopped on a desk with a full plate of food.

"My brother and his best friend are assholes that's what's up with me." Ginny snapped. She then sighed and looked over to Theo. "Sorry Theo I didn't mean to snap." She sighed.

"Hey I know that your brother is an asshole." Theo smiled. "But what did he do this time?" He asked. There was a strange knock at the door and Blaise went over and answered it.

"Hey what's with all of the cloak and dagger?" Draco asked as he walked into.

"I don't know ask those three." Blaise nodded over to Ginny, Lavender, and Isabel.

"Ron and Potter have been assholes apparently." Theo chimed in.

"Well that's no surprise." Draco chuckled. "What did they do now?" he asked. Through all of this Ginny ignored everyone and stared at the letter. She finally opened the letter with her eyes closed and waited for the yelling to start, however it never came. Ginny opened her eyes and it was just a regular letter.

_Ginny Bear,_

_Early this morning I got a letter from your brother. In the letter, your brother told me that you have been talking to Draco Malfoy. I must admit that when I first read that I laughed at the thought. However I continued to read the letter and he told me that you have been also hanging out with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. After reading this I have to say that I am very worried about the people that you have been hanging out with. Then Ron told me something that was shocking again. He told me that Hermione believes that you have romantic feelings for Draco, again I laughed to myself. And Ron is worried that Draco might be using you and that you are "falling for his trap". Unlike Ron and Harry I believe that you can handle yourself. I mean you are half of me and a Gryffindor of course. And if you do think that you do have feelings for the youngest Malfoy well then who am I do disagree? I remember when I was your age, my parents hated the fact that I was with your father because his family wasn't…well he they weren't the most wealthiest family. And because of that, my own parents didn't like him, but I married him anyway and I haven't been any happier. Do I personal like the idea of you and Malfoy, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you believe that you want to be with him._

_Love you,_

_Mum._

_P.S. And if you need someone to talk to about this, I'm all ears. _

Ginny started to smile as she read the letter and turned around towards the rest of the group.

"Hey you opened the letter. And it's not a howler." Lavender smiled brightly.

"Wait why would you be getting a howler?" Draco asked confused. Ginny just shook her head and walked over to him, she was about to kiss him but then she realized that everyone was looking at them. Ginny glanced over at everyone and then took a step away and looked down a little embarrass.

"God would you two just kiss!" Isabel said out loud. Everyone looked over at Isabel and then back at Draco and Ginny.

"Izzy!" Ginny said through her teeth.

"What? We all know about you two. So it's not like you have to hide anything." Isabel said.

"She's totally right." Lavender nodded her head.

"Guys." Ginny said again through her teeth.

"Nah I think that they are old enough to see some PDA." Draco smirked and tipped Ginny's chin up and their lips touched. He slipped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Ooooo!" Ginny heard in the background. Ginny pulled back and smiled at Draco.

"I guess they aren't that mature yet!" Ginny said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Come on guys lunch is going to be over soon." Blaise laughed and opened the door. Ginny folded up the letter and stuck in between her books that laid next to her plate of food. Draco slipped his hand from around her waist and tugged on her skirt lightly. Ginny looked over at him and he winked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny laughed as they walked out of the classroom. Draco looked like he was going to say something but, suddenly a snowball hit the wall next to Ginny. Both Draco and Ginny looked over to where it came from and Blaise and Theo had conjured snowballs.

"Sorry Gin. Wasn't aiming at you." Blaise smiled and threw his snowball at Draco. Ginny laughed as she ducked and Draco ran back inside of the classroom to conjure his own. Ginny found Isabel and Lavender around the corner talking.

"Did you get hit?" Isabel asked.

"Almost, but not." Ginny laughed.

"I told them not to do it." Lavender rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hey! No fair!" They heard Theo yell as he ran around the corner and Blaise and Draco followed.

"Hey! Not by us!" Isabel laughed as a snowball almost hit her.

"Alright, truce." Theo smiled and dropped his snowball to the floor.

"Truce." Both Blaise and Draco laughed and dropped their snowballs.

"Lets go Gin. Charms is waiting for us." Lavender sighed deeply.

"And divinations is waiting for me." Isabel sighed too.

"Don't you mean the room of requirements?" Lavender smiled and looked at Blaise.

"Hey I can teach her divinations there." Blaise joked and wrapped his arms around Isabel's waist, which made her giggle. Everyone started to head towards the stairs to get to their classes.

"Why don't you guys keep on going? We'll catch up with you later." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her back. Lavender and Isabel looked back and smiled at Ginny as Theo just rolled his eyes, and Blaise made kissing noises.

"Be good you two." Lavender called back.

"Do whatever you think I would do." Theo laughed as they turned the corner.

Draco pulled Ginny up to the wall and framed her face with his cold hands. Ginny didn't mind she just wanted to feel his lips against hers again. Draco looked into her eyes and smile lightly before he pressed his lips against hers lightly, and then more forceful. Ginny ran her free hand up Draco's chest and then back down. She softly pushed him off of her and smiled as she slid out of his grip and started to walk again.

"Oh man! You're playing hard to get again huh?" Draco laughed and he hurried to her side as Ginny rounded the corner.

"No, I just have class." Ginny laughed.

"Gin you're a shoe in for prefect, I told you." Draco stopped Ginny and took her books out of her hands and put them on the ground. "So I don't think you should go to class today." He added and smiled at her.

"Oh?" Ginny smiled and raised an eyebrow. "And what about you? Since you're Head Boy you don't need to go to class?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have class. I have two free periods in a row." Draco smirked.

"Lucky you." Ginny smiled and went to bend down and get her books. Draco grabbed her by the waist and spun her in the air. "Ahhh! Draco!" Ginny laughed as she spun. "Draco!" Ginny yelled as she heard Draco laugh as they swirled. Draco finally put her down on her two feet, but the room didn't stop spinning. "Merlin I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny giggled as she tried to walk straight.

"Don't worry I'll join you." Draco chuckled. Ginny made it to the wall and turned around in time to have Draco fall into her and they both fell to the floor laughing. "I thought that you were farther away." Draco laughed.

"Sure I bet." Ginny laughed as she laid underneath Draco. Ginny's arm laid just above her head as the other laid softly on her stomach. Draco was supporting himself over her by his elbows. He played with a lose curl and then his eyes gazed into Ginny's. "Did the room stop spinning for you?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Draco whispered and leaned his head down and softly took Ginny's lips. Draco was the one who broke their kiss this time and he softly placed his hand into the hand that laid over Ginny's head. Ginny's heartbeat skipped a few beats when Draco smiled his warm smile and then winked at her. Draco sat up, holding onto Ginny's hand and helped her up. Ginny smiled and turned as she tried to go for her books when Draco pulled her back to him. "I wasn't finished." Draco whispered softly and slowly rested her hand onto his neck and he kissed her sweetly again. Draco ran his fingers through Ginny's hair as he wrapped his other arm around Ginny's waist again. Their kiss became more intense as Ginny tried to suppress her moan and pressed herself more into Draco's body. Ginny could feel a smirk forming against her lips and she broke their kiss. "Aggressive aren't we." Draco winked. Ginny just smiled and pulled away and turned towards her books.

"I do have to get to-." Ginny stopped in the middle of her sentence in shock. Hermione stood at the end of the corridor looking back at her. Draco quickly dropped Ginny's hand as Ginny stood there still in total shock.

"I heard you scream and-." Hermione said in shock and then turned around quickly and headed down the other way.

"Hermione wait!" Ginny yelled after her, but she was already gone. Ginny turned back to Draco in absolute horror. "Merlin she's going to tell Ron." Ginny whispered lowly. Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't know what she saw." Draco tried to lie to himself.

"What are you talking about Draco? She said that she heard me scream, so she must have been there since you spun me around until we noticed her. She saw everything." Ginny said in a panic voice.

"Come on, you definitely can't go to class like this." Draco said and pulled her over to where her books laid. He released her from his hold for a moment and picked her books up for her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to his dormitory. They were in total silence but it was comforting for Ginny just to be in his arms as a million thoughts raced through her head. They headed up to Draco's room and laid on his couch. Ginny's head rested on Draco's lap as Draco brushed through her hair with his fingers.

"What do you think we should do?" Ginny finally spoke.

"Why do you seem so upset about this?" Draco asked and stopped petting her hair. Ginny raised her head to face him with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked and sat fully up.

"I mean you seem really upset that Hermione saw us kiss." Draco said with a little venom.

"Because she's going to tell Ron and Harry and they will come after you." Ginny snapped.

"Is that the only reason?" Draco hissed.

"What are you talking about? Yes that's the only reason. What other reason could there be?" Ginny yelled.

"I don't know Ginny! You're the one who's bent on no one finding out about us." Draco yelled back.

"Oh yeah you're right Draco, cuz I'm the one with the womanizing reputation!" Ginny yelled and stood up; Draco did the same.

"No you're the one with the pure and innocent reputation and I wouldn't want that to get tarnished because of me!" Draco shouted in a mocking tone.

"Where is this coming from Draco? You looked just as shocked as I did when you saw Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"I looked shocked for a few minutes and then I was relieved!" Draco yelled back. "You're the one who was in total horror when you turned towards me!" He snapped.

"Because I knew that you would stop wanting to see me now that other people would know! You bastard!" Ginny yelled trying to hold back her tears.

"What?" Draco asked in a soft voice. Ginny didn't say anything she knew that if she did then her tears would flow. There was silence that fell in the room for a few minutes. Ginny couldn't bring herself to even look in Draco's direction. "Ginny. What did you mean by that?" Draco said softly.

"Why in the world would a Malfoy be willing to be with a Weasley?" Ginny cried out and just like she thought, her tears came flowing from her eyes. Ginny wiped them away as she started to head towards the door. She couldn't be there anymore, not with him, not now that he knew how she really felt about him. Ginny grabbed the doorknob when Draco's hand caught hers and pulled her back to him. Draco's lips crashed down against Ginny's as he held her head in his hand and pulled her waist closer to him. Ginny instinctively wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as Draco slowly started to walk backwards-bringing Ginny with him. Draco's heels hit the edge of his bed and he sat down, never breaking the kiss. Draco grabbed the back of Ginny's knees and pulled them towards him, forcing her to straddle him. Ginny shook her head and pushed Draco away. "What am I doing?" Ginny said shaking her head and wiping away her dry tears.

"You're kissing me." Draco whispered and brought his lips to Ginny's again. Ginny gave in to him once more as Draco start to lay back onto his bed. Ginny pulled back again shaking her head.

"No! You can't just yell at me, make me cry, then kiss me, and assume that you made it all better!" Ginny said sternly.

"Jezze Gin is that what you think I'm doing?" Draco sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Yes that's exactly what you are doing." Ginny yelled and slid off of the bed and start headed towards the door again. Draco popped back up and grabbed her hand again. "No Draco! It's not going to work this time!" Ginny yelled as she yanked her hand back.

"God it's not a stupid ploy!" Draco yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Ginny yelled.

"It's…it's…!" Draco stumbled.

"God I don't know what I was expecting." Ginny sniffed trying to hold in her tears again, but failed.

"Ginny, no wait!" Draco yelled again and pulled Ginny into him.

"Get your hands off of me!" Ginny ripped herself out of Draco's hold.

"Would you just listen!" Draco yelled.

"What? What do you have to say to me?" Ginny cried.

"I fucking like you Ginny!" Draco just screamed out. Silence fell onto the room again and Ginny stood there staring at Draco in shock.

"What? What did you just say?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Listen Gin." Draco took in a deep breath and turned his head towards the fire. "It's more than just sex to me." He said not looking at her.

"What do you mean by that? Like friends?" Ginny asked still in total shock.

"No! No." Draco said turning his head towards her. "It's much more than that and you know it." He said. "I mean you saw how I reacted with Cormac." Draco pointed out and took a few steps forward.

"That's because he forced himself on me." Ginny said plainly.

"No Gin. That's not the only reason. I wanted to kill him for even touching you. I want to kill every guy who looked at you in the library. I can admit that I usually go into a jealous rage when other guys look at you, no matter who it is." Draco explained and balled his hands into fists. "The thought of you kissing or being with another guy infuriates me!" Draco said through his teeth. "And that's not a just friend reaction." He added looking at Ginny with soft eyes.

"Draco I-." Ginny was about to say but Draco interrupted her.

"Ginny, I know that you're scared of what your brother will do or say, but I don't care anymore." Draco said taking a few more steps and closing the gap between them. He placed a hand on Ginny's waist and brushed back some of her hair. "I don't want you to be with anyone else." He whispered softly. "I want you to be only mine." He added. Ginny looked up into his silver eyes in awe at what he was saying. "Ginny, will you go out with me?" Draco asked in a whisper. Their lips were just inches apart and Ginny's heart was racing like crazy. She knew the answer before Draco had even said it, but she couldn't awaken her muscles to actually say it. Draco simply waited for her response, he didn't tense up, or get angry that she didn't immediately say something. He just simply brushed back her hair again and laid his forehead against hers. "It that your answer?" He sighed deeply.

"What? NO!" Ginny said quickly, which made Draco smile. "I'm sorry it's just, I just didn't see this actually happening." Ginny tired to explain.

"Are you glad that it did?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Ginny breathed. "And that's my answer." She added. Draco smiled and ran his fingers through her hair again and crashed his lips against hers.

A/N: I'm super proud of this chapter and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to end it here and keep the story going. I have a really good idea of where everything is going and I'm pretty sure that you guys will like it! Please review!


	21. Cat's Out of the Bag

A/N:

Draco's lips moved slowly but firmly with Ginny's. Draco pulled Ginny's waist closer to his hips and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Hmmm." Ginny sighed and smiled as their lips parted. Ginny couldn't believe how sensual Draco was when they had sex. It didn't, it wasn't like anything she ever expected from him or anyone else. "So was this your plan?" Ginny smiled.

"What? Having sex?" Draco smirked as he propped his head up with his hand.

"No!" Ginny laughed and ran a hand up his bare arm. "I mean were you going to ask me out?" Ginny asked.

"Was I going to do it today?" Draco paused and raised an eyebrow. "No." he said plainly, which made Ginny's heart sink into her stomach. "But I've wanted to do it for a while." He added quickly, which brought a smile back to her face.

"Why didn't you?" Ginny asked and bit the bottom of her lip. Draco smiled and rubbed her cheek with his other hand and lean down and kissed her deeply. As he pulled back he lightly bit her bottom lip. "Are you trying to distract me?" Ginny giggled.

"Of course not. You just have amazing lips and sometimes I just have to kiss them." Draco whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"That sounds like a boyfriend complement to me." Ginny whispered.

"I've wanted to tell you plenty of things like that for a while, but I didn't think that you would want to hear it." Draco smiled and kissed her lightly.

"What girl won't want to hear The Draco Malfoy give her a complement?" Ginny giggled.

"Well, those words aren't very "only friends" like." Draco chuckled and ran his hand down her arm and wrapped around her waist.

"True." Ginny smiled and sat up and stretched widely. She looked over to her side and Draco smiled at her and rolled onto his back and stretched himself.

"So. Are you still scared?" Draco asked as he rubbed her lower back.

"About what?" Ginny smiled as she looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a wink.

"Good." Draco chuckled and sat up and slid off the bed.

"Running out on me already?" Ginny joked.

"Not yet. I'm getting some water. Want some?" Draco asked as he slipped into his boxers.

"No I'm good." Ginny smiled. Draco walked over to her and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her deeply. Ginny ran her hands up his chiseled chest and up around his neck. Draco's lips started to become more urgent against Ginny's as Ginny ran her fingers through his blonde hair and lightly bit his bottom lip. Draco started to form a smirk when Ginny pressed her bare body against his and a lustful growl erupted from the back of his throat. Draco slowly opened his mouth and let Ginny in. Their tongues battled, and as usual Draco won by growling and thrusting his hips into hers, which made her giggle a little so she gave in. Draco put more weight on Ginny forcing her down onto the bed as he climbed on top of her. "I thought that you were thirsty." Ginny giggled as Draco moved his mouth to her neck. Draco smiled against her neck and ran his other hand up Ginny's thigh.

"I think that that's out of the question." Draco said in a husky voice. Draco broke their kiss and sat up and looked down at Ginny with lustful eyes. Draco traced down Ginny's right arm and took a detour when he started to message her breast. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes as Draco pinched and pulled at Ginny's nipple. Ginny arched her back and bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans. Ginny felt Draco's weigh shift as he bent down and put his lips to her ear. "No." Draco whispered. "I want to you to moan for me." He whispered. A smile spread across Ginny's face, which was replaced when Draco pinched Ginny's nipple again.

"Draco." Ginny moan lowly. Draco sat up again enjoying himself as he watched Ginny squirm below. Draco stopped his teasing and felt Ginny's breast and traced down her stomach.

"You're absolutely beautiful, you know that?" Draco whispered as his gaze studied Ginny's body and finally met two hazel eyes. "What?" Draco asked as he realized that Ginny was staring at him in shock.

"I don't know." Ginny giggled. "It's still a little strange to hear those words coming from you." She explained. Draco smiled at her and lean down and cupped Ginny's cheek with his hand. Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek into his hand. Draco studied Ginny's face; he knew that he loved every inch of it. The sprinkle of freckles that ran across her nose, her full pink lips, her small cute nose, her bright hazel eyes, and her snow white skin. He knew that he loved every inch of her body, and that she was his. He also knew that even though he knew these things, he didn't think that he could ever tell her; he was too fearful that she wouldn't feel the same. Ginny's eye fluttered open and locked eyes with Draco's cool eyes. "Is this going to be hidden?" Ginny asked abruptly.

"What?" Draco chuckled. "Is what going to be hidden?" He asked.

"Us." Ginny said plainly.

"Is that what you want?" Draco asked hurt. Draco sat up and looked down at Ginny shocked.

"What? No! No! Not at all." Ginny said shaking her head and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Ok. Good." Draco said firmly. "Why would I want to hide this?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Draco lifted Ginny's chin up and turned her head towards him.

"Ginny." Draco whispered.

"I just…I just. Are you sure that you want me? I mean people are going to be shocked. People are going to talk. People might-" Ginny started rambling.

"Ginny stop." Draco said as he put a finger on her lips. "I don't care what people will think or what they say. Have I ever?" Draco chuckled. Ginny smiled and lightly kissed his finger.

"Very true." Ginny laughed and laid herself back down on the bed.

"Plus I believe that the girls will be the most angry and the most vicious." Draco joked. "Even though I know that I'll get glares from the guys, but they won't say anything to me." Draco added.

Ginny laughed. "That's true too." Ginny sighed. "And I think that Cormac might be the most disappointed." She added. This time Draco laughed. He lean down and kissed Ginny lightly. Ginny kissed back and lightly licked Draco's lips as they parted. Draco looked down at her and smiled as he returned the kiss with more passion. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as his hand slid down her torso and thigh.

"Now where were we?" Draco growled as he kissed up and down Ginny's neck slowly.

"I think that we were about here." Ginny whispered as she used her feet to pulled down Draco's boxers. Draco smiled at her before he took her lips again and pulled his boxers all the way down.

Ginny was about to blow as she bounced on Draco's lap. "Hmmm Gods Draco." Ginny moaned.

"Ginny I'm close." Draco panted in her ear.

"Draco I'm going to…" Ginny trailed off. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't even formulate words. Draco took hold of Ginny's waist and brought her down onto him as hard as he could, forcing screams of pleasure from the both of them. Ginny's orgasm wash over her from head to toe. "Draco!" Ginny screamed

"Ginny! Ginny!" Draco yelled and he thrust even harder and he felt Ginny's walls close around him and he spilled his seed into her. Ginny stayed on Draco's lap as they both panted and kissed each other passionately.

"What the fuck!" Someone screamed from the now opened door. Both Ginny and Draco snapped their heads over to the doorway and the only think they saw was a green flash of light. Ginny knew exactly what was happening. Ginny quickly pushed Draco out of the way and off the bed, bringing her with him. Ginny knew that she blackout for a few seconds once her head hit the floor. She heard Ron yelling about something and Hermione's voice too. Ginny looked over and saw Draco's limp body next to her. Fear filled her whole body and tears filled her eyes in seconds.

"No! No! Draco! No!" Ginny screamed and crawled over to him and turned him over so that he faced her. Ginny couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, which made her panic even more. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and Ginny could breath again. "Draco!" Ginny smiled and lean down and smothered him with kisses.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he kissed her back and sat up.

"Am I ok?" Ginny chocked back a laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter." A male voice said that was now standing over them. They both looked up and Harry stood over them with hatred and anger in his green eyes. Ginny quickly grabbed the sheet off of Draco's bed and wrapped it around her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco's face became stern and grabbed his own blanket and wrapped it around his waist as he stood up.

"What are we doing? What the hell do you think you were doing to my sister!" Ron yelled.

"Ron just calm down!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down? Clam down? That fucking death eater wannabe was just fucking my sister!" Ron yelled and pointed at Draco.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Ginny yelled as she stood up.

"Ginny you don't even know what you are doing" Harry yelled as he paced in a small circle.

"I'm pretty sure that she knows exactly what she's doing." Draco barked.

"And who are you to tell me what I know and what I don't know?" Ginny yelled and took a few steps forward. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her towards him so that they were face to face.

"I know that you are too young and stupid if you think that you can trust him." Harry growled.

"Harry stop it!" Ginny snapped as she tried to get her wrist free.

"Potter, take your hands off of her." Draco growled.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry hissed. Draco took three large steps over to Ginny and Harry and grabbed Harry's wrist and the collar of his shirt.

"Take your bloody hands off of my girlfriend!" Draco yelled and pushed Harry back to the wall.

"Get your hands off of me Malfo-." Harry yelled and then stopped in mid sentence. "What did you just call her?" Harry hissed.

"Yes what indeed did you call her?" Ron hissed in Draco's ear as he held his wand to Draco's throat.

"Ron! Put down your wand!" Ginny screamed.

"Ron! Stop this!" Hermione yelled.

"I will when Mr. Death Eater over here puts down Harry." Ron snapped.

"Draco. Please." Ginny plead. Draco glared at Harry and shot a glare at Ron before he finally let Harry go. Draco put his hands up and slowly backed away to Ginny. Ron pointed his wand at Draco the whole time.

"Ron! Put your wand away." Ginny begged as she walked in front of Draco defensively.

"Yes. Please Ron." Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she pulled on Ron's arm. Slowly, very slowly Ron started to lower his wand.

"Ginny what the hell is going on here?" Ron said through his teeth.

"What's going on here is none of your business!" Ginny spat as she held up her sheet to make sure everything was covered.

"Oh you bet your ass it's my business! You're my little sister!" Ron bellowed.

"I don't care! That doesn't mean you can butt into my love life!" Ginny yelled.

"Your love life! Your love life!" Harry laughed without humor. "Would you like to explain that part?" Harry asked.

"Yes please do. How did it go from just friends to this?" Ron said mockingly.

"You're right Ron. I should have just jumped in bed with him and then become friends with him. That would be totally better" Ginny mocked.

"Well isn't that what you did? You've just been fuck buddies this whole time, while passing it off as friendship." Harry spat.

"You seem a little jealous Potter." Draco smirked.

"It's call protectiveness Malfoy." Harry yelled and took a few steps forward but Ron pushed him back.

"Enough!" Hermione yelled. Everyone turned towards her and waited for her to continue. "Ron and Harry! Get down stairs! And Draco and Ginny please get dress!" She continued.

"Why should we go downstairs? I don't want that snake alone with my sister!" Ron yelled pointing at Draco.

"Well get use to it." Draco growled.

"Yes can we please get back to that!" Harry hissed. "Ginny are you seriously dating this prat?" Harry hissed again. All eyes then turned to Ginny for her answer.

"Yes." Ginny said proudly.

"That's it!" Ron yelled and raised his wand to Draco again.

"Accio wand!" Hermione yelled and everyone's wand flew to her.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron turned and yelled at her.

"I will not allow anymore fighting! You may yell all that you want but you will not use magic on each other." Hermione said boldly.

"In that case I'll be downstairs." Harry hissed and walked pass Ron and Hermione and down the stairs. Ron sighed angrily but then followed Harry downstairs.

"Alright, now please get dress." Hermione sighed deeply and followed the boys downstairs. They heard Hermione say something and then she walked up her stairs and closed the door behind her, once she did Ginny could her Ron's voice raise and he started to yell again.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as Ginny turned around towards him. Ginny just nodded her head. Draco could tell that she was about to cry. "Come here." He whispered and pulled Ginny into his chest. Ginny dropped her sheet reviling her naked body, and clasped her arms around Draco's body. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok." Draco whispered and rubbed her back up and down.

"I was so scared." Ginny choked out. "I saw the green light and then you didn't look like you were breathing." Ginny sniffed.

"I know. I was scared for you too." Draco explained. "But it's going to take a lot more then that to keep me from you." Draco added. Ginny smiled and giggled against his chest and looked up sweetly at Draco.

"I'm not sure when I'm going to get use to that." Ginny smiled.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"I can deal with protective Draco, jealous Draco, angry Draco, tired Draco, and so on. But boyfriend Draco will get some getting use to." Ginny explained.

"Hey! I've been sweet to you before." Draco protested.

"I know. But they were complements." Ginny shrugged. "And I was suppose to think that you just said them to get in my pants." Ginny joked.

"True. But how do you know that I'm not just saying it now to get in your pants." Draco winked.

"Well do you think that it's working?" Ginny smiled.

"I don't know, maybe I should find out." Draco whispered and lean down and kissed Ginny passionately.

"I guess that we should get dressed." Ginny sighed as they parted.

"I'm not going down there, if that's what you're thinking." Draco said pointing towards the door.

"Drake." Ginny whined a little.

"No way. They are just going to insult you and me, and I rather not go through that." Draco said shaking his head.

"Drake if we don't go down there then they will come back up here again." Ginny explained.

"Fine." Draco grumbled and kissed Ginny on the head before he turned to his wardrobe. "But I won't be nice." He added as he got dress.

"I never said that you had to." Ginny winked and started to get dress herself. Ginny glanced over towards Draco as she slipped into her dress shirt and started to button it. Draco's eyes were focus only on Ginny, which made Ginny smile as she turned fully towards him. Draco smiled back at her as he walked over to her with her tie in his hand.

"I believe that this is yours." Draco said in a smooth voice as he wrapped the tie smoothly around Ginny's neck.

"Aww and here I thought that you were going to give me your tie." Ginny teased as she remembered the time after his quidditch match. Draco chuckled and snaked his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Maybe next time I'll let you borrow it." Draco chucked.

"Green heels and a Slytherin tie?" Ginny asked as her lips got closer to Draco's.

"Hmmm, that better be the only thing that you're wearing." Draco smirked as he started to close the gap between their lips.

"Of course." Ginny smirked right before their lips touched.

"Ahem!" Someone said from Draco's door. Draco and Ginny broke their kiss and looked over and Hermione stood in the doorway looking a bit shy. "Ummm Ron has been harassing me about when you guys are coming down." Hermione said quietly.

"We're coming." Ginny said sweetly. Hermione nodded her head and turned on her heels and went back down stairs.

"She seems more ok with this then the other two." Draco said as he dropped his hands from her waist and reached for Ginny's hand.

"I just think that she's still in shock." Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she followed Draco out the door.

Harry was pacing in circles in front of the fireplace while Hermione was talking to Ron quietly on the couch. She seemed calm while he seemed totally furious. Draco and Ginny made their way down the stairs.

"That's ridiculous!" Ron yelled at Hermione and stood up. He looked up and saw Draco and Ginny and his eyes went straight to their clasp hands. "I thought that I told you to take your hands off of my sister." Ron growled.

"I would if she wanted me too." Draco growled back, "But she doesn't." He added with a smirk.

"Ok first off!" Harry suddenly said and pointed his finger in the direction of Ginny and Draco. "The idea of you two being together is ridiculous." He started. "And do you really think that you two will last? Or the fact that you two should even been together?" Harry asked.

"Who are you to even tell us that we aren't suppose to be together?" Draco hissed.

"How about the many times you have told us that us Weasley's aren't good enough." Ron snapped.

"Like I told Potter last night. I said those things when I was younger and didn't know any better. I can admit that I judged base on what my father had told me, just like you judged me from what your father told you. I however was and still am able to learn from my mistakes and moved on." Draco explained.

"Oh so last year was so long ago." Ron rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Like I told Potter I haven't said anything about your finances or anything for years! I've only harass you three because you walked around here like you own the place!" Draco hissed at Ron.

"We act like we own the place? You walk around here throwing your name around like it's a fucking golden ticket!" Ron hissed back.

"You mean Malfoy? You mean the name that most people call me? You're right I throw that around all the time. Next thing you'll know I'll start throwing around the fact that there's a prophecy about me, how I have a destiny, and how hard my life is because everyone wants to know everything about my life. Oh wait, that's you Potter." Draco raised his voice and took a step towards Harry but Ginny held him back.

"Don't try to turn this on me!" Harry hissed. "This is about you and the fact that don't deserve to be with Ginny!" Harry yelled and pointed his finger at Draco.

"Oh and who does deserve to be with me Harry?" Ginny yelled back.

"Ginny, you seriously can't make me believe that this guy actually cares for you!" Harry said looking at Draco. "He's just going to use you like he does with the other girls." He added.

"Harry just stop it!" Ginny yelled. "Is that the only thing that you have against Draco? You don't know him like I do!" Ginny added.

"Ginny-" Harry started.

"Harry, Ron just stop it!" Hermione yelled. Everyone turned to Hermione surprised. "Ginny's right, we don't see Malfoy the way that she does. I've seen them together when they don't think anyone is looking and it looks genuine." Hermione explained.

"Hermione are you trying to say that you approve of this?" Ron snapped at Hermione.

"Yes. I think I do." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. "Of course if he ever hurt Ginny then I will be the first to hex him from here to Timbuktu, but I guess we won't know until we just let it be." Hermione explained.

"Hermione you don't even realize how pissed off I am with you right now." Ron said through his teeth. "I can't even be in this room anymore. " Ron growled and started to walk towards the porthole.

"Ron wait!" Hermione yelled after him and jumped off the couch.

"I hope you're happy now." Harry hissed as he passed Ginny and Draco.

"Are you seriously blaming this on me?" Ginny yelled at Harry. "The fact that you two have been bitchin' for years about how Draco treats you guys differently because of one aspect of your lives, without even knowing you guys and now you two are doing the same thing! You two are such hypocrites!" Ginny yelled.

"Harry! Stop it! Just go! Please!" Hermione yelled as she was talking to Ron in the corner.

"Why am I the one who's being kicked out?" Harry yelled.

"Because I live here!" Draco yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry glared at Draco for a few minutes and the headed towards the porthole and left. Ginny sighed deeply and stared to walk back up to Draco's room. "Ginny maybe you should go to your dorm too." Hermione suggested.

"I am not going back to the dorms when I know Harry is going to be there waiting for me." Ginny said shaking her head.

"You are not staying here." Ron growled.

"Yes Ronald I am." Ginny hissed.

"Alright. Ron, Ginny will be staying here then why don't you too." Hermione suggested. Ron just grumbled something. Ginny didn't wait to hear a response before she entered Draco's room.

A/N: Strange ending I know. I want Hermione to come around slowly, but not the other two until later chapters. Next chapter up soon…hopefully don't quote me on that one. And again I'm sorry for taking so long…life gets in the way. Please RR


	22. Defending

A/N: Here's your update!

"Those two are impossible!" Ginny yelled as Draco closed the door behind him.

"And you're just figuring this out now?" Draco chuckled as he watched the flustered Ginny pace in circles by the couch.

"Not funny." Ginny snapped. Draco chuckled again, he had always thought that Ginny looked amazing when she was mad. She looked amazing all the time, but the passion that she unleashes when she's mad blew him away. Draco walked over to Ginny and stopped her in mid-pace and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Gin." Draco said smoothly. The fire that was burning in her eyes would intimidate anyone who dared to be in her way. In Draco's case, they usually brought him closer to her. "It's going to be alright." He smiled sweetly.

"They just make me so angry." Ginny sighed and looked up into Draco's eyes.

"I know. But that's what they want." Draco smiled down at her. "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're pissed off?" Draco smirked. Ginny finally cracked a smile and giggled.

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked and pulled Draco's sweater, bringing him closer.

"And what are you referring too exactly?" Draco asked in a husky voice as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"How do you make everything seem like it's fine?" Ginny sighed happily in his arms. Draco smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her fiery hair.

"Well, I for one understand and know how to push people's buttons. And that's exactly what Potter and your brother are doing. They want to make you and I so frustrated with everything that we just give up and stop seeing each other." Draco explained.

"Well they are doing a great job at making me angry." Ginny grumbled and looked away.

"Same here." Draco nodded his head and lifted Ginny's chin up to him. "But they are making me want to fight for you even more." He whispered sweetly. Ginny smiled widely and Draco did also. He leaned down and captured her lips ever so lightly as his one hand ran his fingers through her hair and the other one pulled at her waist to follow him as he started to walk backwards towards his desk. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco lifted her up and placed her onto his desk without breaking their kiss. Ginny ran her hands down Draco's chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her even more. Draco's hands rubbed Ginny's lower back underneath her dress shirt as Ginny started to lift up his sweater. Draco let out a growl as Ginny's raked her nails down his bare chest. Ginny just smiled within their kiss as she pulled on Draco's sweater even more. Draco broke their kiss as he quickly pulled his sweater over his head and dropped it to the floor.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He said in a rough voice as he kissed and nibbled on Ginny's neck.

"If you still think that I'm an innocent nice girl then I have a newsflash for you." Ginny whispered seductively into Draco's ear as his hands made their way up her thighs and under her skirt. Draco chuckled softly before he greedily took Ginny's lips again. Ginny's hand ran down Draco's bare arm and rested her hand on Draco's right forearm. It went from burning hot to icy cold in seconds. Draco let out a slight moan and his arm started to form goose bumps. "Is it bad that I love doing that to you?" Ginny almost moaned as Draco started to kiss her more passionately.

"As long as it's not bad that it turns me on even more every time you do that." Draco growled and grabbed her ass with one hand as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Both Draco and Ginny looked towards the door and Harry and Ron stood in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?" Draco hissed as Ginny unwrapped her legs from around Draco's waist.

"Guys stop it!" They heard Hermione's voice coming from the stairs and soon she joined Harry and Ron in the doorway.

"I thought that you were leaving." Ginny glared at Harry.

"I was, but I feel like I should give you some insight to your new death eater." Harry hissed back as he glared at Draco. Draco's arms left Ginny's waist and was about to charge at Harry when Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please enlighten me." Ginny snapped.

"I'm not sure if you remember the fact that Draco was seen snogging a girl in the courtyard, or the fact that he almost had sex with a blonde girl at his party before the dance, and after his quidditch game he was screwing some Slytherin blonde slut in the bathroom." Harry said with a wide grin as he stared at Draco. Draco cracked a smirk and became less tense as Harry spoke.

"So Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ron smirked.

"Why don't I let Ginny take this one? After all your best mate did just call her a slut." Draco grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Harry hissed.

"He's talking about the fact that you two have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny laughed without humor. She hopped down off of the table and laced her fingers with Draco's. "The secret girl that he was snogging in the courtyard was me. The blonde that he practically had sex with at his party, was me. And the Slytherin slut that he was screwing in the bathroom, that was also me." Ginny explained.

"What?" Both Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Ron I would have thought that you would have realized that I was the girl in the courtyard considering that I was wearing Grand-mere's coat. And at the party everyone's hair changed a different color and mine was blonde. And I knew that you guys were out in the common room so I just charmed my hair to be blonde, shorten my Gryffindor skirt and changed the colors to be Slytherin so you guys wouldn't know that it was me." Ginny explained.

"I thought that Potter had figured it out since he was staring so intensely at Ginny while she was walking pass. Especially since the birthmark on her lower back was showing, but that's when I realize that he was just checking her out." Draco said in a smooth voice and smirked at the end.

"I was not." Harry snapped.

"Believe me Potter I know when guys are checking girls out. And you were definitely looking at Ginny's ass." Draco smirked even more.

"So wait! How long have you been going out?" Hermione piped up.

"Yes how long have you two been fucking?" Ron hissed.

"Those are two different questions." Ginny pointed out.

"Just like I thought, they have been since she was tutoring him." Harry barked.

"Not quit Potter." Draco growled.

"Oh what? You wanted two days?" Harry hissed.

"Do you really think that it's that easy to sleep with me?" Ginny yelled. "It's either that or you believe that Draco is just so good at getting what he wants." Ginny added.

"Well I am." Draco chuckled.

"Shut-up Drake." Ginny laughed and nudged him.

"Since when is arrogance a turn on?" Ron hissed. "And when will you answer my question?" He added.

"Well Hermione since you asked." Ginny started, purposely ignoring Ron. "We just recently started going out." Ginny said.

"And what is recently?" Harry asked.

"Tonight." Ginny said plainly.

"What? You two have been going out for just hours and you are acting like you're defending an actual relationship." Ron barked.

"It is an actual relationship Ron! How do you think it got this way?" Ginny spat.

"So what about the other question then? When did fuck buddies turn into this?" Harry said as though there was something dirty in his mouth.

"I think that that's a bit of a private matter." Draco hissed and tried to take another step forward but Ginny pulled him back again.

"It's not private when it's my sister screwing around with a death eater like yourself!" Ron barked and took a step forward and Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Stop calling him that!" Ginny screamed and this time Draco had to catch her arm and bring her back to him. "And for your information it was the night of the dance." Ginny yelled.

"I'm surprised that you waited that long." Harry said under his breath.

"And what the hell is that!" Ron screamed and pointed at Draco's right arm. Draco twisted his arm away before the other two could see.

"That is non of your concern." Draco said in a grave voice.

"That's the mark isn't it? You son of a bitch are really a death eater!" Ron yelled looking at Draco and then Ginny. "Have you seen it!" He asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ronald!" Ginny yelled

"What I know is that your fucking "boyfriend" has the mark of the wizard who wants to kill all of us! And you're protecting him?" Ron screamed.

"You don't know all of the facts!" Ginny spat. "He's not a fucking death eater!" She screamed.

"So he tells you. What lie did he have to use for you to believe that one? It just happened?" Harry hissed.

"Sod off Harry!" Ginny snapped.

"You're telling me to sod off when you're the one who not only fucked a death eater but is now dating one!" Harry yelled. "And you jumped in the sack with him as fast as you could!" He added.

"And why are you acting like you care how long she waited Potter? It's not like you believe in waiting very long to jump in the sack either." Draco spat.

"That's it!" Harry screamed and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Hermione you gave back his wand?" Ginny barked.

"He was leaving so I did." Hermione said in a panic.

"Do you mind giving any of us back ours?" Ginny snapped, Hermione walked into the room and Ginny and she were only a few feet apart.

"Don't even do it Hermione." Harry said in a low voice. Draco just stood in his place not even flinching.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that Potter?" Draco chuckled.

"Let's just say that I don't usually miss twice." Harry growled.

"You! Harry you're the one who threw the curse at Draco! You could have killed him!" Ginny screamed and walked into Harry's line of fire and backed up to Draco. Flashes of Ginny's nightmare went through her mind. The look on Harry's face was the same look he had in the forest. It terrified Ginny to no end.

"I wanted to kill him!" Harry spat.

"Harry." Hermione whispered in shock.

"Why? Is it because I now have something that you want?" Draco smirked.

"Draco stop it! He's the only one with a wand right now." Ginny hissed at him and looked up at Draco. Draco didn't look down at Ginny, his eyes were locked with Harry's and plastered on his face was his signature smirk.

"He's not going to do it. He doesn't have the balls." Draco said.

"You think I don't?" Harry hissed, his voice was shaking now with anger.

"Of course not. Because if he did then he wouldn't be any better then You-Know-Who." Draco smirked again seeing the fire in Harry's eyes.

"Draco." Ginny hissed again.

"I would be killing a death eater I see that as a good thing. I'll be getting rid of something that doesn't matter." Harry hissed.

"Mate." Ron whispered with a little fear in his voice.

"No, he's right. I don't matter. I'm not the one with the prophecy." Draco smirked. "But killing in cold blood…Doesn't that sound a little familiar." He added. Suddenly the picture of Draco falling limp to the ground and lying lifeless in Ginny's arms flashed in Ginny's mind.

"Draco stop it!" Ginny screamed and turned towards him and hit him in the chest. That must have broken him out of his trance because he finally looked down at Ginny and tears were on the brink of falling. "Stop acting like you're so expendable! Like it doesn't matter if you live or die! Because you're not! Not to me!" Ginny yelled and tears ran down her face. Draco's face soften and he cupped Ginny's cheek with one hand and wrapped his other around her waist.

"Ginny." Draco cooed in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. Don't cry." He whispered and wiped some of her tears away. Ginny almost collapsed into Draco's chest as she started to cry. "Ginny." Draco cooed again but Ginny didn't respond she just continued to cry. "Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry." He continued. "Listen to me." He said as he lifted her head to his her hazel eyes met his silver ones and Draco's heart just melted. "I'm so sorry. I'm not use to having someone who truly wants me around." Draco whispered.

"I'm not your father Drake." Ginny cried and shook her head. " I care about you." She added, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Ever." She sniffed.

"I know and I'm sorry. Do you think that you could forgive me?" Draco asked.

"Merlin, of course I'll forgive you Draco." Ginny choked back a laugh. "It's just…" Ginny was saying.

"I know." Draco smiled at her and rubbed her cheek and wiped away the rest of her tears. Draco leaned down and was about to kiss Ginny.

"Oy mate!" Ron yelled. "Harry!" He yelled again. When Ginny and Draco looked over Ron and Hermione were outside of the room looking down the stairs. They heard the porthole open and then slam close. "This whole thing isn't over yet." Ron said. It seemed like he was trying to sound angry but it came out more as a question rather than a statement. With that he ran down the stairs. Hermione looked into the room one more time and then followed Ron down the stairs. Draco swiftly walked over to the door closed it and locked it.

"Should I be worried that you just locked me into a room with you?" Ginny giggled as she wiped away the last of her dried tears.

"Maybe. But I believe that you can handle yourself." Draco chuckled as he walked back over to her.

"I think that we might have upset Harry in some way." Ginny said cocking her head and looking over at the door quizzically.

"Good." Draco smirked and took Ginny's hand into his. "Again, I'm sorry." Draco whispered before he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"It's alright. I guess I did freak out a little too much." Ginny nodded her head and looked down at her feet." It's just this dream that I've had. It started to seem like it was going to become real." Ginny explained and looked back up at Draco.

"What was the dream about?" Draco asked and leaned against the back of the couch and pulled Ginny into him.

"Well it starts with me running through a forest, I have no idea where I am or why I'm running. There's absolutely no sound at all. Not even the sound of me breathing. I come to a clearing and in the middle of it You-Know-Who has his wand pointed at Harry, Harry has his wand pointed at you, and you have your wand pointed at You-Know-Who. I just see a flash of green light and I scream. And then I start to run into the clearing." Ginny paused. She took a breath and looked away from Draco, she couldn't say the next part and look him in the eye.

"Is that it?" Draco asked and tried to turn her head back towards him. Ginny resisted and shook her head.

"I run into the clearing and your lifeless body is on the ground. I fall to the ground next to you crying and then look up. I see Harry standing over us smiling and then he just walks away. And that's when I wake up." Ginny whispered. She wasn't going to tell him about the real ending. She didn't want him to know her true feelings if he wasn't going to reciprocate and she doubt that he felt the same way about her as she does with him. No matter how many times he fights with her brother and Harry about their relationship.

"So Potter kills me?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head. She was still not able to look at him. "Ginny." Draco whispered and tried to turn her head towards him again, and again Ginny resisted. "Gin, come on." Draco whispered and kissed her cheek lightly. Ginny closed her eyes and felt Draco's arm tighten around her waist. When she finally turned towards him, he smiled at her. "It was just a dream." He whispered.

"But it almost came true tonight. Maybe not all of it, but the important parts." Ginny sighed sadly.

"Gin, Potter will never actually kill me." Draco said shaking his head.

"Draco, he already tried. He threw a curse at you just a few minutes ago and then he threaten your life afterwards. And he admitted to wanting to kill you." Ginny said stamping her foot on the ground.

"He purposely missed the first time. He just wanted to scare us. And even if he wanted to kill me he wouldn't. We can't have the chosen one a murderer now." Draco joked.

"Draco this is not a joking matter." Ginny shot a glare at him. "And at this point I believe anything is possible.

"Nah, Granger and your brother will talk to him. He'll vent and loath the very sight of us being together and try to convince you to break up with me at every moment that he can get. But he's not going to kill me." Draco smiled and shook his head. "What I said got to him. I know it did. And the last thing that he wants is to be anything like You-Know-Who." Draco said sternly.

"True." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me." Draco whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

"Not until your father comes to take you away." Ginny whispered. Draco paused a bit and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Before, I figured that I would go quietly and except my fate. But now, they will have to take me out kicking and screaming." Draco smiled. Ginny cracked a little smile before Draco pressed his lips against hers. Ginny ran her hands up Draco's bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco's hand slowly made it's way from Ginny's waist to the zipper of her skirt and slowly pulled it down.

"Mr. Malfoy." Ginny giggled as her skirt hit the floor.

"Hey you can not blame me. Every time that we tried to get somewhere some one always interrupted." Draco said in a smooth voice as his hands cupped her butt and squeezed them a little.

"Well I guess that's true." Ginny smiled as she went up on her tippy toes and bit his bottom lip.

"See. I knew that you would see it my way." Draco smirked as much as he could without the full use of his bottom lip and the deepened their kiss. Draco's hands made their way back up to her waist. Draco slowly pulled Ginny's waist with him as he slowly walked along side of the back of the couch to the front and fell backwards bringing Ginny with him. They both laughed as Draco landed on his back with Ginny on top of him.

"Did that pan out like you imagine it?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course it did! I love it when you're on top." Draco winked as his hands rested on her hips. Ginny smiled at him and sat up as she started to unbutton her dress shirt slowly. Draco smiled as he watched Ginny undress in front of him.

"Enjoying the show?" Ginny said in a seductive tone.

"Very much so." Draco smiled up at her greedily. Draco sat up quickly and ripped the rest of the buttons open causing buttons to fly in every direction. "That's much better." Draco grinned.

"Draco!" Ginny laughed as he started to pull off Ginny's shirt.

"What? We can mend it with a spell." Draco winked at her as he kissed the tops of her breasts and Ginny laughed. Draco slowly slipped off Ginny's dress shirt and quickly unclasped her bra. Ginny smiled as she watched Draco's eyes travel all over her body and she threw her bra to the ground.

"Is that your wand in your pocket Mr. Malfoy or are you just happy to see me?" Ginny teased. Draco looked up at her and smirked right before he captured her lips with his. Draco pushed down on Ginny's hips as he rocked into her so that she could feel how hard he was.

"What do you think?" Draco said in a smooth voice as he started to kiss down Ginny's neck and back to the tops of her breasts. Ginny buried her fingers in his blond locks as she guided his head more south. Draco licked and kissed her skin wherever he pleased and as he got closer to her nipple he started to lightly nibble around the skin as her fingers started to pull at his hair.

"Draco." Ginny breathed as he took in one of her nipples into his mouth and knead the other. Ginny could feel his mouth forming a smirk just before he lightly bit the tip of her nipple. Ginny arched her back and tried to bury her nipple deeper into Draco's mouth. Draco ran one of his hands up Ginny's leg and wrapped it around his waist and did the same to the other. As he kissed all over her chest as he slowly laid her down on the other side of the couch.

"Hmmm I wished that you would stop wearing these." Draco growled and his fingers played with the little panties that Ginny was wearing. Ginny smiled at him.

"And what do you think that I should wear instead?" Ginny asked as she tried to bite Draco's bottom lip but he pulled his head back before she could and chuckled at her.

"Feisty aren't we?" He smirked. "But I think that you shouldn't wear anything at all. It would make everything a lot easier."

"Even when I'm wearing my uniform?" Ginny asked and raise an eyebrow.

"Hmmm true, you do wear a skirt. And I don't want everyone to be checking you out." Draco said as he kissed her neck. "Maybe I can put a spell on my doorway so that anytime you walk through your panties automatically disappear." He said in a husky voice into her ear.

"And what would I get? It's not easy to get you undressed either." Ginny whispered and bit his ear lobe.

"Believe me, knowing that you aren't wearing any underwear. I'll undress myself." Draco growled and thrust his hips into hers.

"Ginny." Someone knocked at Draco's door.

"Are you serious? Merlin's beard is it really this hard to get laid around here?" Ginny complained and hung her head onto the arm of the couch.

"What is it now Granger?" Draco barked as he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"I have both of your wands." Hermione's voice came through the door. Both of them sighed angrily but Draco lightly kissed Ginny and then sat up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and barley opened it. He put his hand out and Hermione gave him back his wand. "And Ginny's?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I rather give it to her." Hermione said being protective.

"Granger you know she's in here so just give it to me." Draco sighed in annoyance again.

"I rather give it directly to her." Hermione said sternly.

"She's in dispose." Draco drawled.

"I think she can make the exception." Hermione hissed.

"Merlin's beard." Ginny hissed and sat up. She put her one arm over her chest covering as much of her breast as she could and stormed over to the door and opened it wider and held out her hand. Hermione just looked at her in total shock. "Hermione I don't have all night and it's getting a little cold out here so can you please just give me my wand?" Ginny snapped.

"Are you two serious? We just left you 10 minutes ago!" Hermione said shocking looking from Ginny to Draco to back to Ginny.

"Hermione are you here to judge me or to give me back my wand?" Ginny snapped.

"Hold on." Draco growled and walked back into the room and came back with a white dress shirt. "Here." He said lazily to Ginny. Ginny sighed angrily turned around and took the shirt. She spun back around with the shirt on, which covered the majority of her body but she let it fall open.

"Hey this isn't my dress shirt." Ginny said looking at Draco.

"I know. It's mine. I like it when you wear my clothes. They look good on you." Draco winked and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled, she desperately wanted to jump him right there and then, but then she remembered that they had a guess. "So do you mind?" Ginny asked turning back to Hermione with her hand out. Hermione swallowed hard and then slowly placed Ginny's wand into her hand. "Thanks." Ginny snapped and was about to close the door.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione said. Ginny sighed angrily again and opened the door some more again.

"Yes?" Ginny breathed.

"How the hell do you do it?" Hermione asked.

"How do I do what?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Draco sighed and slipped his arm from Ginny's waist and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"This would be the fourth time that one of us had walked in on you two and you're still going at it. So how do you do it?" Hermione asked looking in awe at Ginny.

"It helps when you never get to finish." Draco drawled out angrily. Ginny smirked a little at Draco but then turned back to Hermione who seemed like she totally ignored his comment.

"Do you really want to know? Or are you trying to delay it?" Ginny asked.

"No I really want to know." Hermione said in a censer way.

"Good night." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Wait what?" Ginny laughed as she turned towards him.

"You two are going to talk, which will take forever. So you might as well go down to the common room so you can sit down and do your girl stuff." Draco explained.

"Drake it's not going to take that long." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I bet." Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'll just be in bed." Draco whispered and brought Ginny into a kiss.

"Alright but you won't have enough time to fall asleep." Ginny smiled as they parted.

"I hope you're right." Draco chuckled and kissed her lightly again. "Night Granger." Draco called back as he started to walk to his bed.

"Night." Hermione said in a confused tone.

"Is my brother or Harry down there?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No, Ron is in my room and I personally walked Harry back to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said shaking her head. Ginny nodded her head and button some of the buttons on the dress shirt as she passed Hermione and closed the door behind her. Ginny casually walked down the stairs and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione sat on the over side of the couch looking at her as if she was a total stranger.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked confused.

"Nothing you seem different." Hermione whispered.

"What not like myself?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Actually yeah. You aren't really acting like yourself." Hermione nodded her head. Ginny just scoffed and glared into the fire. "You actually seem happy." Hermione added. Ginny looked back at Hermione a little surprised. "I have to hand it to Malfoy. Ever since you guys have been hanging out or whatever you want to call it. You have changed into more of a happy person." Hermione continued.

"Do you really mean that Moine?" Ginny asked. It felt weird to call her that nickname since she hadn't in a while.

"I totally mean it." Hermione nodded her head. "Just by looking at you two I feel like you're already in love." She added with a shrug.

"You must hate it." Ginny scoffed a little.

"More like envy it." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked looking down at her hands. Ginny glanced up at Draco's door to see if he was watching or listening before she answered. Ginny then looked back at Hermione who was still looking down at her hands.

"Yes, but he doesn't know it." Ginny whispered and turned to look into the fire.

"You mean that you haven't told him?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked back at her and she seemed shocked.

"No." Ginny said simply.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to say it and for him not to say it back." Ginny said in barley a whisper.

"But, you two. You two act as though as you have already said it to one another." Hermione said confused.

"We haven't." Ginny said sternly. "Have you told my brother that you love him?" Ginny snapped.

"Well, no. But that's because I don't know if I do." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"It took a lot for us to tell each other that we liked each other. I don't want to risk pushing him away by telling him that I'm in love with him." Ginny explained in a soft voice.

"When did you finally tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight." Ginny said plainly.

"You both told your feelings to one another tonight and then started to go out tonight?" Hermione asked surprised. Ginny just nodded her head.

"We were fighting." Ginny giggled thinking about it.

"You were fighting when you told him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We were fighting because we were freaking out that you saw us. Then Draco got made at me for caring so much and then I yelled at him because I thought that he would care the most. He asked me why would I think that he would care and I told him why would a Malfoy want to be with a Weasley." Ginny smiled as she recalled the argument. "Then he kissed me and told me his feelings for me." Ginny added.

"And he asked you out?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded her head and turned back to Hermione.

"I know it must sound ridiculous to you." Ginny sighed and looked away.

"No, it doesn't." Hermione said shaking her head. "It's like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the suicide and add in magic." Hermione said.

"Romeo and who?" Ginny asked and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a muggle play. It's about two people from two different walks of life who fall in love. But their families hate each other and try to forbid them to be together. It's a sad ending because they both kill themselves but it's quit a love story." Hermione explained.

"Well I hope that I don't end up killing myself." Ginny said looking at Hermione weird.

"I hope so too." Hermione giggled a little. "Can I ask you something personal?" Hermione asked and then started to blush when Ginny looked at her.

"Yes, he lives up to his title." Ginny smiled widely.

"And his kissing?" Hermione whispered.

"Amazing." Ginny giggled and bit her bottom lip.

"Ginny I feel like I should tell you something." Hermione sighed.

"Alright." Ginny nodded her head.

"Over the summer. I did something." Hermione tried to say.

"You screwed Harry. I know." Ginny said bluntly.

"But how? Did he tell you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"No, I caught you guys. I was supposed to go and get you for dinner and I saw you two." Ginny said plainly.

"Ginny I'm so sorry." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione one day I maybe be able to believe that, but not right now." Ginny said shaking her head. "You two screwed each other a week after Harry broke up with me. So I bet that you feel bad about it. I bet you felt bad about it after every fucking thrust and ever last 'Oh my God!'." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny it wasn't like that. I liked Harry." Hermione tried to explain.

"Oh and I didn't? I wasn't still heart broken about it? It doesn't matter now because I don't have feelings for him anymore. What does matters is that you totally disregard my feelings or how I would feel. I'm pretty sure that if Ron broke up with you tomorrow and then a week after Lavender fucked him in this common room, then you wouldn't appreciate it in the least bit." Ginny snapped and stood up. "So you can take your apology and shove it up your ass." Ginny hissed and headed towards the stairs that led to Draco's room.

"Ginny." Hermione yelled. Ginny stopped at the top of the stairs and turned towards Hermione. "I am sorry." Hermione said.

"So am I Hermione." Ginny said before she walked into Draco's room.


	23. As Long as You Wear it

A/N: Ok ok so many of you have been telling me that I should update and I have no one to blame but myself. I've just been lazy and since I finally finished college I hated my computer for a while. But here it is and hopefully my updates will come faster! Warning Lemon alert! And a bunch of smut! Enjoy!

Ginny walked into Draco's dark room and closed the door silently. _Looks like he did have time to fall asleep_. Ginny thought to herself. She walked over to his side of the bed and watched him sleep a little bit. He looked so peaceful, his hair was already tussled, half of his head was buried into his pillow, and his mouth would open a little bit and then close again. Ginny smiled at the sight and turned around slowly so that she could join him. Suddenly Ginny's leg was caught and she looked back and Draco's hand was holding her leg back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco mumbled into his pillow. Ginny giggled and turned back to him and leaned over him.

"I was going to get into bed with you. I just didn't want to wake you." Ginny whispered sweetly.

"You won't have woken me up since I wasn't sleeping." Draco smirked and turned over to look at Ginny.

"Oh was I mistaken with your eyes being closed." Ginny joked.

"I was testing you." Draco smiled and pulled her leg back towards him some more.

"I bet." Ginny smiled down at him. Draco's hand slid up Ginny's leg and cupped her butt.

"It worked." Draco chuckled. That's when Ginny noticed it too. She wasn't wearing any underwear anymore. _How the hell did he do that?_ Ginny wondered.

"That better only work on me." Ginny smiled as pulled back the blankets and straddled Draco.

"Of course." Draco smiled.

"So if any other girl comes in here, her underwear stays where it is?" Ginny asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What other girl would come in here?" Draco laughed and sat up.

"I don't know Hermione, Lavender, Isabel." Ginny smiled and shrugged.

"No it's supposed to work only for you." Draco smirked and ran his hands up her smooth legs.

"Where does my underwear go anyway?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"That's a good question." Draco laughed as he started to unbutton her dress shirt.

"Getting started already?" Ginny giggled as Draco opened the dress shirt and started to peel it off of her body.

"It's only fair for both of us to be naked." Draco whispered smoothly into Ginny's ear. _It has felt like it's been ages since I was this close to her._ Draco thought as he kissed her ear lobe as he ran his hands up and down her smooth skin.

"Hmmm, hold on there Mister." Ginny smiled and pushed Draco back down onto the bed.

"Am I missing something?" Draco smiled evilly as he stared up at Ginny.

"No, I just think that this would be more fun." Ginny winked and bit her bottom lip. Ginny closed her eyes and slowly started to massage her full breasts. Ginny opened her eyes slowly and locked eyes with Draco and smiled down at him. Draco smiled back and ran his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips. Ginny smiled a seductive smile and her one hand slid down her stomach and rested it on her soft spot.

"I think I'm going to like this." Draco growled with a smile. Ginny just smiled and closed her eyes again as she started to make small circles around her center and inserted a finger. Ginny moaned as she rocked into her finger and pinched her nipple. Ginny moaned louder as she threw her head back and thrusted harder. Ginny inserted an other finger, she knew that she was about cum. Ginny could feel Draco's length getting harder and a soft moan came from Draco's direction. Ginny opened her eyes a little bit and Draco's eye were closed as he put more pressure on Ginny's hips. Draco's member rubbed against Ginny, which turned Ginny on even more. Ginny moaned again and continued to pinch and pull on her nipple.

"Oh my god." Ginny whispered and rubbed against Draco's member even more. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she quickened her pace and her orgasm washed over her. Ginny threw her head back as she let her orgasm flow throw her. Ginny smiled as she looked down at Draco, who's eyes were filled with lust. Draco grabbed Ginny by the waist and slammed her down onto the bed.

"That was the sexiest thing that I have ever seen." Draco growled into Ginny's ear as he grinned up against her.

"Sexiest thing ever huh?" Ginny smiled seductively as she bit his bottom lip.

"Hmmm with the way that you work, I can tell that I might be saying that a lot." Draco growled and captured Ginny's lips with a bruising kiss. Draco's hands roamed Ginny's naked body as Ginny arched her back and thrusted her hips into his. Draco's hand slid back up Ginny's thigh and he let a finger fall between Ginny's legs and down her wet slit. "Hmm it seems like you can't wait any longer." Draco chuckled as he kissed Ginny's neck. The heat of Draco's breath against Ginny skin sent chills down her spine as she let out a low moan. Draco's hand ran back up Ginny's body and circled around her body.

"Don't try to act like you aren't itching to get in me." Ginny said lowly. Draco smiled against her collarbone and slowly spread her legs with his hand.

"And you can't wait to feel me in you." Draco growled as he placed his member at Ginny's softness. Ginny arched her back and hips into Draco's. Draco looked up at Ginny and smiled sweetly. "Not yet." He winked.

"Draco." Ginny whined. "I did not tease you. You liked what you saw." Ginny explained.

"That is very true." Draco smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's breast. "I guess I should be more fair." He added and kissed her again.

"Yes you should." Ginny whispered and pulled his head up to hers with a deep kiss. Draco smiled within their kiss and plunged into Ginny. They both let out a loud moan as Draco continued to pump himself in and out of Ginny. Ginny racked her nails down Draco's back as she matched his thrusts with her own. "Draco." Ginny panted in his ear.

"I love hearing you yell my name." Draco moaned into Ginny's ear as he continued to thrust into her. Ginny grabbed onto Draco's forearm as she bit down onto Draco's neck. "Ginny." Draco panted right before he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and lifted her up onto his lap. Draco slammed Ginny down onto his lap repeatedly as Ginny moan his name and bit her lips from keeping herself from screaming. Draco slowed his pace and started to kiss between Ginny's breasts as he knead one with one of his hands. Ginny threw her head back and moaned as Draco encircled her nipple with his thumb. Ginny could feel his smile forming against her skin.

"Yes Draco. Yes." Ginny breathed as she felt Draco's hot breath move closer and closer to her nipple. Draco's mouth covered Ginny's nipple very slowly. Draco's tongue teased Ginny's bud by sweeping past it slowly and then encircling it quickly. "Draco." Ginny moaned deeply as she bounce on his member. Draco smiled again and gently bit down onto her nipple, which he received a loud gasp from Ginny. Ginny grabbed a chuck of Draco's hair as he toyed with her breasts and pulled ever so slightly whenever he hit a good spot. Draco pulled away from the swollen bud just for a second before he heard a sorrowful groan come from Ginny's lips.

"Don't worry Gin. I'm not done with you yet." Draco growled as he laid Ginny back down to the bed.

"You better not be." Ginny giggled as pushed Draco away enough for him to slip out of her.

"I thought that you didn't want me to stop." Draco said in a sly voice.

"I don't. I'm just getting more comfortable." Ginny purred and slowly turned onto her stomach. She looked back at Draco and gave him a wink as she shook her butt a little. "You seemed to like this position before as I recall." She said seductively. Draco smiled at her and licked his bottom lip before he climbed on top of Ginny again.

"I believe that you are right." Draco said in a husky voice before he kissed her shoulder lightly. "I mean with an ass like yours, who could say no to this." Draco almost moaned as he gave Ginny's butt a light tap. Ginny arched her back so that he lips were right next to Draco's ear.

"And remember. Don't be gentle." Ginny whispered and licked Draco's earlobe.

"I wasn't planning on it." Draco said roughly and thrusted hard into Ginny. They both let out a gasp of pleasure before Draco pulled out and thrust into her again. Draco slammed into Ginny repeatedly as he held onto her hips.

"Draco." Ginny yelled as he hands balled up into fist. Draco's hand slid up to Ginny's and intertwined with one another. "Draco, I'm going to-." Ginny panted. "I'm going to c-." Ginny yelled.

"Yes Ginny!" Draco yelled as he thrusted into again and again. Ginny's walls closed in onto Draco's member and they both yelled in pleasure as they both came to their climax. They both laid unmoved from their position panting deeply. Draco kissed Ginny's clammy skin from her neck to across her back. Draco also lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Ginny's hand lightly.

"Was it worth all of the interruptions?" Ginny joked as Draco pulled out of her and laid besides her.

"Well I won't want it to be a reoccurring thing. But it did add a little more anticipation." Draco chuckled. Ginny laughed with him and turned back onto her back and looked up at the canopy. Draco moved closer to her and placed a hand by her head and leaned over Ginny. "You're beautiful you know that?" He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Why yes I did. My boyfriend likes to tell me every now and again." Ginny joked. "You should meet him one day." She added with a smiled.

"Nah, I bet he's a dick." Draco played along.

"Yeah you're right. He's a total dick." Ginny giggled.

"And I bet you that he has never kissed you like this before." Draco whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed Ginny. Draco brushed Ginny's cheek lightly as they kissed and then tilted her head up as he kissed her with more intensity. Draco started to pull away ever so slightly, just far enough that their lips no longer touched.

"No, he has never kissed me like that before." Ginny whispered as she watched the light dance within Draco's eyes. _I love you. It's that easy to say. I. Love. You. Stop being a chicken and tell him already! What do you have to lose? Umm how about him? What if…well actually it's more like __when__ he doesn't say it back he'll just end it right there._ Ginny thought with herself.

"Next time you see him, you should tell him too." Draco whispered back as he grazed his lips across Ginny's. Draco's smooth voice gave Ginny tingles all up and down her body. She could feel the goose-bumps forming on her skin even though just a moment ago she was dying of heat. Ginny watched as Draco's eyes gazed over her collarbone and down her arm. "Am I turning you on?" Draco asked with a hint of pride in his voice as he looked over Ginny's body.

"I don't know." Ginny said with a smug smile. "If I did this." Ginny stopped and extender her lips up to Draco's ear and softly blew in it as her body pressed ever so lightly against his. "Would that turn you on?" Ginny finished and brought her head back down to her pillow. Draco's eyes were closed and just as Ginny placed her head onto her pillow Draco's pressed his lips back to hers into a passionate kiss. Ginny smiled within their kiss and ran a hand through Draco's locks. "I will take that as a yes." Ginny whispered as they parted.

"You don't play fair you know." Draco smiled down at her.

"What do you mean? You started it." Ginny laughed.

"Well I mean that one of these days you're going to scar." Draco joked as he tried to look over his shoulder and down his back at the scratch marks.

"Stop being such a baby." Ginny giggled and ran her hands up Draco's chest and around his neck.

"I'm not being a baby. Those things have drawn blood before." Draco laughed and pointed to Ginny's nails.

"Oh what you can take a bludger to the head, but not my dainty little nails?" Ginny laughed.

"Dainty nothing! You could take down a Norwegian Ridgeback with those things." Draco laughed and fell back to the bed on his back.

"So when you're in a jam you now know who to call." Ginny smiled as she sat up and straddled him.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Draco asked as he watched Ginny play with her hair as she straddled over him.

"Sure." Ginny smiled down at him.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Ohhhh the "what are you going to do with your life" talk." Ginny giggled.

"Ha ha ha. It's not like that." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure daddy Malfoy?" Ginny joked and put her hands on her hips. Draco smiled and grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over onto the bed.

"If you want me to give you a spanking then I will." Draco growled.

"All that I have to do is ask huh?" Ginny said in a seductive way.

"Yup." Draco smiled and looked up and down her naked body.

"A Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." Ginny whispered softly.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"My big dream, dream. Is to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. But I doubt that's going to happen since I haven't played quidditch for a year. For reasons that you know." Ginny explained.

"I'm sorry babe." Draco whispered and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Drake it isn't your fault." Ginny smiled shaking her head. "But I have back up plans." She added.

"Which are?" Draco asked.

"Well being a journalist for the Daily prophet, working for the health department in the ministry. My last resort is being an auror." Ginny explained.

"Why is being an auror your last resort?" Draco asked.

"Well I guess it's not. My last resort would be to work in the muggle research in the ministry like my dad. But I wanted to be an auror for a little while. But now I don't want to considering Harry and Ron would be my bosses at one point." Ginny said.

"Hey they would only be your bosses if they actually do it." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah but can you see either of them doing anything else?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gin, don't not do something because of someone else." Draco smiled down at her and ran a finger down from her cheek to her belly button.

"I won't. But truly the whole auror thing was a last minute thing. It's just that I happen to be good at potions and defense of the dark arts." Ginny smiled at him.

"Good." Draco leaned down and lightly kissed her.

"So now it's your turn." Ginny giggled. Draco's smile fade very quickly and he rolled over onto his back.

"Well it's not like I have any choice on what I want to do." Draco hissed.

"Drake, you don't have to do what he wants you to do." Ginny sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

"I hate to tell you this Gin, but I do." Draco growled.

"How come I don't have to do something because of someone? But you have to do it?" Ginny asked with a little attitude.

"Do you really see Lucius Malfoy as a person who would give up easily?" Draco asked and looked down at the top of Ginny's head. Ginny turned her head to face Draco and they locked eyes.

"Maybe not if it's just you telling him no. But if you actually asked for some help." Ginny said in a calm voice.

"Gin Dumbledore can't stop a father from taking his son out of school." Draco sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Draco you are seventeen years old. In the wizard world you are an adult therefore if you said that you didn't want to go then you don't have to." Ginny explained. Draco looked at Ginny curiously. "I did a little research." Ginny whispered.

"Gin." Draco chuckled and cupped Ginny's cheek. "And what would I do after Hogwarts is over?" He asked with a smile.

"Well firstly we would tell Dumbledore. Then after you graduate from Hogwarts we would have the Order protect you." Ginny said with sparkles in her eyes. Draco smiled at her and sat up bring Ginny up onto his lap.

"You planned this out huh?" Draco smiled. Ginny just smiled and nodded her head. "Well then maybe I'll think about it." Draco smiled and pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

"You'll think about it?" Ginny groan as they parted.

"I'll think about it really hard." Draco chuckled.

"Hmmm alright." Ginny giggled and then something caught her eye on Draco's nightstand. "What's this?" Ginny asked and reached for the item. When she picked it up she realized that it was a ring. When Ginny looked at it closer she realized that it was a large diamond in the middle with two medium sized emeralds on both sides. Ginny looked back at Draco in shock. "Draco?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled and picked up his wand and pointed it at the fireplace.

"This." Draco said as he gently took the ring out of Ginny's hand and looked down at it. "Was my mother's, mother's ring. My mom just sent it me in the mail today." He explained.

"Why did she send it to you?" Ginny cocked her head to the side and asked.

"Well the story goes that during the Second World War in the muggle world it was becoming so bad that it was leaking into the wizard world; so my grandfather enlisted. My grandmother was heart broken, but before my grandfather left he gave this ring to my grandmother. He didn't propose, he just said that as long as she always wears it then he would come back for her. He left in 1940 and he didn't come back until 1947 and my grandmother stayed true to him and never took the ring off or doubt his return." Draco explained.

"Wow." Ginny whispered as she looked at the ring. "So why did your mother give it to you?" Ginny asked.

"Well my grandparents didn't like my father so my grandmother refused to give the ring to my father to give it to my mother. Instead my grandmother said that their first son could have it, which is of course me. My grandmother told me that when I get it I should only give it to the women who I know I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Draco explained. "Both of my grandparents died in the last 5 years and all of their assets have been tied up in legal drama. But according to my mother it's all settled so I inherited the ring. Hence why she sent it to me." Draco explained.

"Shouldn't you put something like that into Gringotts?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'm going to put it in there after this whole war thing blows over though. I don't trust the goblins at this point." Draco explained and put the ring back on his night table.

"True. The goblins have been known for switching sides." Ginny nodded her head and yawn.

"Have I tired you out?" Draco smirked as he ran his hands up and down Ginny's hourglass figure.

"I think the death defying yelling wars with my brother tired me out." Ginny smiled and stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"Yup keep telling yourself that. And here I was thinking that you could handle me." Draco joked.

"Please, I'm the one here who brings the spice into the bedroom." Ginny joked back.

"Oh yeah! You think!" Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, you need to step up your game. Or I might start to get board." Ginny smiled.

"If you could stay with Potter for that long. Then I think that I can keep you for a little longer." Draco smiled as he pulled Ginny closer to his lips.

"I may have been patient then, but I'm a changed women now." Ginny winked as she brushed her lips against his.

"Changed for the better as I see it." Draco said in a husky voice.

"Well of course you do. You get all of the perks." Ginny smiled and licked Draco's bottom lip. A deep growl erupted from the back of Draco's throat before he crashed his lips against Ginny's and flipped her back onto the bed.

"Wake up." A smooth voice whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny just ignored it and turned her head. "Wake up." The voice said again, this time with a smile hidden behind it. Ginny shook her head and tried to bury her head into her pillow. "Baby wake up." The smooth voice laughed and kissed her neck.

"No." Ginny moaned as she rolled over towards the voice.

"Yes." He laughed again and the weight of the bed shifted as the man sat up. "You have to go to class." He whispered into her ear and leaned over her body.

"Class." Ginny moaned angrily and slowly opened her eyes. As she opened then and as her eyes adjusted to the light, Ginny was graced with the vision of Draco Malfoy smiling down at her.

"It's not usually this hard to wake you up." Draco chuckled.

"That's because I'm usually more motivated to get up." Ginny cracked a smile.

"I can make you motivated." Draco growled and attacked Ginny's neck. Ginny laughed and squirmed under Draco's body as he kissed her neck and tickled her sides.

"Draco!" Ginny squealed and kicked her legs.

"Hey!" A voice screamed and banged on Draco's door. Draco stopped suddenly and they both looked towards the door. "Hey!" Ron's voice was clear this time and he banged on the door again.

"What?" Draco barked.

"Get down here!" Ron yelled.

"Ron I think that we can get up ourselves." Ginny sat up and yelled.

"Get the fuck down here!" Ron shouted and stomped down the stairs.

"He's unbelievable." Ginny growled as she flopped back down onto the bed.

"Did you expect any less?" Draco sighed angrily as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I don't want to go to class." Ginny complained. "Can't we just lay here all day?" Ginny laughed and looked up at Draco. Draco smiled and leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately.

"Only if you promise to be naked the whole time." Draco whispered as his hands roamed up her naked body. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Of course." She smiled

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron's voice bellowed from below.

"You're middle name is Molly?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kill Ron." Ginny grumbled and sat up.

"Why? I think it suits you." Draco smiled and lightly kissed Ginny.

"Yeah right." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And what's your middle name?" Ginny asked.

"Orion. It was my mother's uncle's name." Draco said. "I kind of hate it." He added.

"Oh yeah what's not to hate." Ginny rolled her eyes again and threw her legs over the bed and stood up. Draco's green satin sheets fell off of Ginny's pale body and revealed her naked body.

"It does." Draco laughed and pulled on Ginny's waist and brought her back down to the bed. Ginny just laughed as she fell back to the bed. "By the way I summoned some clean clothes for you." Ginny looked over at Draco's desk and saw a clean pile of clothes and a pair of black pumps on the floor next to the chair.

"Hmm it looks like I'm wearing heels today." Ginny joked.

"I like it when you wear heels." Draco smiled and kissed down her bare chest. "Like I've said before. I love your legs." He added sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Yeah I know." Ginny laughed and ran her hands through his hair and sat up. "Time to get up." Ginny smiled as she walked over to her clean clothes. Draco took Ginny's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"You bellowed?" Ginny scoffed as she walked down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Ron growled as he glared at Draco.

"Wow, I didn't know that we were being timed." Draco grumbled under his breath as he flopped down on the couch as Ginny sat down next to him.

"Aren't you guys coming to breakfast?" Hermione asked a little timidly.

"I don't think so." Ginny stretched as she propped her legs up across Draco's lap. An angry growl came from the direction of Ron as Draco placed his hand just below the hem of Ginny's skirt and started to play with it. "Don't let us keep you waiting." Ginny smirked at Ron.

"Oh god!" Ron's face went pale.

"What?" Ginny asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting to smirk like him." Ron gulped and shook his head.

"Well imitation is the greatest form of flattery." Draco chuckled.

"Don't hold your breath." Ginny laughed and playfully kicked him.

"Yeah seriously." Ron barked.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to breakfast? Potter might get lonely." Draco hissed. Ron was about to say something when Hermione interrupted him.

"Yes we should." Hermione said and grabbed Ron's arm as she pulled him out of the porthole with her.

"Well that was easy enough." Draco said surprised.

"It could have been the death glares that I was hitting her with." Ginny smiled.

"So I'm guessing that your talk didn't go well." Draco said.

"At first it did, but then I told her that I know about her secret." Ginny explained.

"How did that come up?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I was talking about us and then she said that she had something to tell me and I beat her to the punch." Ginny explained.

"Are you sure that that's what she wanted to tell you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah we were talking about sex and I saw the guilt in her face." Ginny said lazily.

"You were talking about sex? Do you mean sex with me or in general?" Draco asked with a smile flirting on his lips.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that. Your ego is large enough." Ginny giggled.

"So it was about me." Draco smiled widely. "What did Granger want to know?" He chuckled.

"Again I don't think that I should tell you. Your ego might push me out of the room." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh like if you found out that Blaise and I talked about you, you wouldn't want to know." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes back at her.

"Nope." Ginny shook her head.

"No?" Draco laughed.

"Nope because I already know what you would say." Ginny smiled.

"And what is that?" Draco asked and allowed his had to travel a little higher up her skirt.

"That you've never met anyone like me. How I again and again blew your mind and that I'm someone that you'll never forget. And that you'll tell stories to your sons about the girl who blew your mind." Ginny said in a dramatic voice and laughed at the end.

"Wow, and you're telling me that I have the ego." Draco laughed as he placed one of her legs on either side of his body.

"Now Draco. This is not a position that tells me that I should be going to class." Ginny mocked. Draco brought Ginny's head down to his and smiled.

"No, this is a position that I like to see you best in." Draco whispered and winked at Ginny.

"I'm not going to my first class am I?" Ginny asked as she looked Draco up and down.

"I wouldn't count on it." Draco smiled and took Ginny's lips as his own.

A/N: Like I said before I'm sorry that I was being lazy for a while. But I hope to get into my groove form now on. Hey I might even finish Wrong Man! But lets not get ahead of ourselves LOL. I hope that you enjoyed it!


	24. Taken

A/N: So I finally am updating! I'm so very sorry and I hope that you guys like it. Enjoy!

"So you saw that you weren't at breakfast this morning. Or in our first class today." Lavender smiled as she took a picture of Isabel and Ginny in the courtyard.

"And I'm assuming that you got that camera in the mail this morning." Ginny laughed as she tried to block the shot.

"She's been taking pictures non stop all morning." Isabel giggled as she dodged a picture. "She's ridiculous." She added.

"I just want us to remember these years for when we get old and grey." Lavender said and put one hand on her hip.

"Lav we won't be that old for years." Ginny laughed.

"Ok, ok but can you two just stand together for one good shot?" Lavender pleaded.

"Ok fine." Ginny rolled her eyes. Isabel and she posed by the open window.

"Beautiful." Lavender smiled. "Now seriously Gin where have you been?" Lavender asked as she snapped a few more pictures.

"Draco's room." Ginny said plainly.

"Wow you said his name out loud! For everyone to hear!" Isabel mocked Ginny.

"Very funny." Ginny smiled. "Looks like both of your prince charming are coming." Ginny added and looked down the corridor. Blaise and Theo came walking down the hall smiling.

"There she is." Theo smiled as he walked over to Lavender.

"Babe hold it right there!" Lavender smiled and took a picture of Theo and Blaise. "Now Blaise take a picture of me and Theo will you?" Lavender asked as she handed Blaise her camera.

"Of course." Blaise laughed as he took the picture.

"And now of you and Isabel." Lavender smiled and took the camera from Blaise.

"So where is the young Malfoy?" Ginny asked Theo.

"Yes you would want to know. Now wouldn't you." Theo smirked.

"Yes I would." Ginny smiled.

"He is…" Theo trailed off and then smiled. Ginny suddenly felt hands wrap around her waist and a wide smile came across her face.

"Were you looking for me?" A deep male voice whispered into Ginny's ear.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ginny grinned from ear to ear as she turned around in Draco's arms to face him.

"I missed you." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled again and giggled.

"I just saw you 2 hours ago." Ginny giggled.

"Yeah but I had Ancient Ruins so I had nothing better to do then to think about you." Draco smiled.

"I have to admit that Herblogy was just a blur." Ginny smiled. Draco gave her a warm smirk and ran his hand through her hair and brushed it back behind her ear. He then leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Ginny's.

"Oh my god! Draco! Ginny! People can see!" Lavender yelled in a mocking tone. Draco and Ginny parted with smiled and looked back at their friends.

"You're so funny Lav." Ginny stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Ok! Ok, ok! Come on you guys lets take a picture." Lavender yelled and started to gather everyone into a group.

"Oh come on Lav. This has to be the last one!" Isabel complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I promise it's the last one." Lavender rolled her eyes as she looked around the corridor. "Hey Dean!" Lavender yelled and Dean Thomas turned around looking confused at the group. "Do you mind taking our picture?" Lavender asked and shoved the camera in his hands before she even her a reply.

"Ummm yeah sure." Dean stuttered out as he blinked and rubbed his eyes when he saw Draco and Ginny.

"I have to agree with Lavender." Ginny nodded her head.

"What do you mean?" Draco chuckled.

"I was a little shocked that you kissed me out in the open." Ginny confessed.

"I told you that I didn't want to hid this." Draco smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"I know. It's still a bit shocking." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Yeah I don't think Dean knows what to do or to think." Draco chuckled and motioned over towards a fumbling Dean. "I say we give Dean something that he'll never forget." Draco whispered in to Ginny's ear.

"Draco we're in public.' Ginny winked and smiled.

"I was thinking something more low key." Draco smiled and leaned in and took Ginny's lips. Ginny could feel the warmth of Draco's body encircling hers as her lips formed perfectly to Draco's. Ginny loved how it felt when Draco's hands rested comfortably on her waist and how instinctually her arms run up his chest and then around his neck. Suddenly it was all ripped away. Draco's body was torn from Ginny's and by the time that Ginny opened her eyes, Harry had already thrown the first punch and Draco was about to retaliate.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Harry yelled as his fist just made contact with Draco's chin. Draco stumbled backward in total shock of what just happened. He took one look at Harry and was ready for a muggle duel.

"I'll leave her a lone when she tells me to! And until then you're going to be seeing a lot of me." Draco yelled and smiled with pride as Harry almost fell over by the impact of his punch. Harry looked just as shocked as Draco did when Harry first punch him, and then anger filled his eyes again and lunged at Draco.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop fighting!" Ginny screamed as the boys tussled on the floor ignoring her cries.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Dean started to chant and soon other student joined him and encircled to fighting duo.

"Theo! Blaise! Stop them!" Ginny yelled as the shock of what was happening washed over the two friends.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You two! Break it up!" Blaise said as he got into the mix of the two boys.

"Show's over folks better get a move on!" Theo yelled into the crowd. There were moans and groans but the crowd soon dispersed.

"Hey! Potter! Draco! Stop it!" Blaise grumbled as he tried to pull Draco off of Harry.

"What the hell!" a voice yelled and a red blur ran passed Ginny and pulled Harry out of the tussle.

"Why don't you put a mussel on your dog!" Draco yelled as Blaise tried to restrain him. Theo grabbed Draco's arm before he could charge Harry again.

"I should put the mussel on him? You we the one who was attacking him!" Ron yelled as he held Harry back.

"Ron you have no idea what you are talking about!" Ginny growled. "We were standing here minding our own business when this lunatic punched Draco out of nowhere!" Ginny explained.

"Oh yeah you guys were just standing there innocently!" Harry spat. "They were making-out out in the open! Flaunting, this stupid thing that they call a relationship!" Harry growled.

"And why does it matter to you?" Draco yelled.

"It shouldn't matter to him and I don't care why it does! Ron just do me a favor and keep your Boy Wonder away from me." Ginny snapped as she walked over to Draco and Blaise.

"Boy Wonder? Since when do you talk like they do?" Ron hissed.

"Since the both of you gave me a reason too." Ginny hissed back. "Come on you guys." Ginny grumbled and took Draco's hand and walked down the other way of the corridors. They turned the corner and then Draco stopped suddenly.

"Since do you call him Boy Wonder?" Draco asked. Ginny turned around with fire in her eyes. She quickly dropped Draco's hand and put her hands on her hips.

"Why did you have to fight with him?" Ginny asked and completely ignored Draco's question.

"Me? He started it!" Draco yelled and pointed back in the other direction.

"I don't care! I yelled for both of you to stop and you didn't even care." Ginny huffed and looked away.

"I did care, but I cared about stopping Potter from punching more." Draco snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you to really fighting about this?" Lavender spoke over them. "Ginny you have to admit that if Patty started to fight with you, you wouldn't be so keen on just giving up right away. And Draco you could have just punched Harry once or twice to get your anger out and then stupefy him. You guys are making something out of nothing and if I know your brother and Harry well enough this is exactly what they wanted." Lavender explained. Neither of them said anything and stood their ground.

"You two are so stubborn, you're perfect for each other. Come on Blaise they'll get over it." Isabel said and rolled her eyes.

"They need their alone time, hun." Lavender said as she pulled on Theo's arm and followed Isabel and Blaise down the corridor. Ginny and Draco were left in the corridor alone and stewing in their own anger.

"I called him Boy Wonder because I knew that it would piss both Harry and Ron off." Ginny said out of the blue, but still didn't turn back towards Draco.

"I didn't stop punching him because I pictured him as my father." Draco grumbled angrily.

"Draco." Ginny whispered in shock and spun around quickly.

"Gin you know that I have daddy issues." Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know, but…" Ginny paused as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"I was wrong. And I'm sorry." Draco sighed again and dropped his arms.

"I'm sorry too. Lavender is right if it was the other way around I would have kept on fighting." Ginny smirked. Draco smirked back at her and laid his hands back on her waist, he was about to kiss her when Ginny pulled away. "We should probably heal that eye before it becomes a black eye." Ginny whispered as she studied Draco's face. "And your lip." She added.

"My lip?" Draco asked and licked his bottom lip, which was a bad idea. The salt of his saliva stun the cut that was on his lip. "I guess Potter did get me good a couple of times." Draco joked. Ginny smiled sarcastically.

"At least it's a good story to tell your kids. Once I beat up the Boy Who Lived." Ginny mocked Draco's voice.

"That's right I can tell my kids that!" Draco smiled warmly and then looked back at Ginny and winked at her.

"Prideful Slytherins." Ginny shook her head.

"Stubborn Gryffindors." Draco shook his head with a smile. They both leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "So what are your plans for dinner?" Draco asked.

"The usual." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Do want to do something unusual?" Draco asked.

"Draco Malfoy, are you asking me out for dinner?" Ginny giggled.

"That I am, in the room of requirement. I mean we are going out and I haven't taken out on our first official date." Draco smiled.

"I like how you put "official" into the mix." Ginny smiled.

"Well unofficially I like to count your little pop quiz as our first date." Draco winked.

"Well that didn't turn out great since we were interrupted, so I guess you'll have to make it up to me." Ginny whispered in a seductive tone.

"It would be my pleasure." Draco said in a husky voice and kissed Ginny's cheek and then her jaw line all the way to her lips. He fought through the immediate pain of her salty lips touching his cut, but then the pain just went away. "Come on lets go." Draco whispered as they parted.

"And where are we going? I have charms you know." Ginny laughed.

"You can skip charms." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco this would be the second time in a row." Ginny protested.

"You and Ron had to break up Potter and mine fight. And then you brought me to the nurse, but not right away because you assumed that Ron would take Potter there first and you didn't want to start another fight." Draco explained.

"You have this all planned out huh?" Ginny laughed as she followed Draco.

"Completely." Draco winked.

"And where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To the back of the library." Draco smiled.

"To do what?" Ginny asked.

"Use your imagination little Weaslette." Draco chuckled.


	25. Taken Continued

Ginny walked up the to room of requirement to meet Draco for their date. When she turned the corner Lavender was waiting outside of a door that was already formed.

"Lav? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Both Theo and Draco wanted to use the room so there in there figuring things out." Lavender explained. Just as Lavender did the door open and both of the boys walked out with smiles on their faces.

"So? What the verdict?" Ginny asked.

"We're idiots. The answer was so simple." Theo said and jokingly bumped his head with the heel of his hand.

"We both can use the room. We just need to tell the room that we need two separate rooms and it made up two equally sized rooms." Draco explained.

"So shall we?" Theo asked and reached out for Lavender's hand.

"Have fun you two." Lavender smiled as she followed Theo into the room. Draco smiled at Ginny and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her.

"I just came from class and I'm wearing my school uniform. How do I look beautiful?" Ginny smiled.

"Gin, it doesn't matter what you wear, you always look beautiful." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Well then, thank you." Ginny smiled, she could feel her cheeks getting a little warm. Draco slipped his hand into Ginny's and guided her into the room. They entered a corridor with two huge doors. One had Theo spelled out on the door in silver script. The other had Draco spelled in the same silver script.

"So I have no idea why I didn't think about doing this while you were tutoring me. It's ingenious." Draco smiled as he walked over to his door and opened it. Ginny walked in looking confused until she saw the room. It was an exact replica of Draco's room even with a low burning fire in the fireplace. The only thing that was out of place was a strange black wardrobe in the back.

"What's that?" Ginny asked and pointed to the wardrobe as she tossed her robe onto the replica of Draco's desk.

"I have no idea I tried to get rid of it but the room won't allow me to. I guess it's the only way for the person to know that this isn't the real thing." Draco shrugged.

"Wait, Drake what is this?" Ginny asked as she picked up a jewelry box.

"Oh it's just a little gift for someone." Draco shrugged and smiled.

"You got me something?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but you can't open it until later." Draco instructed.

"What? Why not?" Ginny laughed.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Draco smiled.

"Fine." Ginny rolled her eyes and put the jewelry box back on the desk.

"Do you like it? The room I mean." Draco asked as they walked over to the couch in front of the fire and two place settings were waiting for them. Ginny smiled back at Draco and kissed him lightly.

"I love it." She whispered and kissed Draco again. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and brought her into a deeper kiss. He lightly licked Ginny's bottom lip, just begging for entrance. Ginny complied and gave up very easily and allowed Draco to take control. Draco's hand slowly made it's way under Ginny's shirt and his fingers lightly traced a line up and down her spine. Ginny tried with all of her might not to moan, but without warning she let one slip out. Draco smiled within their kiss. Ginny wrapped her hands around Draco's neck and pressed her body up against Draco, trying to cause the same reaction that he had caused with her. Draco grabbed Ginny's waist harder and let out a deep moan and ripped his lips away from her and placed them by her ear.

"Miss Weasley I invited you here for dinner. Shouldn't we wait to have dessert later?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

"By the bulge in your pants and the fact that your hands are all over me. I think you want me to say no." Ginny whispered.

"I would never want to make you do something that you wouldn't want to." Draco whispered as he took in a deep breath of Ginny's scent.

"Believe me, your not." Ginny whispered and then bit Draco's earlobe and pushed him down on the couch.

"So you didn't get enough in the library?" Draco asked as he watched Ginny straddle him.

"The make-out session? It only got me warmed up." Ginny winked as she sunk lower into Draco's lap. "Now lets get you out of that shirt." Ginny smiled as she started to unbutton Draco's black button up.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." Draco said in a husky voice and started to unbutton Ginny's white dress shirt. They both finished at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. Draco's eyes wondering down Ginny's now exposed torso and ran his hand from her collarbone down to her belly button. Draco looked back up to Ginny's eyes and ran his hand through Ginny's hair. In one swift motion Draco pulled Ginny down to his lips as he sat up and they met in the middle. At contact Ginny's hands started to roam all over Draco's bare chest and fought to rip his shirt off. Draco threw his shirt to the floor. He kissed down Ginny's neck and lifted her slightly so he could kiss between her breasts.

"Draco." Ginny closed her eyes and moaned. Ginny suddenly heard a creek from the corner of the room. "Drake." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah baby." Draco almost moaned.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Draco smiled against her skin and continued to kiss her neck.

"Drake stop for a minute." Ginny whispered.

"What's wrong?" Draco smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

"I heard something." Ginny explained.

"Baby it was probably just Theo and Lavender." Draco explained and rubbed her cheek.

"Ok." Ginny said a little uneasy and smiled. She then leaned down and kissed Draco deeply. Draco sat up again and pressed Ginny's body even closer to his and rubbed her upper thigh.

"Ah hemmm." Someone fake cough. Ginny looked straight up and screamed bloody murder. She then jumped up and covered her chest with her shirt. Draco looked over his shoulder and stand there was the one and only Lucius Malfoy with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Father!" Draco yelled as he jumped up too. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry for breaking this up son. I know how you feel about your extracurricular activities." Lucius drawled.

"Why does she look familiar?" Bellatrix high pitch voice cracked. The room was very dim and with the glow of the fire Ginny's hair could have been red from the glow of the fire.

"Leave her out of it." Draco said protectively. "I know why you're here." He added.

"Well I'm glad that you do. But we can't have her going to tell anyone." Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"No! She won't tell anyone." Draco said and placed his arm in front of Ginny protectively.

"You're right Bella she does look very familiar. Then again how could I forget a figure like that?" Lucius said slyly.

"Leave her alone father." Draco hissed and started to guide Ginny to the door.

"Draco. No." Ginny whispered as she button a few of her shirt buttons.

"Don't say anything." Draco hissed and grabbed her arm gently.

"Please don't go." Ginny begged.

"Gin stop talking." Draco hissed and tighten his grip.

"Draco." Lucius said calmly.

"Fuck." Draco hissed and turned back toward his father.

"Did you just call her Gin?" Lucius asked.

"No." Draco lied.

"Don't lie to me son." Lucius grinned. The angles of Lucius face and the shadows that were cast by the firelight made Lucius look even more evil than usual. "Who is she?" Lucius asked.

"She's no one father. Now let her go." Draco said calmly and reached for the jewelry box. "Take back your gift and leave me alone." Draco snapped at Ginny and thrust the jewelry box. "Just forget about me." Draco hissed. Ginny could see in his eyes that he was hurting and he didn't mean any of what he was saying. Ginny's eye began to swell but she held back her tears and took the jewelry box and walked towards the door.

"Hold it!" Lucius yelled. "Come back here." He added.

"Let her go Father." Draco hissed. Lucius raised his hand and the fire blazed up. "No!" Draco yelled.

"A Weasley!" Bellatrix yelled and raised her wand.

"Leave her alone!" Draco yelled and raised his own wand. Ginny didn't even know where he had hid his.

"What is the meaning of this Draco?" Lucius asked calmly.

"It's nothing. Just a nice prank on her brother. To be able to say I screw his sister." Draco lied.

"You know Draco, you are usually a much better liar than that." Lucius said shaking his head. "Bella lower your wand please." He said. Bellatrix looked at Lucius and then back at Ginny and slowly lower her wand. "I have to admit Miss Weasley you are looking much better than the last time that I saw you. Much better." Lucius said with a smile.

"That's because the last time you saw me you tried to kill me." Ginny hissed.

"Ginny." Draco snapped and shook his head.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Lucius smiled again. "I like it." He added. "Come here." He demanded.

"Just let her go Father." Draco growled.

"Shut-up Draco." Lucius snapped. "Get over here." He demanded. Ginny took a step toward Lucius and Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind him.

"Hmmm interesting." Bellatrix whispered. "I think that he might need a little push." She added and looked over at Lucius. Lucius nodded at Bellatrix who had a smiled form ear to ear. Bellatrix raised her wand and suddenly Draco and Ginny were encircled by black smoke. Draco protectively pulled Ginny to his side and was in battle stance and so was Ginny. The black smoke disappeared and they were circled by masked Death-Eaters with their wands drawn.

"Now, come here." Lucius demanded. Draco looked around the room and reluctantly guided Ginny over towards Lucius but stay far away enough that he couldn't touch him or her. "Yes, she is quite a specimen." Lucius said out loud.

"She's not all that great. She's pretty scrawny if you ask me." Bellatrix piped up.

"Well I wasn't." Lucius snapped. "Yes, pureblood, beauty, smarts, and guts. Just from a bad family." Lucius said out loud.

"I rather be apart of a bad family than a greedy and loathsome one." Ginny snapped.

"Oooo. Do you hear what she just said about you Draco? Do you still want to protect her?" Lucius laughed.

"I can't get mad at her for speaking the truth. If I had a choice you know what mine would be." Draco said calmly.

"Well you don't." Bellatrix snapped. "Lucius." Bellatrix whispered as she looked at Draco and Ginny.

"What is it Bell?" Lucius drawled.

"Look." Bellatrix nodded down towards Draco and Ginny's hands. Without even noticing it, Draco had taken Ginny's hand into his.

"So is this why you haven't been answering the Dark Lord's calls?" Bellatrix asked as she pointed at their hands.

"What are you talking about? He hasn't been calling me." Draco's said and pulled their hands behind his leg and out of site, but the damage had already been done.

"Do you feel any pain now?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Draco said plainly.

"Funny because he's calling us right now. He knows where we are however, therefore none of us have to go. You however should be feeling his call." Bellatrix explained.

"And of course he has been call for you Draco. He wanted to see if he could get you to come to him instead of me coming to get you." Lucius smirked and paused. Lucius looked at the couple again and started to twirl his wand between his fingers. "Draco. Do you know the only way that your mark won't burn?" Lucius asked.

"Only if your life is about to end or is in danger. The Dark Lord added the last one only recently realizing that if his minions are in pain then how could they fight with all of their might?" Draco said quickly.

"Very good. Now I know that I taught you that that was the only way, however there is another way." Lucius explained.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Love." Bellatrix said. "Only if the person you love is in your presence or touches you does the pain go away." She explained.

"Of course it's not just if you love them, but they need to love you back. So you can understand our confusion on why you don't feel any pain." Lucius explained.

"Unless Miss Weasley here is more than just a prank on her brother." Bellatrix hinted. Ginny's heart dropped to her stomach. _There's no way. He can't love me. But you heard what Bellatrix just said. But why hasn't he told me? Maybe for the same reason why you haven't told him?_ Ginny thought to herself.

_No way Aunt Bella must be just saying that to see how I react. This is a trick, how could Ginny love me, I'm a Malfoy. Her family would kill her. They already want to kill her because she's dating me. This has to be a trick._ Draco fought with himself.

"I remember the day when I started to feel the pain even when your mother was in the room or even if she touched me. Even after all that I gave her." Lucius growled.

"Please Lucius don't try to play the victim. I know how you look at Aunt Bella and everyone knows what's going on between the two of you. I wished that you didn't flaunt it." Draco snapped.

"Lucius huh? It seems that I must have hit a cord with you for you to use my first name." Lucius smirked evilly.

"Are we done here? Can Ginny leave?" Draco hissed.

"Draco darling you can't expect us to let her go knowing what she knows." Bellatrix giggled sinisterly.

"Actually, I'll make a deal with you." Lucius piped up quickly. "I know that you really don't want to come with us and if you had a choice then you would stay. So I'll give you a choice. You can choose either A. We take you with us and Ginny goes free and unharmed. B. I'll take Miss Weasley with me and you can go free and unharmed. Or C. You both can come with us." Lucius smiled.

"A." Draco said plainly.

"Draco!" Ginny said through her teeth and turned Draco towards her. "Draco no. You can't just go with them." Ginny whispered.

"And what? You think that I'll let you go with him?" Draco whispered back. "This is the only way." Draco said.

"And to think MY nephew is in love with a Weasley." Bellatrix said in discuss.

"Shut-up Bellatrix." Draco snapped. "You're getting what you want." He added.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Can she go now?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Lucius smiled.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix hissed.

"A deal is a deal Bella." Lucius said as he raised his hand. Draco looked between his Aunt and Father and then guided Ginny back to the door.

"Draco no, please don't do this." Ginny begged. "Just choose the third choice. Then I could go with you." Ginny added.

"Ginny do you think that they will just let us be together? They would rip us apart and do god knows what to you just to get information that you might not even know." Draco explained as they stopped at the door.

"Draco I don't want you go." Ginny started to tear-up.

"I know Ginny, but I rather I go than for anything bad happen to you." Draco explained and rubbed her cheek. Draco opened the door, Ginny took a step out but she could make herself take another step. "Open the box. But don't let my father see." Draco whispered. Ginny nodded and opened the little box carefully. Ginny's eyes almost fell out of her head. She looked up at Draco in shock. "Ginny I should have told you this once I figured it out." Draco paused. Ginny slowly took out Draco's grandmother's ring. "Ginny, I'm in love with you." Draco whispered and rubbed Ginny's cheek.

"Draco…" Ginny started to say.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know." Draco interrupted.

"But I do Draco. I love you too." Ginny said with a wide smile.

"And I want you to have this ring and for you to remember that I will come back to you." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Of course I will wait for you." Ginny whispered. Draco couldn't help himself, he didn't care if his Aunt or Father saw, this could be the last time he saw the women that he loved. Draco pulled Ginny in and kissed her deeply. They both heard a sound of discuss come from Bellatrix's direction.

"As sweet as this moment is. It's now over." Bellatrix hissed and pulled Draco away from Ginny. "I'm getting bored and this is making me sick." She added. She looked back to Lucius and gave him a little cute look.

"Fine Bell, but not too much." Lucius said in a sigh of boredom. Bellatrix smiled and started to laugh.

"Bye, bye Miss Weasley." Bellatrix said with a wide smile. She grabbed a better hold onto Draco's arm and threw a spell at Ginny. Ginny's whole body flew back into the corridor and hit the wall hard.

"No!" Draco yelled. Ginny's slammed again the stonewall and she had the wind knocked out of her. She almost totally blacked out the only thing that she heard was Draco screaming and then everything faded to black.

**To be continued…..**

A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story. However the squeal is already up (not finished though) and it is name **Star Crossed**!


End file.
